


Lucy and the Definitive... Cat?

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Infernai is spoken here, Loads of demonic headcanons at play, Masturbation, Never anger your best friend, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 103,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Mard Geer angered his only friend and was cursed for it. Now he's powerless and living with a woman who insists on giving him mouse toys and calling him Mardy. Lucy found a stray in the night rain and decided to take care of him before going to the shelter. That was until she found out he's not a cat but the Underworld King, Mard Geer Tartaros.A story about love & hairballs.





	1. Rainy Night

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own Merlin and this fun little plot._

* * *

"You bleedin' wanker! How dare ye?" Merlin shrieked as she stood up and crumbled a copy of his elaborate plans. Mard arched a brow, he had never seen her angry.

"I have a duty to fulfill, are you quite finished making that loud pitched noise, you are currently calling your voice?" he asked and watched as she dropped the paper ball to the cobblestone ground. They were seated around his cast iron and glass table in the rose garden. Mard noticed his roses, Alba and Velvet in particular, becoming agitated as Merlin yelled. It fit his mood as he was losing patience with her in the fury she was displaying.

"You dare," she blinked and pressed her hand over her black t-shirt clad chest, "me? Your only friend and you would hurt me? Hurt millions to go after that pillock?" she asked as Mard sat back and sipped his Minstrel Sun Roast coffee. He set down the black coffee mug, decorated with a cartoon version of Cthulhu on it, on the table and considered his friend.

She was leaning over the table, her multi-colored dark hair cascading down the side, almost falling into her purple coffee mug. Her eyes were narrowed as her black painted nails tapped against the frosted glass.

"You do not even live there, you killed thousands, Merlin, please, do not tell me you care about a bunch of little mice," he said as she glared at him.

It was because of the story she told him once about the Day of Judgement in Minstrel, that he even had the idea of destroying magic. As the story went, she panicked in the midst of battle and her power went off, destroying all magic on the battlefield, killing thousands of mages in one swift attack. Did not matter their age, ability or power but just that they were gone when all Etheremo was destroyed from the land.

Curse didn't need Etheremo and Mard did not know that such a trick was possible until Merlin said it was. He would think with all that blood on her hands, this plan would not annoy her. She had five hundred years to, as the humans say, get over it.

It was a simple and beautiful plan, destroy magic, make Curse the only true power and end Zeref. This is what he was built to do and all he wanted her for was confirmation that FACE worked as designed. He had no idea that something so trivial would anger her.

Merlin crossed her arms over her bust as her pale eyes started swirling in black instead of their usual white opal. Mard had never seen that and part of him may have even felt something called fear. The sigils along her bare arm started glowing in various colors as her face contorted into pure rage.

She chanted something; it was a language Mard did not know. Perhaps he was going to be covered in glitter again, he hoped not. Once Merlin told him about a little spell she devised called "The Never-Ending Glitter Parade." His fear of glitter was well known since the first time she introduced him to a glitter bomb, he was still finding bits of the stuff fifty years later.

Merlin doubled in size and Mard swallowed hard as he stood up, knocking the iron chair back. His roses started moving, Velvet opening her mouth to show off rows of deadly teeth, he put his hand up to stop the assault. Perhaps he could reason with her, somehow, "M-Merlin? Calm down, this is not you."

"I am Merlin, I am child of the primal force of magic, I am the Living Goddess and I now curse thee Mard Geer Tartaros to take on the form in which you deserve. That until you understand the capacity of the human heart, you shall remain in the form justice chooses for you." Her voice was deep, rich and tinted in darkness from the Abyss itself. This was not expected, Mard had only known her as a prankster with a dark past and a reluctance to meddle in situations that people caused to themselves. Was she going to stop him?

Mard gave up on reasoning and gathered his own power as Castle Tartaros began to shake under the weight of the power filling the space. He tried to move but the shaking ground forced him to lose his balance and he fell back on the ground. Mard turned and tried to get up as his body started to ache and he felt as if he was collapsing into himself.

The sensation was painful as every bone, muscle and joint protested while they were being moved. His skin tingled as something pushed through it and he could see his clothing pool around him. Mard was used to the sensations of his Etherious transformation, this felt like the opposite of that effect. Was he shrinking?

He tried to call out for the other demons, his own personal guard, anyone who would stop this. His telepathy was blocked, and his roses were not coming to save him. Instead he felt every shred of his magic being cut off from him. Mard tried to scream as his own coat enveloped him but there was no sound and he was trapped in darkness.

Mard blinked and tried to move but his body hurt and felt foreign to him, he wasn't used to moving like this. His clothing rustled and he was lifted from the confines as Merlin was back to normal, she smiled at him. "Yer adorable," she reached out and he went to say something but instead the most inelegant tiny sound came from him.

"Meow."

"Fitting, you were being such a cat, selfish, demanding, calling humans, mice," she started to chuckle as Mard was held against her chest. Merlin scratched his head and it felt nice, causing Mard to let out a strange rumble. "You have lots to learn, but I think I know the right heart to handle your selfish furry butt."

Merlin laughed and Mard tried to struggle against her, but she was holding him too tight and as he looked, he noticed something. His hands had been changed into little dark plum fur paws, he let out more unusual noises as he tried to get away, but nothing was working. Instead he felt himself being teleported and before he could let out more unholy sounds, he was in a new place.

It was dark, raining, and smelled horrible, but above all there was no Merlin. This was certainly not the Underworld, judging by the buildings, garbage bins and a soft orangish light beaming down on his head. A human town maybe? He heard a noise and jumped at the sound, wanting to be out of this dire situation that was making his heart accelerate in fear. Mard ran from the sound, sliding around in puddles as he tried to grasp how to move on four legs instead of two.

He saw a brown box on its side and ran for it, taking cover from the rain as his tail thumped behind him. The long extra appendage seemed to move in accordance to his heart rate and annoyance. Mard didn't know what to do next, he would need a plan and information on how to break a curse from a demi-primal being.

The displaced King stretched his body out and put his head on his wet paws. He let out a strange kind of cry as he did, it mirrored the empty feeling inside of himself. Despair perhaps? All his beautiful plans were now ruined. His beautiful perfection was ruined, and he inhabited the body of a feline. This was not how coffee time was supposed to go and when he got out of this situation, he was going to give Merlin a piece of his pristine mind.

* * *

Lucy couldn't wait to get home, she had big plans for tonight, ones that included writing, hot tea and not being soaking wet. She had spent the day at the guild doing the usual things, talking with Cana, dodging Gray and Natsu's latest fight and trying to avoid Mira's matchmaking schemes. Why couldn't anyone understand that her and Natsu were friends?

That's it, just good old-fashioned friends. As if that concept was horrible to the masses or something. No, she didn't want to be paired up with her guildmates, they were family. Though she knew that somewhere was the right man for her. She just hadn't met him yet, not for lack of trying but just nothing clicked. Lucy used her frustrations to fuel her writing, each story was like a silent wish of what finding love would feel like.

She shook her head, dislodging the thoughts and trying to focus on that warm cup of tea. As she ran, she did not notice the small black tail poking out from the cardboard box. Lucy slipped on it and fell forward as a cat let out an ear piercing "yeow!"

Her chin collided with the wet cement ground as she skidded forward, her knees and hands hurt from the impact and Lucy thought she saw stars. She would regret her short skirts because in embarrassing situations like this, there was no protection from the hard fall and if there were people around, they would get a peek at her blue thong.

Lucy shook her head to clear the fog before she tried to come up on her abused hands and knees. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact she was about a block from home and it wasn't any colder out tonight. The rain was soaking her to the bone and she really wished she had grabbed an umbrella or a raincoat. She heard a distressed cat and she slowly turned around to see a cardboard box tipped up.

She crawled over to it, grimacing with each movement as small bits of dirt lodged into her knees. Lucy pushed her dripping bangs back from her face as she investigated the box that was gathering rainwater. Inside she saw the most adorable and wet black cat, curled against the corner and shivering. Large glittery dark eyes looked at her and Lucy felt her heart break for the poor little cat.

"Sshhh, it's okay, I'm sorry, come here," she said getting up to her knees and reaching into the box. The cat hissed at her and swiped at her, she pulled back in reflex, but there was no pain. _Oh dear, poor kitty had its claws removed_, she thought as she pursed her lips.

Lucy knew from conversations with Loke that declawing cats was just cruel and then to leave this little one alone on the streets, she wanted to find that person and whip them. Instead she tried again and managed to grab the poor little kitty. It shook and hissed in her arms for a moment as she started scratching behind its ear. The effect was magic, and the stray pressed its head against her chest and began to purr.

Despite the pain in her knees, hands, stomach and pride, Lucy managed to stand up with kitty in her arms. It was too late to go to a shelter and she was in too much pain for it. She could handle the stray for a night and get it some help tomorrow morning. Sure, there was a risk that the cat had a million different diseases but one night should be okay. Perhaps she could have Gemini look over the stray after her spirit healed up all the bruises and scrapes from the fall. In her mind it was determined that tonight, she would care for the animal and tomorrow take it to the shelter.

"Let's go home," she whispered as the cat practically melted into her and very carefully finished her walk home. At random moments she kissed the top of its head and as she pet down its head, she felt a collar. Oh, some owner was getting one hell of a call, even if it was late at night.

Eventually Lucy made it home and kicked off her wet shoes, still holding on to her little friend. She walked through the tiny apartment, noticing that no one from her team was here for a change, into the small bathroom and grabbed a big fuzzy towel. First, she wrapped the cat into it but noticed it really didn't want her to put it down as it still shivered. Lucy sighed and sat at the edge of the white rectangular tub, her clothes dripping all over the floor, but little one needed her more.

"You're safe now, I got you," she whispered as she moved the towel out of the way and found a little tag. It was a beautiful tag, shaped like a rose framed in silver with purple petals. Lucy turned it over, "Mard Geer," she said, "must be your owner, not a very good name for a cat." She pursed her lips, there was no number or any other information, which meant she'd have to go to the shelter tomorrow as planned.

"I know, how about I call you Rosy?" she asked, and the cat began to growl. Lucy laughed, "I like the name and you have the cutest little rose tag. Come on how is Mard Geer a cat name?" The cat tilted its damp head and gave her a slow blink. "You tired, Rosy?" The cat narrowed its black almost human like eyes and growled again.

"Ummmm," she nibbled her bottom lip, "you tired, Mard Geer?" she asked again and this time the cat nodded. That was awkward, it was like it understood its name, if not human language.

"Smart little thing. Know your name?" she asked, and the cat gave her a look as if it was questioning her intelligence.

Could it really be an Exceed of some kind and not a normal cat? Then again Lucy hadn't been around too many normal cats, so she had no idea. Not that she could compare Happy to a tabby, the blue Exceed was his own level of crazy and had wings. She'd have to go off information based on things she had read or that Loke may have quipped about. Then again it was too much thinking for just a night.

She went back to drying Mard Geer, "So Rosy doesn't work for you, can I call you Mardy at least?" The cat didn't respond, its eyes were closed and he, well she assumed with that name it had to be a male, was purring as she dried him off.

It took a while but eventually got herself and her new friend dried off and the bathroom cleaned up. Lucy put the wet towels in the hamper, knowing it was going to reek of wet cat tomorrow morning. That was fine, it was laundry day anyways. Mardy was sitting beside the bathtub, cautiously watching her every movement. Now that he was dried, she saw that his long fur was a deep plum and not black, she had no idea cats came in that color. It was beautiful.

Lucy looked at her hands, seeing the small abrasions and summoned Gemini to heal her. As she held up her key and called the spirit, Mardy ran out of the bathroom, his long tail almost tripled in size as he ran. She made a mental note that abandoned cats are horribly skittish unless being held.

"Sorry Mardy," she called out as the two small Gemini spirits looked at her, "new kitty. Can you turn into Wendy and heal me up? I fell." Her spirit giggled at her before turning into Wendy and healing her. She was going to ask about checking on Mardy but decided it wasn't worth the small hassle of handling a traumatized cat. Lucy hugged the spirit and thanked them for their hard work before closing the gate.

As she came out of the bathroom, she didn't see Mardy right away and quickly checked in the open closet. Lucy turned to look under the bed next when she saw Mardy sitting in the middle of her bed. She walked towards the bed, "okay, you can't sleep here," his long tail thumped against the bed as he tilted his head. "Bed is for humans," she said as the cat gave her a slow blink and got up.

Lucy expected Mardy to be good but instead he pounced on her pillow and started kneading it. She watched him spin around before curling up into a ball and resting. "No," she said as she went to grab her overnight guest and he glared at her before yawning, showing off white fangs. Mardy put his head down and closed his eyes, she pinched her forehead and tried to reach for him when his tail thumped the pillow again. This was the oddest contest of wills and if it wasn't for the fact she was sleepy from the healing magic, she might have continued this fight.

"Fine," she huffed as she left the bedroom for a moment to set about putting a bowl of water, some newspapers and a bit of canned tuna for him. Least she had the bases covered and at worst case tomorrow she'd have a mess to clean up but for now the poor little thing had a home.

Lucy got into the bed and used the other side, she curled up and lightly put his hand on Mardy. His fur was unbelievably soft, and his little body rumbled as he purred while she gently petted him. He seemed fine, not sickly or anything and for a moment she kind of wondered if she should keep him. Yet he had a name tag, so someone out there loved him enough to name him and all Lucy could think about was hurting some poor little girl or boy if their kitty wasn't found.

She drifted off to sleep as Mardy moved and wrapped his little paws around her hand. He was completely the cutest little bed guest she ever had.

* * *

_I know! Cat!Mard is totally adorable LOL The idea had been in my brain for a while, along with a first draft that needed some help. So, figured why not add another new story to the mix. This one will be relatively short but wanted something a little more lighthearted after Caged._

_As always, please comment, bookmark and kudos!_

_Up Next - Demon? Cat?_


	2. Demon? Cat?

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this. Sadly last week I sprained my left wrist and shoulder and was trapped in a sling and on some wicked painkillers as I was healing. I'm still healing but today I was able to finally move my arm enough to be able to type without screaming in pain. Things will probably be slow for a little while longer, as I'm trying to not strain myself. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

Mard woke up the next day on the softest pillow he ever rested on. It was warm, moved a little and was ever so cuddly. He snuggled into it, his whole body gently shaking as his cheek rubbed against the soft material. He figured as King of the Underworld and after that horrible nightmare last night, he could take five more minutes. It's not as if the Underworld would fall apart because the King slept in. As he enjoyed the moment, he heard a small chuckle and felt a hand run over his body, he purred.

Literally purred and Mard Geer's eyes flew open as he bounced off his very soft bed and landed on a slightly firm mattress. He blinked as that giggle went off again followed by a soft yawn, he went to rub his eyes to clear them, but his hands felt strange. Why was he wearing dark purple fur mittens?

"Good morning Mardy," a light and sleepy voice said as he was finally clearing his vision.

Mard looked around, he was in a very pink covered bed, in a very not-his-bedroom, with a very scantily clad woman. Granted she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even with tufts of blonde hair out at strange angles and her coffee colored eyes were half lidded. Was that a spot of drool dried to the corner of her mouth?

Something thumped behind him and he looked to see a large fluffy tail moving. His eyes went wider as he tried to jump off the bed but the woman, Lucy, he thought might be her name, reached out and started scratching behind his ear. Which he would note is not in the usual position and felt heavenly.

"Someone thinks my chest is his personal cat bed," she teased before pressing a dainty finger to his nose. He looked at the mentioned chest, seeing the edge of a pink areola peek above the lacy edge of a blue silk camisole and was quite impressed with the volume of her breasts. Mard tilted his head as she laughed, "it's okay, but only for you. Cause you're adorable."

Several things clicked into Mard's mind at the same time, he was still a cat so last night was not a nightmare and two he was given full permission to snuggle her chest. This might be an advantage for him, least for now but he still had to break Merlin's curse. He moved forward and pressed the top of his significantly smaller head against her breast and she went back to petting him. Mard Geer, as a cat, was getting praise and cuddles for playing with her breasts.

_This is not unenjoyable_, he thought for a moment before he felt the need to use the facilities. He pulled back and then deftly leapt over his companion and onto a wooden floor. Mard slid a little, not used to the concept of paw pads on flooring or even four-legged walking. Lucy giggled again as he went towards the small bathroom, she dried him off last night.

Mard looked up at the clean white toilet and tried to devise a plan for using it. He knew he would have to be careful, otherwise he would land in the water. His butt wiggled, an odd sensation, as he jumped up and managed to land on the outer rim. Luckily women require a bigger seat and carefully he positioned himself over the edge to take care of his needs.

As he relieved himself, carefully balancing on the rim he thought back to Merlin's words. _That until you understand the capacity of the human heart, you shall remain in the form justice chooses for you. _Which meant what exactly? Mard Geer knew that human hearts could only hold so much blood and handle so much fat around it. So yes, he understood capacity about the organ but what exactly did Merlin mean.

It also reminded him, as he finished and shook himself to get the last few drops out before they made a mess on his fur, that his entire plan was now ruined. _This is why you never make friends with the clinically insane._ Though as much as that may be true, his friend usually had very good reasons for her actions. Though he had no idea what exactly that was besides the fact she was just trying to annoy him. Least it wasn't glitter.

"Ohmuhgawd!" Lucy screamed and Mard looked at her losing his train of thought. "I didn't know cats could use the toilet." She said as she leaned up against the white basic sink and looked down at him.

_I am not a cat you silly human! _He wanted to shout but instead wound up growling at her, Lucy just insisted on laughing. Mard jumped off the seat, set his tail up and walked right by her.

"What not going to wipe your butt?" she teased and Mard rolled his eyes, he did not have to do _that_. She shut the door behind him as he looked out at her very clean and girlish bedroom. While she was busy, he figured he might have to get the lay of the land and do a little snooping.

Mard wasn't always curious but in this new form he completely was. He didn't understand humans to a high degree and Lucy was not like most of the humans or mages he had ever met. Least judging by the fact, she giggled, smiled and was kind to a demon. Though he was only a cat, so perhaps she would not really be so kind. Then again in his normal form he could probably seduce her.

He walked around the rumpled bed, noticing that there was a strawberry scent to the sheets. In fact, that scent seemed to be everywhere, along with something that he could only attribute to the stars, stardust perhaps? Whatever it was it was uniquely hers and it helped remind him of the fact she works for Pompous Ass, judging by her ability to summon a spirit.

Mard adjusted his claws to help him walk, annoyed that he only had a pair in the back and not the front, which was odd. He looked around the rest of her abode, it wasn't much but it was clean and well loved. That was surprising to him, usually humans wanted bigger and more things, extravagant things and wealth to find happiness. He jumped up on the slightly worn purple couch, then up on his padded arm before sitting and looking over things.

She was a reader going by the bookcases stuffed with books and a random trinket. Also, to note the only spot of disorganization was a small writing desk. There were several pieces of paper that were askew and an empty ink bottle on its side. Mard wondered what she wrote and carefully readied himself to make a jump onto the desk to read what she was writing.

As his butt wiggled, Lucy came out of the bedroom and quickly moved to him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him at eye level. Mard had never been so easily manhandled in his life, well least not by anyone who wasn't Zeref. Her features were hard, a vast departure from the giggling woman who let him touch her chest. "No, I know what you're planning, and kitties do not go on the writing desk. That personal."

Mard let out a small meow at being chastised and she frowned before hugging him tight, setting his small head between her breasts. He could suffocate this way as she apologized to him for being so mean. If she thought this was mean, she had many more lessons to learn. Mard pawed at her and wiggled, needing air to which she lifted him up and kissed his nose.

He looked into her eyes as she smiled, she was very odd and affectionate to him. Was she always like this to anyone or just to him because she thought he's just a helpless kitten? Which at his age, he is most certainly a full grown cat, not a kitten. She adjusted her hold on him, cradling him in her arm as the side of his face pressed against her chest and her fingers lightly scratched his chest.

Mard really liked being held right now and rubbed his cheek against her breast. "That's my good boy, how about we have breakfast?"

He tried to order eggs, bacon and coffee but all he got out of it was a collection of variations of "meow." Lucy laughed at him before she kissed the top of his head and headed over to the kitchen. He wasn't certain but he kind of liked this mage, her little affections were not exactly unwelcome and she smelt nice. Mard assumed all humans smelt as horrible as Silver after burrito night.

She entered the small kitchen, pointed toward the corner and he saw two dishes on the floor. Unbelievably she had put her offerings of food to him on the floor. Honestly, did she just not understand how rude that was?

Mard tried to sigh but instead wound up sneezing. "Oh no," Lucy said as she looked down at him and he sneezed again, all over her face. If he could laugh, he would completely be laughing to see the look on her face as she put him on the ground before stomping off for a dishtowel. He couldn't' help it and flopped to his side, rolling on his back, internally laughing like a madman.

"Well Mardy, if you think that's funny, no more cuddles for you," she said and Mard rolled over and got right up. He jumped to the light blue faux marble counter, walked to the end of it and glared at the woman.

"Oh, someone doesn't like that?" she was now teasing, but one does not threaten to take away Mard's cuddles. Especially not something as wonderful and soft as Lucy's chest. Lucy laughed and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. He just glared at her and her laughter began to die down. "O-okay, calm down Mardy, I, promise, I won't take away your cuddles," she said before she scratched under his chin.

Oh, she promised him something. This was wonderful, as a Celestial she had to keep it or risk her contracts. Mard would have done a happy dance, but he was not certain how to do it on four legs. Now he just had to convince her to make him bacon, eggs and his beloved coffee. How was he going to do that if he could not speak?

* * *

Lucy set about to making breakfast, starting with coffee as her new friend watched her. She was glad he didn't move off the counter but the way he kept staring at her made her a bit nervous. Were all cats like him and should she let him sit there?

Today she needed to find a shelter for him, but as she leveled off the second scoop of dark roast for the French press, she slid a glance at him. He was so damn adorable with his long fur and large black eyes with such a silly personality, that it hurt a little to even think about giving him up. The light caught on his tag and she remembered that someone out there put the collar on him. It wouldn't be right to keep him.

Lucy grabbed the eggs and bacon in the small fridge, setting them on the counter as she prepared the frying pan and started the kettle. Mardy walked over to the French press and started sniffing at it, she promptly shooed him away, not wanting cat fur in her morning joe. The cat jumped off the counter and looked up at her, he looked a bit annoyed before he jumped right back up after doing the cutest little butt wiggle.

_Silly cat, always so determined_, she thought as she peeled off three pieces of bacon and set them in the cast iron pan. Lucy then grabbed two eggs and put the remaining food away. She took a second to do a quick inventory and knew that in addition to laundry she should do her grocery shopping. Lucy added a couple items to her shopping list pad, magnetized to the refrigerator with a pen dangling by a sting.

The kettle went off and she added the water to her press, put the cover back on it, before starting the four-minute timer. Mardy hadn't budged an inch, it was like he was guarding her coffee. Lucy smiled and patted his head before she went back to working on her food.

The bacon was frying as the timer went off and she poured herself a cup of coffee, Mardy meowed at her. She tilted her head noticing how his eyes were tracking the Cthulhu eating a unicorn black coffee cup. "No, coffee is not for kitties," she said, and the cat glared at her, thoroughly insulted. Least she thought he was.

Lucy set her coffee on the counter and went to flip over the bacon, as soon as she looked back Mardy's head was in her coffee mug, "shoo!" She picked up the cat and he squirmed, knocking the mug off the counter, shattering all over the floor. She yipped and jumped back but not before getting the hot liquid on her toes. More surprisingly, Mardy looked a mix of ready to eat her head and mourning the loss. This cat was very strange.

"See what you did? I told you no coffee…" his little paw went up and smacked her cheek. Lucy's eyes went wide before she set him down. "That's it, no cuddles and no…" her voice cut off as the cat started to lap at the coffee on the ground.

A giggle escaped her as she watched the cat slowly relax as he drank her coffee. Though she was concerned about Mardy's little heart, she didn't know if the caffeine would hurt him. Lucy turned off the burner for the bacon, before she burned it and started cleaning up the coffee mess, around her troublesome cat.

"Mardy, you are going to get sick," she sighed as she collected large fragments of the ceramic mug. He picked his head up, licked his nose and glared at her, Lucy sighed and went back to cleaning. She had no idea that cats were this evil and as she had the thought a familiar presence joined them.

"There's my princess," Loke said as Mard began to growl and hiss before scrambling out of the small kitchen, right around Loke in the doorway.

Loke and Lucy watched the cat run away before she shrugged, "that's Mardy."

"Aaahh okay," he said as he adjusted his blue tinted glasses and Lucy noticed a small tick in his jaw. He ran a hand through his wild orange locks and Lucy shrugged, needing to get the mess cleaned up. As far as Lucy knew this shouldn't be a problem and Loke was most likely surprised that she even had a cat, since he was a cat fan himself.

"Loke, what's up?" she asked as she started wiping up the floor. He didn't respond to her and as she looked up, he was gone. A few seconds later she heard Mardy let out one hell of a sound and she dropped the rag and bolted towards her room.

As she came into her bedroom, she saw Loke holding an enraged Mardy at arm's length as her poor cat was hissing and flaying his little limbs all over the place. "Loke!" she shouted as she took her poor cat out of his hands. Lucy hugged her cat against her and tried to soothe the poor frightened creature.

"It's okay, Mardy," she whispered as she kissed the top of his furry head. Mardy was still growling and squirmy but after a few seconds he started to calm. Lucy glared at her lion spirit and considered closing his gate, how dare he scare her friend?

Loke let out a breath, adjusted his glasses, "it's a demon Lucy, a really bad demon," he said, and she felt Mardy tense up in her arms.

"It's a cat, Loke, a harmless cat who was left out in the rain and has no claws," she replied as Mardy buried his little head between her breasts. Sometimes she was seriously confused by her own spirit and his antics.

"No, that is Mard Geer Tartaros, coffee obsessed, emotionless, King of the Underworld and aka The Definitive Demon. I don't know why he's a cat, but you can't keep him Lucy, he's vile," Loke said his voice stern. Mardy growled into her chest for a moment before she scratched behind his ear.

Lucy's eyes went wide, Mard Geer, the name on his rose tag, "he doesn't like roses, does he?"

Loke nodded, "Mard's seal is a rose, his magic works with them."

Mardy started shivering in her arms, she mindlessly pet the small fluffy cat and she looked at her faithful spirit. Loke had a frown on his face as he watched her hold on to Mardy, his hatred of the poor thing showing in his eyes.

Lucy sighed, "well he's harmless." She changed her hold of him, cradling him in the crook of her arm as she lightly rubbed his chest, his face still smooshed against her breast and paws wrapped around her hand. She could tell he was doing whatever he could to make sure she did not let him go.

"For now, you don't know him the way I do." Lucy looked at the suited spirit as he pleaded with her, "Lucy we need to kill him, this is our chance to save lives." Mardy began to let out soft sounds of distress. She looked at her cat, fear and panic alit in his midnight eyes.

"Mardy, are you a demon?" she asked. Mardy gave her a reluctant nod and Lucy almost dropped him. Now it made sense, how he could understand her and other little quirks.

"See, princess," Loke replied, looking a little smug as he took off his glasses and began to polish them.

Lucy sighed and moved towards her bed, she set Mardy down before face planting into it. Of all the cats to find she found one who is a demon and one bad enough to make the Leader of the Zodiacs nervous. Loke never really clamored to kill anyone but whatever their relationship was or how Loke knew him, it was enough to make his proverbial claws come out.

This was her luck, find a cute and strange cat, only to find out it's a demon waiting to hurt people. Then again, Mardy was helpless, he might have the brain of a demon but not the power or the body. Perhaps…

"Say again princess?" Loke asked.

Lucy rolled to her side and opening her eyes she saw Mard sitting on her bed looking at her. His eyes wide and a bit wet, it was obvious to her he was scared. Then it occurred to her, "are you really powerless as a cat?" he nodded before leaning forward and laying down. She looked into his sad eyes and tried to understand what he was feeling.

"Princess…" Loke pleaded.

Lucy rolled to her back and looked up at the white ceiling, she was trying to piece this together. She understood Loke's concerns but flat out murder a powerless demon cat was a bit beyond her. "Loke, we've never just murdered anything. We shouldn't start now."

Lucy felt the bed dip down as Loke sat on the edge, he took her hand. "I know but we should make an exception. This is a rare chance to stop evil before it can hurt EarthLand."

"You also said he's King of the Underworld, what about them?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at her spirit and then at Mardy who was in a little ball, his tail anxiously tapping against the bed.

Loke looked over at Mardy and then back at her, well her chest to be precise and Lucy was over giving a damn. Hell, she let a cat demon snuggle her boobs all night. He pursed his lips as his brows knit together a worry line forming between them. "I don't know. I guess it would go back to chaos before he took over."

"So, we're talking thousands of people who depend on him as their king. You really want to hurt them?" she asked.

"Demons, dark humans and all kinds of evil creatures," he said as Mardy started growling. They looked at the cat who was glaring at Loke, Lucy watched the edge of his tail twitch in fury.

"I think he disagrees with you and you above all people should be above gross generalizations," Lucy pointed out as she sat up and picked up her demon cat and set him on her lap to pet him. She knew that was going to hit home, many of her spirits had been abused by other key holders as just tools or weapons. All because they wrongly assumed that it was all that spirits were good for.

"Okay fine, I've never been to the Underworld and he's still an asshole," Loke said as he stuck out his tongue at the feline.

Lucy tilted her head at the insult, it clicked for her, "this is personal. What the hell?"

Loke got up, his hands up defensively as he took a few steps back, "The Celestial Spirit King and Mard Geer had a bit of a fight and…" he unbuttoned his black suit coat and pulled on his tie, "it was my fault but Mard didn't have to win so ungraciously."

Lucy pinched her forehead and let out a breath, "I don't want to know do I?"

"No," he nervously chuckled and Lucy decided to drop it, she would find out later. Mardy started kneading her lap, she could tell he was just gloating now. Also, he might be preparing for a nap.

"Loke, before I make any decisions. Can you bring me some information about Mard Geer and see what you can find out about how he got turned into a cat?" she asked as the demon cat spun in a circle and curled up on her, softly purring.

The lion spirit rolled his eyes, "please no, I don't want to help him."

Lucy pet Mardy and looked up at Loke, she licked her bottom lip and watched how he tracked the movement with his eyes. Inside her mind she was eye rolling for all it's worth but if it's the only way, "Loke, if you do this for me, I'll give you a kiss."

His eyes got wide as he dropped to his knees and leaned over the bed to take her hand, "promise?" Loke asked and Lucy knew that she had him, he'd do whatever it took to get that kiss.

Mardy sprang up, jolting Lucy in his quick movement as he pounced and did the cat equivalent of a flying headbutt right into Loke's nose. The spirit fell back on his ass as Mardy stood at the edge of the bed, his back arched, fur all poofed out and he was growling. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her ferocious guard demon cat.

"Mardy, Loke is a friend now, we need him to help," she said as she ran her hands down his soft body.

"Forget it _Little King_," Loke teased and Lucy felt his body pull back and she quickly snatched the cat before he could strike again.

"Loke! Enough, take the deal or not?" she asked, thoroughly pissed off as she tried to sooth back her wildly angry cat.

"Okay Princess, all the information about Mard Geer Tartaros and figure out the curse for one kiss," he said as he stood up and corrected his appearance.

"Deal. Now get out of here, you are really upsetting him," she said. Loke bowed to her and in a shower of golden sparkles was gone, Lucy relaxed a little. She felt a small rough tongue lap at her hand, she assumed this was Mardy's way of thanking her. "You're welcome," she sighed, grateful she turned off the burner and was not burning the bacon.

_Guess I won't be taking him to the shelter._

* * *

_Please comment and kudo_

_Up next - The Life of Mard Geer_


	3. The Life of Mard Geer

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and that includes Mard. Still trying to get caught up, but let's have a little sexy fun with this. Preemptive apology if anything seems off, I'm still on wicked painkillers._

* * *

After the unwelcomed visit (in his mind) of Mr. Kitty, Mard was sitting comfortably at the small oak kitchen table with a plate of finely chopped up eggs and bacon before him. He was also given a small saucer with coffee. Lucy had rationalized that since he wasn't truly a cat, something he could have told her, that letting him eat with her was not a big deal.

Least if anything this was making Mard's time here a little easier and the bacon was a treat. He was lapping at his coffee as he noticed she hadn't eaten a bite. She sat with her head propped up on her hand as she used the plain silver fork to push her eggs around the simple white plate. The little things he noticed, such as the fact he suspected that she was poor but somehow she smiled. This intrigued him, as much as her slight frown perplexed him.

Did she not understand that she was now the caretaker of The Definitive Demon? That she was guarding the King of the Underworld. How could she not be ecstatic to be in his presence, as small and feline as it was. He took another small bite of eggs as his tail hung off the table and contently swayed back and forth.

Mard finished his saucer of coffee when she sighed and dropped her fork. He perked up and walked across the small table to sit beside her. She didn't acknowledge him, and he lightly touched her arm with his paw, she looked at him with a small frown on her face. Where did the smiling Celestial Mage disappear to?

He wanted answers and kept tapping his paw on her bare arm, she eventually let out a sigh, "Mardy, I think I liked it better when I thought you were just a cat. It's just strange to think of you as some kind of demon that my friends don't like."

Mard tilted his head and gave her a slow blink, he was completely confused by her. _You fought so hard for me, human, why give up now?_ He tried to ask, forgetting that all he could speak was cat.

She patted his head, "I'm confused too," she nibbled her bottom lip, "look some of my dearest friends were once bad guys and I don't think you've ever done anything to hurt people here. So maybe I'm just being silly. Galuna Island had demons they were nice, maybe you're just misunderstood."

Mard snorted, amazed that he could manage that without sneezing. _I am anything but nice and if you only knew the things I was planning to do. Simple human, trying to rationalize good in a being built for evil._

"Ah, you are evil," she whispered, and he nodded. Lucy looked away for a moment and then her coffee colored eyes met his before she pet him again. "Guess I'll have to change that."

_Impossible_, Mard thought as his tail thumped behind him at a slow pace while she was scratching under his chin. He was feeling an urge to roll over to his side and see if she would scratch his belly. This was so strange to him, if he was in his proper form, he wouldn't want to be played with like this.

Then again, she was magnificent to look at and her hands were soft, so maybe he'd let her touch him anywhere. Mard Geer could picture himself lying on his bed as she straddled his hips and massaged his back. How wonderful that would be a decent back massage after a day in The Playground, his torture room. Of course, she would be scantily clad for this, which did not seem to be a problem, judging by her nightwear of little blue camisole and shorts. He started purring as his eyes closed and he enjoyed his little mental fantasy along with her fingers running through his fur.

In his mind he could picture his bedroom in Castle Tartaros, the large immaculate room done in dark woods and rich jewel tone fabrics. He would be in the middle of the massive canopy bed on top of burgundy spiderling silk sheets, the posts graced with rose vines curled around them. Lucy would be on using a light rose oil as her hands massaged his lower back, those thin fingers kneading away the stress and tension of the day.

She would talk to him about random things but mostly listen as he would delight her with tales of his excellence. Lucy would laugh at his jokes and then when she was finished with his back her soft lips would grace his shoulder in a little kiss. Mard would roll over and she would continue touching him, massaging his chest and accidently rocking her warmth over his erection. From there the teasing would continue until Mard had enough and then he would take her until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

In reality Lucy stopped petting him and he woke up from his happy dream, alone on the table on his back and feeling like his bones were liquid. Mard rolled over and jumped off the table as he looked around for Lucy. He got into the bedroom as she was stepping into the bathroom, Mard tried to follow her but the door was shut in his face.

Mard was not a fan of this, she stopped petting him, right when his mental fantasy was getting to the highlight of the affair. He stretched upward, putting his paws on the door and being angry that he had no claws to rake down the wood for attention. He needed to figure out how to get her attention, she shouldn't be leaving him all alone.

He tried calling her name, but instead of nothing but "meow," which he figured was his only bet. Mard sat outside the bathroom and meowed as loud as he could till she opened the door. Why this was important, he had no idea only that she should not be leaving him alone. That was not fair, she was his caretaker and so he had to watch her because many humans stupidly die in these kinds of porcelain rooms every day.

That also entered his head, what if she slips on the soap and dies? What happened to him then? Where would he go? Who else was going to help him break this curse? Mard felt his small heart accelerate as his meows started transforming to sounds that matched his panic. His tall rattled behind him as he called out for Lucy to be okay and to open the fucking door.

The door opened and Mard was relieved, he slammed his small furry body into her ankles as she stood there.

"Mardy, ground rules, you can't…" Mard ignored her and slipped between her foot and the door frame to enter the bathroom. She was currently filling the bathtub and he thought this was a wonderful idea, a good soak did seem to be in order. He jumped on the edge of the rectangular small tiled tub and dipped his paw into the water.

He gave her a nod as she stood there with her arms over her chest, glaring at him. Mard blinked, he had done nothing wrong.

"Do you seriously think we are bathing together?" she asked, her voice a little high pitch.

Mard nodded, _of course silly human, I cannot draw my own bath and this hair does not stay lustrous without proper care._ That reminded him and he quickly looked at her assortment of haircare items. This was going to be a problem, she used strange products and where was the leave in oil after conditioner. Did she even have conditioner? What kind of human doesn't use conditioner?

"Are you studying my hair care?" she asked as she came up behind him and turned off the water. Mard nodded, "seriously?" he nodded again, finally seeing a small bottle of conditioner for normal hair types. That would not do he had mild frizz and dry hair; she would need to go shopping immediately.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "look, Mard, I don't want to be picking up fur off wet skin. How about I bathe you later?"

Mard shook his head and stared at her, he was going to get a relaxing bath with her. Least she could do to make up for almost not giving him coffee, also it's her duty as his new caretaker. Least that was the argument in his head, and it sounded fair. This should easily go his way until she picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He also decided that he did not like this form of holding and started swiping his front paws at her.

Lucy said nothing and set him on the ground outside the bathroom door, before promptly slamming the door in his furry face. Mard huffed, which was more like a sneeze and his tail twitched furiously behind him. He pressed his ear to the door as he heard her let out a sigh of relief, he started whining. This was not fair.

"Aye, it's not fair to be selfish," Merlin's voice filtered behind him and he turned around to see the mage sitting on the edge of the bed. She was in a pair of ripped up denim and a t-shirt that had a kitten on it with tentacles coming out of it's mouth. It only reminded Mard that he had no clue about these things she was into. "See ya survived the first night."

_I am going to murder you, because you are my friend._ He thought and she chuckled before pointing to her head. Mard started hissing at her as she sank to the floor and sat on her heels, grinning the whole time.

"You ain't, but I appreciate that you'd murder me, so very polite of you," she said with a slight laugh.

_Turn me back! _He shouted.

"No, you haven't learned a damn thing. Yer clever Mard, ya got this," she said as she looked around the small room.

_Least let me talk to her,_ he thought as his tail twitched behind him. His ear moved as he heard Lucy singing in the bathtub, her voice wasn't bad, kind of pitchy.

"Be cheating dun ya think?" Merlin asked as his tail started tapping the ground in rythym to whatever little song Lucy was singing.

_I am always thinking and it is not cheating. Turning me into a cat was cheating Merlin._ He said in his usual deadpan tone, she was going to realize just how unhappy he was.

She studied her black painted nails, "could of covered ya in glitter, mate."

Mard leaned back and sprang forward, ready to strike at her but he quickly bounced off of a magical shield. He let out a hiss as he landed oddly on one of his hind paws. It hurt and thus he decided that the saying of how cats always land on their feet was just a myth.

Merlin crawled over to him and gently ran her thumb over his paw, he could feel the healing magic and was temporarily grateful. She let out a breath and scratched behind his ear, "sorry old chap."

Mard looked up at her with the saddest eyes he could muster in such a form, _please Merlin, I cannot do this without being able to talk to her._ _Mr. Kitty saw me._

"Tis why I'm here, ran into Leo," she grinned and Mard flattened his ears back and slumped a little.

_He wanted to kill me, she fought for me. Even willing to kiss that playboy to help me,_ Mard said, thinking about how special it was that she would do that for him. A total stranger and a demon at that, but she was willing to take a chance because he was powerless. In a way it reminded him of how he was greeted by the Water Tribe when he first set foot in the Underworld.

They fed him and talked with him, sharing songs and stories all through the cool night. The demons had nothing to their name, outcasts for their gentle natures but they gave everything they could to help. Part of the reason Mard fought for the Underworld was to save them from genocide and when he was King his first act was to make them a protected species. To this day they still sing songs about him, sometimes even lulling him to sleep when his mind would race or Jackal would agitate him.

Her felt Merlin kiss the top of his head as he let out the cat equivalent of a sigh, a quick harsh breath through his small black nose. "I think ya starting to get it."

_This is not just about humans is it?_ He asked but as he looked up for an answer she was gone. Mard put his head on his paws and hated the fact he was alone again. He was also missing bath time with Lucy and really wanted to hear her singing in person not just filtered through wood and plaster.

* * *

Lucy relaxed in the bathtub, enjoying her personal me time and singing along with the small water-proof radio that happened to be playing one of her favorite songs. As the song ended, she submerged her head to rinse out the shampoo before finishing her usual beauty rituals.

Her mind was still dealing with the fact that her "cat" was really a demon. That she had tripped on the tail of the King of the Underworld. Maybe this time Lucy was biting off more than she could chew in trying to see beyond what he is. It was so much easier with Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, and others to see past their mistakes and give them forgiveness. As she breached the water she started to wonder why that was.

Was it because they were humans? Was it because they each apologized, in their own ways? Was it because they were now nakama? Yet here was a demon, cursed and self-admitted to being evil, though she had never heard of him before today. How could she befriend and aid people who had hurt her and others but have a hard time with someone who hadn't done anything. That she knew of.

Perhaps she was secretly a racist and that bothered her. Could it be she wasn't willing to overlook the fact he was a demon? Lucy didn't think that was it, she harbored no ill will against the demons on Galuna Island. There was something about the tense way Loke spoke about Mardy.

Mardy. She should probably stop calling him that, it's a cat's name and he's not really a cat. Inside that sleek feline body and long dark plum fur was a demon trapped. Lucy wondered what he looked like, did he have scales, claws, wings, or horns? She applied her conditioner, inhaling the light strawberry scent and mentally laughing at how said demon looked offended by her hair care. Maybe he had fabulous hair, his fur was soft and luxurious as an indication.

She rinse out the conditioner after a minute of mulling things over and then decided she should try to figure out a communication system with him. There were endless possibilities, typewriter might work with his paws but those devices were a little out of her budget. Maybe a telepath, but that would require her to have to show the guild that she was housing a demonic king. Some of her nakama may have the same issues as Loke with that bit of knowledge.

As she cleared the steam from the small oval mirror above the sink she had an idea. Little squares with basic words on them such as yes, no, and maybe. Mardy – errr Mard Geer – could point to them to answer her questions. It wouldn't be an in-depth way of communicating, but it would make life a little easier.

She slipped on her mid thigh length pink fuzzy robe and pinned her towel to her head, for stability, and left the small bathroom. Lucy walked into the bedroom and Mard was curled up on the bed. The sunlight filtered through her thin lace curtains, casting a bit of a glow behind his small form. To look at him, he looked like any normal cat taking a nap but he was much more.

Lucy went through her dresser and grabbed a pink tank top, panties, and black athletic shorts. Today she had laundry and other chores to catch up on before writing to her mother. Also she had the little mystery of the demon softly purring as he slept on her bed. She dressed quickly and walked towards the bed to give him a reassuring pet that she was still here. Even if she was uncertain as to how she was going to move forward.

Her fingertips barely grazed his fur when her mind was assailed with moving images. She pulled her hand back as she fell back on her ass, with a thud that sent a spike of pain up her back. Lucy muttered a few cuss words as she stared at the fingers that had barely touched him. The images and feelings were still processing, and a wave of heat flushed across her skin.

She closed her eyes and fell back against the cool hardwood floor as she watched the mental images. A beautiful man with long dark violet indigo hair was kissing her as her legs wrapped around thin pistoning hips. Lucy let out a moan as she trembled in both the fantasy in her mind and on the floor.

His hand palmed her breast and she reacted the same way, touching herself through the thin material of her top, making her nipple harden. Her other hand slipped down her toned stomach and under the waist band of her shorts and panties. She could feel how slick she was as her fantasy man continued to move between her legs, hitting her secret spot with every sharp snap. Lucy plunged in two fingers as her knees widened and her feet planted into the ground so she move her pelvis in time with her fingers and his thrusts.

She could even smell the sex between them, his heady scent of roses and a rich dark roast mingled with her essence and the light kiss of sweat on her heated skin. Feel the heat of his body, the movements of his corded and lean muscles under smooth pale skin. The sense of fullness from his large member as he moved in her.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as her dream lover whispered in her ear, his voice a smooth baritone that sent a shiver down her spine to fight with the heat rising up it. "Break for me, give me your lust," he said.

Her hands moved faster, matching his need, and desire as she was simultaneously fucking him and masturbating through it all. Lucy shook her head back and forth, knocking loose her damp towel as she started to play with her clit, chasing that perfect release that he craved from her. She could see his face, it was breathtaking and those eyes, large midnight black framed in thick lashes. There was a passion behind them, a kind of look that she knew deep within her soul was only meant for her.

That did it for her and she broke apart feeling her clit pulse against her fingers as her essence dripped from her down her ass crack and pooling in her panties. Every nerve ending tightened then released just as quickly, as stars appeared behind her eyes, and she called out the only name on her lips.

"Nnngh… Mard!"

As quickly as the visual fantasy hit her, it leaked from her mind, the last thing she was his face softening as he released, his mouth moved to form words, but she couldn't hear them. Lucy blinked several times and realized that she was looking into a pair of black eyes, only they belonged to her cat who was sitting on her chest and staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

_Lucy, did you share my dream?_

She just heard that voice and quickly she pushed Mardy off her chest as she scrambled backwards, crashing into the wall. Lucy's eyes were wide as she shook and panicked, that just did not happen. She had to of had an accident in the bathtub, hit her head or drowned or something. There was no way she she just heard her demon cat.

_I can assure you, that yes, our minds are now linked._

With that Lucy let out the loudest and longest scream of her life.

* * *

_Well then... that was fun to write. LOL_

_Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos so far, they mean so much. _

_As always, show a little support and leave a comment and kudo!_

_Up next - Mind Reading is NOT Fun_


	4. Mind Reading is NOT Fun

_Standard disclaimer. Also a very big thank you for the well wishes about my injuries. I am doing well and thanks to a laptop and a comfortable position I can type normally for a while before it starts to ache. So yay!_

* * *

When her throat began to feel angry and raw, Lucy clamped her mouth shut. Mard sat on his haunches by her naked feet and carefully watched her. She tried to take a deep breath and as she did, she could smell her release still infused on her fingers. Heat flushed over her face as she shakingly tried to stand up before running into the bathroom to wash her hands and splash cool water on her face.

"Get a grip Lucy," she muttered to her reflection in the mirror. This could not have been happening to her, it had to be some kind of brain trauma, but her head didn't hurt, and the bathtub wasn't filled with blood from cracking her skull open.

_A grip on what? _His voice bounced around her head and Lucy was ready to scream again. _Please do not scream, it hurts my ears._

Slowly she turned around, her limbs shaking as she felt all the color rushing from her face. Mard sat by the door, his black eyes looking at her curiously. He blinked and tilted his head a little as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. Lucy held on to the rim of the white pedestal sink, trying to keep her balance as her knees shivered and legs threatened to give way.

She'd been scared before, but this was a whole new level. It also had an underlying current of embarrassment. Had Mard witnessed her touching herself? Why the hell did that hit her so hard to where she couldn't fight it?

_No, just the aftereffects of your release. It woke me from my dream. Which I did not appreciate you invading._ He was scolding her for him having naughty dreams. Lucy grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes on the dark purple cat who just sat there as if this kind of thing was normal.

"Wait," she said as she held up a hand, "you're having sexual fantasies of me and I'm the one in trouble here?"

_I do not control my dreams. It is also rude to invade someone's mind without permission._

"And by someone you mean you," she chided back.

_Yes._

"You little furry hypocrite, you are in my head right now!" she shouted as she reached behind her for something to throw at the little purple menace.

Mard looked down for a moment and then right back up to her. His tail tapped the tiled flor several times. _How else will I talk to you? Also, I am not reading your thoughts._

Lucy paused, her hand hovering over the tube of toothpaste as she contemplated that. So far, he had only responded to things she said aloud. The fight left her system as she considered that, and she slunk down to her knees. This was so wrong, mostly the fact that for the first time in her life, she had a wish come true. Wasn't she just wishing she could figure out a way to speak with him?

"H-have you been able to do this all along?" she asked. Mard padded over to her and rubbed up against her bare thighs, his soft fur almost tickling her in the process. He sat in front of her and put a warm paw to her knee, his eyes still looking into hers. The eye contact was both sweet and a little reminder that she wasn't actually dealing with a cat.

_No, I suspect it is because the person who cursed me was kind enough to let me have this._

"Who cursed you? Why?" she asked as he rubbed his head against her. Despite not actually being a cat, he very much acted like one. Especially the fact that he really liked to be pet and cuddle her, in his own way.

_My only friend, Merlin. I was planning to do, _he paused and mentally sighed, _something and this was her response. I am supposed to stay this way until I understand the capacity of the human heart. Do you know what that means?_

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know your friend. What were you planning on doing?"

_If I tell you, will you refrain from screaming again?_

"No clue, depends on how bad it is," she replied as her hand started unconsciously petting him. Mard flopped to his side then rolled to his back and she lightly scratched his chest. His little paws playing with her fingers as his eyes half closed.

_I was going to destroy magic so I could complete my goal of killing Zeref._

Lucy stopped petting him, "you would have killed thousands of mages!" She wound up screaming after all and he curled into a little ball, his paws over his ears. "You are evil! You little furry…"

_For all that is unholy, stop!_ He pleaded and Lucy put her hands over her mouth. She could tell he was in pain and she let out a quick breath as she saw him tremble on the floor. Lucy picked him up and held him to her chest, she thought of Natsu and how too much of any noise or smell or movement could overload his senses.

"I'm sorry Mardy," she whispered.

_You should be_, he snapped back.

"I'll let that go but you have got to be nicer. What you were planning, no matter the reason was wrong. You can't kill thousands just to accomplish a goal. What if someone did that your Underworld?"

_What do you mean? That is impossible. My people have lives, families, taxes to pay and my castle to clean._

Lucy pinched her forehead and snorted, "Mardy..."

_Mard or Mard Geer, I despise that name._

"Mard, people here have those things too. You could kill hundreds of innocent children in the process. We develop as mages at five or around there and anyone can be born a mage. Imagine being a family out for a picnic and suddenly their child drops dead for no reason." She said, trying to help him rationalize it.

_Still they are just humans, they breed like insects._

"And if the rationalization for destroying thousands of demon babies was, they are just demons? How would you feel?"

_Demons are not the weaker species; this argument is not effective._

"Does their strength really matter? Do you know why some people are strong and others aren't?" she asked, trying to think through years of reading books on philosophy, self-help and ethics to counter his arguments.

_Strength always matters and the strong are strong to rule._

Lucy shook her head as she set Mard down and tapped his slightly wet nose. "No, people or demons are only strong long enough to help each other. This is why mages fight dark guilds and monsters. It's to protect people who cannot protect themselves. We are blessed with our magic to care for each other. As the most famous warrior and peacemaker in history once said," she paused trying to remember the quote. Lucy racked her brain for a moment, Minstrellian history was not her specialty, "I have won nothing here today, I have coated my soul in blood so that you can live without it upon yours. Peace is the gift of the warrior and the only outcome we should accept from the hell of war."

She changed her position, the cold hard tiled floor making her butt ache. Lucy sat quietly trying to give Mard some space as he looked down at the floor, his tail flickering in a quick movement. If she had to guess, he was deep in thought about what she said and that may have been a good thing.

She should start working on her chores, but it seemed a bit more important to sit with the demon. Lucy started mentally crafting her next letter to her mom, trying to explain how she was now taking care of a demon.

_Not all humans are like you. Many I have met are selfish, petty, power hungry, and destructive._

"No, they are not but they are exceptions not the norm. Most people are good," she said, "aren't demons diverse?"

_Yes, some thirst for blood and flesh, some for sex, some are gentle healers and others make wondrous items. Perhaps our civilizations are more alike._

"The only way you'll find out is to come for a walk," Lucy slowly rose, rubbing her sore butt that was relieved to be off the floor, "let's do that, I have to do laundry anyways."

_I have a request_, he said as she left the bathroom with him following behind her.

"What?" Lucy opened the top drawer of her dresser, giving the old item a little shake because the drawer wasn't properly fit for it. She picked out a pair of small pink ankle socks with a little white bow on the side.

_No leash and I would like more coffee._

"That's two requests," she teased as she sat on the still unmade bed and started putting on her socks.

_Fine, I had two requests_, Mard said as he paced in front of her.

Lucy put her foot down and wiggled her toes before patting him on the head, "I think we can work something out." She walked around her room, making sure to grab various items for her wash basket. As she loaded it up and hefted it on her back, she almost tripped on Mard, he let out a small yeowl.

"Sorry Mard, but you can't be under foot all the time," she said as she walked towards her front door for her tennis shoes and small purse.

_You need to pay attention_, he said, and she giggled.

"I bet this is probably how all cats think."

_I am not a feline. I simply look like one._

Lucy rolled her eyes as she put her key belt around her waist, "so really all cats are demons then?"

_That is a possibility, the ones in the Underworld are very troublesome._

She laughed at the remark, trying to picture an Underworld version of a cat. It was more like a jaguar with bigger claws, three whip-like tails and massive horns. Kind of cute and kind of No Way in Hell. Lucy exited her apartment with Mard following her, she locked up the place and made for the stairs. As she stopped at the top, she noticed Mard was sitting in front of the door.

"Do you expect me to carry you?" she teased as his tail swished behind him.

_I needed to use the facilities. _Lucy chuckled and then came to his rescue, unlocking the apartment and letting him in. _Thank you._

* * *

As Mard hung his furry butt over the side of the toilet he had much on his mind. Not so much his discussion with Lucy about the similarities of demon and human civilizations but that dream. He was certain Merlin was behind that, not the dream _per se_ but the fact that his telepathy would open at touch.

Of all the times for her to get a glimpse of his mind, it was during that. Her reaction to it had been delicious, it heightened the dream. He could still her shivering on the floor as she released and called his name. It was clear to him that she had no idea who he was in that fantasy but somehow her body already knew him enough to know his touch. There were many reasons for that, but Occam's Razor came into effect, even if it made no sense.

The simplest answer to this would be the fact that Lucy was potentially his mate. He almost lost his footing on the toilet rim at that thought. What would he do with a human mage as a mate and one of Pompous Ass's Celestials as well?

He could picture that jerk turning red with cartoonlike steam billowing out of his ears as Mard let him know. Pompous Ass would bellow and stomp around, read him a freshly revised version of the Riot Act and then must resign himself to the fact that mating was a Universal Law of Nature. Mard could easily shove that in his heavily facial haired face with a small smile. He jumped off the toilet, mentally chuckling at the little scene and also a bit frightened of what that would mean.

To take a mate was a once in a lifetime opportunity for most demons. It was a commitment that tied the pair together at the soul or rough approximation thereof. Their life forces would be entwined, they could produce progeny and share thoughts. Their power would also mix so that they would both gain each other's strength. How would that work with two vastly different magical types?

Curse pulled from the body and the mind; human magic pulled from Etheremo particles that were trapped in a soul vessel. Would he gain a soul vessel, and would she be able to pull magic from her blood or take it from him? There were many questions on the logistics of this and Mard had no frame of reference for it. To date he hadn't heard of a demon mating a human or a mage. Different demon breeds had happened before such a Tenebris Warrior and Water Tribe, but this was different. Cross species mating?

He walked through the apartment, his hind claws softly tapping on the flooring as Lucy waited at the door. She was leaning against the door frame, looking a bit lost in thought as she played with one of the ends of her lightly damp hair. Her fashion choice was simple and showed off those beautiful toned and creamy legs of hers. Legs he had just dream about being wrapped around his waist.

Then again, he hadn't had sex - that was not a necessity - in over a century. Perhaps he was just simply horny around the buxom blonde who defied all logic with her appearance. He'd known succubi who were not as pleasing to his eye as she was and that was saying something since that breed existed solely for sex and temptation.

"All set?"

_Yes, thank you._

She locked up the apartment and started walking down the shabby green carpeted hallway towards the stairs. Mard stayed beside her, looking at the doors and detecting unusual scents in the air. They were not negative scents, just different than what he was used to in the Underworld. The air here was cleaner but laced with salt for some reason. Lucy headed down the stairs and Mard followed, taking a few seconds to calculate how to do this on four legs.

He figured it out and made it down the stairs without falling or tripping Lucy. They headed through another door and Mard got his first real look at the human world. Their sun was significantly brighter than the one in his world. The sky was blue not a light purple and their few clouds were a fluffy white.

They were walking along a sidewalk as he noticed how light in color the buildings were and used a lot of glass to show off goods and wares. Usually for shopping small towns had markets where brightly colored awnings over carts of food and trinkets and merchants who announced their sales. This wasn't like that, it felt different.

They passed by a young male who flashed a grin at Lucy, "hey baby, need a hand?" Mard hissed at the moron and the idiot knelt down to pet him, he backed away, "aww cute kitty. I love me some pussy," he said as he looked up at her. It was clear he was trying to flirt and in Mard's mind he was doing a horrible job.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "come on Mard." She kept walking, even as the guy was yelling for her to call him. "Some guys are just like that, best to ignore them."

_If I was in my proper form, I would have handed you his tongue._

"That's sweet and scary, Mard," she said with a giggle and his heart thumped a little harder at her laugh. Of course, she didn't deny is request to maim the human, so there was that.

He looked around the world, noticing how a young girl was helping an elder cross the street. A strong looking man was carrying the groceries for the woman who had a rather large stomach while they shared a laugh. Two men on a boat floating down the canal, talking about a slow fishing day. In many ways this reminded him of his home, many of the same activities but done with humans.

A high-pitched squeal of "kitty!" caught his ears and next thing Mard knew he was being picked up against his will. Small pudgy arms wrapped tightly around his middle as he was crushed.

_Help! Lucy! I am being abducted!_

She stopped and turned around, leaning forward and giving Mard a peak down her shirt. Lucy may have said some words but Mard wasn't paying attention, not as he was enjoying the view. He was dropped, rather unceremoniously and this time managed to land on his feet without incident. Mard looked over his shoulder as a small child was being pulled by her arm away from him. The mother, obviously, was scolding her for picking up mangy cats.

_I am not a cat!_

"It's okay Mard, little kids love cats and you are so fluffy."

_For my own safety I believe you should carry me._

"Oh, do you?" she asked, he could hear a bit of mocking in her voice.

_Indeed, it is only fair as I was accosted by a child._

Lucy laughed and picked him up, holding him in her arms and against her chest. Mard purred as he nuzzled her left breast, which he deemed his favorite. She continued to walk with him and mindlessly scratching his belly. This form had its advantages, Mard had to admit that.

"Mommy look at the kitty," a little boy said and Lucy knelt by the small bright eyed child. Mard squirmed a little, not wanting to be touched by anyone who was not Lucy.

The damn kid had pulled his fur before his mother had scolded him. Mard was gripping on to Lucy's chest as best as he could manage, all the while letting her know that this was undignified, and she should not be torturing him.

"Larry, pet nicely, this is how we make friends," the woman reached out and gently ran her cold fingers down his back. This was followed by a slightly firmer stroke which Mard deduced was from the small child.

Lucy kissed the top of his head, "it's okay, she's just teaching her son how to be gentle."

_You have to learn this?_

"Okay, Larry, say thank you to the nice lady and bye bye to the kitty," the mother said and Mard could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Bye bye pretty kitty," the boy said as he followed his mother.

Lucy stood up and adjusted her hold of him, not that he was willing to let go of his favorite breast. They started walking, "children take a while to master fine dexterity and motor skills. They also don't know their own strength, so yes, we have to teach them these things."

_Human children are more complicated than demonlings. I believe. I have no experience in raising them._

"I don't either, would like to someday." Lucy mused as they entered into a new place.

_You would want to have demonlings?_ He asked a bit perplexed. More importantly, his demonlings? Small intelligent demonlings that carried a mixture of their looks, her laugh, and his keen mind. This might be promising.

Lucy laughed as she set him down on a very cold metal table, which felt nice after all the heat his fur collected from the sun and her body. She hefted the backpack off her shoulders and started pulling out several items, "children, I would eventually like to find the right guy and have a family. What about you? A queen for the Underworld perhaps?"

Lucy was separating out her clothing items, managing to work around Mard who sat in her way. Not that he was inclined to move since his nose was almost touching her breast.

_At some point I will need to take a Queen, more of a matter of state. Children only happen when a demon has mated._

"Ouch, so not even demon monarchs get to marry for love then?"

_We have no concept in the Underworld, we have desire._

"So, it's all about sex huh?" she said as she lifted a lid on a machine and started adding in dark colored garments.

_Desire has many forms, not just sex. I can desire company, conversation and things of that nature._

"When you say desire, you really mean love. Love is a pretty complex thing here," Mard watched how she was measuring out some clear liquid and then adding it to the same hole her clothing was in. She repeated this process in another machine before slipping in some silver coins into a little metal arm.

Lucy turned a knob and pushed a button and Mard could hear the machines filling with rushing water. He had never seen a device like this. Usually clothing was washed by hand in tubs or at the river and then dried on the line. Assuming the weather was pleasant for it and since there was only one season in the Underworld, it was not a concern.

"Alright, time to get comfy and read a book, laundry takes a bit," she said as she pulled a book from the bottom of her backpack and headed over to a worn-out ugly green couch. Mard jumped off the table and followed her.

Lucy stretched out on the couch and Mard sat in her lap as she cracked open the book. He expected her to read something with pictures or perhaps a book of poetry. Instead he was staring at complex mathematical formulae and words that made zero sense to him. Mard had read tens of thousands of books and in numerous languages in life but this was beyond his understanding.

"Quantum physics want to learn about string theory, or we could backtrack to Einstein-Rosen's Bridge, that was exciting." she asked and Mard blinked at her.

_Excuse me?_

"High level theoretical science, don't you follow along?" she asked the question as if he should be able to keep up. That this should be child's play to a demon with a mind like his and yet he felt like a child under her glittering eyes. This was new level to Lucy and one that was very much to his liking. Brains and beauty, she had both in a measure that would force him to keep up with her.

_Marry me?_

Lucy giggled and then started reading out loud, pausing to define some words. Mard was in Heaven and Heaven was sitting on Lucy's lap in the Magnolia Laundromat.

* * *

_As always try the veal and tip your author with a kudo and comment!_

_Up next- Safe_


	5. Safe

Lucy was finally back home, Mard had fallen asleep on her lap about halfway through the chapter in her science journal. If she ever needed to put a bad demon to sleep, apparently quantum physics filled that role. He slept most of the time there, only barely waking when she’d move him to go put laundry in the dryer and then as they left.

She wondered if he napped this much when he wasn’t a cat. Meh, it didn’t matter, it’s not like she was going to be with him for much longer. Most likely after his curse was lifted, he would go his way and she would go her way. Lucy rubbed her chest, feeling it ache for a second at the thought of Mard walking away from her. That came out of left field.

As she cleaned around the apartment, Mard was strangely quiet and she refrained from touching him while he slept. As she was in no mood to tempt fate if he was dreaming, she’d dodged that bullet at the laundromat. One mental whammy had been her limit and to go through that again would have her questioning her sanity.

She was still having a hard time shaking the image of her dream lover’s face from behind her eyes. Chiseled cheekbones, large onyx eyes, defined nose and sensually semi full lips. Everything about him screamed elegance and sex. The way he moved… Lucy had never orgasmed that fast in her life.

Lucy finally sat down at her writing desk in an exaggerated plop, tired from her mental gymnastics. Loke appeared right as she was reaching for her pen to start writing. She smiled and twisted to look over towards the center of her living room where the spirit stood holding several thick tomes. He was dressed in his usual black suit with tiger striped tie and signature blue tinted glasses on his regal and handsome face.

“I have returned and here are a few books we have on Mard Geer Tartaros and the Underworld. Also, I know about his curse,” he said pride dripping from his voice.

Lucy got up and smiled at him, “thank you Loke, I suppose I owe you that kiss now.”

He flashed her a devilish smile and walked over to her, she could feel the stars dance all over him as he got close. Loke was handsome, she would never deny that, but he was a spirit and this was dangerous territory. A key holder and a spirit could never work, in fact it was forbidden for a reason. Several in fact including the case that there used to be a couple more constellations before they disappeared when the spirits became mortal for love. There was a beauty in that, and Lucy knew it was also just as likely that one day, thanks to the inevitable end of all things, stars that made up her friends would eventually go nova.

Loke ran his fingers down her cheek as his arm circled around her waist, holding her tight to him. She could smell his natural scent that could only be described as wild, sensual with an undertone of rich chocolate. His frame was firm, beautiful muscles hid under the silk suit that was custom made for his body. It was hard to not notice that the Lion spirit was walking sex, and one look in his eyes could bring a woman to her knees in an instant.

“One kiss, Princess,” he whispered as his head lowered, his pillow lips ghosting over hers.

_Lucy!_ Mard’s voice was dark, dripping in anger as it entered her head. Loke suddenly pulled back as a furious furball jumped up on him, biting his ear.

Lucy started laughing as Loke pulled Mard off and he kept wildly swinging around in the air. She heard him go on a litany of things he would do with the lion’s intestines if he was in his proper body. It made her laugh and she eventually rescued her demon kitty.

“Loke, be nice. And Mard, no more attacking Loke,” she said as Mard nuzzled against her.

“Princess, my kiss, go lock him in the bathroom or something,” the spirit protested.

_You cannot be serious. He will sleep with anything that breathes and even that is optional. Do you know how many diseases can be transmitted via kiss?_

“Enough,” she said sternly, “Mard, spirits don’t get STDs and Loke, the Kiss is in the freezer in the red canister, you get one.” Loke flashed her a smile as he ran for the kitchen to go collect the coveted Cherry Cordial Kiss. It was his favorite candy and only came out once a year for the holidays. Lucy would pick up an extra bag and save it in the back of her freezer in a special airtight container. When Loke was good he got a kiss to deal with his sweet tooth.

_Candy? A kiss is candy?_ Mard asked.

“Yes, what did you think?”

_I thought you were willing to…_

Lucy laughed, “Mard, it’s impossible, spirits and their key holders are barred from that kind of stuff.”

_So, you have never…_

She giggled as Loke came back into the living room with a big grin on his face as he slowly sucked on the chocolate. “Not with Loke, my little knight in shiny purple fur.”

“Can you understand him?” Loke asked as he let out a contented sigh from his kiss.

“Yeah, somehow I’m able to hear him in my mind,” she said.

“Interesting,” he said looking pensive for a moment, “and BTW his curse was bestowed by Merlin. I ran into her because she had to go annoy The Celestial Spirit King with news that Mard was with you. Also, she had a message for you Mard. Someone named Silver is in charge till you get back.” Loke adjusted his glasses, “well I should go. Thank you, Princess.”

Lucy set down Mard on the coffee table and gave Loke a gentle hug. “Thank you Loke, see you later.” He winked at her and left in a small shower of sparkles.

She grabbed the top book on the stack, History of the Underworld and opened it up. The book was heavy, and Lucy took it over to the couch as she skimmed the table of contents. She saw his name on page 786 and flipped to it as she sank down resting her back against the lavender throw pillows tucked against the arm. Mard jumped on her stomach, blocking her view.

“Mard you make an adorable door, not a window,” she teased.

_Sit up more then. I am curious as to what the books from the Celestial Realm have to say about me._

Lucy rolled her eyes but complied as she sat up and crossed her legs, letting Mard sit in between them, almost like a little nest. She moved one of the pillows and propped the book against it as she turned to the page.

Her mouth fell open as she looked at the picture of him. It was the dream lover from this morning. Mard was sitting on a large ornate throne of black metal, detailed to look like rose vines. His hair was a dark purple black and pulled up into a refined ponytail that cascaded around him. Those large black eyes piercing though his elegant face looked impassive. He was in a large coat black coat with hefty white lapels and cuffs. Leather straps crisscrossed up his legs over grey pants. In his hands was a book, she couldn’t make out a title, but it had to of been important to him.

_Not my best portrait_, he said.

“Stars above, that’s you… and this… morning…” Lucy’s voice trailed off as her fingers shook. She could still recall seeing him naked pressed up against her, his beautiful body like a work of art for her admire.

Mard looked over his furry shoulder at her, _you did call out my name. I thought you realized what happened._

“B-but to see, well you…” she said trying to get her brains back into her skull.

_I am aware of the fact that many people find me appealing. Now turn the page._

He said it so nonchalantly that Lucy had to do a double take, “you’re so full of it.”

_I am not, I am right. It is a fact; many demons and demonesses have lusted after me. For power or for pleasure, it mattered naught._

“Are you kidding me? You’re what a demon slut?” Lucy groaned.

_I am not an incubus. Sex is a calculation and for some demonic cultures it is akin to handshake to conclude a deal. Now, the page or do you want me to start talking about every demon or demoness I have had sex with?_

“Fuck, Mard do you have to replace your bed every three weeks or what?” she asked, a bit miffed about his sexual conquests. Which was strange to Lucy, she’d never been a jealous type when it came to sexual histories.

_No, I do not take partners into my personal bedroom. I have other rooms set up for those affairs._ Mard turned around and stretched up, balancing on his hind legs as his paws rested on her chest.

“You are so damn weird; how do you talk about this stuff so clinically?” Lucy asked as she looked down the cat who was looking way too adorable to be normal.

_It is just sex Lucy. My people view it differently than yours._

That made sense, she reckoned and though she had a million more questions about this, she knew it was best if she dropped it. It hurt a little to think about other people having been with him. That it didn’t seem fair that she didn’t have him all to herself but that was also unrealistic. If she didn’t want a guy to give her shit over the three men she’s slept with, then she had no right to judge his six million sex partners.

_28, are you happy? I have only had sex a calculated 28 times in my almost four hundred years of life. Which I will let you know is a very low number all factors considered._

“Huh? You said…”

_I said many have lusted after me, I never said I slept with them all. Lucy you are highly intelligent but also very stupid right now. Why does this bother you?_

Lucy let out a huff, “fine.”

_That word is dangerous when uttered by a woman. You are anything but fine. _Now Lucy laughed at his little logic. Apparently, this must be a universal thing between human women and demonesses.

“I-I don’t know,” she answered because it was the truth. She didn’t know why she felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of him with so man other people. Lucy wasn’t certain what was overcoming her as she looked into his eyes. There was something about Mard Geer that was turning her world upside down and the fact that he was cat, didn’t seem to be the problem.

* * *

Inside himself Mard was grinning in triumph. Lucy was jealous and that delighted him more than it should have. In fact, he was quite jealous and angry when he thought Mr. Kitty was going to get to kiss her before he did. That was unacceptable, it was the top of his furry head she kissed and so those lips really belonged to him.

Where this train of thought was coming from was surprising to him. Why should their pasts matter? All that mattered was breaking his curse and keeping Lucy with him. Mard gave himself an internal shake at the thought of keeping her. He had never wanted to have someone as much as he wanted her. It was confusing and also starting to prove the mate theory correct. Though he’d have to take some time to think through the process and the things he knew about it.

Mard Geer never made a decision without being fully informed about it first and giving the matter the proper amount of time to think. Though he’d also never contemplated nature and the experience of mating. The concept was not high on his priority list, even after his subjects started murmuring about the lack of a Queen. He’d only been King for less than 200 years, why were they in a hurry? Then again if he could take the throne in a bloodbath, anyone could. There was always a chance that there was someone stronger.

A mate would make him stronger and having progeny would secure his line. In the event he ever planned to retire from being a monarch, since he was ageless. Not immortal, he could be killed but that would involve a heavy amount of work. Unless you were Zeref and the Dark Lord held Mard’s personal book like a Sword of Damocles.

Lucy turned the page and he started reading the short profile they had of him:

_Name: Mard Geer Tartaros_

_Title: King of the Underworld established x580, The Definitive Demon established x612 via majority vote of Hell’s Nine_

_Age: ~375_

_Species: Demon_

_Genus: Unknown Note: claims Etherious, genetic profile questions this claim_

_Power: Curse, Telepathy, 7th Circle grade Strength and Speed, 9th circle grade Intelligence and Agility, Transformation capability – Archdemon Form augments stats to 9th Circle, adds rapid healing.   
*testing results provided by Daemisortium, used with permission from Prince of Hell, Belial_

_Affinity: Roses_

_Threat: Cataclysm_

It was a decent write up, though he was surprised to see the note about his genus. Mard had never looked at his genetic profile, he never cared. Though if he wasn’t an Etherious, he started to wonder what he was and why didn’t anyone tell him during the testing. Perhaps he’d have to take the matter up with Lilith, Hell’s Regent or with Belial. Lucy let out a soft whistle and he looked back at her.

“You’re pretty powerful. Though I don’t understand some of the terms,” she said.

_All notable demons are tested by the Daemisortium, the testing takes a week and not every demon survives it. There are nine circles, one is lowest and nine means you are the upper echelon. _

“Like the mage ranking system, got it. What about your genus?” she asked.

_That bothers me. No one had bothered to inform me that there was an issue. I do not lie, so I am in the dark with you._

“I agree with the _cat-_a-clysm threat,” Lucy teased and Mard groaned at the bad pun.

_That was horrible._

She laughed, “no it was,” he moved and quickly put his paw to her smiling lips.

_Do not finish that. One bad pun is all I am allowing you per day._

Lucy moved her face and he tried to put his paw back on her lips, “purrfect.” She started laughing again as Mard attempted a face palm. Realizing that it just didn’t seem to work with being a cat, least it didn’t have the same effect.

_I am glad you can amuse yourself. _

She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks puffed and her chest kept shaking while she tried to not laugh. Mard did not understand this woman, she had hit a new level of just being silly. Lucy shook her head and finally stopped laughing. He noticed her gaze turned back to the book, he followed her eyes as she read through the recorded history of him.

There wasn’t anything new in there, just the basic story. He showed up in the Underworld, lived there for 100 years until an unknown event forced him to march up on the Castle and in bold strokes dispatched the precious monarch before fighting this ruling council for thirteen consecutive days.

Lucy sighed, “Mard, what happened? Why did you attack the castle?”

He thought back and shivered as he remembered that day. Mard had gone hunting with a few demons, laughing and trailing some cloven deerelkers to feed the small camp. Their hunt was successful but while they were preparing the carcasses for transport the sounds of screaming and the scent of blood filled his senses. The demons with him had dropped their kills and took off, Mard could only follow.

When they had arrived back at the camp it was destroyed, their tents burned and wagons with provisions were taken. It was the bodies that unnerved him, innocent demonesses and children slaughtered. Their corpses defiled, cut apart, burned and some with their faces frozen in pure terror. These people deserved none of it. They were peaceful, gentle, worshipped nature and sang to the moon. They had taken him in when he was abandoned and practically raised him. In more meaningful ways that Zeref had ever done with his dark cell and mental torture.

It had taken him years to stop smelling the burnt flesh, to stop seeing their dead eyes. Even longer to stop seeing hers. Jai was one of the demonesses in the camp, a beautiful demoness with reddish skin, long flowing inky black hair, and small silver horns that flowed back from her temples to the tops of her pointed ears. She had taken a liking to him, a feeling he reciprocated as desire. She was his first, well everything and when he killed the bastard on the throne, he roared her name when he tore off his fat purple skinned head by the curled horns. On rare nights Mard would let himself remember Jai until the pain consumed him too much and he had locked away every emotion he had in his body.

Till Lucy.

What he felt around her was akin to what he felt around Jai but more pronounced. If Jai was lust and eagerness of a young demon male, then Lucy was the desire of a long-lived demon who finally understood himself. The differences were subtle but vast, like languages from one dialect to another.

She petted him and held him, whispering that it was alright. That he was safe and that she understood. That he was hurt, and it was cruel. As she murmured these things, internally Mard broke apart and cried through the pain he was reliving. He was safe to do so, and, in her arms, he had never felt like this.

“Maybe that’s what you forgot and why your friend cursed you.” She whispered.

Mard blinked, _what do you mean?_

“Far as I can tell you took the Underworld not because you wanted power, but because you wanted to protect your people. You had a heart, Mard and somewhere over the last couple hundred years you forgot that,” she paused and nibbled her bottom plump lip, “so you basically became the previous killer.”

_I am not that monster…_ he paused not feeling the conviction in his voice. It was possible Lucy had a point and he would need to think this over.

“Hey, why not think it over. I should get to bed, have to check in at the guild tomorrow morning to find a new job.”

_Alright Lucy, good night then._

She kissed his nose and closed the book, setting it back on the pile before she stood and stretched. Mard watched her as she left the living room, leaving him alone on the purple couch to consider his feelings. He curled up into a ball, his tail wrapping around his frame, almost blending into the couch. His eyes felt heavy before he heard Lucy scream.

* * *

_Mard is always so complicated, it's why I love him. Also let's enjoy Lucy making bad puns for a moment LOL_

_As always please comment and kudo. Your support means the world!_

_Up Next - Natsu_


	6. Natsu

Lucy didn’t mean to scream but Natsu had taken her by surprise as he sat on her bed playing with Happy. He was shirtless with his scarf around his neck and long black flowing pants. His pink hair was a mess and she saw tiny ice crystals slowly melt from the ends.

“No, Natsu, we had this talk,” she said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in agitation. She felt Mard brush up against her before he pounced on the bed, his back arched and tail poofed. He growled low in his throat as Natsu laughed at him, extending his hand to pet the kitty.

“Oh neat, you got a cat Luce!” he said with a toothy grin as Happy rolled over and crawled towards Mard.

Lucy scooped up her angry demon, finding it adorable that he was going to protect her. He struggled for a bit before she scratched behind his ears, “I found him last night. Now. Get. Out.”

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his neck, “please, I won’t burn things again.”

Happy flew up and started staring at the back of Mard’s head, he tried to reach for her cat. Lucy threw him a hard glare one that had the Exceed gulping and slowly flying backwards. “Scary Lucy.”

_For fuck’s sake, is it so hard to ask for my personal space and things be respected? You know like using the fucking door._ When Lucy was truly agitated, she could swear like the sailors that hung around the docks. She loved Natsu but replacing her food and clothing had been too much of a burden for her pocketbook and sanity.

“Natsu, please. I know you like my bed and the food but now is not the time. You’ve scared the hell out of my cat,” Lucy pleaded hoping he’d just get the hint and if not, there was always the Lucy Kick.

Natsu ran a hand through his wild pink hair and then fiddled with his scarf, “I can’t, Luce I need someone to talk to.” She noticed how his shoulders went lax as his mouth curved into a frown. Lucy was concerned to say the least, usually Natsu was so happy-go-lucky it was maddening.

She sat the edge of her bed, petting Mard who refused to look away, his tail tapping an angry rhythm on her thigh. “What’s up?”

“H-have you ever met someone you think might be the one?” he asked as a flush dotted over his cheeks. Lucy let out a breath of relief, this was something she could handle and would do anything to take care of her friend.

“Not yet, I’m sure he’s out there somewhere. What about you?”

Happy opened his big mouth and Natsu quickly covered it as the Exceed squirmed. “Happy, go home or shut up,” he snapped. Lucy was shocked she had never heard Natsu scold the Exceed, least not like that. This had to be very important to him.

_Who is this?_ Mard asked, his voice on guard. _Is he someone you have sex with?_

Lucy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Of all the damn things he could ask, this was not it. Mard repeated the questions and she got up in a hurry, startling Natsu who was dealing with a now crying and freaking out Happy because he got yelled at. “One second Natsu, I’ll make tea.”

“Heh, thanks Luce,” he said.

She left the room, her soft footsteps and breathing the only noises in her living room. As she got in the kitchen, she set Mard on the counter and leveled a gaze at him, “he is my best friend and guildmate. I would not sleep with him for all the Jewel in Fiore.”

_Then you have standards._ He said plainly as she started filling the red tea kettle with water.

“What is your problem?”

_He lacks respect of your wishes and boundaries. He also made you scream. _The demon replied as she stopped the water and closed the top of the kettle before putting it on the stove. She grabbed her long lighter and turned on the gas, igniting a decent flame under the kettle.

“And you don’t?” she whispered.

_I am currently a cat._

“No, you look like one. As you like to remind me,” she replied in a kind of gotchya tone.

Mard tilted his head, his tail sweeping the counter, _that is not the point, how have I not respected your wishes or boundaries?_

“Oh, I don’t know… maybe that little stunt with the sexual fantasy you dumped into my head this morning!” She slammed her hands over her mouth, her heart rate went up as she panicked that Natsu had heard that.

_That was not my fault and you know that. I have no more control over my dreams than you have over people randomly breaking into your apartment._

Lucy fumed and she was ready to go set Mard outside the apartment for a much needed timeout when a chuckle caught her attention. She whirled around and saw Natsu standing in the doorway his bare shoulder propped against the wall.

“What’s up with your cat?” he said as he sniffed the air.

Lucy felt the vein in her forehead throb, “he’s not really a cat. Mard this is Natsu, this is Mard.”

“Hey Mardy,” Natsu said with a small wave and Mard hissed in response.

“He hates that name.”

“O-okay, are you talking to him?” he asked, his green eyes sparkling in mischief.

“Natsu, I thought you were here to talk to me about your love life,” Lucy deflected, trying to avoid having to answer a plethora of questions.

“Right, I don’t have to give a name, do I?” he asked.

“Long as it isn’t mine,” Lucy said as she rummaged through her cabinet for the tea. She had many flavors but settled on a nice desert one that tasted like red velvet cupcake. It was also caffeine free which would help keep Natsu calm, as caffeine didn’t agree with him. She really didn’t need another accidental fire.

“Eww, Luce, no. You’re my best friend, that’s so awkward.”

Lucy smirked at Mard who let out a breath through his nose, she could almost sense his relief. Thinking of him, she went back into the cabinet and grabbed one of the instant coffee tea bags. Least she could do for him trying to protect her from _dangerous_ intruders. “Go sit down, be out in a minute, she said as she prepped the mugs for them a saucer for Mard.

When she set down the saucer of coffee, Mard had licked her hand. Lucy smiled at the little cat, thinking of it like the closest he could do for a kiss. It warmed her heart as she walked towards the living room with her mugs.

Natsu was looking out the window, she’d never seen him so lost in thought. For a moment the way the light reflected off his quiet face and eyes held still, he looked much older than normal. For the first time she was really seeing him as a man and not just the boyish friend who liked to laugh and fight anything that moved. She handed him the red mug with the heat activated flame picture on it as she settled against the other arm of the couch.

* * *

Mard was intrigued by their conversation and had patiently listened in the kitchen while he lapped at his instant coffee. Was not the best coffee he ever had but he appreciated the gesture that she gave him some. Their little fight earlier annoyed him, he was in the right.

Still he finished his saucer and jumped down from the counter to the smooth tiled floor. He walked into the living room where the two people sat sipping tea and laughing. Mard quietly went over to the chair at the desk, trying to stay out of the way. He sat and watched through the wooden slats that made up it’s back, enjoying the soft pink cushion under his butt.

“So, slayers mate,” he said and Mard’s ears perked up. This would be a chance to understand some form of mating. He could also gauge Lucy’s reactions to the concept.

“How does that work?” she asked.

Natsu shrugged, “I don’t know but I think it involves biting at sex. I just want to make sure she’s the right one.”

Lucy set down her purple mug with a cheerful little skull on it, “how do you feel about her?” Mard listened intently, he wanted to know from someone else how this worked. If what he was feeling was _normal_.

“I miss her when she’s gone. My heart pounds like I’ve been sparring with Gray when she smiles at me. I feel better when she’s looking after me or even just around me. Like I’m safe or home. I know it doesn’t make sense,” he said as he ran a hand through his pink hair and scowled.

Lucy took his hand, Mard tensed at the contact, mores o when she kissed his knuckles. He was ready to leap off the chair and stop this, why would she insist on such intimate contact? With someone other than him?

“I think you’re in love. Seems like all the classic signs there,” she said.

“Luce, I barely know her.”

“You ever hear of love at first sight?” she asked and both Mard and Natsu shook their heads. Though she was not pay attention to him to notice the movement. Lucy smiled, “I think it happens when you get near someone and just get that feeling around them. It only takes a second for your heart and soul to know and that’s honestly longer than it took for the Big Bang.”

“So, like, she could be the one?” he asked.

“You won’t know if you don’t talk to her. If she feels the same way, you’ll know,” she said.

“How?”

“Trust your gut, like you do when you’re fighting. It’s all instinct. There’s a reason why people write about romance and love so much. It’s a bigger mystery than anti-matter and we are all just looking for answers.”

Mard considered her words, they were most wise. Of course, they could not have these conversations, he would have to go with his emotions, his instincts on this. Yet, those things could lie, couldn’t they?

Natsu let go of her hands, “but what if they are wrong?”

“It’s why we have faith. I have faith one day I’m going to find the right person and I’ll know it by instinct. A little fate, little luck and a lot of life. Perfect mixture.”

“Yeah but mating is serious business, I can’t be wrong,” he said.

“Have you ever wanted to mate anyone before?” she asked and both Natsu and Mard shook their heads. “There you go, your instinct is leading the way. It’s telling you that this is the person, now you gotta go find her and let her know.” Lucy playfully punched his shoulder and Natsu pulled her into a fierce hug. Mard wanted to jump over there but Lucy was smiling and laughing with her friend.

“Thanks Luce, I’ll get home now,” he said as he stood up. Lucy collected the mugs and walked him out.

After Natsu left, Mard kept thinking about the words they exchanged. To be fair he had never felt around anyone like he felt around Lucy and he believed her when she talked about love at first sight. Though there was the problem that he was still a cat. Yet she reacted to beautifully to the dream and even called his name. Maybe there was something here?

He felt her touch his head and he looked up at her, “you look deep in thought.”

_I am, can we go to bed now?_ Mard asked, hoping he could still curl up on her. Which technically she did promise him that he would get cuddles.

“Okay Mard,” she smiled at him before walking away. Mard looked around for a few seconds, processed his day a little, and walked into the bedroom. Lucy was humming in the bathroom and he watched as she brushed her teeth. She was swaying her hips back and forth, dancing for his amusement or maybe hers.

Mard got up on the bed and started working on the pillow he took last night. It would be temporary before he would get to curl up on Lucy’s chest. He also analyzed that train of thought, the touching and his constant need to either touch or be touched. Only from her, no one else mattered.

As he settled in Lucy came into the bed, she curled up on the other side and ran her fingers down his back. He looked into her coffee colored eyes. What he wouldn’t give to be in his own body and to hold her. Instead he was stuck like this trying to learn lessons of his past and her words of love. This wasn’t fair and he hated this small form.

“Good night Mard, dream sweet,” she said.

_Good night Lucy,_ he replied as he yawned and stretched out a paw to rest on her hand. He closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow he’d maybe wake up in his own body.

It was a dark in the room, he couldn’t scent anything and had no idea where he was. One by one candles littered through the room lit up, coating everything in a soft flickering glow. In the center of the candles was Lucy, kneeling on top of satin blankets, wearing nothing but a dark purple rose that glittered down her side.

He hardened to look at her, every inch of her creamy flesh and body burned into his mind as his fingers itched to touch her. Mard walked towards her, dropping the robe he didn’t remember putting on before he stepped over the ring of burgundy candles. Next to her he could feel her warmth, practically taste the strawberries and stardust that wafted from her.

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, “I desire you,” he whispered.

“I want you, Mard, love me.” She said as she took his hand in her smaller ones and moved it to her breast. Mard surged forward, knocking her into the black pillows as he covered her body with his own.

His hands knew how to touch her, running across her skin of their own free will making her shudder under him. Mard kissed her collarbone before gently biting it, as she ran her fingers through his hair, little nails scratching his scalp. He tasted her, reveled in her warmth and her reactions as his tongue swirled around a pebbled nipple.

Slowly and with care, because she liked that, he worked his way down her body. Nestled between her beautiful pale thighs he used his hands to spread her open, delighting in just how wet she was. Her essence twinkling in the light beckoning him to taste her and taste he did as he licked her. She squirmed and he teased her, tracing the _Infernai_ Alphabet against her pearl while his fingers invaded her wet velvet.

Her hands fisted the covers under her as she moaned and formed half words. His teeth pinched her nub as he let out a possessive growl, the vibrations rocking through them both. She came, hard, screaming his name as her back arched almost in half. A light kiss of sweat broke out all over her skin as he sat up and grabbed one of her ankles. Mard spun her around and curled his arm under her pelvis before he took her from behind.

It was rough and heavy as his hands held her trembling hips, his claws grazing her skin. She always felt so good, her body everything he ever wanted in one beautiful sinful dance. Every quiver of her muscles he could feel, the smoothness and firm grip of her as he thrust into her. His hips curled a little with each movement, hitting that spot that her biting the pillow and rocking back to meet him.

He threw his head back as he felt his balls tighten, the pleasure of his release upon him as she started to milk his cock again. Mard looked down at her, her head turned to the side, lips parted as her eyes were shut tight. So much emotion in her face as she alternated between “don’t stop and Mard.”

He could barely hold out any longer, needed to fill her, pump his seed into her and coat her insides with his scent. Unholy god be willing tonight, she would conceive and then he would see her carry his progeny. A deep wish he had and one he only thought of at this moment and that had sent his world tilting out of control.

His rhythm faltered as she shouted and tensed violently around him. Mard let out a roar as he buried himself deep into her, thrusting in tune to the spurts of his release. They rode out the waves of climax, her skin was covered in sweat and goosebumps as he fought for breath. To collect himself and somewhere he may have stars behind his vision before he damn near went blind to complete.

Mard collapsed forward before he turned to his side, still inside his mate as he held her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she panted for breath. It was perfect, she was perfect and all his. That feeling only lasted so long before the scene started to fade away and he could hear her moaning.

He blinked, back in the small apartment, still on his pink pillow as Lucy pleasured herself. Her shorts and panties slipped over her knees, her fingers moving fast. Mard was entranced to watch her as she chewed her bottom lip before she let out the most sensual wanton moan he had heard. Her body stiffened as her hips bucked towards her fingers and then she went boneless.

What he wouldn’t give to have felt that and sadly all he had, for now just these shared dreams with her. This curse was finally starting to feel like one.

* * *

_Please comment, kudo and bookmark!_

_Up next - Reality v. Dreaming_


	7. Reality v. Dreaming

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mard woke up the next morning and stretched, quickly noticing that he was plastered against Lucy. Her arm draped over him as his back pressed against her stomach. It was nice to wake up this way but as he looked at his little furry paws, he started internally swearing in _Infernai_.

He was angry, after the relentless dreams of being back in his usual form last night, he expected to wake up and see his own skin. Those dreams had been vivid, beyond anything he had ever experienced. Especially the one where he had her in this very bed, on a night like last night.

That dream played front and center in his mind, how he woke up next to her, in his body. Lucy was startled to see him and after her hands had softly caressed his face, he kissed her. From there it was a hot sweaty tangle of limbs as they explored every pleasure they could find. The bed banging into the wall, hard enough that small cracks and chips of paint came down from the wall. It was the most passionate experience of his life and he lasted as long as he could before they collapsed in a boneless mess and slept.

The sheets were a mess around her, and he squirmed out from under her arm. He put his front paws forward and let out a fantastic stretch, letting his spine recover from being in a small ball the night before. Mard also felt a bit of soreness in his shoulders and his right hind leg kicked out to work out a kink.

As he came to his senses he turned around and looked over at Lucy. His immediate reaction to the scene was to shout, which came out as a loud cat noise. Lucy rolled to her back and his eyes went wide as he stared at her.

She was naked and on her skin were small welts that looked like nails had grazed her skin and was that a bite mark? Not a cat sized bite mark but as if he had his own mouth and normal fangs. He didn't see blood and her skin wasn't broken, just welted and red angry bumps against her usually flawless pale flesh.

_Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!_ He mentally shouted as he pounced on her chest, startling the sleeping woman. She jacked knifed up, sending him tumbling down to her lap. She looked around and then down before she let out a screech.

"Oh my god! What the fuck?" she said as she lifted the pink sheet and examined herself. She ran out of the bed so fast, Mard barely saw anything.

He sniffed the air and for all that was unholy he could smell sex, loads of sex. Not just her heady scent but was that his own? He looked over the flat pink sheet, seeing splotches of dried stains. Mard sniffed one of them, it was mostly hers and he tried another, this one smelt more like him. That could not be right? How could he have made a mess upon her sheets, as a cat he hadn't felt any kind of physical arousal.

He looked up at the wall and swallowed hard, right above her headboard, paint chips and cracks against the white paint. That dream? Was it possible, that for a few hours last night that he changed forms?

No. That could not be right.

He was still cursed, still a cat. How could that have happened? If his ability to transform would have fixed that, well he would have shifted after Merlin dumped him in an alley. This made no sense, absolutely no sense. Unless…

Lucy came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in her fluffy white robe and glaring daggers at him. "What in the ever-living fuck, Mard?" Her voice was raspy, but he felt that seething anger as surely as if she had dick punched him.

_Did you have the dream too?_

Lucy pinched her forehead, "which one? Because my whole night was nothing but an endless sex parade."

_The one that happened in this bed?_ He looked up at the wall and his tail flicked over a couple of the white stains. Mard waited as Lucy came over and started seeing the same things he had noted.

She leaned over the bed and then sunk to her knees on the floor. Mard looked over the edge of the bed as she had her head in her hands and sobbed. He jumped down and brushed up against her legs, her arm shot out and she hit him, sending him flying a solid couple feet. Mard landed on his side, his small cat body protesting the treatment as pain bloomed from his ribs where she hit him. He whimpered as she cried.

_Lucy…_ he said as it hurt to breath. Mard could taste blood in his mouth as his throat started working. He rolled to his belly and promptly opened his mouth as he spewed a stream of blood, fur and bits of bacon. _Help me…_

His vision started fading in and out as every breath hurt. _Lucy._

He barely heard her, he was losing consciousness, incapable of keeping his eyes open. Magic, he could feel magic in the room and then warm hands pressed against his body. Mard felt the bones knit together and the pain was lessening, his senses coming back to him.

His eyes fluttered open as Lucy picked him up, she held him to her chest, hot tears splashed down on him. "Please, please, oh goddess, please. I'm so sorry Mard, I-I didn't mean to…" she sobbed heavily, and her voice cracked as she held him.

Mard had options, he could milk this for all it's worth or he could let her know he was now fine. Though he was very upset that she hurt him, it only reminded him of how weak and prone he was like this and he cursed Merlin's name. This morning wasn't her fault, the whole thing had been a shock to him, but he couldn't image what she was thinking when she saw all the same things he did.

She most likely felt betrayed, confused, angry, sore and a plethora of other things that would happen when she woken to find out that it was not a dream. Mard felt many of those things, he just couldn't quite express it in the same way she could.

_Lucy, I am okay now. You healed me._

"M-Mard, oh God, I'm sorry..." she kept crying as she kissed the top of his head and held him, rocking back and forth a little. Mard wasn't certain what more he could say to her and instead just opted to enjoy her embrace and purr. Least if anything she might put him back to sleep.

"Blimey this didn't go as planned," Merlin's voice called out and Lucy stopped moving as he squirmed out of her grip.

Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed, bare feet dangling off the edge and dressed in her usual flare of denim something and a t-shirt. Mard hissed at her as Lucy scooted back till her back was against the wall.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked.

_Lucy this is…_ he started saying.

"Merlin and I'm horribly sorry for the commotion," she said her voice light. Mard looked into her opal eyes, he could see shadows of worry and pain dance across them as they shifted between blue, black and purple swirls.

"You did this to him. Can't you fix him?" Lucy asked.

"No, only he can fix that. Seems like he did for a while last night. Guess ya learned something yesterday?" she said looking right at him.

_Merlin. Explain better. Please._ Mard said, his voice sharp and direct.

She got off the bed and knelt down before the two of them, she reached out and gently touched his head. "Tis a reward system, ya. He learns, he gets something for it. Whatever he learned yesterday, let him have his body back for a few hours. Guess the lesson didn't stick."

"What does he need to learn?" Lucy asked as she mindlessly pet him.

"The curse picked this form until he understands the capacity of the human heart."

"So, he has to learn to love?"

Merlin pursed her lips, "think it's more than that. Whatever ya learned yesterday, it was one step closer to satisfying Justice."

Lucy let out a breath and Mard was ready to start yelling at Merlin, he knew damn well she could hear his thoughts. She put up a hand, stopping both Mard and Lucy for doing a damn thing. "I was angry, used an ancient spell from another Plane, fueled it wit' my Justice seal," she pointed at the seal on her arm that resembled scales, "so I'm not even certain what that means. Sorry old chap."

"You got so angry; you cursed your supposed best friend with a spell that you don't even know how to break it? What kind of friend are you?" Lucy leaned up, her shoulders back, her voice filled with a fury Mard hadn't heard before. There was something angelic about her, as if she was ready to call upon all the Heavens to smite the one person who could probably wiggle her pinky and destroy the entire planet.

For the first time in his life he saw Merlin pale as she fell back on her ass and pushed herself back. Mard had never seen her scared but with the aura Lucy was giving off, even his ears went flat against his head.

"Wait, now calm ya tits, Lucy. Was tryin ta save lives and help him," she said, her accent getting noticeably thicker.

"You want to help him? Then call this off. Mard is not some evil demon. He made a mistake; he had never had a chance to see the human world. The only humans he knew was whatever was dark enough to live in the Underworld and you! Until yesterday he didn't know that human and demon societies were close enough for fucking government work."

Mard put a paw up, _Lucy, please calm down. This will not help. Merlin could literally erase your existence with a thought. Please, I am begging you._

The two women looked at each other, Lucy's eyes set to pure murder, Merlin looking remorseful. Mard was trapped in the middle, he couldn't let them fight. Yes, he was angry at his best friend, but he got it. He knew why he was cursed but he also knew that the curse had led him to Lucy.

If it wasn't for this furry little body, he never would have found the woman he was beginning to believe was his mate. He never would have someone to finally desire and wish to have children with, a life with. Just like all the other demons in the Underworld. Just like the humans.

What she said about his plan killing thousands of children, that hurt him. Especially when he thought of the small demonlings that were mercilessly slaughtered at the camp. He understood but didn't really understand, he needed to see more humans and needed more time with her.

_Merlin, please, do not hurt her. She is just emotional, just go. Lucy is all I have and all I want._

_Mard, I wouldn't hurt ya mate. Blimey, she's quite the saucy minx, ain't she?_

_You have no idea and I would not have her any other way._

"Oi, yer a handful." Merlin stood up; she was quite a few inches taller than Lucy. She laughed and flashed them both a grin, "right, now if ya be excusing me, gotta leave now. Oh and Lucy," she put a hand on her shoulder, "yer so ready ta be a Queen. Take care loves." With that Merlin was gone and Lucy let out a sigh.

"How the hell are you friends with her? She's crazy."

_I know, it is what makes her Merlin. We all need that one crazy friend._

"Fuck, you're so weird," Lucy laughed and Mard laughed right with her.

* * *

When the laughter died down, Lucy drudged over the bed and plopped down. Her adrenaline slowly draining from her system as her heart slowed down and her nerves were no longer blinking like Christmas lights on cocaine. She took in a deep breath, could smell the remnants of a wild night that she thought was only the most vivid dream of her life.

She had been woken up by a soft kiss to her shoulder, followed by another and another. When she woke up, next to her was a very naked Mard, looking as beautiful as the picture she saw of him. She sat up and lightly touched his face, could not believe that he was in her bed or that he was no longer a cat. Mard had answered by pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply. Passion ignited low in her belly and for once Lucy had truly wanted someone.

Lucy wasn't a prude, the few times she had sex had left her unfulfilled. She'd learned to fake orgasms just to get the guy to leave a little sooner. Mard was different, just being around him had her wet and the expert way he slid his tongue against her had her seeing stars. The way he touched her, one-part reverence and one-part rough had left her in a state of bliss. He didn't let up, attacked her and pleasured her with a skill she didn't know men could even have. Then again, he wasn't a man, a demon and maybe that's what she had missing in her life.

She had never orgasmed so many times in her life, it was to the point that her overworked clit had become too sensitive. Luckily by then they were both worn out and passed out. Lucy thought it was only a dream but as she looked around her messy bed and everything discussed, it had happened.

Her body went on autopilot as she ignored her feline companion who kept watching her from the top of the dresser. She opened the window for some fresh air, changed the sheets and then went to take a fast shower. Lucy wasn't certain if she wanted to stay around home today, but if she went to the guild who could she talk to? Who would understand and not go psycho on her?

Natsu was working through his own issues. Erza would lose her shit and smite Mard. Mira would get all baby babble on her. Gray was out on mission and taking a chance to visit Lyon. Levy might think she's lost her mind and maybe she has. Lucy pursed her lips and decided that maybe she needed to talk to Cana. Cana may have been the guild drunk but she was usually on point with the advice and she never spilt your secrets.

As Lucy washed, she saw the welts start to fade away, she shuddered as she ran her hand over a bite mark above her hip bone. Mard had bitten her, smoothed the area with his tongue, as his fingers teased her folds. It was such a mix of pain and pleasure that she almost came that instant, but the demon thought he'd drag it out. Make her wait, ratchet her up, leave her on the edge, pull her back, repeat until she was ready to die and then… Everything would explode.

Lucy tried to shove the memory away and was mildly successful at the attempt. Though the extra slickness between her legs was telling her otherwise. She growled in frustration and finished her shower. Of all the things to happen to her in her life, this was never on the list.

Which part? Yes.

It was the only answer she had. Never thought she'd take in a cat, find out it's really a cursed demon, and then manage to have the most mind-blowing sex with it. This was so confusing but the only thing that wasn't, just how she reacted to his true form.

Objects in motion tend to stay in motion, and she felt like Mard was a motion she couldn't stop. As she wiped the steam from the mirror, she knew that she was just as (if not more) enthusiastic participant. He moved, she followed, she moved, he followed, and the cycle went on and on until all their energy and time was up. The evidence all over her bed and the small cracks in her wall.

It felt as natural as breathing to be with him and that scared her. Lucy went though the rest of her tasks before leaving the bathroom. As she came into the bedroom, Mard was sitting in the windowsill, his tail lazily swaying behind him as he watched the outside world. Quiet as she could manage, Lucy got dressed in a pair of charcoal yoga pants and a large t-shirt from a concert she went to last year. It was more out of necessity to cover herself up, some of those marks were still in places that would be visible if she wore her usual short attire.

As she tried to creep out of the bedroom, she stepped on a creaky board and Mard's furry little head spun around. _Are we leaving?_ He asked.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip, "I am, I need to think and a little space."

His eyes looked sad; _will you return?_

"Yes, and we can talk then. I just…" her voice dropped as she stared at her bare toes.

_Need time, so do I. This has never happened to me before and I am not certain if it should be welcomed or not._

That stung and Lucy didn't know why it stung because she had been thinking the same thing. A small ache bloomed in her chest from his words. Words that were merely an observation, she didn't hear any malice there but could feel the worry and confusion laced with sadness. Lucy let out a breath and gave him a firm nod as she went to go put on her shoes and leave. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye and she whisked it away.

Now that she was out of the apartment, she felt a little better to get some relief. The bright sunny day was also improving her mood and she headed off toward Fairy Tail. As she walked, she looked up and saw that Mard was no longer sitting in the window. She figured he may have gone to take a nap or something. Who knows what he would do without her and she figured he'd be fine. People often left their cats at home for several hours and she'd be back for dinner.

The trip to Fairy Tail was uneventful and as she opened the large wooden door, she was greeted by the happy greetings from her nakama. Lucy scanned the large hall, people sitting around tables drinking and laughing as Mira flittered around refilling drinks and collecting glasses. Her eyes drifted to the glossy light oak bar and there she saw Cana on her usual stool and chugging down a bottle of something with her father.

Lucy walked over to the pair and waited a second for Cana to finish. Gildarts looked over his shoulder, his auburn hair still amess and that five o'clock shadow working for the older man. "Hey Lucy, come have a seat, my lap is open." He said with a laugh.

Lucy knew the comment was innocent, Gildarts liked to flirt with anything that moved or didn't. She winked, "call me without pants." He slapped the bar and threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh damn, we should flirt more often."

Cana finished her drink, "I kind of approve of this, go get you some dad!" She hiccupped at the end and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while laughing.

Lucy giggled, "actually Cana, I'm here to see you."

Cana jumped off the bar stool and slapped her dad on the shoulder, "ha! I win."

"Have fun girls," he said with a tip of his frosty mug before turning around and stealing a handful of peanuts.

Cana flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder as she walked up to Lucy. The card mage was in her usual gear, bikini top and khaki cargo pants that hung low on her hips. She stopped short and pursed her lips, "you don't seem okay Baby Girl."

Lucy sighed, "lets go talk somewhere else."

Cana looked over her shoulder, "hey dad, can you give us permission for the S-Class lounge." He held up his beer, "thanks old man." She took Lucy's hand and they headed towards the stairs, least if anything the lounge was nice and usually quiet.

They walked through the guild and Lucy kept a fake smile going as she said hello to people. Mira handed her a strawberry milkshake as they approached the stairs, "you look like you need it. Want me to come too?"

Lucy looked at the smiling silver-haired woman and shook her head, "sorry Mira, we can talk later, thanks."

Her shoulders dipped for a moment before she closed her eyes and smiled brightly, "okay!"

Cana was already up the stairs and Lucy followed, trying to get everything in her head straight. There was so much to unpack here and much of it was difficult to phrase. Least if anything Lucy was grateful for the bit of liquor in the milkshake and the fact that she had someone to talk to.

She entered the lounge, done in shades of green and brown leathers and dark woods. A vast departure from the hearty and utilitarian lighter woods to the guild hall. Often furniture needed replacing and it was easier for Laki to recraft basic furniture than the nicer more details pieces.

Lucy took a seat on the forest green leather couch, holding her milkshake and looking at the little strawberry hanging off the side. She sucked in a breath, "let me get it out first before you start talking."

Cana leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and shut her eyes, "alright Baby Girl."

Lucy started to talk about the last two days, and with each sip of milkshake and word, it was getting easier to spill everything. Cana just listened, sometimes putting her hand to her mouth to stop herself from saying something. Lucy relaxed a little more into the couch, her milkshake drained, "then there was last night…"

* * *

_When shit gets real... go drinking LOL_

_Thanks to everyone for their comments and kudos, you guys keep me smiling._

_Please join in the fun! Leave a comment and kudo because Cat!Mard is awesome._

_Up Next - Missing_


	8. Missing

Mard knew, just knew this was going to happen. Not exactly the sexual event last night but that at some point while with Lucy, she was going to leave him. He couldn't fault her logic, after everything a little space was welcome. Most importantly it would give him a chance to snoop.

When got off the windowsill the first thing he did was head for her little writing desk. There was a box on it, and he was certain he could open it. Mard was always curious, being a cat didn't change that, but it did heighten it a little. What once was just something he liked to do; it was almost a compulsion.

His butt wiggled, a strange sensation as he cleared the height from floor to small writing desk. It shook a little as he landed, and it reminded him that Lucy didn't always have the best finances for better furniture. He gave it a second and then realized it wasn't going to collapse, not that he was _that_ heavy in this form.

Mard looked down and noticed that he was sitting on one of the papers. She had very nice handwriting, flowy but easy to read. The page he was sitting on was titled, "Heisenberg was Uncertain, but His Theory is Not." He had never heard of this person and as he got a few sentences in, he realized this was more of that scientific jargon that put him to sleep yesterday.

He decided to ignore it and looked around the desk, to his right he eyed the bookshelf and took a moment to analyze the various titles down the spines. One thing he noticed was that each shelf had a white sticker with black lettering. Academic Journals, Research Papers, Magical Theory, Romance, and Fantasy Romance. The collection was interesting, and the romance shelves were overflowing.

To him it looked like she struggled to balance two halves of her brain. One that was rooted in logic and reasoning and another that dreamed and looked for an escape. Now that he could understand his library back in Castle Tartaros was a mixture of demonology, mythology, studies of war, critical thinking, and the random epic fantasy novel. Sometimes even he needed an escape and a well written novel was just the place.

Mard went back to inspecting her desk, more importantly the pink box that was labeled, "letters." He put his nose under the lip of the lid and lifted his head up, but it would not budge. He tried his paws, his tail, his nose again, and each time could barely budge it. Frustrated he considered knocking it off the desk but knew that would only anger Lucy. Which after today, he was not planning on seeing her in that state again.

Well, not directed at him. It was a bit amusing to watch Merlin get a bit nervous. Though he suspected she may have just been acting to let Lucy get her rage out of her system and to see just how much she cared. Merlin was always complex like that and her plans or pranks were never just as simple as they seemed. Then again, he wouldn't want to know what it was like in her head, since she didn't just exist in this reality but in multiple. All at the same time.

She once told him that life through her eyes was like watching the same movie, on multiple screens but with slight changes and trying to track those changes to figure out the best one. Mard didn't quite understand that until she showed him a movie and he was amazed by it. It was a unique thing to watch, like a novel that came to life.

He heard a sound coming for the bedroom, a loud kind of chirp and jumped off the desk to go investigate. As he came into the bedroom, he saw a small brown bird sitting in the window. Mard crouched low, fixated on the intruder and figuring it had been a while since he hunted anything.

The bird hadn't noticed him, it was not looking in the bedroom but singing to the wind or to attract a mate. Mard saw its head turn and he stopped, keeping low and a little behind the bed. It was quiet for a few seconds before it started it's chirping again and Mard moved.

His eyes narrowed as his tail flicked behind him, the anticipation, the joy of a fresh kill exciting him. The bird opened its wings and he jumped. Instead of a bird under him, he felt nothing, but air and he panicked when he realized he jumped right out the window. This was not how he was going to die.

His fall was stopped quickly before he was bounced up and over off a blue awning. His eyes wide as the sidewalk came up fast, he tried to correct his body to land in a way that may only result in a broken bone or two. Instead he wound up landing in a cart of fruit that he didn't notice, the impact a little softer than stone but now he was buried under a bunch of orange spheres that smelt sweet and tangy.

Something yanked on his tail and he found himself upside down, staring at a middle-aged human man with a big mustache and a smile on his face. "You okay little guy?"

Mard thrashed and hissed, the pain in his tail upsetting him. The man put him down on the fruit and laughed. He tried to jump off the cart, that was moving again but the man grabbed him too quickly.

Mard was in his embrace as the guy scratched under his chin. _In a few seconds he should find the collar,_ Mard thought. Figuring that if saw the collar and name tag, he'd let him go. Much like how Lucy was certain he belonged to someone because of that item.

"Well, no collar, guess you need a home, heh Blackie?" he said and Mard started squirming again.

_My collar!_ Mard was scared, how did he lose…

When he transformed, the collar must have popped off or disappeared then. He was doomed and Mard did the only thing he could he yowled, made a fuss, and mentally shouted for Lucy. That lasted only till the point the old guy became annoyed and stuffed in one of the burlap sacks hanging off the cart.

_Lucy!_

_Merlin!_

_Anyone!_

After what felt like half his life span, Mard was finally too tired to keep screaming. The jostling of the bag and slamming into the side of the cart was hurting him. The air was hot and stale, perfumed with too much citrus, it burned his eyes. Mard had never felt so helpless, so tiny in his life. It was humbling. Humiliating. Painful.

The movement stopped and he felt the bag being picked up. The balls of fruit rolled around under him and he struggled to not get buried under them. Suddenly the top open, light flooded into the bag, along with warm fresh air. A hand reached into the bag and Mard tried to run from it, but he was trapped, not certain where to go. It moved around and eventually caught him by the scruff of his neck.

He flailed around, trying to attack the hand, the arm, the anything to get released. Mard blinked several times, his eyes finally adjusting to the light when he saw a round face girl with freckles, wild red hair and thick glasses reach out with multicolored hands for him.

"Blackie! I love my new kitty, papa!" she screamed as she twirled him around and crushed him. Mard gasped for air, tried to wiggle out of her hold, anything so he could get the hell out of here.

"You're welcome Sara," the man said as he left Mard in this new hell.

He was sat down on a pink chair and tried to move but she grabbed his head and very sternly, in her high-pitched voice told him to not be a bad kitty. Mard wasn't certain what that meant until he noticed something odd…

He was sitting at a tea table and the other "guests" were other animals. A small brown puppy with thick wire over its muzzle, an orange fat cat with a facial scar, and another cat with half its head caved in. Mard gulped, these weren't toys, judging by the caked blood on its fur, they were actual animals, stuffed.

He noticed other things in this room, the bars on the window over dirty glass, the dark grey cement brinks painted with arcane symbols, and the door looked thick and heavy with a sliding tray. Toys all over the place and a workbench with needles, thread and was that a human arm dangling off it?

"See Blackie, we are going to be the best of friends and I know you'll be a good kitty. Unlike them…" Sara said as she grinned at him, her eyes covered in shadows and teeth rotten. Mard did the only thing he could, he nodded and let her put a blue bonnet on his head.

_Lucy!_

* * *

Lucy finally finished her story with Cana who sat there wide eyed and her mouth open. She closed it, took in a breath, opened it, closed it, and then just slunk back.

"Well," Lucy said after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"Dude, so like you fucked his brains out?" she asked, and Lucy face palmed. Leave it to Cana to miss the point of the whole thing.

"Cana, that really," she stopped pursed her lips and then buried her head in her hands. Lucy wrestled around with the scope of everything and maybe her friend had a point. "Yeah, maybe that is the problem. You know me."

Cana pulled out one of her flasks from the side pocket of her pants and took a healthy swig before passing it over. Lucy took it and tilted the silver flask back, nearly choking when the liquor burned her tongue. She forgot that her friend like to microbrew and usually at higher than normal alcohol levels than legally available. She coughed and handed the flask back.

Lucy coughed and her friend started rubbing small circles on her back, laughing under breath about her being a light weight. She'd known heavy weights who couldn't stand toe to toe with the brunette.

"Better?" she asked as Lucy finally got over the burn and discovered that it had a fruity almost pleasant aftertaste.

"Yeah, water would be nice," she said as Cana got up and went over to the small bar and grabbed her a glass. The S-class Lounge had the higher-grade booze and a selection of cold regular drinks for mixing and everything else. These mages had it damn nice, but for the kinds of missions they did, they deserved it.

Lucy slammed back the water and felt even better, the burning calming to a dull sting. She set the glass down and waited for Cana.

"Baby Girl, we never discussed your sex hang up, have we?" she asked, and Lucy shook her head.

She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "I guess, it started with Sting, he was just so charming and said all the right things. Even if it was my first time, he was just too busy trying to get off and then…" Lucy swallowed as she recalled the moment that hurt her the most.

She had woken up the next morning, alone and sore as hell. Sting was not in his room. She couldn't find Lecter and figured they must have gone to get food. His room was so cold, and she dressed quickly to keep warm before exiting to go find Yukino. As she walked down the quiet hallway, she heard voices, the one that caught her attention was Sting. "I won, pay up asshole."

Lucy had pressed against the wall as she listened, her heart hammering in her chest. She heard Sting laugh, "oh and it's double, popped her little cherry. She probably thinks I'm a stud and will totally be clingy." Lucy had felt the tears gather at her lashes as he started bragging about how a few weeks ago he nailed Yukino. The boasting ended when Lucy had seen him go flying across the room, thanks to a well-placed punch from Rogue. Instead of figuring out what was going on, Lucy had turned and ran out the back.

She drew in a breath, "and then after I just thought all guys thought I was a conquest and so I lost interest. Just didn't want to be a belt notch or a bet."

"Was he the only one?" Cana asked and Lucy could see the way her muscles tensed and the anger behind her eyes.

"The others I was drunk for, just wanted to actually get off, see if I could not hear Sting's voice anymore. I know it's wrong," she said. It took her months to not hear his disgusting brag, practically every time she was alone.

"What makes Mard different?"

"Everything. He talks to me. He listens to me. I feel like he's more interested in who I am and not just my body. When I saw him and touched him it was like everything inside of me felt whole. There was a passion in his eyes, like this wasn't just a bet or a drunken escapade. Like I was wanted, really wanted." Her voice elevated a little at the end, before she almost cried. Lucy realized she wanted Mard so bad was because he felt the same. They weren't playing a different game or just looking for a release. They both were looking for connection. She knew Mard couldn't admit it, but she could feel it out of him.

Cana took her hand, breaking Lucy's thoughts, "I think you have your answer."

Lucy smiled at her friend, "yeah, I should get home." She practically tackle-hugged the card mage, murmuring her thanks.

Cana laughed, "it's okay Baby Girl, I got you. Come back and see me anytime. Bring that stud too!"

"Well he's just a ca…" her eyes went wide as her hand flew over her mouth, Cana looked at her quizzically, "fuck! I left the window open." Lucy bolted down the stairs, almost falling in the process.

She waved goodbye as she ran through the guild hall. As she got to the doors one of them swung open and she collided into Natsu. Lucy bounced off him as he blinked and grinned at her.

"Sorry Luce," he said as he bent down and offered her a hand.

She took it, noticing his strength and heat, "I gotta go Natsu, I left a window open!" Lucy side stepped and took back off in a dead sprint back for her home. Inside her mind she was panicked and praying that Mard hadn't decided to take an escape route. Then again, she did abandon him and left not quite on the happiest of terms.

"You think Mard might have gotten out?" Natsu's question had her looking over at him as he easily kept pace.

"He might, he wasn't in a happy mood when I left for the Guild," she said.

The small town whirled by them as they ran, Lucy giving it her all and Natsu barely trying. Her best friend was always physically stronger than her, making it difficult to keep up. It also gave her a challenge, fueling her need to be stronger to stand beside him.

They got to her apartment building and Lucy tore up the stairs, almost crashing into her landlady at the top. She gave a quick apology, leaving the old woman upset and yelling about kids these days. Lucy opened her apartment door, her hands shaking as she fumbled with the key.

"Deep breath, I'm sure he's fine," Natsu said as she twisted the worn gold knob and the door opened with its little squeak.

Lucy felt it immediately as she stepped a foot inside. Her blood turned cold as she meekly called for Mard. There was no answer and she took another step before falling to her knees. "M-Mard?"

Natsu walked ahead, his head moving back and forth as he whispered, "here kitty, kitty."

"P-please, Mard!" Lucy yelled as tears streaked down her face.

After a few moments of pleading and calling for her little demon cat, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Natsu's face was etched in concern. He knelt and pulled her into a warm hug. "Luce, two things…"

"Huh?"

Natsu let out a breath, "one, how much sex did you have last night, cause wow." Lucy pulled back feeling heat rise to her cheeks and ears as she looked away. Her bottom lip trembled, and she just couldn't look at her best friend.

He curled a finger under her chin, "it's cool, just trying to lighten the mood." She looked at him as he chuckled, "though, Mard is gone. I will find him; you stay here in case he comes back."

"N-Natsu…" she whispered her voice trailing off. Lucy didn't just want to sit around while he did all the work and maybe she didn't have to. "Would you take Loke with you?"

"Sure, I know you'll feel better that way."

Lucy hugged him, "thank you."

He rubbed her back, "anything for my best friend. Though who's the mystery guy? He smells odd."

She swallowed hard, "n-now isn't a good time for that but I promise I will tell you everything."

Natsu grinned and held out his hand, pinky extended, Lucy smiled and curled her smaller pinky around his. "Okay, now go make some tea, do you have anything of his?"

He helped her up, her knees still feeling weak, but she felt a little better now. Natsu's sense of smell was off the charts and if anyone could play bloodhound it was the dragon slayer. With Loke beside him, they should be able to cover more territory. She got into her bedroom and grabbed the pillow casing that he slept on from the hamper. A few bits of fur still on it and she brought it back out for her friend.

"He slept on this last night," she said as Natsu grabbed it and breathed deep. He did this several times before handing it back to her.

"Okay, now call in Loke."

Lucy floated her hand over her keys, when she stopped suddenly. She let out a breath and looked into the green eyes of her friend. "Before I summon Loke, we should probably talk."

* * *

_and this got dark fast... tis the season LOL_

_Speaking of which don't forget Unholy Trinity, 3 days of Lucy x Any Current or Former Villain. October 30 - Nonmember 1st. Prompts: Demon, Graveyard, Death_

_Thanks for the all the comments and kudos!_

_If you enjoy this please don't forget to comment and kudo._

_Up next - The Trouble of Demons_


	9. The Trouble of Demons

**Important note!** Last time I updated this story, chapters 7 & 8 reversed themselves. Please make sure you are reading in the proper order: 7: Reality v Dreaming, 8: Missing, 9:The Trouble with Demons

* * *

“Oh, it’s bedtime, daddy will be here!” Sara yelled as she picked up Mard from the rocking horse. He spent the day either at a macabre tea party or now wearing a small pink hat and on this child’s toy. Personally, he was hungry, and all that rocking had left him a bit nauseous. Not to mention the splitting headache he was getting behind his eyes from her high-pitched voice.

So far, he was in one piece, that was helpful. As she held him, he had to resist the urge to squirm or show the displeasure he was feeling. Being held by anyone that was not Lucy was most unwelcome. The girl put him on her wobbly bed, that was not properly made but looked mostly clean. The cartoons character sheets had colored unicorns and hearts, he wanted to throw up.

He sat there, trying to form his escape plan while she mindlessly chirped about what kind of story daddy would read tonight. She asked him a question and when Mard didn’t respond she grabbed him around the neck. Her small chubby hands were remarkably strong and as he looked in her eyes it felt off.

There was a shadow that passed over them, turning them black for an instant before back to their usual hazel color. The muscles in her round face twitched and did her freckles move? Something was wrong with this girl, a kind of evil under her skin that he had felt before.

Mard nodded at her question, reminding himself that he had to be responsive otherwise would wind up like Mr. Tabby Pants. As he understood it, that cat refused to sleep where she put him and so she made him go to sleep. It was such a childlike way to say she murdered the poor cat.

The heavy door creaked open and Mard saw the older human male walk through it. There were bags under his eyes and his smile didn’t reach the outer corners. The man’s hands shook, and he stutter stepped into the room. “Okay, is my little lady ready for bedtime?”

“Yes! Blackie has been a good boy today. Thank you, daddy,” she said as she dropped him and ran to her light blue book shelf. Mard landed on the bed and just stared at the man who was frowning at the tea set. He whispered something under his breath and Mard couldn’t quite hear it but judging by everything else, it wasn’t pleasant.

Sara bounced in the bed with her book and held it up in the air. The old man took it as she laid down and pulled the covers to her chin. Mard, noticed the door was open just a little and tried to move but Sara had grabbed him.

“Blackie, sleep here,” she said as she pushed on his head and forced him down on top of her stomach. Her hand gripped his scruff, forcing him to stay in place.

The old man sat on the edge of the bed and cracked open the colorful book. He started to read, his voice slow and soft with a small slur to it. Mard sniffed and could smell the bit of booze from the man, he was a bit worried what could happen from here.

He knew demons could act differently based on the liquor they ingested, were humans the same way? Would this man do something horrible while intoxicated? As the man read and did voices for each character, Mard didn’t think he would do anything nefarious. The man was obviously using the liquor to help his resolve in being here.

Her hand relaxed on him and he could feel her breathing slow down to a simplistic rhythm. Deep and even breaths as the man turned the page of the book, not noticing that only Mard was listening. Mard held still, wanting her to hit more of a deeper sleep before he tried to escape.

The story finished and as expected the cupcake party was a success, not the greatest work of literature written but it worked for children. The man closed the book and leaned over the sleeping girl. Despite his inebriated state he gingerly removed her glasses and smoothed back her hair to kiss her forehead. “Please get better, daddy loves you.”

As the man came up to sitting Mard could see the moisture gathered in the man’s eyes. He wiped them away with a shaky knobby hand before putting the book back on the shelf. Mard got off the bed, slowly and quietly. He looked back and Sara had rolled over, not noticing that he wasn’t there and still asleep.

The door was opened a little wider for the man and Mard sprung free. He darted past the man and into the next room, it was dark and coated in cement with a staircase to the side. Mard ran up the stairs but stopped short when at the top the door was shut. Least he was out of the room with that killer.

The old man walked up the stairs and grabbed Mard, holding him in the crook of his arm as he opened the door. Light assaulted Mard’s eyes as they entered a dingy and tiny kitchen. The floor was peeling, dirty dishes in the sink attracting flies, a dilapidated table in the center with several bottles of booze and oranges on it.

The man grabbed one of the bottles and continued walking with Mard through the small house. They entered a living room that was just as horribly run down, but it had a door and windows. Though Mard noticed that the windows had large planks of wood crudely nailed to the frames like bars. He sat down in a green and patchwork chair, still holding Mard.

He took a swig of whatever vile stuff he was drinking before he let out a sigh. Mard looked around, he saw colorful child’s paintings on the wall and a picture of the man and Sara on the wall. There wasn’t much else to take in, the furniture heavily sparse or just run down. What got his attention in the picture was the fact that the girl looked brighter and happier. This was a departure from the child in the basement.

They sat in silence as the man drank and held on to Mard, who was calculating a way to escape. At the very least find a hiding spot in the house where he didn’t have to go back into that room. The man let out another sigh and Mard looked at him.

“She used to be such a good girl,” he hiccupped, “Sara loved unicorns and kittens and dancing…” his voice trailed off. “Then one day, she fell and hit her head.” The man started sniffling and drained his bottle, Mard was a bit intrigued by this. “Doc said she died for a few minutes, wouldn’t be normal.”

_Brain trauma makes psychopaths._ It only reminded him just how fragile humans were.

“She had a twitch and these headaches; I took her to a mage and what I got back was not my daughter. You would have liked her Blackie,” he said, “she was such a good girl.”

His grip on Mard tightened and he squirmed a bit before the man loosened up. Wanting to know more he stayed still. So far from what he’d seen and the man’s words, he was starting to wonder if Sara was the victim of a forced possession.

“I love my little girl, I know she’s just sick,” the man started babbling as his head lulled back. Mard tilted his head as the guy continued muttering about how she’s a good girl and he loves her.

This impressed Mard, in the Underworld some demon species either just ate the young or removed them from the nest. Humans just cared and loved their young, no matter the circumstances. This man knew there was a problem with his daughter and considering that her room had the better furniture, he was doing what he could to take care of her.

“A-almost got enough Jewel…” he said before his eyes closed shut, his arm went limp and he passed out.

_Enough Jewel for what? What are you trying to do? Kill her? Sell her? Cure her?_ Mard had a million questions, he hated cliffhangers. He pounced on the drunk’s chest and slapped him, with as much force as his cat body could give him. The man didn’t move and Mard tried this several times, desperate to know what this man needed Jewel for.

When he realized that the man would not be waking up and unable to handle the stink on his breath, Mard jumped down. He started wandering the place, figuring that it was locked up tight to keep a human in but as a cat he could fit in smaller areas. He heard a small clank and ran back into the living room, only to be disappointed that the man had just dropped his bottle.

A new plan formed in his head, the man would have to leave tomorrow, if he could just hide somewhere close to a door, he could run out when it opened. Mard looked all over the place and figured that the place to hide would be under the kitchen sink, the cabinet door was slightly open, and it had a view of the door. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Natsu didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling, as he ran with Loke through the streets of Magnolia. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact his best friend was having a strange relationship with a demon. He didn’t know Mard, for all he knew the demon could be waiting just to break his curse and then eat her soul. This all warred with the fact that he knew his best friend and if Lucy was mostly happy with the demon, who was he to argue?

He was angry and upset that Luce didn’t talk to him about Mard right away or what was going on. Then again, he was too busy thinking of his own problems to not notice. Natsu smiled as he thought of all the times Luce yelled at him to pay attention, he wished he had listened to her more. Now it was late at night, she was heartbroken and scared to death and he was running around trying to find a demon.

Natsu stopped and sniffed the air, he could barely pick up Mard’s scent, not with all the oranges and trash he kept smelling. He knew this part of Magnolia, it was the poorest area of town and his little shack was only less than a quarter mile from the edge. He’d run through here numerous times but never really stopped to look at it. As he took in the area while trying to recapture Mard’s scent, he frowned.

How could he think of mating someone if a rickety old shack near all this was the best he could offer? Natsu took in a nose full of garbage, booze, human waste, and humid night air. He wanted to gag.

“Hey, you okay Natsu?” Loke asked as the spirit looked completely out of place in the backdrop of old buildings and dark alleys.

He shook his head, “no.”

“Wanna talk?”

“Probably not the best time, Luce will murder me if I don’t find Mard,” he replied as he took the wadded-up pink pillowcase out of his pocket and sniffed it again.

Loke pushed up his blue tinted glasses and shrugged, “she might, I’ll personally thank you if you don’t.”

Natsu’s eyes went wide at Loke’s careless words, “what is your problem? She’d cry if I fail and I won’t let my best friend cry.”

“I know Mard, mostly in passing and I can’t let that demon touch my princess,” he said as he looked around the area, his nose scrunched in disgust. Natsu had never known Loke to be so judgmental or to look at people in disdain. It just wasn’t the old ring mage he knew that loved life, laughs, and women.

“Why?” Natsu asked as he stepped to the side and leaned up against the red brick building. Least if he was going to talk to Loke, he didn’t want to be in the middle of a sidewalk.

“He’s not just a demon, he’s literally a demon King,” Loke said.

“So, he’s got a crown, “Natsu fantasized for a moment about stealing a big shiny crown, the gold and jewels twinkling in the light. It called to his innate dragon tendencies to want to horde the shiny things. Of course, and for all he knew demons could make their crowns out of skulls and organs, and that killed his daydreaming.

“More than that, let’s say I like the guy and he’s legit good for Lucy.” Natsu nodded, following along, “she’d have to move to be with him and not just to another town. A whole other Plane of Existence, where you’d barely ever see her again. Heck, I may be even cut off from her.”

Natsu looked down at the ground and thought about what would happen if Luce wasn’t around. He’d lose a piece of himself to not have her smile, laugh, comfy bed and all the fun of having her around for missions. That was something he didn’t think he could handle and slid down into a crouch resting his forearms on his knees.

As he considered things, he also thought of how selfish he was being. This was all about his comfort and not her and there was no way Luce would abandon her nakama forever. Natsu looked up at the lion, noticing a bit of smugness to the guy that didn’t used to be there. “Luce would hate us.”

He blinked, “how so? For protecting her. For wanting what is best for her.”

“For being selfish, what if it was what she wanted and was really in love? You think she’d just forget us?” Natsu played with the pillow case in his hands, knowing that this was the only lead he had to finding the cat demon.

Loke knelt down and met his eyes, “Natsu, he’s a cold-hearted calculating bastard. If he feels anything for her, it’s only to suit his needs to break the curse.”

“How can you be sure? How can you be more right than Luce?”

Loke pushed up his glasses and pursed his lips. The men sat outside under the orangish street light in a stiffened silence. Natsu sniffed the pillow again and thought through some of the expressions on Luce’s face as she told the story. He may usually be oblivious to things when fighting but he knew his best friend and she lit up when she showed him the picture of Mard Geer in the book. 

Loke let out a harsh breath and grumbled, “I can’t.”

“Then,” he stood up hearing one of his knees pop, “we have to go find him.”

They started off again, Natsu following the mixture of oranges, old guy, and a faint bit of Mard until they came upon a small house. It was run down, not quite like his shack, and it fit with the other homes in the area. Who ever lived here, he felt sorry for and if the person brought Mard here as a present for a child, he was going to have to be an asshole.

Loke froze as Natsu walked up the pathway to the front door, he looked over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Something isn’t right, there’s a dark energy here,” he said as he held up his hand, the rings glowing.

That had Natsu on edge, dark magic and Mard was a black cat. He didn’t think as he kicked in the door and barreled inside.

* * *

Lucy completed another circuit around her wooden coffee table, pulling at her lip. She kept brushing her hand over Hologrim’s silver key, every minute that had gone by was eating her alive. All she could keep replaying in her head was that their last words weren’t spoken the best. He was just as confused as her and yet she took it out on him.

Another touch of the key, the time only moving 10 seconds from the last time she did it. At this rate the spirit might show up just to yell at her to get a clock. Lucy spun around and flopped on the purple couch, a bit dramatic but that’s how she was feeling. As she let out a breath and stared at her white ceiling the door burst open.

Natsu came in, holding his white lined scarf in front of him like a bag, it was wild and moving with hissing sounds from it. “Found him, tell him to calm down.”

Loke strode in and shut the door, “yeah princess, it’s like he didn’t want to be rescued or something.”

“Mard,” she said as she grabbed the scarf and released him.

_Lucy! _She hugged him and he nuzzled her left breast, giving a slight purr. She had never felt more relieved than to be holding him right now. He was home and safe and she was never going to leave a window open again.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she kissed the top of his furry head.

_Later we can talk about. I need you tell these two idiots that we must go back to my kidnapper’s house._

Lucy was stunned, “w-what? Why?”

“What’s he saying?” Natsu asked as he snagged a chocolate chip cookie from the plate next to her cold tea. She’d been so nervous she couldn’t even enjoy the cookies or the tea with them.

“We have to go back.”

“There was a dark energy there, maybe he was more comfortable there,” Loke added as he inched towards the kitchen. Lucy knew he was going to go raid the freezer for a kiss, which he earned for helping, but his sweet tooth was going to have to wait. She gave him a hard glare and Loke huffed before he stopped moving.

_I was not comfortable_, Mard said and Lucy repeated it._ I cannot prove it, but I think the girl locked in the basement is under demonic control._

“What a little girl is being demonically possessed?” Lucy asked and Mard nodded as Natsu and Loke looked at each other and then at the dark plum cat in her arms.

Mard started to explain everything he had been through. He talked about Sara, the strange shadows in her eyes, the archaic symbols on the wall, and what her drunken father had mumbled before he passed out. The demon also mentioned they needed to find this fake healer and destroy it.

“Mard we don’t kill,” Lucy scolded.

“What’s going on Luce, we can’t hear him,” Natsu said.

Lucy tried to relay back to Natsu and Loke what Mard told her, with the demon correcting things. It took several minutes but she could feel the room shift in feeling as everyone grew concerned. She also noticed how passionate Mard was about saving this young girl from the demon that may be inside of it.

“Mard, are you sure?”

_I am sure that we need to help this girl and her father. I am sure that whatever did this must be stopped. This is a crime to both our worlds. It is not right and even though she could have killed me, she needs to live. She is a child, Lucy, a child._

His small body began to heat up in her arms, “w-what…” her voice trailed off as she unceremoniously dumped Mard on the couch. He began to yowl as he started to grow. Lucy jumped back, with Natsu and Loke flanking her side, all their eyes on the couch where Mard started to transform.

The cat grew as fur started collapsing into smooth pale skin, paws replaced with hands and feet and his tail vanishing. There was a flash of light and Lucy covered her eyes to shield herself from it.

“Lucy,” Mard said and she removed her hands from her eyes. He was sitting on the couch, with a pillow over his naked lap. “I am going to need some clothing.”

She moved over to him and gently touched his cheek, Mard grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to her inner wrist, “you’re…”

“Yes…” he whispered, his voice trailing off leaving unspoken the uncertainty on if this would be permanent or temporary. Merlin had told them that when Mard had learned something he would get a reward. So how long this would last would depend on him. All that mattered was he was here now, and she was wide awake to appreciate his gorgeous form.

She leaned forward and kissed the naked demon on her couch. His lips molded to hers as she sighed in the rightness of hos this felt and growled low in his throat. His tongue slipped into her mouth, igniting all her senses, blocking out the world until a very loud cat call ended the steamy embrace as quickly as it started.

“I’ll go get Cancer for some clothing,” Loke said as Lucy nodded, her gaze fixed on Mard’s coal black eyes.

Natsu jumped on the couch, next to Mard startling her demon. He held out a hand, “I’m Natsu.”

“I know,” Mard replied as he shook the dragonslayer’s hand and Natsu pulled him forward. She tilted her head as Natsu whispered in Mard’s ear, the demon only nodding along before he leaned back. “Then we have an understanding.”

“Huh?” Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged, “just doing the best friend thing.”

She rolled her eyes knowing that he was basically threatening the demon with harm if she got hurt. It was kind of sweet. “Oh! The little girl.”

“Yes, and now that I have my body back. This should be easier. Not many demons tend to argue with me, it is unwise.”

“Ebi?” Lucy spun around as Cancer spoke, flashing a smile at the spirit and at Loke.

“Alright, Cancer please get Mard some clothing and maybe a little help with his hair. Loke, Natsu, let’s make a plan and go save a little girl.”

* * *

_Comments and kudos appreciated! Let's hope the order doesn't fuck up again. LOL_

_Up Next - King for a Reason_


	10. King for a Reason

_Reminder, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Sadly, that includes Mard. Guess I'll have to create my own demon to love on... (yes, that's a hint at my next fiction novel)_

* * *

“So, when we go back, I’ll explain things to the father. Natsu I want you to watch the basement stairs and my back. Loke, follow Mard.” Lucy said as she stretched her arms overhead and let out a breath. She snuck a look behind her at the still closed bedroom door as Natsu sat on the couch and Loke was in the kitchen, enjoying his candy.

“Luce, why can’t I go with Mard?” Natsu asked.

“I’d feel better if you were watching my back and Loke’s. You’ll be in a position to move in either direction. We don’t know this dad. Mard was certain he’s just a human but it’s not like the demon knows the difference between humans and mages.”

Natsu nodded, “okay. He seemed like just an old guy to me but then again I was in and out pretty quickly.”

Loke snorted, “that’s what she said.” Lucy tried to hide the giggle but failed as Natsu looked a bit confused. She would explain it later.

“Now we just have to wait for Cancer to finish up,” Lucy said looking, again, at her closed bedroom door. It had been fairly quiet in there. Which could be good, or it could be bad. Though it was quite the view of watching a nude Mard walking into her bedroom. What she would give for that level of confidence in her own nakedness or in general. He really did move like a demon who knew just how strong he was.

The trio went back to quietly milling around her living room, Loke trying to sneak into the kitchen for another Cherry Cordial Kiss, and Natsu looking through the pictures of the History of the Underworld book. Lucy was daydreaming a bit, hoping that if this went well the curse would be broken and Mard wouldn’t be a cat again.

She also worried about that, if he wasn’t a cat would he leave? Would he give her a nice goodbye romp around the sack and leave her heartbroken? Lucy could admit she didn’t know him all that well and considering some of the things she had read about him, he very well could be that type. She also knew she really liked having him around, cat or demon form. That in the last few days she’d become very attached to him and not just because of the things in her dreams or even half asleep.

Lucy liked explaining things to him, she liked having someone to talk to who could keep her guessing, and she liked not feeling alone. Sure, her teammates had habits of constantly breaking into her apartment, but this was different. She wasn’t emotionally alone, around the demon she felt just a bit more whole. Which didn’t make much sense but then again feelings rarely do.

_We can discuss this later,_ he said into her head as the bedroom door opened.

_Why are you reading my thoughts?_

_You broadcast and it concerns me. _Mard walked into her living room and Lucy let out a small whistle. His hair was up in a massive pony tail with bangs framing his face. He wore a long black coat with a swirl like pattern on it and large white cuffs matching the exaggerated white lapel. Ruffled white shirt covered by a dark grey vest and grey pants with leather straps criss-crossing up to his knees.

“Cancer, wow, thank you,” she said as Mard nodded at her with a slight smile across his lips.

“I said that portrait was not my best,” Mard added.

“My pleasure Ebi,” he turned to Mard, “thanks for the advice.” The demon gave him a slight nod and then held out his hand. Lucy watched how a small glow formed before it turned into a beautiful dark pink rose, the bloom larger than his hand. He handed it to Cancer who gave him a smile before vanishing.

“What did you say?” Loke asked, looking a bit nervous.

“That he needed to be as bold with a female spirit as he was with his styling. The rose is a rare gift to help with that. I do not hand out my children often or to just anyone,” Mard replied as he stepped closer to Lucy before taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

Loke began to chuckle, “love advice from you, oh that’s rich.”

Mard kissed her knuckles, making Lucy flush for a moment. “Is it? Least I have selection criteria that goes above pulse optional.”

“You...” Loke growled and Lucy shot him a hard look as Natsu jumped in front of him and pushed back against his chest.

“Mard, Loke, stop it. Mard, no trolling my friends. Loke, whatever issue you have with Mard it ends now.”

Mard leaned down, “you do know if the urgency of saving the child was not upon us, I would have taken you to bed for that little defiant display?”

Her eyes went wide at his words, she swallowed hard feeling her blush hit her ears. Lucy studied his face, noticing the bit of satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. “You’re enjoying this? Making me blush and trolling everyone?”

“I admit, the color on your cheeks,” he ran his thumb over one of them, “reminds me of my rose, Alba. You look like a little rosebud, just waiting to bloom,” he ran his thumb down her face and caressed the side of her neck, “and I will make you bloom, many times.”

Lucy’s breath hitched at his dark and sexy voice, shivers running down her spine as he gently drew circles around her pulse point. She swayed a little on her feet as she pictured exactly what he meant, her libido ready to over take her mind, kick everyone out, and go deal with the girl tomorrow.

Natsu whistled, “Mard, later can I get notes from you?”

He pulled back, his touch leaving her, and Lucy felt a bit of a mental reprieve. “For the woman you are courting?”

“Oh, you heard about that?” Natsu asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Lucy knew her best friend, he was feeling quite awkward and embarrassed.

“Of course, it was an enlightening conversation between you both. I have questions of my own. Perhaps at a later time,” he replied.

“We should get moving, the sooner we can handle the little girl and find out about the dark mage, the better,” Lucy said.

“Let’s go!” the dragonslayer exclaimed as he followed Loke towards her front door. After they exited her apartment building, Mard stopped and looked around him.

“An idea, Lucy would you mind if I held you?” he asked.

“No, why?”

“I believe it will be faster if we can all move at our best speeds and you may be the slowest person here. No offense.” He held out his hand, “also you are quite tiny, the extra small bit of weight will not matter to me.”

Lucy beamed at him, loving how his mind worked and the wonderful little compliment, “alright.” Mard scooped her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close to his chest. He was warm, not quite like Natsu and she could feel the firmness of his body even under the layers of clothing. She breathed in his scent, a mixture of roses, coffee and something that was unique to him, what that was she didn’t know or didn’t care.

“Ready?” Loke asked and Mard nodded. They began to move, and Lucy hid her face into the crook of Mard’s neck to block out the wind. She shivered at a particularly cool gust of wind went right through her thin yoga pants.

_Cold? _He asked as they jumped on top of a building before leaping to the next.

_A little,_ Lucy thought, finding his telepathy a bit useful. She also wondered why it felt much more two-way in this form than when he was a cat.

_I assume it is because in this body I have my Curse abilities back. The cat form was too small to handle it and as far as I could gather the spell Merlin used locked them down. My mind was still sharp as a cat, but my body was horribly weak._

_That makes sense,_ she said as she gripped a little tighter around his neck as they kept moving. His movements were graceful, she barely felt a jarring sensation when he landed and wasn’t getting a roller coaster feeling as he moved. Usually when Natsu carried her it was a bit more of a wild ride due to his more fire-like nature.

The trio leapt down to the sidewalk and Mard gently placed her on her feet. Lucy looked around and frowned at the conditions of the neighborhood. _These poor people,_ she thought as she saw the run-down houses, bits of garbage, and just felt the general hopelessness in the air. Loke started down the small walkway towards the house as Mard took her arm, as if he was escorting her to a fancy restaurant rather than this place.

He knocked on the door that was barely propped up against the cracked frame, the damage from someone kicking it open apparent. Lucy made a mental note to at the very least offer him some Jewel for a new door. It looked like this poor family could very much use the help.

There was no answer and Natsu went up to the door and pushed it down, “oops, sorry old man.”

Lucy shook her head, “Natsu has his own style.”

“I have noticed,” Mard said as he let her in first before entering behind all of them. As Lucy walked into the living room, she pursed her lips at the place, more so about all the empty bottles of booze all over the floor and many of them broken. She also noticed the pictures on the wall, some drawn by a child and a couple photos of a bright eyed smiling red-haired girl with her father.

“You!” a voice called out and she spun around to look at an old man who was holding two knives in his hands.

Loke put up his hands, “we are here to help Sara.” Mard took a step and Lucy pulled back on his arm, he looked at her and she shook her head, silently telling the demon to let Loke handle this. The spirit was always charming and when he needed to negotiate his charisma was always a useful tool in these situations.

“Y-you stole her cat,” he muttered.

“I was her cat, as you can see, I was not just a random stray you took home.” Mard said as he let go of her arm and came forward. “I believe your daughter is demonically possessed, now move aside and let me get the demon out of her.”

The man’s eyes went wide before he shook his head, “no, no, no. The magic just didn’t take, he wouldn’t cheat me.”

“Who?” Natsu asked.

“The healer, I almost have enough,” the man sputtered as he collapsed into a wooden kitchen chair that protested under his weight. Lucy looked around the kitchen, not seeing much for food but loads of oranges. From what Mard said, she bet he worked the local orchard a few miles from here. He looked worn out from the bags under his eyes, the small cuts in his hands, and the clothes that were barely holding together.

“Where did you meet this healer?” Lucy asked.

The man pointed to her hand, “he has that same mark.” Lucy, Natsu, and Loke all stared at each other, each confused and shocked to hear it. As they stood there, she noticed that Mard had slipped through the kitchen and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Mard wanted this to end, the trip here and holding on to Lucy the entire time was sending his thoughts elsewhere. This was just a distraction from what he would prefer to be doing this evening, which involved her and no one else. His heart had been in a constant state of acceleration around her, that had never happened to him before.

He made it down the stairs and looked at the door, if the plan works, the old man could replace the front door with this one since the room would not be needed. It would be proper for Natsu to handle the repairs for the damage he had done. He decided that this room would have to go and whatever spell the writings on the wall were using would break if he destroyed it. Mard let out a punch and broke through the wall, his hand tingled at contact with the spell.

The demon used his hands to rip down the bricks until he had space to walk into the macabre child’s room. Sara was perched up on her haunches on her bed, her pajamas soaked from the waist down. Her top lip curled back as she hissed at him, those strange shadows moving over her eyes.

Mard glared at her and spoke in _Infernai_, “I am Mard Geer Tartaros, King of the Underworld, Definitive Demon. Give me your name.” He commanded, using what Silver once called his royal ass kicker voice, which was just his normal voice with a bit more punch to it.

“Nuratial,” it said.

“Species or tribe.”

“Ghast.”

_That makes sense,_ Mard thought. Ghasts were the darker cousins to what people would call ghosts, they came in many forms, and did not natively have a corporal form. If a ghast wanted to be able to experience the pleasures of flesh or to leave the Underworld or Hell, they had to have a willing host. The key was willing and Mard did not think that if the family knew what was happening, they never would have allowed this.

“Who summoned you? What is your contract?”

The creature began to shake and Mard rushed forward, grabbing the small child in his arms. He bolted up the stairs, running past the three people in the kitchen. “Mr. Kitty, follow me!” He yelled, leaving no room for questions as he continued.

Foam and blood came out of the child’s mouth and ears as she thrashed in his arms. Mard made it outside the town and stood in the forest, he could hear the Zodiac leader crashing through the brush as he laid the child down on a small patch of grass. He knelt and tilted the girl’s head back, using his thumb to press against her chin and open her mouth.

“Ready your holy energy, then shoot whatever comes out of her,” he said.

“What is it?” he asked as Mard started watching a reddish grey mist begin to slip past her small teeth.

“Ghast, kill it before it finds another host.”

Mard could feel the heat from the holy energy begin to warm up his back as the demon barreled out of the small girl. As he looked up, he saw the cloud attempt to move away and the massive arc of white light hit it. The ghast screamed and Mard covered the girl’s ears, hoping she would not go deaf from it’s death wail and feeling his own ear drums ache.

“Got it,” Loke said as Mard picked up the child.

“Lucy has a spirit that can heal, this child will need it,” he said as he walked through the woods, careful to not let the sharp branches scratch up the child. Sara was asleep and a complete mess with blood in her hair, her skin noticeably paler than usual but most importantly the darkness under her eyes was gone.

“Hey Mard,” Loke said as they stepped back into the outskirts of the town. “Why?”

“Two things can be true at once; I can be a cold calculating demon and have a fondness for children. This girl did not deserve a ghast invading her body. This was against demonic law.”

“It was the right and good thing to do,” Loke said and Mard pursed his lips.

“This was justice, it is my role as King to see it done when it involves my people,” he replied coolly.

They made it back to the house and Lucy immediately summoned Gemini who transformed into a small girl with blue hair and large eyes. He laid Sara on her father’s small and dirty bed as the spirit began to heal her. This shack made his skin crawl in its poorness, dirt and memories. Part of him wanted to rip it down as punishment for what happened, and another thought the humans had been through enough and living here was already punishment earned.

“What happened?” Lucy whispered, breaking him from his thoughts.

“The ghast chose to escape and risk death rather than tell me who summoned it or the contract. To keep you safe, I could not let it do that here or it would have tried to overtake you. It is apparent that the demon spirit did not care if the host was willing.”

“We found out about the healer, he’s lying about being Fairy Tail and comes to the orange grove once a month. Tomorrow we’ll find him.” Lucy said.

“Then we have done all that we can for tonight,” Mard replied as Lucy went over to the bed and hugged the blue haired girl. He found it interesting how she treated the Zodiac spirits, as if they were friends instead of weapons. Though from what he knew of her, it was just her way of things and it made him want her even more.

“Thank you and I’m sorry,” the old man said as he held out his hand. Mard took it to be gracious in front of Lucy, he was still angry at the situation in the first place.

“Next time do not let a demon invade your child,” he snapped.

“I-I didn’t know, I thought the spirit was helpful,” the old man replied and Mard blinked.

“Guy is a real charlatan,” Loke added, “takes advantage of people who don’t know any better and dazzles them with fake stories a bit of magic.”

“Yeah, he needs to be in jail,” Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

“He needs to be executed,” Mard said, it was a nicer sentence than torture and Lucy should appreciate his leniency.

“No, Mard, that might work in the Underworld, but here it’s different,” Lucy said as she shook her head, her blonde locks swaying under the dim lighting in the house.

“This fake healer has broken Demonic Law; this supersedes human justice.”

Lucy walked up to him and took his hand, “how about we discuss this later?”

“There is not much more to discuss. I have saved a child and must execute the person who did this.”

“Mard, we don’t know why this guy is doing this. Maybe he really thinks he’s helping and doesn’t know. We gotta find out,” Natsu added.

Mard wanted to retort but Lucy placed a slim finger against his lips, he looked into her eyes. “Let’s go home, we can talk there. Okay?”

He was going to say something but the impression he got from Lucy’s mind and her actions was that she wanted nothing more than for him to do as she said. Mard was also certain that this talk they would have, was not going to last long, not if they were finally going to be alone.

The old man handed Natsu a bag of oranges and thanked them all for saving his daughter. They left the house and Loke returned to the spirit world as Natsu handed Lucy a few of the oranges. She took them politely and the pink haired mage said his good byes before running off towards the woods.

Mard and Lucy walked back to her small apartment, both lost in their own thoughts. Though he noticed that they held hands the entire walk and he enjoyed the feeling. There was comfortable silence between them, even if he could hear her run through a bunch of different discussion scenarios. Her mind was wonderful to listen to, it was constantly changing and utilizing new information to reshape the previous thoughts.

She had some valid ideas and counter arguments, to his claims that the summoner needed to die. Ultimately Mard settled on a compromise, “Lucy a deal, if you will.”

Lucy stopped and looked at him, standing under the orangish street light that did nothing for her complexion. “What?”

“Let us say that if the summoner is human, I will allow human justice to handle it. If it is demon or bound to a demon, then I will handle it in accordance to my laws.”

She smiled at him, it was beautiful and bright and internally he almost sighed to see it. That smile was going to be his undoing and he knew it, much like many things about her. “I agree and it’s fair. Thank you Mard.”

“Why are you thanking me?” he asked a little curious.

“For backing down a little and compromising, it’s a very human thing to do,” she said, and he arched a brow.

“I am still a demon, Lucy. A very bad one, if you recall my history,” he replied. To his shock she stepped forward and lifted herself up, gifting him with a small kiss to his neck and another as he bent his head down so she could reach his cheek.

“True but I like to think you’re a very good bad demon,” she laughed and Mard couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close as she dropped the oranges.

“Let me show you good I am,” he purred before he cupped the back of her head and kissed her with every pent-up passion in his body.

* * *

_Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I am having a blast with Cat!Mard and so happy you're enjoying it as well._

_Please comment, kudo and bookmark!_

_Up next - Perfect Night, Troubling Day_


	11. Perfect Night, Troubling Day

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I'm running out the door, and only halfheartedly edited this, sorry for any mistakes. I'll take a look at it later but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer._

* * *

Mard had her in a daze as she managed to finally open the door to her apartment, that kiss had blow apart her brain, leaving fragments of it to rattle around inside her skull. It was better than any dream and she knew she left the oranges on the street in the hurry to come back. Though apart of her was certain the demon may have had his way with her against the building if she hadn't insisted on coming back.

She never felt such an attraction to anyone, never wanted to see a man naked and feel him more than she wanted Mard. It also scared her a little. Lucy knew this wasn't this first time, the evidence was all over her bed and why couldn't she fully remember it?

He slid off his coat, putting on one of the hooks next to her door before he took off his shoes. His eyes burned into her as every version of lust swept over his features. Lucy felt the heat of his gaze begin at the junction between her legs and spread upwards, dotting her skin in small splashes of red. Mard set his boots to the side, and got on his knees, curling a hand around her calf. Her breath hitched as he calmly removed her sneaker.

_How is he so calm?_

_Anticipation is the sweetest fruit,_ he replied, quickly reminding Lucy he could clearly hear everything going on her head. The other shoe came off and he set it aside before slowly coming up to standing. His hands ran against the outside of her silhouette, teasing her with how slow and controlled her felt her.

She pressed back against the wall as he looked down at her. Lucy swallowed hard as she gazed into his coal black eyes. Never, not a single time had a man ever looked at her like this. A look that said she was the only person in his world, that he wanted her like oxygen and one that promised every fantasy come true.

Mard kissed her, this time it was soft, teasing exploration of her as his lips molded against hers. The small fuse lit inside of her brain went off as she grabbed his shoulders and held him against her. Hands moved gently over clothing as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to dance along hers. Her head swam with the intense feeling, not just hers but she could feel his.

_Sex with a telepath is highly intense, like mirrors reflecting endlessly. Let me show you._ Mard mentally whispered his mental voice rich accented in a thicker lust.

_Please,_ she mentally whined, her mouth too busy to form the words. Lucy assumed this was a perk, she wouldn't have to say things aloud, they could read each other.

Mard pulled back and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Lucy took in a deep breath, feeling her courage begin to wane a little as pessimistic thoughts ran through her mind. She stopped in the doorway as he turned around and looked at her.

"They are not here, look at me, Lucy and only me. My name is the only one you know," he said as he unhooked the black strap on his vest before he removed it.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, giving her a peek of his toned chest. She also didn't realize that collarbones could be sexy, the way his were carved sticking out a bit and inviting her to bite them.

"I could be a cat tomorrow. The world could be hit with a major cataclysm in the next two minutes, ending both our lives. The sun may fail to rise, and the oceans could begin to boil before locusts eat the land. Shall I continue to list all the other unprobeable circumstances?" He slipped his shirt off, leaving him there in nothing but the gray and leather pants. Lucy licked her bottom lip as she surveyed his cut torso. Mard looked like a living statue, exquisite details in his muscles from his abs to his pectorals but he was not bulky. No, Mard could have posed for the old masters as the finest example of the male form.

Lucy smiled at him, "touché. I'm sorry, I just…" her voice trailed off as he stepped to her and gently cupped her cheek.

"Live in the past, I understand, we can discuss it later, for now. I desire the perfection of the woman who cares for me no matter my form," he said before he placed a delicate kiss to her forehead. The small gesture set her heart accelerating, it beating as hard as if she'd gone ten rounds of sparring with Erza.

What kind of past did her have to understand? What wasn't written about him in the book? Lucy had a pile of questions that all started exited her brain as his hands skimmed over her breasts before holding them. His thumbs played with her nipples through the fabric, small circles done with expert movements to entice her. This was a demon who certainly knew how to touch a woman.

_Just you, again we can discuss the past later._

The last of her thoughts flittered away as Mard guided her to the bed. She laid down, pushing herself back over the pink bedding as he stood at the end of the bed. Mard gazed at her like a large cat staring at its prey, deciding where to strike first and planning it's feast. Lucy shivered under the weight of his intensity, her hands mindlessly playing with the hem of her shirt.

As she began to lift it up, she saw his brows come up slightly and a small curve to his lips. Lucy removed the shirt as she slowly undid the black belt, she could see the bulge from his erection in the pale light from the window. She hooked her thumbs under her yoga pants and slowly slid them down as a sense of hunger raced through her mind.

She was left in her underwear, cursing herself for not wearing something pretty, instead just a basic matching purple cotton set. To her surprise he was in a pair of tight black boxer briefs, she had no idea demons wore underwear. Then again Mard was not like any demon she had ever met, and something told her she'd never see another demon like him in her life.

"You will not," he said as he crawled on to the bed. Lucy watched how he moved, his movements fluid, a predator coming for his prey.

Mard stopped as his head dipped down, the massive cascade of dark plum hair covering his face as he placed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. Lucy fell back against her pillows as he teased the sensitive skin of her inner thigh making his way up to her over heated core. He took in a breath and she could feel his excitement blend with hers, it was surreal to experience.

The demon teased her through the fabric, his fingers grazing over her while his tongue gently lapped at the skin above her panty line. She fisted the soft pink bedding under her as her body fluttered, her hips tilting to look for more friction, more anything the demon was offering.

_So impatient,_ he teased.

Lucy would have responded but he yanked down her panties so quickly she was shocked. More so that he hadn't ripped them, but the fast movement had taken her aback.

Hot breath ghosted over her sensitive and wet folds as he moved her legs over his shoulders. Lucy sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as she waited, the lingering presence of him threatening to make her orgasm before he did anything else.

Her other experiences hadn't been like this, not this slow calculation of everything. The way he teased her and did not tease her, the lack of urgency and purposeful sexual grace he was displaying. It was as if he was studying her, much like how she'd scrutinize over a new academic paper or even the editing of one of her chapters. She closed her eyes, relaxing her body, letting the demon have his way and proving his point. She was here with him and only him.

As she thought it, he licked her from entrance to clit and Lucy moaned as he began to work upon her. Mard's tongue moved against her pearl with speed and intensity, keeping a pattern going as she started panting. His fingers pressed inside of her, slowly stretching her and moving in opposition to the quick harsh movements of his tongue. The dichotomy was staggering, and she wound up pulling his hair, Mard let out a growl that vibrated through her.

"T-there… oh…" she moaned as her head whipped back and forth over the pillows. Her toes curled as her body tensed and she ran that fine edge of sanity.

Mard stopped and Lucy gasped, "don't stop!" she called out, her body ready to release the building tension like a coil.

He chuckled darkly and she knew he was savoring this, this little sexual torture. Stars above she could feel it, the strange pleasure he took from this burning into her mind and making her squirm. Lucy mentally begged and was met with a wave of his own torture, she could almost feel the subtle pain from his neglected erection through her own clit. It was…

Delicious.

Dangerous.

She wanted more.

This feeling of razors all over her skin, the anticipation, the not knowing when he was going to strike. Lucy understood what he meant and this bit of torture upon them both, being reflected at her had her senses on fire. Yet she hadn't come but in her mid she felt like she had fifty times so far.

Her heart hammering, a light sheen of sweat over goosebumps, the slow undulation of her hips that sought more of his touch, and the heavy breaths that came form trembling lips. If only he would touch her again…

Mard did, his lips wrapped around her pearl as he gently pinched it with his teeth and Lucy detonated. Her eyes wrenched shut, all that anticipation racing through her body, she felt completely undone. Lucy was floating high as she trembled and moaned incoherently from what had to be the greatest orgasm of her life. The first one she really had that she didn't do for herself and she wanted it again.

Lips pressed against her as a she felt Mard's bare cock rest against her. Lucy kissed him with everything left in her body as her legs clasped around his waist and her small nails dug into his shoulders. She trembled as he held still, not giving her the satisfaction of filling her.

She moved against him, feeling the thick vein of his dick against her wanton clit. Lucy wanted him inside of her, she wanted him to come apart for her, needed it and craved it. She'd never been more anxious and needy as she was right now.

"M-Mard, please, please…" she begged not caring how whiny she sounded. Lucy was certain if he didn't take her, she was going to die or something poetic like that.

His hips titled back as his hand moved between them, she could feel the flared head of his dick slowly press against her entrance. Before she could protest the slow treatment, his body surged forward, taking her to the hilt and making her scream. The brutality of the movement and the burning of how her muscles were forced apart had left her dazed and confused.

She loved it.

Lucy could also feel his delight, how he enjoyed her sounds and how she felt. They both had similar thoughts that blended together, emotions of pain and pleasure meeting a swirling sending pulses all over her body. The air was practically electrified around them as everything settled into place. Their emotions, minds and bodies now like one. The only sound in the room was their breathing, hers short and loud, his quiet and slow.

She didn't need to say a word before the demon began to move, almost pulling out filly before slamming back into her. A snap of his hips had him hitting the right spot inside of her, making her whole world tilt. The headboard slammed into the wall with each heavy lust driven movement, the sound of skin slapping adding to the concerto.

Lucy was ready to crest again when Mard stopped moving, she looked at him. His black eyes boring into hers for a second before he rolled them over. She was now on top, looking down at him and enjoying how beautiful he looked with his hair fanned all over her pillows and his lips slightly wet.

"I want to watch," he said, and she flushed for a moment. Lucy hadn't had a chance to try being on top but luckily, she was a fast learner.

Lucy began to move, lifting herself up as high as she could before slamming down again. Mard put his hands under her ass, massaging the flesh as his eyes stayed on her. She took off her bra, tossing to the side as she pressed her hands on to his pecs for balance.

She kept going, riding him, trying different angles, experimenting as she fucked him. Mard mentally giving her encouragement and helping her figure out what she needed. Her legs burned as she moved, and she felt a pinch of claws into skin as he held her ass firmly.

Mard stopped her movements, holding her still as he took over, driving up into her with a speed and power that had her head lulling back. He told her to change her position a little, putting her more into a squat with her knees as far apart as she could manage. The demon moved again, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through her with each thrust.

"M-Mard… nngh… there…faster…" she said, and he complied.

"L-Lucy, going... to… ahhh…" he panted as she could feel him swell inside of her. His movement didn't let up and she curled her fingers against his skin, leaving small red welts that threatened to draw blood. That bit of pain did it and together they both released, both calling each other's name through the ecstasy of it.

Her eyes opened as she looked down at Mard, seeing the satisfaction and glow on his face, knowing that it matched her own. Lucy leaned forward and gently kissed him, as his dick still pulsed inside of her and his hips moved slightly to the lingering feeling of completion.

They both had the same thought, _again._

* * *

Mard Geer was at peace as his tired body held on to the woman still unconsciously shaking in his arms. The morning sunlight had woken him from his light dozing. He had resisted falling asleep, afraid - a foreign concept - that he would not wake up again in his body.

It had to be the most passionate night of his life; they gave everything they could to each other. Hidden feelings, things that could not be said aloud was reverberated between the two lovers. He felt pieces of his being clicking back into their long-forgotten places with each kiss, each thrust and each orgasm. They devoured each other emotionally and physically until she had collapsed from bone deep exhaustion.

He studied the top of her head, the waves of blonde hair flowing over his chest and arm. Mard also looked up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander around as he replayed everything. As someone who lived to calculate, he needed to analyze everything. Not just what happened but the things that didn't and moments of coming so close to uttering sentiments that he was uncertain of.

Part of him wanted to bite her and to mark her as his, combining their souls and making her his mate. Yet, there was something missing from that, it was important, but he had no idea what it was. Mating was natural, instinctual and primal for procreation but there was more to it. That much he understood, the timing and something else wasn't present and so the magic didn't manifest itself. The urge did but not the rest.

His hand traced small circles on her arm that was stretched over his abs as he carefully thought through everything. One thing was for certain, whatever mental barriers she had against sex were completely gone. She had truly blossomed for him, much like a rosebud and today he was holding a full rose of a woman. A woman he was not going to let go of, not yet and for all that was unholy maybe never.

His logical side knew this was sudden and too quick. A lifelong decision and he was contemplating it after only a few days? This felt like madness and though he'd been around the insane, he never thought to join their ranks. Mard grit his teeth and resolved to give this time, to not become impulsive and to put up his own walls. It would be safer for both.

Mostly for him, he didn't think he could live through another Jai. He held her tighter as he thought of the wild demoness he once loved. Not so much her smile and laughter, which were different than Lucy's but how he felt when she was killed. All that pain, it was enough to change him for hundreds of years. Mard couldn't risk that again, the Underworld or this world may not survive if Mard Geer Tartaros had his heart broken again.

_Heart, hmmm, did you steal mine?_ He questioned almost expecting her to wake up and answer him but instead Lucy let out a soft snore. Mard smiled and chuckled at the reaction, it was a perfectly Lucy thing to do.

It was a perfect morning, thus far but he knew that soon they would need to head for the farm and handle the person who dared to hurt a child. Mard slipped out of the bed and Lucy let out a soft moan as she curled into herself. He put the cover her body before moving for the small bathroom.

Mard started a shower, waiting for the water to hit a temperature he liked. He should have woken her up and had Lucy join him in the shower. It would not only be convenient; he was thinking of taking her again. Press her body against the white tiled wall as water cascaded down them. Become clean and dirty at the same time, it would be one hell of a way to wake up.

He shook his head before going over to the small mirror above the sink. Mard put a hand over his mouth as he took two steps back to see his reflection. On top of his head were two pointy cat ears and he reached up for them. He pinched one and felt a small bit of pain that translated into rage.

Mard slammed his fist into the sink, cracking the white porcelain. He could not believe this, the change was not going to hold, the curse wasn't broken, and he was slowly turning back into a cat. This was troubling and as his head hung down, he heard the door push open.

He spun around and saw Lucy standing there, her face worried as she rubbed a bit of sleep dust form her coffee colored eye. "Mard?"

Mard couldn't say anything and she crossed to him, her small hand reaching up. She gently touched one of the ears and sighed, "we'll figure this out. It'll be okay."

Lucy was comforting him, and he could feel the sincerity of her movements and words as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He returned the hug, hating the fact that in who knows how much longer he would be that useless cat form again. There had to be something he done wrong or thought wrong in the last few hours. Something was triggering the curse and he had no idea.

Mard didn't think he had done anything wrong, all he did was enjoy the desire with Lucy. He gave almost everything he had into that night and she returned it. It was consensual, emotional, provocative. What did he miss? Why wasn't this form holding?

Two things were happening, he was enjoying the small comfort and warmth of Lucy and he was simultaneously hating his so-called best friend.

* * *

_Be honest... worth the wait for more lemon? LOL_

_As always, if you enjoy this please comment, kudo and bookmark!_

_Up Next - Farm Cat_


	12. Farm Cat

Lucy was preparing breakfast, figuring to make extra because Natsu would be here soon before they headed out to the orange grove. The morning had not gone as she expected, the cat ears on Mard's head had been the biggest shock.

The knowledge that at some point he would turn back into the small furry animal had left them both with a myriad of feelings. The demon didn't want to waste a moment in his body, changed as it was, and they had sex again in the shower. Long enough and intense enough that neither of them felt it when the water went frigid. Despite the lingering soreness in her body all Lucy could clearly remember was the changing looks on his elegant face.

Mard was stuck in the same place she was, unable to figure out where they were and where they would go to next. Did they even have a future together? That played on Lucy's mind as she flipped over the bacon, careful to not splatter the grease. She nibbled her bottom lip as she felt - more than thought - her way through the events.

"I see we have an agreement on this," his smooth baritone voice woke her from her daze. She looked over to see him walking into the kitchen, dressed how he was yesterday without the coat. Mard helped himself to coffee and kissed her cheek before sticking his nose in his cup and inhaling the scent. Lucy giggled seeing at how affected he was by the dark brew, it made him _normal_ in a way.

She took the bacon out of the pan, putting the pieces on the pile with the others, letting the paper towel soak up the grease. Lucy went into the refrigerator for the eggs as Mard spoke again.

"Lucy, you have to understand that I had not planned any of this. I am just as lost, if not more so, as you are." She stood up as he took a sip of coffee from her pink mug with the word Kween in a loopy black script on it.

She smiled at him and giggled a bit, the scene just humorous in her mind. Mard Geer, King of the Underworld, trying to have a serious conversation while holding _that_ mug. Lucy put the eggs on the counter and adjusted the flame on her stove before she took her own mug.

"I know Mard. It would be best if we discussed what we want and what outcome we are hoping to achieve. Like writing a scientific paper we have a theory and need to find the data to either validate or invalidate the theory." Lucy was struggling with this, the two halves of her mind trying to shout over one another.

Her hopeless romantic side wanted to run into his arms, profess her love, and have a happily ever after. The logical part said that the timing was inconsistent with reality and that she needed more data on the demon leaning against the entranceway to the kitchen. Both had points but only one of them could be right. The hard decision to make was to go with logic or go with her heart.

"You analyze as much as I do, there is something unique in that. I can hear both axioms of your mind and they come close to matching my own."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "you have the advantage. I wish I could hear you and then maybe I wouldn't be the only person who doesn't get their way."

Mard set down the mug on the small bit of counter between the wall and stove, he crossed to her and took her hand in his own. She looked into his coal black eyes before setting her own mug on the counter and taking his other hand. He let out a soft breath and suddenly Lucy could hear everything in his mind.

"I have never opened my thoughts up to someone before. You are right, the conversation would only lead to my favor." He whispered as Lucy was bewildered to hear him talk about fairness with a human.

She listened intently to his thoughts, noticing how much they thought alike and not alike. It was like watching a jigsaw puzzle be put together, the little pieces of their thoughts fitting together to complete a picture. Some pieces just didn't fit, from both mindsets and that was wonderful that there could still be differences, and this wasn't perfect. Nothing was perfect but it could be close.

Mixed in with the logical analyzing she caught a fleeting moment in his mind, a picture of a female demon. She was beautiful with lightly red skin, silver curved horns and a smile that warmed even her heart. As she mentally touched that picture his mind cut off, Lucy's head whipped back as if she was punched.

"Apologies," he said as he ran his thumber over her top lip. He pulled it back and she noticed a bit of blood on it. Lucy turned and grabbed the paper toweling, pinching her nose to stop the bleed. They stood there for a few seconds, and she checked her nose, happy to not see more blood.

Mard cursed under his breath, "her name was Jai. I believe she is what you would call a first love, we demons say desire because love does not exist for us."

Lucy looked at him, seeing him shiver a little as he looked away, his expression growing distant. "Jai was slaughtered."

"Mard…" she whispered as she took his hand, he looked at her and she could see a small tear forming at the corner of his eye.

"I locked up my emotions after that, everything in my world was about calculation and logic. When I say I had not had a feeling in my body for hundreds of years I meant it," he squeezed her fingers, "not till you. Not till this curse. I cannot…"

The air rushed out of her lungs as Mard crushed her to his chest, surprising the mage. He stayed still, his cheek resting on top of her head as he held her close. It was clear to Lucy that the demon had the same problems as humans, perhaps even more intensely because their emotional catalogs were smaller but more extreme.

"Risk it again?" she asked and felt him nod. "I was hurt too and yet…" Lucy let her voice fade, she didn't want to come across as downplaying his hurt or insulting him.

"You are trying, is that it, Lucy? Is that part of the capacity of the human heart?" he asked as he stepped back, letting her go. Had she not been paying attention; she would have missed him dashing away the tear that did come out his eye.

"We risk our hearts and do not give up, we're kind of stupid like that," she said half laughing at her own joke.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "hope. Hope that this time it doesn't get hurt. Hope that this time he or she will be the one. Hope for that little imperfect but happy ever after with someone. In the end Mard, humans are endlessly hopeful. Like the old man and his daughter, he never gave up hope and never stopped loving her."

"In my society, many demon types would have either eaten the ill child or removed them from the tribe," he said.

"Like I said, humans are kind of stupid like that. We are literally the definition of insanity, doing the same thing over and over again, hoping for a different result." Lucy chuckled and then realized something, "you said many, but that doesn't mean all."

Mard blinked and looked at her, "of course not, for instance the Water Tribe. When their young are deformed, they heal the demonlings as much as they can and protect it."

"So, they have love. Who else?"

"Is it love or survival, their population is very small because they are passive. To kill their own would lessen their chance for more demons."

Lucy thought it over for a moment, her eyes looking over to the plate of bacon and taking a piece for herself and handing one to Mard. "Love, if it was about survival the young would not have a chance. They would be a hinderance to the overall health of the tribe. If the deformity was genetic, they would not risk passing the gene to others." She could go over this for hours, pulling out all kinds of scientific research in biology and sociology.

"Fair point. Has anyone ever complimented you on your mind?" he asked before taking a bite of the bacon in his hand.

Lucy blushed, "not really. Alright, so we've established that love is capable for demons."

"Based on one data point?"

"For this, we only need one and I am willing to bet you do have several more examples. We could be at this for hours and still come back to the same conclusion. Whatever demon type you actually are…"

"Etherious," Mard snapped.

"Not according to the profile in the book," she waved her hand holding the bacon dismissively, "that's why Jai hurt you so much. You loved her and call it desire but the underlying truth is there. Demons can and do love, no matter what word you attach to it to tell yourselves you don't."

Mard went still, she could see one of his cat ears twitching as his lips drew into a thin line. Lucy decided to go back to finishing breakfast, preparing the eggs in the slightly cooler bacon grease. She knew Natsu would be here soon and wanted things ready for him, so they could eat and head out. It wasn't her only concern and right now, if Mard was just like her, he needed space to analyze and recalibrate. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, otherwise she could inadvertently undo any gain she was hoping to make with him.

* * *

Rarely in his life had Mard ever been _sucker punched_ and Lucy had used logic mixed with emotional intelligence to deliver him a blow. His knees felt weak and he put his hand on the light blue countertop for balance as he processed. He went through many thoughts, memories, and things he considered truth to handle it all.

To think she had used one data point to prove something he believed was not possible. It was as brilliant as it was pure idiocy, how could she take two opposed philosophies and merge it into an elegant answer. He watched her, feeling as if he was seeing her under a new light. A glow of sorts formed around her tiny form as she tended to the eggs in the pan. He blinked several times but could still not chase away what he was seeing.

Mard Geer was in awe of this human mage with a brilliant mind. He was humbled by her but not insulted. He felt more complete and right in his own skin in this moment that he had felt in his entire life. There was a sense of rightness to all of this and his head tingled. He reached up for the ears and felt nothing but air, "Lucy, look."

She turned her head, her hand still pushing the eggs around in the pan and smiled at him. "I think we got you a little closer to breaking that curse."

"Should I not be feeling like a weakling to know this?" He asked as his mind started tracing through memories of his past.

"How so?" she asked as she added a bit of pepper to the eggs before turning off the heat.

"Is it not true that one of the greatest flaws of the human condition is emotions?" Mard asked as she opened the cupboard to grab a few of her colorful dishes. He walked towards her and grabbed them from her small hands, she smiled at the gesture. Lucy also handed him silverware as she moved to put the eggs in a serving vessel.

He set the table noticing that he had three places set and remembered that Natsu should be here. It was a strange bit of domesticity, a king setting a small table in a tiny abode. Days ago, he would have refused to be treated like staff but instead he felt it only right to help the woman who was helping him.

"Moderation is key, too much high emotions and people do dangerous things and too little emotion they forget how important life is. A good balance helps humans make better decisions," she replied, and he smiled a bit, knowing that she was taking his question seriously and not trying to pander one direction or another.

"My flaw then was rooting out my emotions," Mard opined as he took his pink coffee mug and sat at the table while Lucy placed the food on it. She went back in the kitchen as a knock came upon the door.

"It's open!" she shouted as she came back with the carafe of coffee and her own mug. Mard was delighted as she placed it next to him and then took her seat beside him.

Natsu came in through the door, his blue Exceed perched on his head, scarf around his neck and in the same outfit Mard saw him in the other night. "Smells good Luce."

"Get it while it's hot," she said as she took Mard's plate and spooned him eggs and gave him a few pieces of bacon.

Natsu took a seat and the Exceed jumped down on the table top, Mard tilted his head as he watched. The Exceed's eyes went large as he looked at Lucy, it was a strange begging look, "Lushy, where's my food?"

"Sorry, Happy, I think I have some tuna," she said as she got up from the table and went back in the kitchen.

Natsu helped himself to the eggs and bacon, "you still look normal."

Mard sipped his coffee, "I have no complaints about this." He reached out with his telepathy, curious about the dragonslayer and almost regretted the decision as he listened into the chaotic thoughts of the pink haired man.

_Food! Fighting later! Maybe should have left Happy home. Phew it stinks of sex here. Food! How do I talk to a demon? Damn Luce is a good cook. Yum!_

He dropped the telepathy as soon as Natsu started singing some kind of food love song. Mard didn't understand how someone like Lucy would want to interact with someone who was intellectually beneath her. She came back and put the tuna, which stank in Mard's opinion, in front of the blue Exceed, along with a small spoon.

Happy plopped down and sniffed it before pushing it away, "Lushy, this isn't the good tuna."

Lucy shrugged as she sat back down to finally eat, "sorry Happy, it's the best I could afford."

"Don't you like me?" it whined and Mard tightened his grip around his fork.

"Happy, of course I like you," she replied, a twinge of exasperation in her voice.

"Then why are you feeding me garbage. Do you want me to starve?" Happy asked, "look at you, all fat…"

Mard moved, leaning across the table and grabbing Happy, he growled low in his throat as the creature squirmed. "She has offered you the best she can, and you dare insult her." His voice was dark, rising in volume as he stood up, glaring at Happy.

"Hey Mard, Happy didn't mean it," Natsu said as the dragonslayer stood up, pressing his fists into the small wooden table.

He glared at the man, "this thing dares to insult my Lucy and that is your best response?"

Mard felt Lucy press up behind him, as her small hand ran over his white shirt sleeve, gently touching his wrist. "Please, let it go. It's okay, remember moderation Mard."

He promptly released his grip on Happy, dropping the small blue Exceed who proceeded to fly over to Natsu, crying about the scary demon. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek nuzzling his back, "thank you, my very good bad demon." Mard smiled at her little compliment and after a few calming breaths to enjoy the hug a little longer, resumed dining at the table.

After a tense breakfast and cleaning up, they headed for the grove; Natsu leading the way with Mard carrying Lucy. The town and the countryside whirled by them and he enjoyed the chance to hold her for the few minutes of travel. He also enjoyed listening to her mind and experiencing her laughter as he discovered that she was a little ticklish along her side. That was going to be fun to exploit later.

As they came upon the farm, Mard set Lucy down who expressed her thanks with a small kiss to his cheek. The farm house itself didn't look like much, painted a cream color with white peeling trimming and two stories with a welcoming weather worn porch. Behind it was a large red structure and acres of trees with people moving around them.

Lucy knocked on the door and an older plump woman answered after drying her hands on the frilly apron over a simple blue dress, "yes."

"Hi, I'm Lucy, this is Natsu and Mard Geer. We were wondering if the traveling mage is here today?" She held up her hand with the pink bird on it and the woman's eyes got wide.

"Yes, your friend has his cart next to the barn. He's such a nice young man." The woman replied her voice bright and smile wide.

"Thank you," Lucy said as the trio vacated the porch and walked around the house.

As the woman said, there was a traveling cart packed with baubles, material, crystals, and vials of liquids. Two donkeys were grazing the small patch of grass while a young man with bright orange hair was setting up a sign. Mard wasn't impressed with the man, his clothing was worn with colorful patches over the elbows and knees and he quite frankly looked weak. Perhaps it was as Lucy said and the man meant no harm but was simply stupid.

She stepped forward and Mard stayed a few steps back with Natsu. "Luce is the better people person," he whispered.

"She does have a gift for it."

"Hi, I'm Lucy and you are?" she asked her voice light. The man jumped slightly before he turned around a fake smile plastered to his thin and long face.

"Malterim, but everyone calls me Mal the Pal. How can I help a gorgeous girl like you?" he said, his voice oily and Mard sneered as he dared to touch her hand for a handshake.

"I was wondering if we could talk, you know about Fairy Tail and that girl you helped, Sara."

Mal went pale for a moment as he looked at her hand, seeing the mark on it. He slid a glance over at Mard and Natsu before he grabbed Lucy, spinning her around and holding her by the throat. He brandished a silver knife, holding it against her neck.

"Back off or the little bitch here, gets it."

Natsu put his hands up, "hey, you don't want to hurt her. We just had some questions. Let's be friends."

Mal glared at them as the knife tip pressed into her throat, a small bit of blood came from it. Lucy was scared, he could see the fear in her coffee colored eyes, but she was desperately trying to be calm. That was enough for Mard, this conversation was over.

He pulled into his power and released his Thorns, the green vines shooting up from the ground and impaling Mal. The man shook as blood leaked down the thorny tendrils, the light in his eyes fading as Mard collected Lucy from his grasp.

"Mard! No!" she shouted as he held her, pressing her face into his chest so she didn't have to see the work. His thorns dissipated, the body collapsing into a bloody heap as Lucy pushed against him. "You promised!"

"He hurt you, that was enough," Mard snapped back, "his life was meaningless!"

As the words tumbled from his mouth, he felt his body begin to contract, the same sensation of the curse taking over. Lucy reached out for him, but it was too late, his clothing had swallowed him whole and all he could do was meow.

* * *

_Oh so close Mard..._

_Please comment, bookmark, and kudo!_

_Up Next - Another Day, Another... hairball?_


	13. Another Day, Another... hairball?

_I know, I'm behind schedule. Very sorry to my readers for that. Life randomly happens and muses are finicky things LOL_

* * *

Mard found himself in Lucy's arms as she gently scratched behind his ear, the look on her face could only be described as disappointed. Her lips were barely turned down, brows knit together, and a bit of moisture hovered at the edges. What also stood out was the small bit of blood of that was drying against her neck and Mard reached up with a paw for it.

"You promised..." she whispered, her voice cracking lightly. Mard felt his ears drop and he looked away from her.

_I did, but he threatened you._

Lucy made no movements, said nothing else and Mard tried again. _I know you can understand these things. Sudden rage and the fear I felt. _He looked up at her, seeing that tear trail down her cheek as she didn't move. _Please, Lucy, talk to me. Tell me you can hear me._ He begged.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he stood beside her, she turned her head and opened her arms. Mard dropped to the grassy ground with a small thud. He was not prepared for that, not in the slightest. Usually Lucy set him down with care but here she was just discarding him.

Mard looked up, his tail flicking in his agitation, the tip beating against the ground in quick small movements. Natsu hugged Lucy and she cried in his arms, mumbling about how he broke a promise. It was clear to Mard then, Lucy didn't care if he was a cat again, she cared that he violated his word.

To a demon it was considered bad form to break an agreement, but to someone like her, it was the ultimate betrayal. Her magic was ruled by promises and to break one could cost her the spirits she cherished. Mard flattened his ears as he looked down at his own paws for a moment. That one act had cost him so much, the evidence in her sobs and quivering body as she held onto her best friend.

Silently Mard pleaded with Natsu, looking up at the dragon slayer and trying to will him to argue for him. That maybe Natsu could get the point across to her or say something that would stop her from crying. For whatever reason, the demon couldn't talk to her. He pawed at Natsu's pant leg, the fire mage looked down at him and gently kicked at his paw. Mard got the hint and reluctantly moved out of the way.

He sat by the cart, far enough away to give her space but close enough to hear the conversation. Well lack of conversation at this moment. Happy came over to him, a big grin on his face and Mard tensed, figuring the Exceed was here for revenge, since he was the bigger cat.

"Thank you," he said and Mard blinked, taken aback by the words. He nodded as Happy reached out and patted his head, "you saved Lucy. That was not a nice man."

Mard almost rolled his eyes at the obvious statement but refrained in the interest of peace. His focus was more on Lucy and Natsu, than the platitudes of the Exceed. Though it was nice to have one person understand, even if it was the furball he was going to strangle a couple hours earlier.

"He promised me Natsu," Lucy said as the two pulled apart. Mard stepped forward, watching her intently as she wiped her eyes.

"What did he promise?" Natsu asked.

"That if the person was a human, he'd let human justice handle it and if not then he had to take care of it by his laws." She said before turning her head back to look over the body laying in a pool of blood.

Natsu ran a hand through his wild pink locks and sniffed the air. He crossed to the body and knelt, taking a deep sniff of the corpse. Mard understood that, different species have unique smells in this blood. In his own society smell was important because it could tell you much about the demon you were dealing with. It was most important for demonlings, the parents imprint their unique scent on their young for protection until the demon was of maturity. One day when he would be a father, he could undergo the process, it was a terrifying and strangely beautiful thought.

Why did he have these softer thoughts? Family and mating, all started when he met Lucy and the dreams… Even in his dreams his own thoughts were to finally impregnant his mate. Mard twitched his nose, his whiskers moving slightly as he thought. Happy had sat down next to him and put a paw on his back, it was a very bizarre moment.

"He's human but tainted somehow. Sick, I think," Natsu said as he stood up.

Mard ran towards the body, he took his own sniff, hoping against hope that this sickness was demonic in nature. If it was then he would have kept his promise and should get his body back. At the very least, Lucy wouldn't look at him with such pain and would cease crying.

He denoted the usual copper and something rancid mixed in, it almost reminded him of corpse blood. Mard put a paw in the blood and went to taste it when he heard a scream and was lifted away from the body. Lucy grabbed his paw and used the bottom of her blue shirt to wipe off the blood.

"No, you can't taste that. Yuck," she said.

_I must, to identify it. I am still a demon; I am not going to get sick._

"Mard?" Lucy tapped the top of his head and looked at him.

_Lucy?_

She held him tightly, pressing his small body up against her very ample chest. Mard was not going to complain about this, he adored her breasts. "I can't hear you. You should have been talking to me, arguing about being right or something… there's nothing." she whispered.

_Damn. Thought as much, this makes things difficult. _A thought came to him and he squirmed against her hold. Lucy set him down and he looked around for a second seeing a very macabre but viable option.

Mard dipped his paw in the blood, then navigated towards the cart on three legs. He managed to write on the wooden wheel spoke (all he could reach) "Taste."

"What's that?" Natsu asked and Mard officially rolled his eyes.

"I think that's _Infernai_, his native language." Lucy said as she leaned over and examined it.

Mard wanted to hit himself, of course he would write in his native language. He could read and speak in the human language but had never bothered writing in it. He let out a harsh breath as a chime hit the air and suddenly, he was looking up one Mr. Kitty.

"Loke, can you read Mard's language?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the word on the wheel spoke.

Mr. Kitty knelt, his black suit glistening in the sunlight and paid no mind to the dirt that was clinging to his knee. "Taste," he said as he looked at Mard with a raised brow. Mard pointed at the blood pool, now he was dependent on this idiot to translate, he felt like abandoning all hope.

The spirit stood up and took off his glasses, polishing the blue tinted lenses before putting them back on. "I think he wants to taste the blood because he smelt something odd."

"Ew, no." Lucy said as she made an exaggerated facial expression to mimic being disgusted. Mard thought it was a bit childish, but her little moments like this had made her unusually endearing.

"He's a demon, Princess, won't kill him," he looked down at Mard and frowned, "unfortunately."

Mard growled at the spirit, who only laughed at him before bending down and patting him on the head. The demon was going to bite him, it was deserved but he refrained. Mr. Kitty was the only translation source he had, since he had no idea why he couldn't speak to Lucy anymore.

"Heh, you need me. Not fun is it," Mr. Kitty teased in _Infernai_ and Mard desperately wanted to rip his throat out. "Next time I see Merlin, I'm so thanking her crazy ass for this."

Mard's tail rattled behind him as he bristled. _When I break this curse, I am going to show you the color of your entrails._

Lucy walked to the cart and began to rummage through it, Mard stepped away from Mr. Kitty and back towards the blood pool. This time he managed to get a small taste and immediately felt like retching. The taste in the blood, it was sickness and he moved to the body where he pawed at the clothing.

Heat enveloped him as a pair of hands ripped opened the shirt and Mard jumped back, slamming his small body into Natsu. His eyes wide as he saw the purple, blue and red welts and festering open wounds pot marked all over his thin chest.

Lucy turned around, holding paper, ink and a small dish. She set the items down, pouring the black ink into the dish. Mard wrote as quickly and as neatly as he could, Mr. Kitty hovering over him to read.

"Burn the body. He has a demonborne illness. Need a healer or will die." Mr. Kitty read, his voice trailing off.

Of all the things, the human had managed to get _Corpsotirits_, the demonic form of gangrene and commonly called Living Corpse. As it devoured the flesh, it transmuted the person into a ghoul and the illness was complete when it ate the brain making them mindless. Mard hadn't encountered the disease in over 50 years, not since they managed a complete purge of the last carriers. He thought they destroyed it but now, somehow it managed to jump species and that was a bigger problem.

* * *

Lucy summoned Gemini as Mard kept writing on the parchment with Loke translating. "Do not touch it, burn it here. Have Gemini turn into a Water Tribe demon. Need cleansing for Living Corpse."

Loke sat back on his heels and looked up at her, the concern etched in his face. "If he's right, this is bad. This guy was messing with some demons he shouldn't have been near." He ran a hand through his hair and took off his shades, looking over at Mard, "did you smell this at that little girl's house?"

The cat shook his head, as his tail thumped against the ground. Lucy wished she could listen to him and hold a solid conversation but after what he did, she could see how everything went back to day one. Mard broke a promise and then called a human life meaningless, even if the guy was threatening to kill her. She nibbled her bottom lip and looked over at the twin small spirits. "Can you turn into a Water Tribe demon?"

The two whispered at a clipped pace before taking each other's hands and coming together. There was a flash of light and Lucy shielded her eyes from it, hoping that they could save Mard. This was why she didn't want him tasting the blood, she just knew their luck was running out and one of these days it was going to catch up to them. Everything had been easy to this point, but this was a new level of complication.

"Loke, can you get me a book or something on this disease?" she asked, knowing that her biological knowledge wasn't as high as her other fields but maybe she could find someone to help. She tried to think through the people she knew best and if any of them might be able to help. The first person she thought of was Porlyusica, the guild's resident medical advisor.

"I can try, though you'd have better luck getting a hold of Belial. If anyone knows anything about every type of demon affliction it's that Prince." He replied.

"Who?" Natsu asked, startling Lucy, she almost forgot he was here.

"Belial is one of the Nine, head of the _Daemisortium_."

"Oh, He wrote…"

"She," Loke corrected, "the only one of the Princes to have been born female."

"Doesn't that make her a Princess?" Natsu asked.

Loke shrugged, "to be a Prince of Hell is a major title, they were not going to change it for her. I met her once at one of the Planar Conferences. Interesting demoness, if I remember, didn't you have a thing with her for a while Mard?"

Mard shook his head and went back to writing as Loke translated, "no, that was a false rumor. She started it for her own amusement. By birth she is the Demon of Lies and a trickster."

Lucy tilted her head, "so why would someone like that be in charge of science?"

Mard started to scribble again, "the best lies are based in truth. She must master both to twist them."

Lucy thought about it for a moment and as odd as it was, it made sense. A small noise pulled her out of her thoughts, and she remembered she had summoned Gemini here. "Oh…" her voice died on her lips as she saw the lightly tinted blue-black thin demon with large silver eyes and horns that raised on its head looking like flowing water. She'd never seen a demon like this, it was beautiful and very alien to her.

Mard walked over to the spirit and it knelt, scooping him up in its arms. To Lucy's amazement it began to sing, the song was bittersweet sounding in its melody. The wording was in _Infernai_ and in this context Lucy found the language to be less violent than when Mard swore in it. Silver and blue magic wrapped around the small animal and she saw Mard's eyes close, falling asleep under the healing magic.

"Water Tribe are very cool demons," Loke whispered and she noticed how soft his face was. The spirit looked just as enchanted by the music magic of the demon as Mard was.

"Its beautiful," Lucy said as the song ended, and she carefully took a sleeping Mard from the demon. "Thank you, Gemini."

"Piri!" it exclaimed before it went back to the Celestial Realm.

Lucy looked down at Mard, having never seen him so at peace before. Least this time she wouldn't have to worry about invading his dreams. That thought hurt her heart a bit, making her realize just how much she enjoyed the ability to speak with and dream share with the cursed demon. Something pressed against her face and she looked to see Loke holding up his tiger stripped handkerchief.

"Don't ever tell the Spirit King or Mard I said this but he's not so bad. It'll be okay Princess; you'll figure this out."

Lucy sniffled, "thanks." She looked at her beloved spirit as he kissed her cheek, forcing a weak smile from her.

After she gathered her heart back together and got her head on right, she worked with Natsu and Loke to destroy the body and gather any decent clues from the cart. She set Mard down in a soft patch of grass in the sun, leaving Happy in charge of protecting him.

It was several hours later before they could leave from their little mission. Natsu was handing out whatever he could for Jewels they found in the cart back to the people this guy swindled. Loke had taken Mard's clothes and a few items from the cart with him as he went back home to try to find out information for her. Lucy explained the situation to the farm's owner, who handled the news with a shrug and a curt comment about how it's always the smooth ones.

They walked back towards Magnolia, Natsu complaining about being hungry, Happy agreeing with him and Lucy softly petting Mard as he slept. The sun was still high in the air and birds still chirping so at least the day was mostly normal in those regards. Everything else was optional and as she was going through her mental exercises to count her blessings, she heard a strange noise from Mard.

It sounded like a weak cough with a bit of a whine to it and his body began to shake. Lucy put him down on the ground and gently pet him as he kept coughing, she looked up at Natsu.

"Hairball, Happy gets them on occasion," Natsu shrugged, "it'll pass in a couple minutes. Oh! Be careful…"

Lucy shrieked as she fell back, barely missing the spew of vomit that came from the cat. Mard sat up and licked his nose before jumping over the collection of sick and fur on the road. He nuzzled up to her as she scrunched her face for a moment before laughing.

"Another day, another hairball," she giggled, letting a moment of laughter take away her worries for a few minutes. Natsu laughed with her as she got back to standing, taking Mard back in her arms.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence, Mard dozed and purred in her arms. It was subtle but enough to let her know he was content to be held and still tired. She was still at thought about what happened at the grove and the news of this disease. This could not be good for anyone and if the man was afflicted with a demonic illness did that still make him human?

Did Mard really break his promise? She wondered and though it felt a bit reassuring to think that he didn't break his promise, it wasn't enough. No, not when she could still see the murderous intent in his eyes when he killed the man holding a knife to her throat. Not the way he viciously claimed that a life was meaningless. Lucy had never seen a look like that before, not even with all the times she had been tortured or went up against various villains.

It was enough of a reminder that there was a reason why Loke had issues with the demon. A reminder that he came from a different world, with different rules, and a different sense of being. Just how different they truly were beyond biology. That he could play judge, jury, and executioner with barely a thought had left her unraveled.

"Luce, I was thinking," Natsu said.

"About what?"

Her best friend stopped and turned towards her, he reached out and ran his fingertips down Mard's back. The cat didn't move, "he wanted to talk to me about mating and his actions today. I think I get it."

Lucy pursed her lips as her brows tightened, she looked at Natsu who was scratching the back of his neck. It was a nervous tick for him, and he had the same motion every time he was going to open up about something.

"I think you're his mate and he knows it but doesn't know it. So, when he saw the knife to your throat, he panicked."

As he said the words, she thought about their discussion in the kitchen this morning.

_Mard cursed under his breath, "her name was Jai. I believe she is what you would call a first love, we demons say desire because love does not exist for us."_

_Lucy looked at him, seeing him shiver a little as he looked away, his expression growing distant. "Jai was slaughtered."_

_"Mard…" she whispered as she took his hand, he looked at her and she could see a small tear forming at the corner of his eye._

_"I locked up my emotions after that, everything in my world was about calculation and logic. When I say I had not had a feeling in my body for hundreds of years I meant it," he squeezed her fingers, "not till you. Not till this curse. I cannot…"_

"I cannot lose you," she whispered and Natsu looked at her confusedly. Lucy looked down at Mard and back into Natsu's olive eyes, "that's it, that's what he was trying to tell me in the kitchen. I thought he was worried about risking his heart again. No, he was trying to tell me that he already was but didn't have the right words for it."

Natsu nodded, "I probably would have done it too if it was Meredy," his eyes went large as his face turned red behind his hands over his mouth.

Lucy laughed, "it's okay Natsu, she's fun. I like her." She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "thank you."

Natsu put his hands down and pressed his forehead against hers, managing to not knock a sleeping Happy off it. Lucy always got a kick at how good Natsu's balance was when he had Happy curled up on him. "You're my best friend."

"Coolest team in Fiore."

They stood there for a few seconds, enjoying each other's company in the warm sun and Lucy felt a little better. She understood why he lost his mind and why he said the things he did. Mard wasn't in the grove, in his mind he was seeing his past and unlike back then, he could do something now. Well, not right now as his curse reactivated. If she was traumatized like he was and carried all that pain for hundreds of years, she could have done the same thing.

Then again, she was never a killer and had no plans to start. The problem was that he really needed to understand that he can't just say who gets to live and die. Those were bad things, even if done for what felt like the right reasons. Mard was experiencing something new and part of understanding the capacity of something is to know when it's ready to boil over. That was going to be a long lesson to learn, first she had other concerns like a potential plague.

They said their goodbyes at the crossroads into Magnolia, Natsu headed towards his home as Lucy beelined it back to her apartment. She hoped Loke had managed to find a couple books for her on this illness and tonight she'd be busy reading whatever she could. Tomorrow she'd go and see Porlyusica to get some medical perspective on a cross-species disease.

As she got near her apartment building, she saw a black clad figure in a long white lab coat leaning against the stone entranceway. Lucy paused and took in the attractive woman with long flowing black red hair, large almond shaped red eyes behind frameless glasses, and a subtle smile on her black lips.

"You know, we do not have a sun in Hell, it is an annoying star is it not?" she asked, and Lucy took a step back. Mard woke up in her arms and yawned, he seemed unfazed for a moment until he turned his head towards their visitor and let out a small meow.

"It is true, oh Merlin you crafty little mage. Pleasure to see you again Mard," she said with a slight bow.

"Are you Belial?"

"Call me Belle, now be a dear and invite me up," she said, her eyes glowing, and Lucy could not stop her words to save her life.

"Please, I invite you into my home."

* * *

_Please review, fave, and follow!_

_Up Next - House Call_


	14. House Call

_Thanks for your patience, I wanted to get this updated as I finish up the next installment of Unholy Trinity._

* * *

Mard kept watching Belial as she made herself comfortable on the purple couch. The demonic Prince laid her lab coat over the arm and nestled into the corner; her red eyes focused on him.

"Oh alright, I will drop the compulsion spell," she said with a bit of mirth.

Mard gave her a small nod as his tail rattled behind his small frame sitting on the coffee table. Despite the fact he was powerless, he could still bite her if the demoness decided anything else absurd. He knew as a different demon type Belial had to be invited in somewhere, though it didn't mean the invite had to be made in good faith. He was much more curious about how she had gotten here so fast. Unless Mr. Kitty was efficient for once.

Lucy came back into the room holding on to a serving tray with her white and blue tea set. Her coffee colored eyes looked a bit glassy, but he could tell the effects of Belial's magic were lessening on her mind. If she was surprised by the fact they were in her living room, she didn't say anything. Instead Mard noticed the sharp intake of breath as she looked at the demon on her couch.

"Six sugars please," Belial said as Lucy poured her a cup of black tea.

"Sweet tooth?" Lucy asked, adding in the required amount.

"A little, my brothers enjoy teasing me for it."

"You have eight brothers?" Lucy asked as she fixed her own cup and sat in the reading chair. Mard kept his perch on the table, not missing the fact that Lucy did not seem happy with his choice of places to sit.

"More like one hundred, but only eight of them were named as Prince. My sires are quite prolific in their reproduction," she replied before she sipped her tea.

"I'm amazed you came here so fast," Lucy added and Mard nodded in agreement.

"It is not often that the Leader of the Zodiacs would brave the flames of Hell for a chat. You see we live at the opposite end of the spectrum and it is quite unfriendly for a Celestial," Belial replied before setting down her tea cup by his furry paws. She reached out to touch his head and Mard gave her a low growl, which earned him nothing more than a chuckle.

"Mard, come here," Lucy said as she set her own cup down and patted her bare thigh. Mard took the invitation and moved into Lucy's lap, which was much more enjoyable than the coffee table.

"I have so many questions about Merlin's curse but that is later. We have a larger problem at hand and if left untouched could destroy the entire human race."

"Living Corpse?"

Belial played with the ends of her black hair, "_Corpsotirits_, is the official name. The legends of ravenous mindless ghouls or zombies are because of that disease. I was under the impression that Mard had eradicated it from The Underworld."

"Oh, he can't use his telepathy in the cat form, let me get some ink and paper and Mard can write what he needs to say." Lucy picked him up and gently put him on the floor before she moved to get the required items.

"Not necessary," Belial said as her eyes began to glow, and she danced her fingers in the air. Mard didn't recognize this dialect of _Infernai_ but judging by the sound it was the version that only high born of Hell understood.

His body began to hurt as it grew and stretched, and he pawed at the floor before letting out a long and distressed sound. This was different than any other time he had transformed, he could feel the curse battle against the Prince's magic. There was no mercy sparred to his nerve endings as everything hurt in spades he hadn't imagined. He would have preferred to go through the Demonic testing again than this, least those needles didn't rip through his entire body.

A final wave of warmth flooded over him and he felt all his magic settle into his larger body. Mard also felt the cold wooden floor against his naked side and heard Lucy's sharp intake of breath before she ran across the room. It took a moment before he felt as if he had his faculties back in his head and Lucy had draped a fuzzy blanket over him. She was kneeling beside him, her face etched in concern before switching to relief.

"Thank you," he said to her as she smoothed back his hair.

"Welcome, I'll see if I can find something for you to wear," Lucy replied with a small smile.

"Meh, I have seen it all before and Mard was never known for his modesty," Belial said as she took her tea cup again and with her pinky extended, took a sip.

Mard sat up as Lucy left the room, he figured she was going to go look through the random items of clothing one of her teammates was fond of leaving around. He adjusted the blanket over his lap and stayed on the floor, not trusting his legs at this moment.

"Why are you here, Belial and do not tell me it's just because of the disease," Mard said.

She shrugged, the movement small, "That is part of it, you know how seriously I take my medical work."

"When it suits your pleasures," he added, trying to keep his sarcasm light. Mard had seen the Prince angry once before and though he was somewhat protected as a Planar Ruler. He could not risk her ire.

"True, however Merlin broke a law with her curse and Asmodeus asked me to investigate. Now if you'd like to have a chance at keeping that exquisite body of yours…" her voice trailed off as she gave him a slow smile. Mard did not miss the brief glow of red from her eyes and responded with a dramatic eye roll.

"Merlin and the law are rare dance partners. Her magic will eventually overpower what you have done."

Belial shook her head, "a curse is a contract, my dear one. If you allow me access to your mind, I can either permanently break it or let the magic fade after I have all the information I need."

His black eyes went wide at her words and he mulled them over. It was theoretically possible, by all rights anything that was demonic was under the control and rule of Hell. Hell was a major Plane, which meant it had access to powers and abilities that lesser Planes, such as The Underworld did not. Given the Prince sitting before him and her abilities, she could invoke ancient clauses and undo a demi-Primal's curse.

The thought of letting her in his head, that was the problem. Belial was significantly older and more powerful than him. A three second peek, could give her everything she would ever need to destroy him. The question was whether he could trust her with what she would find and trust for the Prince of Lies was almost unheard of. Even her own brothers treaded lightly around her.

"Mard, make a decision, I only want one bit of information," she said with a sardonic smile.

"What is that?" he asked as he noticed Lucy walking back into the room, in her hands a shirt and pair of shorts.

Belial answered in _Infernai_, "is she your mate and do you love her?"

"Here you are Mard," Lucy interrupted and Mard was temporarily grateful for her timing. Though he knew Belial and he would not be able to satisfy her without answering her questions.

Mard stood up, making Lucy jump back with her cheeks flushed at his sudden nudity. He ignored the opportunity to tease her in favor of dressing in the black t-shirt and black long shorts. The shirt a little loose on his shoulders but the shorts fit nicely, though he missed his own formal clothes.

"Mard, tick tock," Belial whispered low enough to where he knew he was the only one to hear it.

_Why does this matter to you?_ He projected into her head.

_Because there has never been a chance for an angelic soul and a demon to produce an heir._

_Angelic soul?_ Mard asked as he look over at Lucy who still had her back towards him.

_You did not know then. She is a reincarnated Star Angel. Most magic users of her type have something in their lineage from Kingdom but she's a straight up glitch in the system._

Mard swallowed hard at the words, _you are saying that Lucy is not fully human._

_Exactly, she is physically but her soul is not. It is very rare, but sometimes reincarnation takes a detour._

_How do you know?_

_Easy, Leo survived coming to Hell, that means only one thing. He had a direct line to a source of power from Kingdom and not the Celestial Realm. When I look at her aura, well see for yourself._ Belial tilted her head and mouthed several words before pointing to his head and Mard felt a flash of pain hit him before he closed his eyes.

When the pain subsided and he opened his eyes, he almost fell to his knees as he looked at Lucy. Her aura was unusually bright, it glittered in sparkles of gold dancing along the pink edges. Though on her back were massive translucent wings that wafted gently to their own breeze. There was no halo and Mard was a bit grateful for that, it would have been too much.

Mard reached out, wanting to touch the wings but as he did Lucy spun around and looked at him curiously. He looked into her eyes, seeing flecks of gold he sworn were not there before. The other thing he noticed was there was a small silvery thread that was coming out of her heart and his eyes followed it.

It connected to his own and he finally understood what the dreams and his own thoughts had already understood. There in his presence, this Celestial mage who was only doing her best to help a stranger, was his mate. Before him stood his future Queen, the future mother of his children, and the other half of his being.

It was a profound revelation and Mard did the only logical thing he could. He turned around and bolted out of the apartment.

* * *

"Mard!" Lucy shouted as he ran away, a look of fear all over his pale face and his eyes were practically dinner plates.

"He will return, now, let us discuss demonborne illnesses," Belial said, and Lucy looked over at the demon who was sipping tea and looking as if she hadn't noticed Mard running away like his hair was on fire.

"I have…" Lucy said as she started to follow him, but the door slammed shut and the locks began to work themselves. Her whole body stopped moving in an instant and as much as she tried to force her feet to move, they refused to obey.

"Later, he is a big demon, can handle himself. Do you not care about the human race?" the demon asked.

"Of course, I do, but what the Hell did you say to him?" Lucy asked, her annoyance bleeding into her voice, sharpening it.

Belial chuckled, "I appreciate the turn of phrase, what the Hell indeed. It is a private matter, for the King to sort out."

"Can I at least move?" she asked, deciding to drop her questions, for now.

"Yes, yes."

Lucy felt the strangle hold over her body ease up and she made the decision to return to her chair. She figured she wouldn't make it half a step before the magic was placed over her body again and Belial was right. They needed to discuss this Living Corpse situation and figure out a plan of attack. First, she needed to understand it a bit more and try to figure out what kind of game a Prince of Hell would be playing in her own freaking living room.

At first the conversation was tense between the two women but as time began to pass, Lucy relaxed a bit more. Belial had carefully explained the origins of the disease, treatment, the Underworld Purge and how mutation was possible. Lucy hadn't had to carefully think this hard in a very long time to keep up, relying on biological science information she had studied years ago in passing.

If this was a conversation about physics, it would not have been as mentally taxing, but it served as a good reminder that she was very much behind in her academic pursuits. Not that she had a case of using this kind of information in a day-to-day fashion, still she felt like a damn idiot and hated that feeling.

Her mind would also worry about Mard and where he was and what had happened that made him flee. She would randomly look over at her copper wall clock, noticing the hours tick away as shadows grew long in her living room.

"Did you get all of that Lucy?" Belial asked as she popped a sugar cube in her mouth. By Lucy's estimation the demoness had devoured thirty of them.

"We need Patient Zero, which you are thinking might be a plague-based demon that underwent some kind of genetic mutation for its species survival."

"So, you can split your mind. Here I thought you were too preoccupied with worrying about Mard Geer."

Lucy looked over at Belial who had a broad grin on her slim face, a kind of "gotchya" look to her features. The demoness stood up and let out a stretch before gathering her white lab coat. She dug through the pocket for a moment before pulling out a black business card. Belial handed it to her and Lucy looked at the beautiful silver calligraphy on the matte black paper.

"To use it, tear it up and call my name. Only when you find Patient Zero." She said.

"How am I going to do that?" Lucy asked.

"The same way medical doctors do, investigate and follow the trail of your dead human. I will have several of my staff here to investigate as well. They all wear lab coats with my insignia on them, so please act with professionalism."

Lucy nodded mechanically, "alright." She nibbled her bottom lip, "before you go."

Belial rolled her red eyes, "you already know what had Mard panicking. You are smarter than your hair color would have people believe."

"I'm his mate, you made him realize that. How?"

"I opened his eyes, now ask me what you really desire to know," she said pushing up her glasses.

"His curse, is it gone or will it come back?" she asked.

Belial tilted her head and ran a clawed hand through her long black hair. "He refused to grant me access into his head, so without understanding the exact circumstances of the curse, there can be no judgement."

"He'll turn back into a cat then?" Lucy asked for clarity.

"Perhaps, it will depend on," she pushed up her white and black sleeve to look at a silver watch around her slim wrist, "what he does in the next 32 hours."

"32 hours," Lucy repeated as she looked at the clock on her wall. It wasn't much of an answer and as Lucy turned to look at her guest the space was empty, and she let out a frustrated breath.

That wasn't exactly a long time and right now she had to go find him. Lucy left the tea set on the table with the black business card and headed out. She had no idea where Mard would run to, without shoes, his hair wasn't combed, and in what he probably thought was inelegant clothing.

Lucy got outside and looked at the setting sun, the red glow in the sky had it look as if it was on fire. Her eyes went wide as the lightbulb went off in her head, she knew exactly where Mard was. He only knew one other person here besides her and it was the person going through a similar mating problem he was having.

She knew it was a bit of a coin flip to figure out if Natsu went home or to the guild. Then again it was dinner time and Natsu never missed a good meal. Lucy summoned Plue to keep her company and began her walk towards Fairy Tail, hoping that Mard was with Natsu and hopefully not in the middle of one massive guild brawl.

Lucy remembered his brutal history and didn't know if he knew the difference between fighting for fun and fighting to the death. Her steps quickened and Plue struggled on his short white legs to keep up with her as she ran all the way to the guild.

Magnolia practically flew by her as she ran down the sidewalk, dodging people out for walks or headed out to dinner themselves. Plue was lost somewhere along the way and with barely a thought she sent the spirit home for his own safety, promising herself she'd buy him a lollipop later to apologize.

Over the hill she saw Fairy Tail and could already hear the shouts and laughter. There was a brawl and a party going on, which was normal at any time for no reason other than they could. As she got close to the doors, they flew open and flying right towards her was Natsu. Lucy dodged to the side as the dragon slayer kept going, laughter leaving a trail behind his fast-moving form. She watched as her best friend hit a tree with a loud crack and crumpled to the ground.

Before she turned to go back for him, she saw Mard and Gray stumble to the door, Gray's arm around the king's waist as they both laughed. "And that is why the rose is mightier than the fireball!"

Lucy's jaw dropped open as Gray and Mard high fived before both doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Mard!" she shouted as she jogged the rest of the way, figuring Natsu was going to be fine.

His cheeks were flushed, eyes a bit glassy as he pushed Gray off him and opened his arms for her, "Rosebud!"

She paused at his antics before he hiccupped and practically threw himself at her. Lucy could smell the alcohol pouring out of his pores and wondered exactly how long he had been here. Then again there was only one person who could get anyone this drunk, and Cana only ever needed five minutes with most people. Which means she only needed ten with Mard.

"You're drunk," she said as she struggled to keep standing with Mard practically draped all over her.

"You are cute, and I love your breasts and the way…" she covered his mouth to stop him from discussing their sex life, real or dream version of it, in front of everyone. Mard kept talking into her hand and Lucy shook her head before removing her hand when his lips finally stopped. "Let us mate! So, I can put a baby in you!"

As Mard proclaimed that loud enough for all of Fiore to hear him, the noise inside of Fairy Tail came to a screeching halt and she stood there dumbfounded. Lucy could feel the heat rise on her cheeks under the weight of the embarrassment she was feeling. She made the quick decision to push Mard off of her so that she could execute a well-deserved double face palm before she turned to leave.

"Baby girl get your fine ass back here. Mard's a hoot!" Cana shouted as Lucy kept walking.

"Then you fuck him!" she shouted.

"Really?" Cana asked as the card mage caught up to her. Lucy paused and stared at her before motioning towards Mard who was being helped up by an equally tipsy Gray.

"Yeah go for it, why not," she said, her rage coming out to hide her embarrassment she was feeling. Her mind was a mess of scenarios and conversations gone badly as she imagined all the sordid things that Mard could have ever said about her.

The card mage pushed her long brown hair off her shoulder and gave Lucy a hug. At first, she protested but eventually relaxed into the embrace, hugging her friend back. Cana whispered to her, "because that demon is really in love with you. Take him home."

Lucy stepped back and looked at her friend, then down to Mard and she noticed two things. One he was shirtless and two he had a Fairy Tail stamp over his heart and in the same pink as hers. She shook her head and laughed as she took a few steps closer to Mard.

"You joined Fairy Tail?" she said as she traced over the guild mark and enjoyed his soft taunt skin under her fingertips.

He nodded, "yes, because you are here and I want to be where you are, Rosebud."

With that Lucy smiled at her drunk demon and did the only sensible thing, "Cana get me a drink," she said before she kissed Mard in front of everyone in the guild.

_Well cat's out of the bag._

_Good one, Rosebud._

_You're not off the hook, Mard._

_Love you._

_Tell me that when you're sober._

* * *

_Personally I love drunk Mard, he's always been a blast to write._

_Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudoed so far! Each one means a lot to me and though I've slowed down updating this a bit, it doesn't mean I'm done with it. We've got more to go!_

_Please comment, bookmark, and kudo!_

_Up Next... Drunk Sex Confessional_


	15. Drunk Sex Confession

They managed to stumble back to Lucy's apartment, the effects of the Underworld Spiced wine playing with Mard's head. He had no idea that one of Fairy Tail's members collected demonic souls or that she was kind to them. Mira was a lovely den mother and bar maiden to the Guild, she had recognized Mard as a demon on impact.

He had been leery of her, but she laughed and said she knew all about him because of her partner, Cana. They had spent some quiet time talking around the bar with her telling him much about Lucy. She also plowed him with warm wine, knowing that only a demonic liquor could have any effect on him. That had only been the start of his night of drunkenness and getting to know more about Lucy's life outside of just what he saw as a cat.

Mard had been warmly welcomed by Fairy Tail, more so after Natsu got there and after a bit of rough housing, the wine had taken its full effect. It had loosened his lips and he talked openly and candidly about everything. That was when Natsu insisted that he join the guild and they made a pledge to each other.

A pledge his fuzzy mind was set on making real. That the two struggling men would finally trust in nature that it was time to mate. Mard would take his Queen, his little Rosebud and Natsu would finally set off to go capture Meredy. That was how Natsu got thrown out through the door, help him on his way.

Lucy pulled on his hand as she guided him through the dark apartment towards the bedroom. Mard swallowed hard, feeling the wine start to leave his system. Was he truly going to do this?

She stopped at the edge of the pink bed and flopped back on it, letting out a breath of air. "Ugh, tomorrow is going to suck."

Mard chuckled and crossed the distance before climbing up the bed and caging Lucy under him. She was perfection to look at the mixture of moonlight and streetlight dancing on her skin and those eyes of hers sparkled of their own magic. Lucy's face was flush, and the scent of fruity drinks was heavy on her breath but still she smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked.

She turned her head, "hangover. Wow, Mard how are we still standing?" she asked with a quiet giggle.

"We are not, you are laying down," he replied.

"You win," Lucy reached up, letting her fingers trace an outline of the guild mark on his chest, "I can't believe you did that."

"Wherever you are, I want to be too, Rosebud."

"Why Rosebud?"

Mard dipped his head down and kissed her cheek, "because you are beautiful when you bloom." Lucy took in a sharp breath before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, curling around hers and tasting more of that fruity liquor. She hummed as her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing Mard down to lay on top of her body.

He pulled back, looking at her again before gently touching her cheek, "I desire you." She opened her mouth and he pressed a finger against her kiss swollen lips, "it has a different and similar meaning to a demon."

Lucy kissed his fingertip and spoke around it, "I love you."

Mard blinked, "l-love me?"

She hiccupped, "yeah, only took 120 proof of courage to say it." He froze for a moment as she spoke again, "you should see your face."

"You will forget this in the morning," he replied, ready to take himself off the bed and consider this a bad idea. Mard should not have made such a deal with Natsu but to look at her…

"Nope, can't forget," Lucy took his hand and placed it over her heart, "feel that?" Mard nodded, "it beats your name," – hiccup – "Ma-rd." She kept whispering his name in tune to her heartbeat, it beat faster the longer he stayed there looking into her eyes. Lucy's eyes fluttered and he could see that she was going to pass out, if he didn't do something.

Mard kissed her again, this time his hands trapped between their bodies as he ripped apart her shirt and bra. Lucy tried to protest around his lips, but he was not having any of that. Whatever magic was at work here, it had won, and he was going to give into his dreams and instincts and mate the Celestial mage.

Which called up a mental image of an angry Pompous ass, face red with steam billowing out of his ears. Mard mentally chuckled at the image, knowing he was going to enjoy all that gloating. Oh, he could not wait for that day and letting his excitement take over he stripped Lucy bare on the bed.

"Mard!" she called out in surprise, "slow down."

He glared at her as she began to push back on the bed until her head hit the headboard. Mard tore off his shorts and licked his lips at her before he crawled between her legs.

"Never, Rosebud, tonight I am going to take you every which way you can imagine," he scratched his nails up her inner thighs, making her shiver as his eyes bore into her, "I am also going to mate you."

She squirmed as he pressed his palms flat against her knees and pressed her legs apart as far as she could stretch. Which was impressive as they fell easily to the bed, opening her sex for his delight.

"Mate me?" she asked.

Mard lowered himself and took a taste of her essence, licking her roughly from entrance to clit before swirling his tongue around her pearl. He hummed in approval, "yes because you love me, and I desire you."

He sampled her again and she yanked on his hair, forcing him to pause and look at her, "we are drunk, is this a good idea?"

"You want to get logical while I am attempting to devour you?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is how it works."

Mard shook his head and released her knees so he could get her hands out of his hair, "no Rosebud, logic has left. There is no logic here, it is all our emotions and instinct. I know you saw the dreams, the roses flanking your waist."

She nibbled her bottom lip, "y-yeah."

"Those are my personal sigil, only my mate gets that. I ran today because I saw you, saw that thread between us." He kissed her fingers as he waited for a response, her body shivering lightly under him.

"It's a done deal isn't it?" she asked her voice weak and uncertain.

"It is, nature has decided. This is no different than what Natsu has been going through. That compulsion to be together, to be different around each other, to hate being apart… all of it."

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, he waited, trying to not get distracted by the scent of her arousal or how hard his cock was. Mard might have been desperate to take her and mate her but some rules of demonkin were unbreakable. Taking her without her consent or even mating her without it would be damaging to her free will and thus would be punishable by death.

Mard waited as the minutes stretched by and when he believed she had fallen asleep, her eyes opened. "We do this, I don't want to hear ten years from now how this was all a big drunk mistake."

He shook his head and chuckled, "I am almost sober, Spiced wine hits hard, but it leaves quickly when a demon's adrenaline spikes."

"Oh," she whispered the expression on her face comical. Eyes wide, mouth in a perfect "o" and her flush spreading to her ears.

"May I?" he asked and much to his relief, Lucy gave him permission.

He all but attacked her weeping core, savoring her taste as he moved his mouth over her. Mard knew her clit was sensitive and so he toyed with it as his fingers plunged into her core. She bucked against his face as he brought her closer to that delicate edge of orgasm. Though he'd love to do this for hours, his cock was beginning to drip, and he needed his own relief.

Mard lightly pinched her bundle of nerves with his teeth as he curled his fingers inside of her. Lucy's back arched as she yelled his name and pulsed against his tongue in her release. He spared not a second, not letting her enjoy that feeling in her body before he put her legs over his shoulders and filled her.

"Rosebud," he moaned as he felt her wrap around his waiting dick. She was wet, smooth and tight, a perfect heaven for him and he held still, prolonging the feeling for a moment.

"Mard…" she breathed, and he kissed her again, rolling her up and feeling her deeper, they both purred at the sensation.

Mard didn't bother to start gently or slowly, he went straight for it, short powerful strokes causing her to whimper and thrash under him. Her hands locked around his wrists and she clawed into him, he threw his head back at the pain, eyes rolling up.

The headboard collided into the wall in tune to the loud slap of skin and her panting. He felt pressure build at the base of his spine and slow-moving fire travel through his veins. Mard let go of her legs, letting Lucy wrap them around his slim hips as he buried his face into her neck. The heated, sweat lick skin calling his name, teasing him with her scent and access. He changed his rhythm, slowed himself a little so that he could bite that skin that tempted him.

As his fangs pierced her, she let go of his wrists and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body tensing under him.

"F-fuck… Mard… gonna…" she screamed an incoherent sound as her body contracted suddenly around him.

The taste of her blood in his mouth along with her orgasm triggered his own and he roughly slammed into her. He held himself flush against her as she moaned, and he felt the relief as ribbons of seed spent out of him and into her. The mating magic took it's hold around them as his black and purple aura tied into her gold and pink one, the thread no longer thin but whole as the pattern completed.

Mard didn't know how to describe the feeling, he felt reborn and this time seeing life through her eyes. Everything about her was open for him as images and moments of her life flowed into him. All her thoughts, her power, her delicious intellect, all of it became his. He kissed her through the moment, the moment his life began anew.

* * *

The wall was cracked, headboard shattered and the bed frame… well that was toast. Lucy's beautiful bed was broken, the sheets a tangled mess and the pungent scent of sex hung in the room like a thick cloud. Lucy didn't care, not as Mard gripped her shoulder and slammed into her again.

The sun was starting to warm up the night sky and her room was awash in colors from the sunrise and yet all she could see was the pillow she was biting as her demon took her. His thick length filling her and hitting her secret spot as his hips curled with each heavy thrust. She was going to be unable to walk for days, but at least she wasn't going to have a hangover. Whatever happened with the mating had burned it out of her system as she breathed new life.

A life now tied to a demon king.

Not just any demon king, but her King. The demon that she met as a cat who was as complicated as any character she ever read about. She had fallen in love with him along the way, not just in one moment but in many moments. Seeing all the petals of his being form into a beautiful rose. If she was his Rosebud, he was the full flower with layers of beauty amongst the petals and danger in its thorns.

"Aaahhh!" she cried out as another orgasm shook her body and she saw a burst of white behind her eyes. Her voice had grown hoarse from all the screaming and now at best she could manage was guttural sounds.

Mard filled her to the hilt, holding her tightly against his body that spasmed behind and inside of her. This time he fell forward, pushing her down fully into the bed under his heavy weight. He rolled off her and onto his back as he they both pulled in large gulps of air.

As morning bird chirps entered the room, their ragged breathing was the only other sound. Lucy wasn't certain when the window was open but she grateful for it. Though she bet it was going to take days for the scent of sex to finally clear her apartment.

The entire night had been nonstop, and it wasn't just her bed that took all the damage. No, they kept at each other in every room, barely pausing for any necessities. They really went all Newton's First Law, objects in motion stay in motion. Holy fuck it was quite the motion.

Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through her. Lucy moaned a little as she rolled to her side, looking over at Mard who was staring at her in wonder. He pulled her toward him, and she curled up against him, her head on his shoulder and leg draped over his waist.

"We are going to need several showers," Mard said.

"And a few gallons of air freshener," Lucy added as his fingers traced up her arm. He closed his black eyes and she saw his face relax; it was such a quiet moment of contentment. One she had never seen out of anyone in her life, Mard was a demon well loved and he looked it.

_I think we have earned a nap._ He said into her mind.

_Hard to sleep knowing you'll turn back into a cat in less than 24 hours._

_So, do you require more sex?_ He asked with a bit of laughter in his mental voice and Lucy could feel her poor clit scream in protest.

_I don't think I'd survive more, you're insatiable._

_Me?_ He rolled over, pinning her under him before he kissed her cheek. _Takes two, Rosebud._

_I'm innocent,_ she mentally shot back, grateful for the telepathy. She was going to need some throat lozenges and a week of minimal talking to heal from that. Also, she was certain her neighbors hated her.

_I do not think you understand that word,_ Mard teased. He looked at her as his fingers trailed down her body and he paused briefly over her pelvis. Lucy got a fleeting feeling of hope and wonder before his hand moved away.

She recalled his drunken words outside of Fairy Tail, his plans to put a baby in her. Was that what she picked up from him? That desire for children. It was so unusual to her that someone with his history and personality would have such a soft spot for children. Perhaps it was the mating that him thinking this way.

Lucy wanted her own family, someday and she never thought her kids would be half demon. Though as she quietly studied a thoughtful Mard, she could see all the possibilities. She'd never wondered what her kids would look or be like with any other guy she had been with, sexually or not. Yet with Mard it was easy to picture, probably because he was an open book to her.

A quirk of mating was the always on telepathy, they were both so open to each other. Which also meant that Lucy had quite a shock seeing things out of his past that were either sexual or gruesome. The fact he'd had triplet succubae was quite the shock and he had interesting uses for his vines.

Mard chuckled, "you know that was a diplomatic visit. Sex is how that breed concludes a deal. It is their version of a handshake."

"But all three of them?" she whispered.

"Is someone jealous?"

Lucy huffed and looked away as Mard laughed, they both knew the answer to that question. She was and it was silly that she was upset over something so long ago in his past. It was quite shocking to her just how infrequently he had sex and that whatever she thought of demons before was not the truth of such things.

He kissed her quickly, "if it eases your mind, this was the first time I have," he pursed his lips and she saw his eyes move back and forth.

"Made love?" Lucy asked figuring it was the expression he was trying to find in his large catalogue of words. She knew that this was his second language and he wasn't fluid in many human expressions or had read much for human authors.

"That is the phrase," he agreed, "I believe this is also called pillow talk."

Lucy nodded, "talking hurts."

"Well, perhaps you should cut back on the screaming. You would think you were being ravaged by a demon." Lucy giggled again adoring this playful side of him. "I adore that laugh of yours," he said before Mard yawned and shifted in the bed, to put his head on her chest and hold her close.

Lucy ran her fingers though his sweat damp hair and wrinkled her nose at the scent of sweaty sex crazed demon. Then again, she bet his nose was absolutely ready to run for the hills from her funk.

"Shower later, Rosebud, nap, coffee and more sex first." He said with another yawn.

Lucy looked out the window, watching the sky change colors and listening to the birds. His breathing had deepened and the gentle peace of everything had her eyelids feeling heavy. After a few tender moments, "love you, dream sweet," she whispered before finally drifting off.

* * *

Natsu looked up from the street at the open window, he was finally on his way home after sleeping off the party at Fairy Tail. The scents from the room had his attention and he thrust his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his sandals.

He smiled, his best friend was in love and now mated to a demon who was pretty interesting. Mard was going to be a new best friend and he could see the guy taking care of Luce. Then one day they would have all kinds of kids and Natsu would have his kids and it would be a big happy family of fun.

It reminded him, he made a deal with the demon and now had to go find Meredy. Mira had tried to stop them from making that deal but Natsu really just wanted to help. He figured that the demon was just looking to understand what to do, not for himself but for Luce. That surprised and didn't surprise Natsu, he could tell that Mard was more than attracted to her, his scent gave him away long before his words had.

Natsu started back on his way home, silently wishing all the best for his best friend and her mate. As he walked, he got the feeling he was being watched and couldn't put a finger on it until the wind blew and he smelt a familiar scent. He spun around and looked across the street, seeing his guildmate under a tree cleaning his blue tinted glasses. The dragonslayer jogged across the street, "hey Loke."

"They did it huh?" he asked, his mouth pulled down in a slight frown.

"Yeah, why do you look so sad pal?"

Loke put his glasses on and shrugged, he opened his mouth and closed it before shaking his head. Natsu put a warm hand on his shoulder and then pulled the spirit in for a hug. He knew this had to suck for Loke, the guy had been in love with Luce since she saved him. Everyone thought it was a joke but Natsu knew better, he saw the hurt flash across the spirit's eyes every time she rejected him.

He also knew, thanks to Mard, that his relationship with the Spirit King was difficult. The two had an old, old, really old, rivalry over a dancing game. Now the demon was practically family, which Natsu really hoped for ring side seats to that moment. A "guess who's coming to dinner," moment, complete with shouting and lots of Spirit Realm food.

His tummy growled but Natsu ignored it as he hugged his friend until Loke stepped back and pulled out a tiger stripped handkerchief. He let the guy pull it together for a moment before speaking. "She's happy, that's what matters."

"I know Natsu and Mard isn't that horrible of a guy it's just…" his voice trailed off.

"What?"

Loke glared at him, "you don't get it. You're so busy worried about nature and giving into your instincts that you missed it."

Natsu felt a bit of anger flash through him and he balled his fists for a second before letting out a harsh breath. He really hated that people tended to treat him as an idiot because he's happy. "Missed what?"

"That this is it, now that they are mated, he's going to take her home. That means Lucy will be living in the Underworld, where we can't visit her, and she'll be unlikely to visit us."

"Huh? Mard wouldn't do that. He's also nakama now."

He shook his head, "it won't be by choice, they have a Plane to rule and people who will need them."

"Oh, come on, this is Luce." Natsu pleaded, pretty certain that Loke was making a big deal out of nothing. Even the Royals of Fiore took vacations, "she will always come back to her family."

Loke growled at him and then grabbed the lapels of his vest, "what once every year, three years, ten years, a hundred. Long after you're dead she'll remember to come back or get a break."

As Loke shook him Natsu felt the Earth open up under his feet and the two men clung to each other as they fell. Natsu felt queasy on the way down the wind whipping all around them as they both tried not to scream during the fall. Then he felt his body ripple and suddenly he was standing in a well decorated room.

"Oi, yer just being a bloody tool, ya know that Leo?" a woman's voice called out from behind Natsu and he spun around.

A smile hit his face as he ran for the woman standing there in a t-shirt and ripped up jeans with jewel toned hair and opal eyes. "Merlin!" he shouted, leaping for the Fairy Tail member like he used to do as a child.

Everyone who grew up in Fairy Tail knew Merlin, she would visit on occasion and bring them gifts or tell stories for about an hour. She was the third member inducted and Mavis asked her to always check in on the young ones.

"Hallo Natsu, sorry if Leo is fillin' yer head with nonsense."

Loke snorted, "alright Merlin, you tell me how we deal with the Underworld issue."

She laughed as Natsu finally released his hug from her slim waist. "Right, ya two have a mission. Ya need to go find Corvus."

"Odin's Star Iron Key? Hell no," Loke said, his voice firm.

Merlin shrugged and kept her attention on Natsu, as his stomach let out another rumble. She winked at him, "food in the kitchen, eat ya fill, but will you find this key for Lucy?"

At that moment, with the promise of food, Natsu would have handed over his first-born child and Happy if she asked for it. Though he also snapped out his hunger for a moment to ask the important question, "who is Corvus? Is he safe?"

"No."

"Yes."

Merlin and Loke glared daggers at each other and Natsu took in a deep breath. "Okay, how about while I eat, you each explain this to me."

"Tis fair, alright, Loke go first," she said as she ushered him into the kitchen. Natsu saw a decent sized table covered in all kinds of fruits, cooked dishes and a pile of bacon that had to be a foot tall. Merlin handed him a silver plate and he started filling it as Loke began to talk.

After his belly was full, Natsu let Merlin finish and looked over at Loke who was not amused. He let out a burp and smacked his lips, not believing he managed to eat Mount Saint Bacon.

"This is easy, we find the key and let Luce decide. Corvus doesn't sound like a bad birdie, just a different kind of spirit."

Merlin smiled at him as Loke glowered, "fine, whatever. You'll see I'm right."

"Yer wrong," she said, "alright time to send ya home. Remember his last owner was Rabenshwartz, the key is most likely still tied to the summoner. Good luck!"

On that Natsu felt his body ripple again and he was suddenly at home, stretched out on his hammock. Something moved under her back and he rolled over, as Happy flew up and started complaining. Natsu didn't care he had a food coma to slip into and then later a key to find.

* * *

_As always, please comment, kudo and bookmark. Thank you for your support thus far and have a very happy Turkey Day!_

_Up Next - The Celestial Spirit King_


	16. The Celestial Spirit King

_A/N: Sorry I've been away for a while. Needed to regroup ye old braincell during the holiday season. I've also been working on my non-fanfiction stories, which I hope to publish early 2020. Thank you!_

* * *

Lucy could hear faint whispers of a heated conversation as she brushed her teeth. She felt through her bond with Mard that he was not happy, if not ready to launch a holy war. Well, unholy, he is a demon after all.

Her shoulders drooped as she rinsed out her mouth and adjusted her fluffy pink robe before stepping into the fray. As she came out of the bathroom, she saw a shirtless Mard sitting on the broken bed and glaring at Virgo. Lucy took in a deep breath, "what's going on?"

Virgo jumped and then turned to look at her before she bowed, "Princess, I'm here to take you both to the Celestial Realm. His majesty Mard Geer disagrees."

"Rosebud, I am not properly dressed for the occasion. Also, why would I want to talk to Pompous Ass? What is done, is done," he remarked.

"Virgo, why does he want to see us?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on the destroyed bed next to Mard. He took her hand in his own before giving her a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"You have mated, he has many questions…"

"Accusations you mean." Mard said cutting her off and Lucy squeezed his hand while flashing him a hard glare.

"Mard, open mind. Virgo, he's right we'll need proper attire to go and visit. Can you handle that for me?" she asked, keeping her voice light and trying to maintain the peace, as fragile as it was.

Virgo bowed and vanished in a small shower of golden sparkles. Lucy let out a harsh breath through her nose as Mard wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders. She didn't even flinch at the contact and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Heavy is the burden that wears the crown," he opined, and Lucy glanced up at him. "I should have expected this, in due time. Least waited till we handled the curse, the plague, and then got you settled into the Underworld."

"Underworld?" she asked.

"You are my mate, one day I will have to make you their Queen. You will need to be amongst your people."

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked, uncertain if she wanted to uproot her life. She adored Magnolia and her Fairy Tail family. Lucy loved being a working mage, going on adventure and seeing more of EarthLand.

Mard's lips pulled downward, "you must. Rosebud, I thought you understood this. I am a King, I have demons who depend on me and a Plane to protect. When we mated you agreed to share that with me."

"I did not! I agreed to mate you because I love you, but you never once said it was going to tear me away from my friends and family. From my life." Lucy could feel her rage start to come out. If there was one thing she absolutely despised it was having her life dictated to her.

Mard pulled back and rose out of the bed, he looked down at her. His elegant face was twisted between a moment of disappointment and anger. The demon looked like he could hit something a drop of moisture gathered at the corner of his eye. He sighed as his hands clenched and unclenched into fists.

"You chose me, that is all of me. This is my life and I agreed to bind it to you. What more do you want from me? Is this the true selfishness of humans? Have you lied to me?" His questions were rapid fire and his voice cracked slightly at the words.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip and looked away for a moment, trying to gather her own thoughts. Did he have a point? Perhaps she should have asked more questions about what mating meant, what he thought it meant. Why did she have to go on a drunken whim and mate him? She was usually better than this, making more informed decisions before acting.

She didn't like that he called her liar or said she was selfish, both things she despised in people. Her eyes narrowed as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, her eyes refusing to look at the demon. Her mate, she should start being a bit more precise.

Lucy could feel his emotions but couldn't hear his thoughts, not that she really wanted to hear them. She just needed her own space, but she also didn't want to be away from Mard. It seemed like he got into loads of trouble when left to his own devices. That almost made her laugh, for as many times as she gets kidnapped, it seemed Mard had a similar problem.

The familiar chime hit the air as Virgo came back, knocking Lucy out of her headspace. The maid put two packages on the bed, "here, you both will wear these outfits. Punishment?"

Lucy shook her head," no, I'll summon you after we get changed. Tell Stache Face we'll be there soon."

"Okay, Princess," the maid said before exiting again. Lucy looked at the two bundles, one was pink and gold and the other black and purple with an unusual talisman on top of it. It was a red and silver rose that pulsated in a darker energy, she raised a brow at it.

"That is a piece of the Underworld, it will allow me to walk through the Celestial Realm without harm and keep most of my Curse abilities."

Lucy touched it and felt a current of energy wash through her. The roses along her waist warmed up in reaction to it. It didn't hurt, just felt different and she could even feel a bit of her power drain away, which forced her to pull her fingers back. It was also when she had an idea.

"Mard, could I get a talisman like this for the Underworld? Also, how do you travel between here and there?"

Mard's larger hand covered hers as the mattress dipped under his weight. He was on his knees, the packages between them as he squeezed her fingers. "There is a gateway between the Planes, it joins Castle Tartaros to The Cube, which is my base here in Earth Land. We can only use it once a full moon, so any visits would have to be at least a month."

"The talisman?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit of hope in her chest.

"We could ask Pompous Ass or Merlin, they would know the jewelry maker who designed these." His voice lifted a bit and Lucy looked into his eyes, she could see a sparkle of hope and even felt warmth from him.

"Before you get too excited, my King. I want a talisman that will let me walk around the Underworld with my powers and I want a guarantee that at first we will spend six months here…" she didn't get to finish her statement when Mard tackled her to the bed and started kissing her.

_That is all you want? That was what was making you upset?_ He projected into her head as his tongue curled around hers and his hands cradled her face.

_I thought this was a one-way deal. Guess I was wrong._ Lucy replied as Mard slowly lifted from their heated kiss. She could see the joy in his face, the corners of his eyes crinkled at the wide grin he had.

"Quite wrong, Rosebud. I am of the mind that I will need to get used to you thinking of the worst, first." He whispered.

Lucy shrugged, "it's a flaw but you mated me."

Mard chuckled, "I am not allowed to blame the liquor, am I?"

"Nope," she giggled, recalling her demand before they mated last night. The laughter faded and she could feel the tension leave the room, it made her heart light and gave her renewed hope. It was also a sobering reminder that her life was now completely different, because it wasn't just her own anymore.

No, now she had a mate and a new set of rules to learn, with the first one being. Where there's magic and a level headed compromise, there is always a way.

* * *

Mard thought his heart was under attack from their spat earlier. Rosebud had flat out refused to be with him in the Underworld, to share his life. As he put the talisman around his neck, he was grateful for the fact that Pompous Ass had requested a meeting. The argument may have descended further down a dark spiral, had this little sobering item not caught her attention.

In all fairness, he may not have thought of how to go back and forth between Planes immediately. No, he would have argued and gotten upset, throwing horrible insults and generalizations at her. That might have gotten him turned back into a cat quicker than whatever time they had left.

He put on the suit coat, admiring the subtle detailing of the black silk and ornate silver buttons. Least someone on Pompous Ass's payroll had fashion sense, well his version of fashion sense. As he inspected himself in the simple wall mirror, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Rosebud.

She was stunning with her hair up in a loose bun and wearing a beautiful delicate pink full-length dress. The dress molded to her curves in a way that was flattering, not sexual. It heightened her beauty and he could feel the protection magic emanating from it. Planar travel was always tricky, without the proper precautions it could be damaging.

Rosebud flushed as she looked at him and Mard premed a bit in Pride, he enjoyed that he had such an effect on his mate. However, as he looked at her, he felt the same way. If time was not so limited, he would have to take her again on principle.

"Flattery, Rosebud…" he teased letting her mind fill in the rest of the words.

She smiled, "later, my King."

"Promise?"

"We both know that's dangerous."

Mard chuckled, "I adore the fact you are a fast learner around me."

"I try," she said as he reached out to brush back a small tendril of golden hair form her shoulder. Mard adored touching her and could hardly get enough of feeling her. Perhaps it was the mating or the idea of this human love emotion.

"We should go, I would hate to turn back into a cat in front of my rival."

Rosebud nodded and then summoned Virgo, the maid spirit smiled at both of them before opening a temporary gateway. Mard had never travelled through a Celestial gateway before, he was used to Merlin's plane hopping. The joy of plane hopping was that Merlin always stopped to get him a fine cup of coffee, it usually lightened his mood before these meetings.

Crossing through the gate was the same feeling he had as when he took the one between his Castle and Cube. The difference was that his talisman activated, putting a thin layer of protection around his body. Mard hardly noticed it, the feeling less confining than the first time he experienced it. A credit to his age and how many times he's made trips to Planes that did not agree with his species or his magic.

They crossed into the throne room, it was ornate with accents of gold work and light jewel tones that shimmered in the light. Paintings of each Zodiac were on the walls, showing each constellation at the height of their power. Except for the broken one, a tragic mistake that rippled through all of reality and one his best friend carried the burden of creating. It was Mard's favorite painting, a bit of darkness and emotion in this pristine and too light world.

Pompous Ass was sitting on his large throne, his eyes glaring daggers at Mard. Mard could only smile at him as he held on to his Rosebud a little tighter, almost knocking her off balance.

"How could you?" the Spirit King asked, his voice gruff as his large hands clenched at the golden armrests of his throne.

"Pleasure to see you too," Mard retorted.

"Lucy Heartfilia, then you will explain." The demon got the hint, this was not a social visit or any kind of circumstance, Pompous Ass had hit a threshold of pure rage. Part of Mard wanted to exploit this and see if he could make steam come out of his ears, but as he felt his mate's emotions. The idea was nixed, she was terrified, and he held her close, trying to relay some of his strength to her.

Pompous Ass wasn't in control of his life or his powers, but he was in control of hers. That had Mard on alert and if this conversation would end in her being upset, he was going to destroy his rival. Somehow.

"Last night we mated," she whispered.

"I am aware of that. Do you know what you have done? You have given yourself to _him_, of all people."

"Little decorum, I am still a Planar Ruler," Mard shot back. He despised being treated as lesser, whether it was based on his species or the fact he was the youngest Planar Ruler.

"You are a low-class demon," Pompous Ass growled.

Rosebud stepped out of his grasp and marched up to the throne, Mard could taste the anger rolling from her. He found this delicious and wished he had that human popcorn to go along with the show.

"He has more class in his pinky than you are showing right now," her words were sharp, and the Spirit King glared at her. "Mard Geer showed up in my life in distress and nature followed a path from there. If you insult my mate, then you insult me."

"You think this is about mating?"

"Isn't it?" Rosebud questioned and even Mard was perplexed.

"One of my own will take a throne in a Plane that is dark and filled with demonic creatures. Think of what you will be doing to the spirits contracted to you."

Mard approached the throne, "this is about your bigotry, then. Typical."

The Spirit King let out a harsh breath from his nose as his fist slammed down cracking the armrest. "Your people are masters of corruption, they destroy light. Do not tell me that there are demons who would not happily savior the taste of killing a Celestial spirit."

Mard had a snappy comeback for this but for the sake of his mate he refrained. "What is light without darkness? What is darkness without light? How do we know one without the other? How dare you claim that I cannot protect my Queen or her Spirits?"

"I remember a certain King failing to protect…" Mard glared at the Spirit King, his power rolling from him as even the roses in the Celestial Realm began to heed his call. They weren't as glorious or blood thirsty as his demonic ones, but they would be enough to defend himself.

"Finish that statement and I will end you." Mard threatened, noticing from his periphery that Rosebud had stepped away from both men. She looked fearful, her eyes wide and delicate hand over her mouth, the feeling of being torn played around the edges of his mind.

The Spirit King stood up and put his hand on the hilt of his large sword. Mard refused to back down, he was sick of this treatment. He was tired of constantly paying a price for something he could not stop in his youth. It had been over two hundred years, more than several lifetimes since Jai and his heart had finally recovered.

"I was a young demon then. The Mard Geer Tartaros I am now, is not the same. The sins and blood of my past are just that. If nature found me inept and unworthy of a mate like Rosebud, then why would it grant me her? Why would she consent to it and love me all the more?" Mard realized he could go off on a three-hour monologue about everything, he was feeling that flaw rise. Which was always odd since he hated it when Zeref did it.

"How far are you willing to go for Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I would go all the way to Kingdom to slap God, if that is what I took."

"Lucy, how certain are you of this?" he asked, his voice relaxing a small fraction.

Rosebud stood beside him and took his hand, she looked up into his eyes. Mard relaxed as he took her hands in his own, concentrating on her beautiful face.

"I would go to Hell and back for him," she brought his hands up to her mouth and give them a gentle kiss. "I also know Mard would not take away my family or freedom and I love him."

"Love you too, Rosebud," he whispered, almost forgetting about where they were as he was lost in her coffee colored eyes.

"As long as it makes him more tolerable," Pompous Ass added and Mard shot a glance at him.

Rosebud giggled, "coffee is the key. Oh, and cuddles."

"Rosebud," Mard groaned, not wanting his weaknesses to be known.

A strange sound filled the space, it was laughter. The Spirit King was laughing, a rich heavy and loud sound that Mard had never heard the spirit make before. He blinked, looked at Rosebud and back to the king who was turning red as he laughed.

She shrugged, "he's really a softy."

"Rosebud is there any man you cannot wrap around your finger?"

"There's been quite a few, but the only one that counts is you."

"That was a most wise answer," Mard concurred as the Spirit King finished with his laughing fit. He kissed his mate quickly, feeling a bit of a tingle when their lips touched.

"Have you figured out how you will live between the Planes?" The Spirit King finally asked.

Rosebud pointed to Mard's talisman, "I need one of those and there is a gateway. We just need to figure out a schedule."

Mard noticed a moment of relief on the Spirit King's face, he was puzzled by this. He felt as if Pompous Ass was hiding something, a better way of making this work. Something that might be inconvenient to him. What could that be and could Mard get two of them? He was still going to troll the King because that is what he did.

"What are you hiding?" Mard asked, not wanting to keep the questions in his head.

Pompous Ass's eyes widened for a fleeting tick before the resting gruff look resumed on his face. "Nothing, it is a fine plan."

"Liar," Mard spat.

"Mard, the Spirit King wouldn't lie. It's bad form and goes against the rules of Celestial magic."

"The Rules for you, not for him."

"Mard's right," Leo's voice carried through the room and Mard was shocked to hear it. Not so much to hear the voice but the words. He would have to mark this day on the calendar, a day of many firsts and an unusual day to say the least.

"Loke!" Rosebud ran to the black suit wearing lion spirit and embraced him in a hug. Mard tensed for a moment at the contact and reminded himself that Envy was a horribly boring sin. She was his and if she wanted to hug everyone in the world, it did not matter, because he knew where she slept at night.

"Leo, you will shut up," the Spirit King commanded.

"Can't, Merlin already put Natsu on a quest for it."

"For what Loke?" Rosebud asked and even Mard was curious.

The lion adjusted his blue tinted glasses and smiled at her, "Corvus, a star iron key with the power to anchor your magic and let you travel between planes, any time."

"Leo!" the Spirit King bellowed and Mard rubbed his sensitive ear.

"Star Iron? As in a constellation you do not control?" Mard asked, eating this up with a massive silver spoon. The drama and the absolute anger of Pompous Ass was delicious, it was also comical. Now that the steam had started to come out of his ears.

"Silence and begone!"

Within a blink Mard found himself and Rosebud back in her small apartment. They stared at each other before both began to laugh.

"Is it always like that between you two?" she asked whisking away a bit of moisture.

"Worse, that was civil," he replied as he took off the talisman and held it in his palm for a moment.

"I don't know anything about Corvus, why would Merlin send Natsu?" Rosebud asked as she made her way into the simple kitchen. Mard followed and leaned up against the doorway, watching her fill the red tea pot with water. Least he was going to get more coffee, that was important.

"Knowing Merlin for two reasons. One it will let us concentrate on_ Corpsotis_ and two he will most likely find Meredy along the way."

"Three, it's also her way of apologizing for the curse." Rosebud added and Mard tilted his head.

"That is possible. However," he glanced at the clock, "I think that trip ate the last of my time."

Rosebud looked at him and ran into his arms, he held her, trying to savoir every last second, he could in his body. The copper clock on the wall ticked by, each tick louder in his ears and all screaming the same thing, "time's up."

* * *

_Please comment, kudo and bookmark!_


	17. Cats and Ravens

As a reminder, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mard's head started to hurt, he felt as if his skull was separating. Rosebud held on to him whispering that she would still be here for him. He believed her, it was hard to be a powerless cat but with her taking care of him, Mard was handling it. The only problem was that when he had time back in is body, being a cat again was more difficult than when he was first cursed.

"Ouch, fuck!" Rosebud exclaimed and Mard let go of her, wondering if he was holding her too tight.

She stepped back from him and Mard looked over at her as he grunted through his own pain. Her body was covered in a soft glow. "Rosebud, what's wrong?" he whispered.

She dropped into a crouch, her slim hands holding on to her head. Mard ignored his own pain, as best he could, and joined her on the floor. Rosebud was panting hard, her fingers digging into her hair as she shook. He tried to hold her, but a wave of pain had sent him sprawling forward, knocking into her and leaving them both on the cold kitchen linoleum.

Mard felt groggy as he willed his eyes to open, the scene was fuzzy, but he could see Rosebud laying next to him no longer glowing. He reached out and was surprised that he still had his hands. Her face was flushed, and dried tear tracks were heavy on her cheeks. Right now, she was breathing deep and evenly, and he gathered her in his arms.

He slid back against the stove and held her in his lap, trying to sort out what happened. As his hand came up the side of her waist, he could feel the slightly raised texture of the rose sigil through the silk. Mard shook his head, he hadn't considered the possibility.

Through their mating bond she was now going to feel what he felt. All that pain of the curse had impacted her. He felt guilty and held her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head. A strange rumble came out of his chest, he was purring much like he did as a cat.

"I am very sorry Rosebud," he whispered to her as he looked down at her sleeping face.

Mard leaned his head back and looked up at the plain white ceiling, internally he was cursing Merlin. Though as he thought about it, he had to stop laying the blame at her feet. He had done this to himself, it was his plan, his attitude, and his ease with killing thousands for his own selfish goals. She had only acted in a manner to protect this Plane.

He thought through the scenario for a moment and realized something. If the situation was changed and someone had threatened his Underworld, he would have destroyed that person without thought. The curse was cruel but there was much he got because of it. Mating Rosebud, trolling Pompous Ass, saving an innocent child, learning about life through the eyes of the mages of Fairy Tail, and now he was in the right place to handle a virus that almost destroyed his world.

Mard felt a twitch at the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped when he felt a structure that was not there before, it twitched again. He felt around it and realized that it was a triangular shape, like a cat ear, and he sighed. "Of course, a partial transformation."

Rosebud groaned and shuffled a bit in his arms, her eyes began to open. "Ugh my head."

He covered her eyes, "keep the light out, where is the headache medicine?"

"Bathroom," she whispered. Mard managed to get them to standing and he carefully took her into the bedroom. To his surprise it was cleaned, the bed was fixed, and the strong scent of sex was gone. Looking at everything he figured that Virgo must have come back to clean everything as they were visiting. It reminded him of how much love Rosebud had in her heart and how it was returned by the spirits.

Mard put her in the bed, she set a pillow over her face and curled up into a small ball under the pink comforter. As he got into the modest bathroom, he looked in the mirror and let out a harsh breath. As he thought, on the top of his head were two purple cat ears. He hissed in reaction and face palmed.

Rosebud moaned a little and he ignored his reflection and the hissing in favor of getting her the medicine and a small glass of water. Mard gathered the items and went back into the bedroom, pausing to draw the drapes shut before giving her the medicine.

"T-thanks," she whispered.

"Welcome, get some sleep Rosebud," he kissed her forehead and curled into the bed to hold her. Mard watched the ceiling his mind drifting away into different thought patterns. Least he had his body and when she was feeling better, they were going to handle tracking down patient zero. Perhaps saving this Plane would finally end this useless curse.

* * *

Natsu groaned as the train kept moving, he couldn't look outside and chose to stare at his sandaled feet. When the squeaky food cart came by all he could ask for was a travel-sick bag. It was promptly used when he caught a whiff of the dishes on the trolley. The attendant handed him a sleeping pill, but he refused it, they usually didn't work on him. No, usually Luce would massage his temples and that would help.

She wasn't with him, Happy didn't want to come because he had plans with the other Exceeds, and he had no idea where Loke was. Natsu was all alone on this trip and that was even worse than the motion sickness. He sniffled and tried to find a comfortable position on the lightly padded blue bench, just anything to ease his rolling stomach.

"Excuse me… Natsu?" He looked up and saw Meredy, she was smiling at him before her lips pulled down and her face crossed into a look of concern. She didn't say anything and sat down next to him, "can I help?"

He pointed to his head; his throat closed up as his nerves started shaking. Natsu found it hard to talk around her, she was beautiful and funny and kind. She was also his mate and he was scared of frightening her with _that_ talk. Then again, he made a promise with Mard Geer, if the demon could embrace his mating needs, then Natsu had to do the same.

He swallowed a bit of vomit that was slinking its way up his throat. "Luce massages my head, it helps."

"Oh, where is she?" Meredy asked as she set her bag on the floor and pushed it with her small feet under the bench.

"Solo mission," Natsu mumbled and felt another wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He flopped to his side and his head went crashing into her warm lap, Meredy let out a shocked sound before she giggled.

"Poor thing," she whispered as her fingers sifted through his pink hair and she began to rub light circles into his scalp.

Natsu relaxed a bit as she tended to him, her feminine gardenia scent filled his nose and put a smile on his face. He could feel his inner turmoil begin to subside and his mind circulated around one thought, _home_.

Meredy hummed a simple song as she massaged him, it was lulling him to sleep. "Thank you," he managed as he tried to keep himself awake.

"It's okay if you fall asleep."

"Okay," he mumbled as he drifted off.

Natsu slept well, his stomach had settled, and he had no dreams to speak of. The last time he slept this well had been years ago and he was never this comfortable during a train ride. Meredy's care of him was a million time more effective than Erza knocking him out and a thousand times better than Luce's head massages.

A blaring sound over the loud speakers woke him up and he sat up in a rush as the train started to slow down. Meredy was blushing as she looked at him, her hands smoothing down her skirt. Natsu noticed a wet spot on the material and blushed.

"Um, I drool," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Meredy shrugged, "it happens, glad I could help."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to make small talk with the woman.

"There were some rumors of a dark guild in the area, Jellal asked me to check on them." She said as she leaned over and grabbed her small brown bag. Natsu watched how the light caught on her pink hair, making it shimmer a little, he bet it was soft.

An idea clicked into his head, "oh! How about I help you, since you helped me."

Her red eyes widened as she smiled, "I'd like that, thank you."

They departed the train and Natsu was happy to finally be on firm concrete again. He was ready to drop to his knees and kiss the ground but a puddle of something foul had nixed the idea. He soaked up a bit of the sunlight before he went into a light jog to catch up with Meredy before she disappeared into the exiting crowd.

Natsu wasn't certain which town they were in; his memory was only so good and around Meredy he was more scattered than usual. As he caught up to her, he took in a deep breath through his nose capturing her scent. Least if they were separated, he'd be able to track her down.

She stopped short and he crashed into her back, sending the smaller mage forward a couple uneasy steps. "Sorry," he mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It happens," she looked over her shoulder and laughed before looking ahead. Meredy walked up to a map mounted on the wall and hidden behind some dirty looking glass. Natsu kept a watch over the area, if there was a dark guild here, he was going to keep her safe.

Not that she couldn't handle her own battles, but his instincts towards her were guiding his decisions. Natsu had to try and balance his needs with not scaring her or even letting her in on the fact that he wanted to mate her. He wasn't certain how he could ever approach that topic; his own confidence was waning in that area.

"Ah, here's the inn," she said as her lithe finger pointed to a little place a few blocks from here.

"Let's go and get checked in, then food!"

Meredy giggled, "is your tummy feeling better?"

Natsu nodded, "yep! I'm hungry."

She smiled at him her eyes crinkling at the corners and Natsu felt his heart race to see the soft happy expression. There wasn't much thinking when he took her hand in his own and started walking with her down the small village road. His eyes kept scanning the area, on the lookout for anything that could harm her, but so far it seemed like a normal little village.

People dressed in plain clothing walked down the streets, ducking into different shops or haggling with street cart merchants. Kids were chasing a red ball down the dusty road, careful of the horse drawn carts carrying fruits and wheat. Overall it was a simple place, which meant it was perfect for a dark guild to set up and pray on the innocent people.

Natsu had seen it all before and though he hated it, he knew how these people thought. His experience kept his guard up even though he was relaxed with the simple holding of Meredy's hand. They walked in comfortable silence, dodging people and taking in the town. As they approached the simple stone and wood inn Natsu saw a familiar head of wild ginger hair and a black suit.

Loke was standing to the side, flirting with a girl who was blushing like wild over something he had just said. Their eyes met and Loke adjusted his glasses before waving the pair over.

"Loke, didn't think you'd be here," Natsu said.

"We do have a mission," he paused and grinned at Meredy, "I see you found company."

"Meredy, nice to meet you," she said, letting go of Natsu's hand and offering to Loke.

The spirit took it and Natsu shot him a warning glare, leaving the spirit to only give her an awkward handshake. "Loke, or Leo. Nice to meet you." His voice was a little robotic and Natsu appreciated the fact that the lion was trying to not be a playboy around his future mate.

"What mission?" she asked as she moved to the side to let some people get into the inn.

"We are looking for a very special key for Lucy," Loke replied and Natsu nodded.

"It's a long story," he chimed in.

"Well let's get checked in and you can tell me over lunch," she said before taking her leave and entering the place.

Natsu pulled Loke by the arm toward the alley between the inn and the market shop next to it. "Thank you," he said and Loke nodded.

"You know," he pulled out a tiger stripped handkerchief and dotted it along his brow, "the thing with Merlin is that she plays chess with people at levels we don't understand."

Natsu blinked, a bit confused, "what do you mean?"

Leo polished his glasses and held them up to the light checking for any missed spots. "I bet she knew you'd find Meredy on this trip. This is her way of thanking you for being nice to Mard."

Natsu frowned, "she set me up?"

Loke shrugged, "yeah it's her style. Go have a good lunch, I'm going to do some scouting. Think I felt the key's energy. I can't take it, but you can."

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Politics, mostly."

"Huh?" If he was confused before, he certainly was more so now.

"Remember Corvus is a Star Iron key, his rules are different. Out of the 88 constellations he's one of a dozen or so that does not follow the same guidance under the Celestial Spirit King." Loke said.

"Kind of like how Sabertooth is different than Fairy Tail?" He asked, trying to sort it out.

Loke winked, "basically."

"Yeah but they are friends, can't you be friends with these dozen different constellations?"

"You're assuming I'm not. Some of them are nice, Corvus I didn't get a chance to know this version. Also, ravens are creepy," he grinned, "you'll find out. Later Natsu."

The spirit vanished and Natsu scratched the back of his neck. Maybe handing Luce a creepy key was not a good idea but if Merlin was right, he was going to be the one hope Luce had to living a happy life with her mate. He couldn't be that creepy, could he?

Natsu looked over the busy road, his eyes unfocused on any one thing in particular. His mind was going through a pile of different things, mostly around Luce and some drifting off to Meredy. There was a lot to do and he wished Luce was here to give him a plan for tackling everything. Not that he was going to follow her plan it was nice to have her thinking.

A gentle touch to his shoulder had Natsu spinning around ready to strike. His green eyes went wide when he saw Meredy standing there and he relaxed his fist. "Oh sorry."

She smiled, "Jellal does the same thing too. He concentrates on a problem and doesn't notice the outside world."

Natsu never thought he'd ever be compared with Jellal, the mage was on a different level with a past that could break anyone's heart. The stoic former Wizard Saint had much to atone for and Natsu was glad to see him work hard to stop evil.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his wild pink hair, "stuff. I'm worried about this key I have to find for Luce."

Meredy took his arm, "let's have lunch and you can tell me about it. Oh and," she flushed a touch of pink highlighted her cheeks, "we have to share a room. There was only one left. I guess there's a festival this weekend."

Natsu swallowed hard and peeked over Meredy's shoulder. Inside the inn he saw a woman with opal eyes and jewel toned hair who flashed him a broad grin before she vanished. He blinked and tilted his head, "was that?" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Meredy asked.

He shook his head and decided to not think about it, maybe Loke was right about Merlin. Maybe he was seeing things because he was so damn hungry. Either way, he needed food, needed to talk to Meredy, and then he needed to gather his courage to handle sleeping in the same room. Natsu felt a bit over his head in all of this and he wished Luce was here.

* * *

Leo stood outside the crypt, he shivered despite the heat and his suit. He looked up at the weather battered grey stone structure and noticed the large black raven statue glaring down at him. Its wings were out and beak open, ready to dive down and pluck out his eyes.

The large name plate on it, _Rabenschwartz_, was done in an old script style and was flanked with jagged protection runes. It wasn't common in Earth Land but some of the influences from various Planes came here in small doses, usually because of spirits like Corvus.

He hadn't lied to Natsu, he didn't know Corvus but had met the Raven once. It was during a Planar Conference when Odin had shown up with his two Ravens, Huginn and Muninn. Identical physically but different in their approaches to life, powers, and personality.

Huginn was the master of battle and thought, often seen across the battle fields finding gifted warriors to either victory or to transport to Vahalla. Muninn was of memory and the spiritual wisdom of the complex deity. The raven did not fight but recorded events for Odin's wisdom or to impart a moment of clarity to a shaman or poet.

It had been during that conference that Odin had selected Huginn to become Corvus when the original spirit wished to leave his star to finally get that drink, he deserved. Also, his powers were rather macabre, the spirit was always lying about something or when he had news, it was an ill omen. Leo was not a fan but knew that Hydra was disappointed, the serpent had gotten used to the original raven on his back.

The Celestial Spirit King had not been thrilled with the idea but relented when no other option presented itself. Huginn had transformed into his human visage, a key was crafted out of a shard of Star Iron and his powers were granted based on Odin's wishes and the mythologies of ravens from various folklore. The newer Corvus maintained his space from the Celestial Realm and chose to stay under Odin's watch.

Leo had tried at the party to get to know the new Corvus but the Raven didn't have much to say. All he could remember was that the beautiful raven-man looked disappointed and lost under the weight of his new powers. Their exchange of words had been small with Leo trying to assure the new spirit that things would be fine and his unique power set would make him one of a kind in a sea of stars.

"Well, if it isn't a kitty," said a barely remembered voice and Leo looked around. Beside him appeared a man dressed in black with wild raven locks, massive black wings on his back and a playful smile on his elegant lips. Leo also noticed the two battle axes strapped to his back.

"Huginn…" Leo paused and corrected himself, "Corvus."

"Only my brother calls me that, usually when he wants to annoy me," the spirit chuckled. "What's up?"

"I may have a key holder for you." Leo said as he thrusted his hands in his pants' pockets and shrugged.

"It's what been 600 years since I've had one. Is he hot?" Corvus asked as he flared out his wings for a stretch.

"She actually, besides you may not follow under the Celestial Spirit King but the rules against a sexual relationship with your key holder still stand." Leo hated and loved that rule, it kept him out of Karen's bed but barred him from sharing one with Lucy.

He waved a dismissive hand, "believe me, there wasn't enough mead to get me in bed with Rabenfuckwad."

Leo chuckled, "yeah, I know. He tried for my key, luckily my holder at the time was too quick for him."

Corvus ran a pale hand through his hair, "what's this one's story?"

"She mated the Underworld King, Mard Geer Tartaros." Leo said and Corvus let out a low whistle.

"He's hawt, met him a couple times. Odin liked the younger king." Corvus looked around the area for a moment and then took a step towards Leo. The lion held still as the raven fingered a lock of his ginger hair, their eyes meeting. A slight pull and Corvus held a dandelion seed between his thumb and index finger, Leo smiled. "You know, I do like cats, playful creatures."

The Zodiac leader stepped back, "Corvus, be serious, this is a chance for you to use your powers, as designed, and to finally have a good key holder."

"Will there be babies?" the raven asked as he took a step back and released the seed into the slight breeze.

Leo shrugged, "probably, but not now. Look, I have to go soon. There will be a pink haired mage, Natsu, he will be here to retrieve your key and bring you to Lucy." Corvus arched a slim black brow and Leo shook his head, "he doesn't play for your team. You'd probably have better luck with Gray."

"Who?"

"You'll find out. I gotta go, just trust me on this. Lucy is very special," Leo looked away, his gaze focusing on some movement across the cemetery. A few figures in black were skulking around the other tombs, it gave him a bad feeling. "Fuck."

"I see it, don't worry, not much gets…" as Corvus spoke the large shadow of a Raven came up from the palm of one of the mages. "Leo, get your friend and now. If they break through the protections…"

"Yeah Plane hopping dark mages who can keep their magic anchored is a catastrophe." Leo nodded and vanished as Corvus did the same while pulling his two axes off his back.

Leo appeared inside of a busy restaurant, accidentally knocking over a portly waitress who had a few choice words for him. He grabbed Natsu's arm, and the dragonslayer looked at him in surprise, "Natsu we gotta go! Corvus is in danger, a dark guild has his brother."

* * *

**NOTE:**

I've been writing this version of Corvus since March of 2018 for [_Thorn in his Side_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919517/chapters/32036697). In that whole time I never fully explained (outside of once trusted friends and fellow writers in PMs or chats) his back story or why he's different than Greek/Roman tales of Corvus.

In Thorn and in most of my MardLu stories I work with a complex system of Planes of Existence (based on D&D, mythology, quantum mechanics, and my own brain noodles) and needed a plausible way to handle travel, magic, and etc. Corvus, after many hours of research (he was pretty much the only constellation that inspired me, despite a few others that could have worked) was born to fill those needs:

Plane hopping - ravens were said to carry souls across the veil in many folklore, this to me sounded like plane hopping and why Corvus is in the Plane of Mists (btw. I designed that plane as a buffer between mortal Planes and Death, where unwanted and wayward souls went either before they were allowed to fully cross over or be granted a chance for reincarnation. So little MSQ Trivia for you LOL)

Magic anchoring - this was solely a plot device power I created to explain how Lucy could still summon spirits in the Underworld and has no actual roots in Raven mythology

Gifted dual wielding fighter - based around tales of Huginn and Nordic traditions, also it looks badass

A need for social interaction - studies show that Ravens have deep social structures and almost human like interactions within their conspiracies or unkindness... not flocks for fucks sake.

His personality and sexuality took a few months to solidify in my head as he became clearer to me and grew up inside my head space and across many thousands of words.

So there you have it and if my version of Corvus plane hops into your stories (credit would be nice but _c'est la vie_), at least you know why he is the way he is and all the thought and love that went into creating him. Heck, I've even painted him (<https://www.artstation.com/artwork/N5oX21>).

Thanks for taking the time to read this ramble, I appreciate it.

_Please comment and kudo!_


	18. New Beginnings, Old Pains

Natsu ran through the town, keeping his gaze on the back of Loke's head and ignoring the people around him. He felt horrible for leaving Meredy alone in the restaurant, but he wanted to keep her safe. Which was stupid and he knew it, she could handle her own battles.

He could hear the shouts and clang of metal against metal before he saw the scene before him. Figures dressed in black, throwing around various magics, waving weapons in the air, and a large black bird hovering above. In the mix of moving bodies, he saw a pale man with large black wings holding an axe in each hand. Natsu figured that might be Corvus.

If it wasn't for how Loke and Virgo could come out of their gates without Luce summoning them, he would have found this odd. Could also have something to do with the fact that he's a different key? Natsu had no idea and he pursed his lips wishing he'd taken some time to understand Luce's magic a bit better. Least if anything it would make him a better team member than just thinking of his own strength.

Loke jumped high in the air, "Regulus Punch!" he shouted, driving his illuminated fist against one of the dark mages.

Natsu summoned his fire and joined in the fray, kicking one of the mages in the head to stop them from hitting Loke. It was a series of kicks, punches, a random headbutt and some dodging of magic attacks. He was trying to watch for collateral damage, destroying a graveyard would not be a wise thing.

"Behind you!" The pale man said before he threw an axe straight at Natsu. Natsu dropped to the ground as the axe moved through the air before it hit its mark. He rolled to his back and kicked up watching the mage collapse to the ground in a boneless heap with the axe lodged into his chest.

Natsu didn't approve of killing people, and he looked over to glare at the winged man tackling one of the mages who was writing various Runes on the crypt.

"Muninn! Cloud Strike!" one of the mages croaked out and Natsu saw the large black bird out stretch his wings and descend into the chaos.

Natsu ran around one of the mages, throwing a punch to the back of her head as he moved by, knocking her out. He leapt in the air and plowed into the fast-moving bird, knocking it away from its target, Loke. As they hit the ground the bird vanished in a plume of black smoke and Natsu slid on the manicured grass, straight into a grey marble headstone.

The headstone shattered and Natsu felt the impact from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet. His teeth rattled and for a second he saw stars. The dragonslayer blinked and shook his head, trying to get back to his feet to stop the rest of the mages. It was starting to feel as if for every one mage they took down, two more showed up.

The raven reformed in the sky, its loud caw giving Natsu a sense of dread. He had to find the source of the spirit and scanned around the graveyard. In the distance and high up in a willow tree he saw a black cloaked mage. "Loke, going to get the summoner!"

"Hurry Natsu!" the spirit replied as he defended himself from a strike. Natsu could see that Loke wasn't going to last much longer, the spirit was pale, sweating and his suit was torn up.

Natsu put his chin down and ran for the tree, he gathered his power in his hands. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he yelled as he brought his hands together in a thunderous clap, sending a massive fireball at the top of the tree.

It collided and the black figure screamed as the tree lit on fire and it fell from it's perch. Natsu kept moving and grabbed the mage before it could hit the ground. The hood pulled back and he saw a young boy's soot covered face. He shook and quickly patted down the boy to stop him from being cooked alive.

"What the fuck?" he whispered and hated it when people exploited child mages for their own gain. Another shout in the air and Natsu looked over his bare shoulder to see Loke vanish in a shower of sparkles. Corvus was down on his knees, barely holding one of his axes up in defense. Natsu could deal with the kid later and left the unconscious mage under the tree to go help Corvus.

Least the other raven was removed from the battlefield, that would help. He leapt over a marble headstone and felt something pierce his side, sending him off course and into the ground. Natsu felt a burning pain and as he looked down, he saw a black handled dagger embedded into his ribs. He bit his bottom lip and pulled it out, feeling the blood flow down his side and the world spun a little.

He tried to shake his head, but something was on that silver bloody blade and as he looked at it, he saw traces of a green goo. The person who threw it launched another dagger and he barely got out of the way, his body starting to slow down and vision clouded.

"Maguilty Sodom!" A wave of teal daggers flew through the battle, hitting most of the mages. They doubled over and began to shriek as Natsu blinked and saw Meredy.

If ever a moment to notice one's mate this was it. She looked confident and fierce striding into the fight and ready to end this. Her red eyes hard and shoulders back, as she moved forward, her hands waving in precise movements as she worked her magic. The mages fell before her, each of them amplifying each other's cries of pain until they went silent.

Not dead silent, but more akin to the type of silence that happens when you pass out. Natsu could hear them softly breathing and he clawed at the dirt trying to get himself back to standing. A slim hand reached out for him and he took it looking up at Meredy's smiling face.

"Thanks," he managed as he winced a bit from the injury.

"I got you Natsu," she said as he put an arm over her shoulders. Meredy looked up at him for a moment before her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

"Always," he whispered. She would always have him, even if she didn't know it.

Meredy helped him to the crypt where he looked down at a tired looking spirit. The spirit blinked and shielded his eyes for a moment before smiling. "Take the key, thank you for freeing my brother."

Natsu grimaced as the crypt door opened with a loud squeak and the scent of still and decayed air hit his nose. He tried to let go of Meredy to go inside but instead fell straight to his side. He couldn't feel his legs and his eyes widened in panic as he started hitting them with his fist.

Meredy grabbed his hand, "Meredy, you have to get the key. Go!" She looked down and over at the crypt before looking back into his eyes again.

"Okay, Natsu, just hang on the Rune Knights are on their way." She brushed back his pink bangs and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. No matter whatever else happened today, Natsu got a kiss from his mate.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a dull ache in her head and her body firmly smushed up against Mard. She blinked a few times before she squirmed a bit, trying to free her arm and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Mard mumbled something in his sleep and then rolled to his back, freeing her from his warm grasp.

She sat up, noticing how dark the room was and looked over to her keys on the nightstand. Lucy reached out and ran a finger over Horologium's key finding out that it was just after sunset. That sudden migraine had thrown her through a loop, and she was grateful she didn't get to the point of vomiting.

Lucy got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom; her bladder wasn't very happy. As she looked over the sleeping Mard, she was glad he was still in his body, it would have been annoying for him to be a cat again. Not so much for him, but for her too.

She managed to handle her needs without turning on the light, reliant on the soft glow of the street lamp coming through the bathroom window. Right now, full on light would only start the migraine up again. Lucy was glad she kept candles around her apartment, on a migraine day, it helped.

As she got out of the bathroom, Mard was sitting up in the bed treating himself to a long stretch. She noticed how he scratched his head behind a strange tuft of hair that was in a triangular shape. Her eyes widened when that tuft twitched, and she slid back into the bed.

Lucy reached up and Mard turned to look at her before he sighed, "I have cat ears."

"Oh my god, that's kind of adorable," she said as she felt the velvety soft ear and heard Mard let out a small purr as her nails grazed behind it.

"Only you would call this adorable," he grumbled and brushed her hand away from his ear.

"It is, come on, the cat ears suit you."

"How?"

Lucy grinned at the neko demon, "you're a bit selfish and a little demanding. Kind of kitty like, really." She kept smiling at him as she thought of a few fun yaoi mangas she's read about neko boys. It might have been a fetish for a little while and she could picture Mard with a tail, a bell around his beautiful neck, and meowing when exciting.

Mard face palmed, "I can read your mind still. That is not happening."

Lucy blinked and flushed with embarrassment, she forgot for a moment he could do that. Then again, she had every right to troll him a little. "Which part?"

Mard leaned forward, he put one hand beside her hip and the curled the other one behind her head. His lips ghosted over hers as their post nap breath mingled, "where it does not include you in the picture."

She swallowed as her mind was thinking about what it would be like to be in the middle of hot neko sandwich. Mard chuckled again and skimmed his tongue over her bottom lip. "If you are thinking of more bedmates, I am not satisfying you enough then."

Before Lucy could respond to that he was kissing her as he pulled her into his lap. Bits of clothing went flying as their kiss turned into a passionate love making session in the bed. The dull ache of her migraine had decided to make itself known but as she clenched Mard's shoulders and rode upon his harden cock, she forgot to care. The beautiful fullness of him inside of her, the way his teeth grazed along her neck and how his hands toyed with her breasts had Lucy lost in the sea of passion.

When they finished, Lucy found herself curled on her side, with Mard spooning her. His finger tips grazed from her navel to her sternum in a slow calming movement that had her relaxing. His cheek was on her head as he gently kissed her shoulder, "least you are no longer thinking of your neko boy mangas."

Lucy giggled, "reality versus fiction. Give me reality with a heavy side of Mard."

Mard nipped her skin, "you do have the capacity for wise answers."

"It's why you love me."

"One of several reasons," he let out a breath, "tomorrow, we have to get an early start. We have a patient zero to find."

"Least one of us is keeping a quest log," she joked. It was true, they lost a day due to meeting with Stache Face, the migraine, and of course sex. Lucy also needed to figure out a game plan for how to track down patient zero. She figured it should start with going back to that farm where they found the original source of their trouble. Hopefully someone there knew the guy's usual route or at least another town he made stops in.

She felt hunger pains hit her stomach and Lucy winced. She also knew that without some water and a decent meal she was going to invite that massive headache to come back. "We should probably at least have a light snack and I need some water."

"Agreed."

Lucy lit a small lantern, it's warm glow a bit easier on her eyes than the lacrimabulb. It also reminded her that she wanted to look into one of those antique replica bulbs that had a warmer and softer light to them. Then she wouldn't have to worry about open flames or running out of matches. She tied her robe, as Mard slid on a pair of Gray's shorts.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping, you need actual clothing," she said as she took the lantern and moved into the living room.

Something in the shadows caught her attention and Lucy jumped back. She pressed against Mard as the shadowed form started coming into the light. It was a fast moving blonde blur that knocked her over before she heard, "Mard! Found you, boss!"

"Jackal, down boy!" he snapped.

Lucy blinked and picked up her dropped lantern, glad it hadn't broken in the fall. The flame had flickered out and her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness in the room. One thing she was certain was that they were not alone anymore, and she had no idea who the hell had broken into her apartment.

Mard helped her up and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. "Rosebud, this is Jackal. He is one of my demons. Jackal this is Rosebud, you may address her as Lucy. She is my mate and will be your Queen."

"B-boss?" he asked.

"Mard?"

The demon sighed, "Rosebud, would you make some coffee? I believe there is much to talk about." He kissed her cheek and though confused, Lucy headed into the kitchen, she warned everyone about the light before flicking it on.

As she went through the motions of making coffee, pausing to gulp down a glass of water, and figuring out something to make with what she had on hand, she heard a loud slap and a whine. Lucy peeked her head out of the kitchen and saw Mard glaring down at what could only be described as a hurt puppy. Jackal was rubbing a red cheek, the blonde ears on his head were flat and his tail curled up behind him as he sat on the floor.

"What the hell?" she asked as she knelt by their visitor.

"I-I deserved that," he said, "I bothered the Underworld King."

"Mard, we don't go slapping people."

"Point here Rosebud. Fairy Tail operates on a system of chaotic brawls."

"Not the same thing, asshole. Those are fun, you hurt him. That was done out of spite." She said as she rose to standing and poked at his firm chest.

Mard took her hand and looked down at her, "you have much to learn about demonic society."

She felt Jackal pull at the bottom of her robe and she looked down at the demon. "Seriously, this is fine. If Mard had not hit me, well, it wouldn't be Mard."

She blinked several times, "why is that?"

Jackal shrugged and looked down at the ground, "I may have thought something naughty about you."

Lucy pinched her forehead before she started to laugh. Of all the things, it seemed like her King had a nasty jealousy streak to him. Perhaps Mard Geer was much more of a cat than the curse would let on.

* * *

Why Rosebud was laughing, he had no idea, but he would take her laughter over her calling him an asshole, any day. She went back into the kitchen and Mard held out a hand, letting the explosive demon take it and rise to his feet.

"So, is that why you left?" Jackal asked, his head motioning towards Rosebud.

Mard pursed his lips, "I was sent here by Merlin."

"What about our plans?"

"I shall need to start again, the plan had one a major flaw." Mard said as he walked across the small living room and turned on the lamp in the small corner. He motioned for Jackal to take a seat on the purple couch. The pup sat up on the corner, his bare clawed feet on the cushions as his tail waved behind him.

"What happened to your head?" he asked. It was no surprise to Mard that Jackal couldn't continue a single train of thought and he had learned to adapt to the unfocused demon.

"This will take a moment to explain. Before I do, who else is here?" Mard sat in the wood and pink cushion reading chair he liked to sleep on as a cat, it was also the closest thing to a throne in the room. Some habits were hard to break.

"Everyone but Lamy," Jackal answered, "we were worried and when the portal opened, we knew we had to find you."

Mard blinked, "you left Lamy in charge of the Underworld?" He could have sworn Mr. Kitty had said that Merlin left Silver in charge. Then again that was a while ago. Mard also knew Silver may have been one of his more dependable of the Nine, but the undead mage still had issues with responsibility. Made sense he would leave his post for adventure. Silver was going to be flayed later.

Jackal tensed and scratched the back of his neck, flashing Mard a stupid looking grin. "She drew the short straw?"

"Of all the…" Mard was ready to lose his composure. He bet Lamy was in his room, rolling around naked on his sheets and doing things that… He shuddered. Lamy was useful for handling the Hell Core and her scientific work was generally flawless, but her drooling and fanciful dreams of him had usually given Mard nightmares.

"Silver told her if she messes with your room, she was not going to come back."

"You think she listened?"

"Heh…" Jackal put his hands on his lap and shrugged. Mard's eye twitched and he wished he had his book so he could grip something. Instead he heard his claws gash into the wooden arms of the chair. Rosebud was going to kill him for that.

"When you return, I want my bed, the sheets, and my clothing all burned."

"Okay boss. Now why are you here and the ears? Silver wouldn't tell us, only that we had to find you."

"Coffee is ready," Rosebud said from the kitchen and Mard got up, he motioned for Jackal to wait a moment. He walked in and helped her bring out the tray of coffee, as she brought out a large pink plate filled with an assortment of finger foods. Some fruit, a few bits of cheese and some hard-boiled eggs. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Jackal, I don't know how it works in the Underworld but that is not how you sit on a couch," Lucy said as she curled up on the other side of the couch and popped a cheese cube in her mouth.

Mard nodded and Jackal slid down, keeping his back into the corner and his body as far away from Mard's mate as possible. Every demon knew to be very careful around another's mate, the chance to get themselves killed over a wrong look or touch was high.

"Let me begin," Mard said before he took a sip of his coffee. He told Jackal the basic information of the story so far but left out certain details. Mostly those that involved him discussing how beautiful Rosebud was when she orgasmed for him.

When Mard was finished the food was gone, his Rosebud was nodding off and Jackal sat there with his mouth wide open and a look of disbelief in his face. Mard could understand that, had it not happened to him, he never would have believed in such a tale. He sat in silence, drinking the last of his dark brew and waiting for Jackal's wits to catch up.

Mard was rarely surprised but this time he found his brow arching when Jackal stood up and bowed. "Okay boss, gonna go find the rest of the demons. We have a living corpse to find."

"Jackal? That is most surprising from you." The pup was never known for his decorum and was rarely serious.

The explosive demon looked down and then met his gaze, Mard could see a bit of moisture in the corner of his left golden eye. He sniffled and wiped his small nose with the back of his black clawed hand. "Not really Mard, my pack, my mother, father, three brothers and two sisters were all killed by that virus. Remember?"

At the word, Mard traced through his memory and yes, he did remember. During the purge to end the disease, their last stop was the _TotieshGrast_ Savanah. It was a wild grass plain where many feline and canine demon species called their home, often too wild to be civilized and brought into the usual villages. It was this place where Mard had hit his breaking point with all the killing.

The final straw was that many of the species in the area had new demonlings, thanks to success during their last mating cycles. He slaughtered many young ones and then burned the fields to nothing. During all of that he found one, only one demonling that was not infected.

That small demonling was standing before him, recalling the many horrors of that time. Mard stood up and walked over to Jackal, in a movement he had not done in decades, he hugged the demon he raised. Jackal was tense for a moment before he hugged Mard back.

"I am sorry," the King said.

"It's okay Mard," Jackal stepped back and wiped his eye, "I gotta get going," he pointed to Lucy whose head was bobbing up and down as she was fighting sleep.

"I need to take her to bed," he held up a hand as Jackal sucked in a breath, "do not say it."

Jackal laughed, "if anything Mard."

Mard looked over his shoulder as he picked up Lucy, holding her in his arms and ready to take her to bed. "What?"

"I like you better with a Queen. It's like having my old _vater_ again," the explosive demon said before he slipped out of the apartment.

_Father, he has not called me that in years._ For a moment as he held Lucy close to him, Mard smiled and remembered just how much he enjoyed being called that. One day, Rosebud would grant him demonlings of his own, one or a hundred it didn't matter.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who was patiently waiting for this update. It got lost in a sea of other things this month._

_Comment and kudo!_


	19. This Won't Hurt

_**NOTE:** Infernai is a made up langue but to construct it I start with a base of German (in Google translate) and then make alterations to the words to have them sound a bit more complicated. So as you read and get to the section where Infernai is being used, don't worry if you can't translate it and please no hate on any perceived butchering of a beautiful language. I have loads of respect for Germans and the language, after all my paternal grandparents were from Germany._

_Reminder, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

Natsu was in and out of consciousness, he could smell the hospital grade cleaners and feel the sharp needle in his arm. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead weights. He opened his mouth to speak and before he could, a warm soft hand wrapped around his.

“Don’t try to speak Natsu. It’s going to be okay.” He recognized Meredy’s voice. It was reassuring to have his mate with him and Natsu smiled inside himself at the warmth of her.

“Key?” he whispered, his throat dry, and voice weak. What he wouldn’t give for some water, heck he’d suck on one of Gray’s ice cubes if it was an option. Though he’d never hear the end of the jokes about that one.

“I got it, Corvus has been keeping me company,” she said, and he could barely see her through the small slit he managed with his eyes. She looked like a pale blur surrounded by lots of pink.

“Yo, quit treating this fine ass like I’m chopped liver,” another voice said.

“Huh?” Natsu asked, he couldn’t quite place the snarky voice. Everything hurt and he hated being trapped in the bed and powerless. Showing weakness was not something Natsu ever wanted to do, especially not in front of Meredy. Sadly, the hunt for Corvus’s key had turned out to be an epic disaster, which for once was not his fault.

“Cobra, you know the guy who tried to turn your partner into a hot little battery. How is Sunshine these days?” The new voice answered, the words were registering but barely making sense. Natsu’s brain felt like sludge.

“Huh?” He asked, feeling Meredy slide up on the bed, still holding his hand.

“Do you want some water?” she asked and Natsu nodded. It took a minute, but she managed to get a straw between his lips, and Natsu barely had the strength to draw some water out of it. He kept trying and got a bit of ice water, it was better than nothing.

“He’s pretty fucked, that shit he got whammied with was no fucking joke. Hell, shit that tasty had to be demonic.” Cobra chuckled, “see what I did there?”

“Cobra, not now,” Meredy replied before she pulled the straw back. “I wonder if maybe the ice chips would have been better.”

“Wha…” Natsu took in a breath, “What happened?”

“You were poisoned, the doctors couldn’t treat it. I thought you were going to die.” Her voice cracked a little as she stroked his cheek, “that’s when Corvus showed up and I asked him to find Cobra. Cobra got in here and took the poison out of your body. It’s going to be a few days before you will recover.”

“Get key to Luce,” he said and Meredy sighed.

“Natsu, you come first. Corvus isn’t going anywhere.”

He used what he had for strength to hold her hand, “t-thank you. Please…” his eyes closed, he wanted to go back to sleep. Hopefully his mate would stay with him, it would make being stuck in the bed a little better.

“Hey Pinkie Pie, can I take this Corvus to Sunshine?” Cobra asked.

“Wouldn’t that be doing something nice?” Meredy asked with a bit of a chuckle.

“I get to do one nice thing, once a decade.”

Natsu’s eyes fluttered and he tried to give Cobra an answer. Which he was thinking should be “no.” he had no reason to trust the poison slayer, even if his mate did and even if the guy saved his life. A rare and precious key, if he decided to make a run with it, he could sell it to the highest bidder. Or worse, give it to Sorano.

“Fuck off man. I owe Sunshine one decent fucking good deed. Chickadee and his little key is safe with me.” Cobra said, sounding a bit annoyed and offended. It reminded him that despite Cobra being a poison slayer, one of his powers had something to do with soul reading or music or something not poison related.

Natsu tried to take a sniff of the air but the scent of his mate and the hospital was overwhelming him, and he couldn’t tell if Cobra was lying. In times like this he’d go with his gut and whatever he could pick up from his heighten senses, but everything was failing. Inside himself he was screaming, feeling trapped inside a useless and unresponsive dead weight of a body.

“Natsu, we can trust him. If you can’t trust him, trust me,” he kissed his knuckles and Natsu tried to smile at the affection.

“You two are sappy as fuck. I hope I don’t turn into a whipped sap when I meet my mate,” he said and Natsu groaned.

“Mate?” Meredy asked.

“Damnit,” Cobra whispered.

“Get,” Natsu whispered, “out. Take key.”

“Gone. Key please,” he said.

“We’ll be right back, try to get some sleep,” Meredy said as she kissed his cheek. Natsu could hear the pair leave the room and the door lightly shut, clicking into place.

He let out a heavy sigh and he planned that as soon as he was out of here, he had two things to do. Mate Meredy and kick Cobra’s ass. First, he needed a nap. Natsu closed his eyes and willed his body to go back to sleep.

Something didn’t feel right, his chest was tightening, and his shallow breathing was feeling labored. He couldn’t move his arm to clutch his chest and his legs didn’t move but his back arched as the pain seared through him.

Alarms went off like wailing banshees and people filed in the room. Someone shouted for something and he felt something being wedged in his mouth between his teeth.

“This won’t hurt, you’ll feel a pinch Mr. Dragneel,” that was before the large needle went straight into his heart.

* * *

“Do you think they will help?” Rosebud asked as she closed her brown leather rucksack. Mard knew she was speaking about the demons that came to Earth Land to search for him.

“This is personal, they will,” Mard said as he scrunched his nose at his appearance. He was stuck with the cat ears but what bothered him was the fact he was in borrowed clothing. The demon was in long back athletic shorts, a black t-shirt and had no shoes. The suit he was given by Virgo for their appearance in the Celestial Realm was returned, it was also impractical for field work.

Rosebud took his hand and placed a kiss, “let’s go shopping. Get you a few items and then head to the orange grove.”

“Is this even remotely acceptable?” He asked as he pulled at the bottom of the t-shirt.

“It’ll do,” she shrugged and went to go put on her own blue tennis shoes. Mard arched a brow as he considered her own attire, the blue mini skirt was nice on her figure but impractical. The white shirt with blue heart was showing enough cleavage to attract every pervert in Earth Land. Not that he minded, he liked the view, but dealing with all those jackasses gawking at his mate. That was unnerving.

She looked up at him, “what is it?”

“Rosebud, though I appreciate your body, is this not impractical?”

Rosebud chuckled, “never figured a demon for a prude. It’s light and comfy, gives me full range of movement and sometimes, diplomacy by cleavage works.”

“I am no prude. You just do not have scales or hardened skin to protect those beautiful legs.”

“I have Gemini, it’s not a big deal,” she said with a smile and a wink.

Mard let out a breath through his nose, knowing that he was not going to convince her to change. Not that he wanted her to change, he just didn’t want her hurt. Rosebud stepped out of the apartment and giving up on this discussion, Mard followed her.

Shopping was a new experience for Mard, he was used to the trading structure of the Underworld. Here they had price tags and a standardized currency. What was annoying was that they could not negotiate a better price. He fancied himself a top haggler, but apparently that skill was not useful here. Though it did make things much quicker, if he was in one of the open markets in the Underworld this would have been a full day.

He finished dressing in the small grey toned men’s room of a small café. Mard felt better to be in a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a button-down burgundy shirt with a proper collar. He adjusted the black and silver belt around his waist as someone started knocking at the door. The demon gathered his bags and left, letting in a little boy who seemed to be doing some kind of elaborate dance.

Mard scanned the room and looked for Rosebud, he ignored the few people that paused their conversations to ogle him. He found Rosebud in the back of the café, sitting at one of the small tables, refolding his purchases to put into the backpack. As he walked to her, he heard a few low whistles and one lady who whispered, “fuck, he’s hot.”

He was used to it, but when demonesses or some demons would say such things. It wasn’t because they found him physically attractive, it was because he was the King. They were more attracted to his power than his form and did not care about his personality. Least with Rosebud, she appreciated his body and liked his personality. Most of the time.

“Got us two coffees to go, we gotta get moving,” she said as she handed him the black backpack. Mard slid it over his shoulder as he took one of the brown paper cups.

He inhaled the fragrance, “what is this?”

“Minstrellian Sun Roast, it’s the darkest they had.” She shrugged and took her own cup before turning to leave the place that was starting to get busy. They squeezed past the line of coffee drinkers and luckily no one caused him to spill his precious elixir.

“This is the same one Merlin gave me when she first introduced me to coffee,” he said as he took another sip and fell into step with Rosebud.

“Oh, so it’s her fault you have that addiction?” Rosebud teased as they headed towards the dirt road that lead to the farm and out of Magnolia. They had a couple hours of walk ahead of them, plenty of time to enjoy conversation with his mate.

He nodded, “I was bored with tea, she asked me if I ever tried coffee. Now here we are.”

“You two are really close huh?” she asked.

“She is the only person I ever called friend.”

“I get that, even when they drive you fucking crazy, you still gotta have your friends. Like Natsu and me.”

Mard chuckled, “I think Natsu is saner than Merlin.”

Rosebud laughed, “you haven’t seen him on a mission.”

The pair finished up their coffees and enjoyed some light hearted banter while talking alongside the dirt road. Mard couldn’t get over how much nicer the sun was here, or how the air was not tinged in Sulphur and the smell of death. The Underworld did take a while to get used, but it was much more hospitable than Hell.

As they came over the hill, Mard smelt something in the air and grabbed Rosebud’s arm. She stopped and looked up at him as he cataloged the scent. Something was burning.

Wood.

Grass.

Fruit.

Flesh.

“Mard?” she asked as he picked her up and started to run. He was faster and stronger than her, they had already wasted time and that proved to be a critical error. Especially if he was right.

_I think the grove is on fire._

“Fuck, hurry.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Mard leapt into the air.

As they shot upward, “trust me?”

Before Rosebud could answer he tossed her high above him and gathered his power. His head hurt as horns grew from it, his mouth was heavy and painful as it changed, and his skin tingled as dark scales appeared over his human flesh. His clothing vanished as large black bat like wings erupted from between his shoulder blades. Mard let out a threatening growl as his wings beat the air and he reached up to catch a screaming Rosebud.

_It is Mard,_ he said as she kept screaming, the sound hurting his sensitive ears.

_Rosebud! _He bellowed into her head and she blinked at him with wide eyes as they flew over the tree tops. His silver eyes scanning the countryside and seeing tendrils of thick black along the horizon. Mard continued flying in the direction, trying to block out her screaming and holding her tight, despite Rosebud squirming wildly in fear.

“M-Mard? Holy fuck!”

_Etherious form, apologies, flying is faster._

“Jesus fucking Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Rosebud buried her face into his neck as he kept a tight grip over her petite frame.

_I already apologized, Rosebud._

She groaned into his neck as Mard flew, the smoke stack was getting larger and he could hear the screams of people. Mard stopped in the air and beat his wings to keep them aloft, his eyes tracking the chaos.

People were being chased by others in bright white coats. The large farm structures were ablaze as animals screamed through the pain of death. His eyes noticed one figure to the side, and he descended to the ground with Rosebud still determined to choke him. They landed and he set her down before releasing his Etherious form.

She panted and then sniffed, her blonde head whipping towards the chaos. “Come on!” Rosebud took off and Mard followed her, they passed a sign for Orange Blossom Grove and came upon a scene straight of his own past.

The farm was on fire and people being slaughtered.

* * *

“Stop!” Lucy screamed as she ran straight into the chaos. She knew Mard was behind her, it was nice to have the back-up, but her concern was on the people who were being chased.

She unhooked her whip from her belt and cracked it to the side, letting her power flow into it. She saw one of the people and almost tripped over her own feet when she noticed the white lab coat and large spiraling horns coming from its head. That demon Prince mentioned something about her demons wearing white lab coats.

“I said stop! They are innocent!” the demon ignored her and took ahold of the poor worker who was flaying in its grasp.

A flick of her wrist and she wrapped her whip around the demon’s neck, as she dropped her center of gravity, forcing its body back and release the scared farmer. Mard’s hand wrapped over her’s and he pulled with her, sending the demon flying and releasing the whip’s hold on him. She ran for the farmer whose eyes were wide and he was gulping large amounts of air.

“T-thank you,” he managed, but Lucy barely heard it as another scream had her running over towards the burning building to stop the demons that had other humans in their hands.

“Rosebud! Wait!” Mard called out and she didn’t care as she was ready to go all Star Dress on someone’s ass.

The ground started shaking and Lucy almost tripped, she looked over her shoulder and saw hundreds of vines coming out of the ground. Standing in the middle was Mard, his body glowing in purple as his eyes turned pure silver. A shriek had her turning around and she saw one of the vines wrap around one of the demons, lifting it in the air and cocooning it.

“_Genugori, Mard Geer_,” a woman’s voice boomed through the noise. Lucy recognized the voice but not the word, she looked around her and saw Belial walking towards them, “_bededen verwinschun_.”

“_Lassdei daemoni aufhoiren_,” he replied, leaving Lucy confused. She really needed an _Idiot’s Guide to Infernai_.

Belial adjusted her glasses, her red eyes glowing as she held up a slim hand, “_haltishta mei daemoni_.” The demons not held inside of Mard’s vines quickly released the humans in their hold. The people ran from the burning barn and huddled together, crying and shaking.

The vines dissipated, breaking apart into millions of glowing pink rose petals. She held out her hand as petals floated down to her and she could feel a bit of Mard’s power in them. Her mate mark along her waist started to warm up and for a second in the middle of chaos she felt as if he was holding her. They vanished, except for one in her hand, it turned to a dark purple before the wind blew and took it away.

“Interesting,” Belial said, and Lucy narrowed her eyes as she glared at the demoness.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Lucy asked.

“Purging the virus, it was here.”

“You were killing innocent people!” Lucy roared as she cracked her whip and walked straight up to Belial. She didn’t care if this was a Prince of Hell, she was going to get a piece of her mind and a few lashings for good measure.

“This is not a war you can win with compassion, _Starnienangel_.”

“Rosebud,” Mard took her hand and gently pulled at her fingers to loosen her grip on the whip. She looked up into his coal black eyes, his face impassive but she could just tell this was upsetting him too. “Belial, I would assume that this was because the infected blood seeped into the ground?”

The demoness nodded, “standard _verbranterde_ protocol.”

“Verbra-what-the-fuck?”

Mard pursed his lips, “in your language it would be purification in fire protocol.”

“Why kill the people and animals?” Lucy asked, still a bit annoyed by this entire scene. A loud crash came behind her and Mard tackled her to the ground as the barn started to collapse.

“I need water,” Lucy said ready to summon Aquarius. The mermaid would do a bunch of damage but at least the fire would be out, before it spread into the fields.

Belial looked at one of the demons and said something to it in _Infernai_. Mard helped her up as the demon went to the burning barn. He began waving his hands and chanting, the fire rose off the structure, coalescing into a massive fireball high in the sky. From there it shot straight up and vanished past the clouds.

“There, are we happy _Starnienangel_?” Belial said, the condescension not hard to miss in her voice.

“_Starnienangel_?” Lucy asked.

“Angel of Stars,” Mard whispered.

Belial began to laugh and Lucy and Mard both turned their attention to her as she chuckled and pulled off her glasses to wipe them. “What’s her problem?”

“Rosebud, if I knew, I would tell you.”

“You are both charming, keeping secrets from each other.”

“Excuse me. I don’t keep anything from him,” Lucy said as she tightened her stance and balled her hands into fists. If this bitch really wanted a fight, then she was going to get one. It seemed like this Prince was enjoying pushing her buttons and Lucy was not in the mood.

“Belial, as charming as you have the capacity to be, this is not helping. We must focus,” Mard said, his voice clipped.

She propped her glasses on her head and tapped a black nail to her deep red lips. “It is no matter. I offer my apologies. You would not know yet for humans are not as sensitive as demons.”

Lucy and Mard looked at each other questioningly and then back at Belial. The demoness appeared amused as she reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small black notebook and golden pen. She opened the notebook and quickly notated something before returning the items to her pocket.

“What did you hope to get out of being here today?” she asked.

“I wanted to interview the people and find out if they knew other towns or places Mal travelled to. We could backtrack along his previous route and look for any others.” Lucy said, certain this was the only course of action they could do.

“That would take too much time,” she waved over one of the demons. A man approached her, this one didn’t look demonic except for the inhumanely beautiful face and bright chartreuse eyes with slits like a snake’s eye. She conversed with the demon for a moment before he nodded and then stuck out a long pink forked tongue.

Lucy watched and shuddered when Belial used one of her nails to slice off half of it. The demon closed his eyes, the pain etched in his features, but he did not make a sound. Belial held the piece of flesh and Lucy was going to lose her coffee as it twitched.

The Prince spoke an incantation and Lucy looked up at Mard. “What is she doing?”

“That was a _Natterschlagift_, a pestilence snake demon. His tongue is sensitive enough to taste and detect plagues or poisons while they are only present, even if dormant.”

Belial walked over with the tongue and held it up to Lucy, “here.”

She took a step back, “what am I supposed to do with that?”

The Prince looked at her and arched a brow, “eat it of course. It will grant you the ability of the _Natterschlagift_ for one lunar cycle.”

Lucy scrunched her nose. The idea was vile, and she thought she would be sick. She put her hands up, “no, um Mard you’re used to that kind of stuff.”

“Do not worry, _Starnienangel_,” Belial smiled, it was disturbing in its sweetness. Lucy took another step as Mard was ready to reach for it. The Prince dangled it, her red eyes dancing in amusement, “it will not hurt the baby.”

* * *

As always, comment, kudo and bookmark! Thank you to everyone who has so far. Can't believe how many people are following one of the crackiest of crackships LOL

Oh and... little Cat!Mard x Lucy art.


	20. Enter the Cobra

Couldn't leave you all with that last line hanging in the air. Enjoy!

* * *

Cobra was grateful he never had the motion sickness issues as other dragon slayers. Call it a perk of being a totally awesome dude. As Chickadee pulled him through some fucked up places, he would have questioned his sanity. If he actually had any.

As he found out in the hallway of that shitty hospital, all he had to do was clearly picture Sunshine and Corvus could use their connection to find her. Which that was pretty cool, like having a blood hound… well a blood Raven. Nope, that didn't sound right, stupid brain.

They came through another portal, this time stepping into a farm… Well what used to be a farm. It looked like a fucked-up war zone and smelt just as bad. Barn was burnt all crispy, humans huddled and crying, and what the fuck, demons? In the middle of it was Sunshine and some dude with massive fucking hair.

"We're here, last stop on the Plane Hop Express," Chickadee said.

Cobra nodded to him and hiked up the collar on his white jacket before putting his hands in pockets and strutting all cool like into the scene. As he walked up to the person with long black hair he heard, "it will not hurt the baby."

He paused and scratched his head. The mystery female took another step and was dangling something that might have been part of a serpent's tongue. Sunshine was standing there with her eyes like dinner plates and mouth open. Which was not a good look on her. The mystery guy with cat ears…

Wait, cat ears?

Cobra chuckled and stepped up next to the chick who mentioned the baby. Figuring why not have some fun he snatched the dangling pink thing, "cool. Snacks."

"Wait!" she shouted as he took a bite of it. It tasted like a blend of arsenic, cyanide, and a touch of rotten eggs. The texture was a bit chewy and it kind of reminded him of the time he tried octopus. Which that did not go over well. Never again. Midnight could suck his dick before he'd eat that shit, again.

"Huh? Needs salt," he said as he went over to Sunshine.

"Do you have any idea what you just ate?" she asked, and he looked over his shoulder at her. She wasn't bad looking, kind of hawt in that librarian way. You know the tropey librarian that hides her sexiness until you get her in bed. Then hello dominatrix!

Cobra took another bite, "it's laced with several poisons and a bit too chewy. Might be good grilled."

"C-Cobra?" Sunshine asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Miss this fine ass?" he asked as she grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Missed ya too."

Hugging Sunshine was always a good thing, she always threw her whole self into each hug. The first time he received one, he might have popped a boner, but ain't no one need to know that shit. Cobra patted her head and looked over at the other guy who was glaring at him as if he was already dead meat but didn't know it yet.

"Oh! This is Mard," she said untangling herself from him and going back to the mystery dude. "Mard this is Cobra."

"Yo, hey I brought Chickadee with me. His name is like Corvus," Cobra put the rest of the tongue meat thing in his mouth and slurped it down as he fished his black jeans pocket for the key. He tossed it at Sunshine, and she caught it, before jumping up and down in her jiggly happy dance. Which everyone should appreciate jiggle physics on occasions, those tits, totally hypnotic.

She stopped, "where's Natsu?"

"Hello! Have you imbeciles forgotten me?" other chica said and Cobra looked back at her and blew her a kiss.

"Try cleavage and you can have my attention," he replied. Her mouth opened and closed, before those dark red lips pulled into a tight line and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, Cobra, that's Belial, she's a Prince of Hell. You might want to try and be a little nice." Sunshine said when she stopped her happy dance.

"Right, I'll add that to my to-do list along with getting my virginity back, world peace and other things that ain't happening."

Mard snorted, "honestly, Rosebud. I believe our visitor is fine the way he is. Please, continue. I would like to see how the blood bath happens."

Cobra grinned at him and held out his hand, "think we gonna be good friends here," Mard took it with a firm grip. Had Cobra been a regular guy, this shit would have hurt, and Mard didn't look like he was trying. "Munchkin."

"Munchkin?" He rolled his coal black eyes, "you are only an inch taller," he looked down, "are you wearing lifts?"

They released the handshake, "nope, but nice try. So what's the story?"

"That was what we wanted to know. Belial, explain." He said and Cobra got like this air of royalty or something from this dude. He also couldn't pick up anything from him, there was no soul listen to and that made Munchkin a bit more interesting, besides the cat ears. Be trippy as Hell to have someone to talk to without the extra audio track giving away spoilers.

"Why would you say I'm pregnant?" Sunshine asked and Cobra arched a brow. He tapped his finger to his chin, met Munchkin's eyes and pointed back and forth between the two of them. Munchkin nodded and put his arm around Sunshine, lifting a bit of the bottom of her shirt and Cobra saw some purple ink on her skin. He gave Munchkin a thumbs up.

"I said it will not hurt the baby. I assumed since you are in your fertile stage and mated, you would be trying to have a royal heir." She said.

Cobra made the universal hand gesture for time out and stood between the Librarian from Hell and Sunshine. "Mated?" Sunshine nodded, pointing and smiling at Munchkin. "Royal?"

"King of the Underworld," Munchkin said.

"Dude, does that like pay well?"

Munchkin shrugged, "the coffers remain full, my castle has 178 rooms with 72 full time servants, and at the snap of my fingers I can have whatever I want."

"You hiring?" Cobra asked, cause damn that sounded like awesome. He was kind of impressed with Sunshine mating fucking royalty. She did deserve it and judging by the smile on her face, yep, she was really damn happy.

"Not this moment, but perhaps there would be a role for a court jester."

"Oh so you think I'm funny?" Cobra grinned his best smile.

"Looking, yes. In terms of your humor, it is a bit weak and your snark needs refinement. If I thought your brain capable, I would train you myself." Munchkin said, completely strait laced and Sunshine smacked him in the arm before she started chuckling.

Cobra pulled out his pack of smokes and noticed how Belial came up to him, she held out her hand and he looked at his pack. He had half a pack left and offered her one, "thanks."

"No problem," he said as he pulled out his silver zippo that he totally legit won fair and square in a pool match. Cobra lit the smoke for Belial before his own and noticed how her red eyes were studying him as she took a drag.

Belial let out the smoke, making a perfect smoke ring, "what are you?"

"Poison Dragon Slayer," he said with a shrug. He noticed how Sunshine had moved away from him as he smoked and she was finally paying attention to Chickadee.

"What is that?" Belial asked before those lips wrapped around the end of the cigarette again. Damn this chick was smoking and not just like smoking smoking but fuck she was fine.

"Take human mage as a kid, insert compressed crystal of a dragon's soul and boom, you have a dragon slayer. What are you?"

"Fallen angel, Prince of Lies, one of the Nine Rulers of Hell and head of all demonic medicine and science."

"Right, so don't trust ya. You enjoyed fucking with them about the baby thing?"

She arched a slender brow and Cobra like felt his heart do this flippy thing. He had no damn idea what the hell that was about and he took a small sniff of the air. Belial smelt exactly like you'd think danger would smell like, smoky, spicy with hints of nutty goodness, and a dash of blood orange.

"I enjoyed the reaction," she smiled slightly and ashed her smoke, "now, did you enjoy eating half the tongue of a pestilence poison snake demon?"

"You're a fucking troll," he said, noticing that he had stepped a little closer to the woman.

"I assume you mean the human colloquialism and not the actual troll." Belial leaned over, her lips next to his pointy ear, "you would find most demons enjoy trolling. It is like word sex."

Cobra swallowed hard, "damn."

* * *

Many things were running through Lucy's mind. One, she was not pregnant, two she got caught up with Cobra's antics she forgot to go greet Corvus, and three where was Natsu? As she approached the pale man with a beautiful sharp face, large eyes and stunning black wings, she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you," she said, and he took her hand. Corvus was cooler to the touch and his energy was not like her other Celestial Spirits. He was darker but she assumed that was because he was a different kind of key. She would have to ask him about this later and hopefully they would be friends.

"Corvus," he replied.

"Corvus, I don't know much about Star Iron Keys, but can we make a contract?" she asked, her voice a little elevated in being hopeful.

"Your friend Natsu almost died to get me here…" he started.

"What?!"

His wings flared out and eyes wide, "shit, sorry Lucy. Yeah he stopped a dark guild from getting me and released my brother from their summoner."

"I have to see him," she said, her words rushed as panic started setting in. She could not believe that Natsu almost died for a key.

"Rosebud?" Mard said as he came up behind her, she turned and looked at him, a tear escaping her eye and he swiped it gently with his thumb.

"Natsu, he's hurt," she said, "we have to see him."

Mard kissed her forehead, "go. I will handle Belial and your friend."

"I'll hurry back, don't forget to guard the humans," she looked around noticing that the demons were huddled together and looking between their leader and the poor confused farmers.

"I will do what I can to preserve their lives," he said.

"You can't let her," Lucy pleaded as she took his hands and squeezed them.

"Rosebud, if any one of them is infected. We do not have a choice." He looked at her, his eyes carrying a bit of remorse to them and lips pulled down.

"No, there is always a choice." She said her voice as firm as she could make it without sounding panicky. Lucy was also a bit concerned that if any humans died, she could come back to a Mard who was back to fully being a cat again.

"_Corpsortis_ is uncurable. We should know."

"In demons, these are humans. That could make a difference because our biology is different. Look, just don't kill anyone till I get back." She squeezed his hands, "Promise me."

Mard let out a breath, "I promise." Lucy leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." She stepped away from Mard, letting go of his hands and spinning around to look at Corvus. The Raven almost had hearts in his eyes.

"You two are cute."

Lucy blushed, "thanks. Can we go?"

"Did you want to contract first?" he asked.

"What are your terms and what do you do?"

"Anywhere, anytime but I can't anchor your magic for longer than three months at a time without at least getting some rest. I anchor magic, Plane hop, fly, fight with axes and I love kids," he replied with a grin.

"Sounds wonderful. Corvus would you join my family?"

The Raven came close to her and wrapped her up in a hug, "sorry about this," he whispered before Lucy felt a burning sensation between her shoulder blades. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes filled with tears and she tried to not scream. If she did, Mard would lose his shit in a heartbeat.

After the most uncomfortable thirty seconds of her life, Corvus let her go, "now you don't need the physical key. Also…" he waved his hand and Lucy felt something heavy on her back.

She almost fell backwards with the new weight and felt something moving behind her. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw the top of a wing, the black and white marginal coverts glittering in the sunshine. "W-what?"

"It's a perk," he smiled broadly his eyes twinkling, "we can totally fly together now!"

"Ohmuhgawd! Mard! Look! Wings!" she shouted and tried to turn around and almost fell on her ass. Corvus caught her and chuckled.

"You'll get used to it."

_They look lovely, Rosebud. Show them to me later, Natsu needs you._ He said into her head as he was busy trying to usher the farmers towards the main farmhouse. Which was the only structure that wasn't burned, and she figured if they got here any later it would have been in the same state as the poor barn.

Lucy thought of Natsu and wished her new wings away, she didn't want to take up too much space and flying lessons could wait. To her surprise just wishing them away, worked and she felt lighter. "Do they come back?"

Corvus nodded, "yeah, just wish for them. As long as you have my mark, you have wings and can always summon me."

"Damn that's going to screw over the next asshole who tries to kidnap me," she teased.

The Raven laughed, "yeah, instant regret when they mess with the wrong Queen."

Lucy found him easy to laugh with and witty, she could tell Corvus was going to be a wonderful addition to her life. She couldn't wait to show him around Fairy Tail and take some flying lessons. Least then the next time she had to cover ground quickly, Mard wouldn't turn into some huge scary ass dark beast.

"Okay so how do we get back to Natsu?" she asked.

"I already know the way, since I was there."

"Well lead on."

Corvus took her hand and with his free hand made a few hand motions before the space in front of her looked like it was tearing apart. It didn't look like a normal portal but as if he was ripping reality apart and pulling back a curtain to get somewhere else. She could write several papers on this, pulling apart reality and jumping to a different Plane. Lucy's scientist mind started going into overdrive as they stepped through.

"So, Plane Hopping isn't like teleporting," Corvus said as he pulled her down what looked like a dark forest path.

"What's the difference?" she asked as he came to a fork in the road and then opened another tear.

"Teleporting is intra-Plane, Plane Hopping or Plane Shifting is inter-Plane. So, we must hit different spots in Planes that mesh up, to get somewhere."

"But if we were just going to a different Plane it's a one hop trip?" she asked as they were now walking through a place that had a pink sky, flowering trees and what the hell was that an orgy?

"If it's not an exo-Plane or a pocket Dimension." Corvus added as they walked through another tear.

"How do you keep it straight?" she asked. This seemed like quite a bit to keep track of and she'd get lost in a heartbeat, without a decent map.

"Right now, I'm following the connection thread between you and Natsu. It's bright pink and gold, very strong. I'd almost think he's your brother." Corvus looked over his shoulder at her.

"He is, for all intents and purposes," she said, thinking about her best friend and she started nibbling her bottom lip. Part of her wanted to tell Corvus to hurry but another part didn't want to feel like she was being too demanding or pushy with a new spirit.

"Here we are," Corvus said as he opened another tear. This time they stepped into a hospital hallway and she saw Meredy sitting down, her head in her hands and she was crying. Lucy felt her heart almost stop and she rushed into the small room.

"Call the time," the doctor said as a plump sorrowful nurse started bringing the white sheet up.

"No!" Lucy screamed as she rushed to the bed and pushed the doctor out of the way.

"Excuse me!" the doctor shouted, "get the orderlies!"

Lucy didn't pay attention as she straddled Natsu's hips and grabbed her key ring. "Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" She concentrated on her summoning, trying to not look at his ashen skin or blue lips.

The familiar chime hit the air followed by a bright sounding, "Piri!"

"Turn into Wendy, heal Natsu," she said as she dropped her key ring on his stomach and started doing compressions on his chest. "Come on Natsu."

Tears filled up her eyes, "come on Natsu. Damnit!"

A golden glow washed over him and she froze letting her fists rest on his chest as she tried to see his face. Out the corner of her eye she saw movement and a full head of long salmon colored hair. "Come on hot stuff. Don't leave me."

Lucy reached over and took Meredy's hand, she felt her power drain significantly as the glow intensified and Gemini – as Wendy – started groaning. "Few more seconds…" she whispered.

She kept watching his face, looking for any little sign, anything that meant her best friend was not dead. A loud crash outside the door and shouting had her shaken until she heard Corvus shout, "I'll send all of you the Plane of Madness, if you don't back the fuck off and let Queenie save her friend." That little moment put a slight smile on her face as her arms started shaking and body was ready to collapse.

Life without her best friend, was not a thought she ever wanted to have. Sure, he was randomly careless and risked his life going after bigger, meaner enemies, but he always came home. Always pulled through and was always there to save her. "Please… N-Natsu," she begged.

Natsu started coughing and he turned his head to the side before coughing up a fairly vile looking glob of… Lucy didn't want to classify it. She fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him for dear life. Until the drain was too much on her body and as her eyes grew heavy, she heard him laugh and rub her back. "Thank you Luce."

"Always, Natsu," she said and fell asleep on his slowly warming chest.

* * *

Please comment and kudo and bookmark!


	21. We Gotta Talk

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This version of Corvus, Belial and all the demonic world building is owned by my brain. _

_Sorry it took a few extra days, been busy AF this week with work and other things. Alas we have the weekend, good time to catch up on some shit and double check my stories to make sure I'm not winding too far away. Last thing anyone needs is a disjointed story to try and follow. _

* * *

Natsu held his sleeping friend, ignoring the spot of drool forming on his bare chest. He gave a weak smile to Meredy who looked as if she was finally able to breathe. She took his hand and pressed a light kiss to it.

“You’re okay,” she whispered before turning her red eyes up at him. He could see a bit of puffiness still lingering around her face and dried tear marks crusted against pale skin.

“Thank you,” he managed.

She sniffled, “I should have gotten there earlier.”

Meredy dropped his hand and wiped her cheek capturing a wayward tear. Natsu rubbed Lucy’s back with one hand and reached up to pull gently on a lock of her long pink hair. “You got there. You saved our butts.” He saw movement as Corvus walked into the room followed by a frazzled doctor who was running a hand through his disheveled brown hair.

Corvus put a hand to Lucy’s back, missing Natsu’s slow moving one. “I can take care of Queenie.”

Natsu chuckled, “Queenie?”

The Raven spirit grinned, “that was a total Queen move and you know it.”

Meredy nodded and Natsu could only picture how Lucy would have stormed into the room and let them have twenty levels of hell if they got in her way. That was such a Lucy thing, no matter how hard something was, she never gave up and never let her own weaknesses define her. She’d been through so much and each time she came out of it harder but kinder at the same time. It always confused Natsu how she was built that way. Knock her down and she would get up to either hug you or kick you into the next year. Sometimes she’d do both.

“Where will you take her?” he asked as Corvus picked her up and held her in his arms. Lucy snored as she nuzzled against his shoulder and he stepped to the side to let the doctor come closer to the bed.

“Celestial Realm, she can recharge there in like an hour.”

“Is that safe?” Meredy asked.

Natsu ignored the doctor who was checking his pulse and reeked of a few ounces of coffee mixed with cheap whiskey. “I trust ya Corvus, just get her back to Mard.”

“I got this,” Corvus nodded and turned to leave the room. Natsu watched them leave and refocused on Meredy who was strangely staring at the white speckled floor. She wrinkled her nose and curled her top lip in disgust.

“What?”

“This thing you threw up, gross. It looks like a black slime ball covered in fur,” she jumped back and pointed at it, “it moved!”

Natsu pulled his arm away from the doctor and leaned over the small white bed. He watched the thing twitch and took a sniff, it smelt like his blood, a bit of something sweet and a lot like death. “Meredy, grab a cup or something, we gotta get that back to Mard.”

“Huh?” she asked as she took another step back.

“He’ll know what that is, he’s a demon.” Natsu looked back at the doctor, “we done here?”

The doctor nodded, “I can’t explain it.”

“Magic, Lucy used magic to heal me. That,” he pointed at the black ball, “was a magical poison.”

The doctor gulped and grumbled about freaking mages before he skulked out of the room. Natsu could hear him order some discharge papers, that made him smile a bit more. Hospitals sucked.

Meredy took the covered beige pitcher that was on the tray and popped off the lid. She watched the slow rolling black goo before she struck, scooping it up in the pitcher and putting the lid back on. Natsu swung his legs over the side of the bed, “see if you can find a bag or something to wrap that in.”

“Get dressed, I should report this to Jellal.”

“Do you have a personal communication lacrima?” he asked as he slid out of the bed, carefully testing his ability to stand before letting go of the plastic mattress. 

“Yeah, we all do,” she flushed and looked away. Natsu got it, those devices were expensive and not common. He bet Crime Sorcerie had stolen a few to keep their operation moving away from towns. He couldn’t blame them, as a loose guild of former criminals every Rune Knight station had many of their pictures up on wanted boards.

It also meant that Meredy risked a lot by bringing the Rune Knights in on this and waiting at the hospital for him. If any of them recognized her… Natsu didn’t want to think about that. Prison breaks were messy, and Gramps would own his ass for all the paperwork. After Laxus fried him because the big blonde would be the one stuck in the office doing said paperwork.

She was tying up a plastic bag with the pitcher in it as Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. He leaned over, “I know you risked a lot for me. Thank you.”

Meredy flushed, “you already thanked me.”

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough.”

She turned around and looked up at him with a dusting of pink on her cheeks, “then can you explain to me what Cobra meant by mate?”

Natsu swallowed hard, which wasn’t much considering that death left him with a dry throat. Death. He died. Natsu Dragneel was dead. The realization hit him like one of Gray’s ice attacks, hard and brutally cold. He shivered before he pulled Meredy in a hug.

He almost missed this chance. Almost didn’t get to take this step. So very close to leaving a life with a couple regrets. Going up against something nasty like Future Rogue was easy, answering his very heart and soul was difficult. He owed her his life. He owed this second chance to her and Lucy. That meant he’d have to overcome his own fears and honor his word to Mard. Natsu recalled that chat, despite the amount of liquor in his system at the time.

“Why do females turn us weak?” Mard had opined over his third glass of wine. They were sitting at the usual table in the Guild, Mard had rushed in here a complete mess, looking for Natsu. 

“Boobs,” Natsu answered, his face flush from the alcohol and the conversation.

“Nope,” Cana added before guzzling more beer, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Then what, Cana?” Natsu asked. Cana had this cool trick; she could turn into this sage of love and life with the more booze she drank. Often when people were stuck, it wasn’t always Mira everyone talked to, it was Cana.

“When you love someone, it strips you naked. Not physically, it’s like they see who you really are, and you’re scared of being judged. Then they accept you naked and it all becomes clear,” she looked up and stared over Natsu’s bare shoulder to Mira who was flittering around the bar serving guildmates.

“I despise being judged, as a demon it happens too often. I understand the point,” Mard said as he lightly touched the pink Fairy Tail mark on his chest.

“I don’t,” Natsu added pushing away his empty mug and trying to gather his drunken brain bits.

“We have mates, Natsu. Nature already judged us, now all we have to do is bare ourselves to our mates.”

He snorted, “it’s that easy. Just jump on our mates and get naked.”

Mard and Cana laughed before Mard put a strong bare arm around Natsu’s shoulders. The demon whispered, “that comes later, but first we have to be brave enough to tell our mates who they are and what they mean. That takes, as you humans say, guts.”

“I can’t do that,” Natsu flushed and buried his head in his arms so Cana wouldn’t laugh at the fact he was the same color as Mira’s dress.

“Make you a deal, if I can do it with Lucy, you will do it with your mate. Come on, you cannot let me be stronger than you.”

Natsu had chuckled and held out his pinky, Mard curled his around it. There under the influence of booze and wise Cana words, Natsu had made a promise with a demon.

He sighed, letting the memory drain away as Meredy shifted in his hold. “A mate is the other half of your soul. For a dragon or dragon slayer it’s the person who fills in the gaps, their equal and opposite. You’re my calm, my laughter, my kindness, my intelligence,” he took her hand and put it over his rapidly beating heart.

Meredy looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling, “N-Natsu?”

“I’m scared, Meredy. When I died my last regret was that I didn’t tell you. I’m reckless, kind of childish and really bad with plans. I’m all tough up against monsters but you scare the fuck out of me.”

Meredy giggled, her eyes going soft, “you scare me too. It’s okay, I still like you.”

Natsu tilted his head down and out of character for himself but making his inner dragon happy, he kissed his mate.

* * *

Mard was taking a mental calculation of everything happening around him. Cobra and Belial were sequestered away, smoking and talking, they looked oddly comfortable around each other. The demons under her charge were standing around, looking confused as to what they should be doing. The humans were in the farm house, drinking and trying to sort out what was happening.

As much as he would like to spend time worrying about his mate and Natsu, he had to bring back some order to the situation. Mard pursed his lips and felt his right cat ear twitch, absent mindedly he scratched behind it, feeling a bit of satisfaction in the feeling. He stood there and mapped out the best plan for handling things. What he wouldn’t give for Rosebud to be here, she would have a clue as to how to handle the humans.

For now, they appeared physically fine but mentally unhinged, their fear could be scented even from where he was. Not that he could blame them, some of the demons that came with Belial did not even try to have a human appearance. The _Klaueluerschlag_ was particularly fearsome with is elongated black talons and prominent blood red beak on an inhuman angular face. They were fast and efficient killers; their talons could spark lightning cauterizing a wound as they tore through flesh like paper.

Mard left Cobra and Belial to their little conversation and decided that handling the demons would be best. Even if they worked under a Prince of Hell, they would still listen to the Underworld King. Though within reason, they would not take any order that went contrary to their masters and they could not be swayed to turn against Hell.

He approached them and they all gave him a small bow, he nodded in return acknowledging their hierarchy. “While your mistress is busy, I suggest we have a discussion about this situation.” Mard said in _Infernai_.

“Find the virus, destroy,” a slight demon said as he adjusted his lab coat, subtly pointing to the twisted black and silver caduceus logo upon it.

“I understand that is how we handle things in our worlds. Human world is different. As creatures of balances and laws, we must respect such things.” Mard crossed his arms over his chest and kept his weight even on his feet. It was a posture of authority and one that left him ready to move if battle was needed.

“Medical protocol supersedes, your majesty,” another demon, this one slightly translucent with a thin face and hollow eyes. A Ghast with a more pronounced form, that meant it was old and had stolen enough flesh to give itself a body of sorts. Mard knew to be weary around that one, it could destroy its frame and enter him before he could snap his fingers.

“What does Hell know about this?”

The Ghast looked at the others before stepping forward, “only what you have told the Prince. We used the _Natterschlagift _to track a source in this area based on where she met with you.”

“You found the blood,” he stated looking at the pestilence snake demon who was putting fresh cotton in his mouth to handle the bleeding tongue. The snake demon nodded, keeping his eyes away from making contact with Mard’s. “I should have been notified of this plan before you acted.”

“Earth Land does not recognize demonic hierarchy. We would have notified you, your grace, if this was the Underworld.”

Mard tapped his chin, it made sense and he should have anticipated that Belial would move on this threat quickly. Patience was not one of her stronger suits and every demon knew firsthand the damage _Corpsotirits_ could cause. Had this been a human plague, no demon would have cared and would have enjoyed the abundance of souls. This was a cross species problem and it would have eventually made its way back into their realms.

No one wanted that, not after the last outbreak. Mard could kick himself for not moving faster on this. He, more so than Belial, understood how dangerous this plague was and what the toll was on a species. Even now he could still see the lost look in Jackal’s eyes as he remembered his own horror at the hands of _Corpsotirits_.

“My personal demons from the Underworld are now on Earth Land and we have one of the most powerful Guilds working beside us. I appreciate the _Daemisortium’s _contributions to our societies, but we need to let the inhabitants of this world lead.”

“You mean the pretty little human who keeps you on a leash,” the _Klaueluerschlag _whispered, making the demon next to him chuckle.

Mard uncrossed his arms and walked up to the ever so funny demon. He got into it’s personal space and glared down at him, “my mate and future Queen of the Underworld. You will address her with respect.”

The demon’s black eyes went wide as it let out a distressed noise before taking three steps back. “Forgive me, I did not know.”

Mard looked around at the demons, they backed away, giving the monarch space and keeping their heads bowed. “Now you all know. I, Mard Geer Tartaros, Definitive Demon, King of the Underworld, have taken the _Starnienangel_, Lucy, as a life mate. To insult her is a slight to my person and all slights against the person of King Mard Geer Tartaros is met with Underworld Wrath.”

There was a slow clap and Mard refused to look back at it, instead keeping his gaze measured upon the demons who were now simpering. He knew Rosebud would not quite understand this interaction but for the demons this was necessary. In time as the news spread, it would make her acceptance in the Underworld a bit easier to deal with.

“I have zero fucking clue what you said Munchkin, but shit that was badass.”

“I do not require your praise,” Mard replied curtly.

“Yeah, but ya gonna get it. So, suck it,” he added and Mard broke his command of the area by rolling his eyes.

“_Lucky_ me.”

Cobra walked up to him and stood beside him, he leaned over, “so what are we staring at?”

“An idiot who thought it wise to say something thoughtless about my mate.”

“Right. Okay pick on Munchkin, be nice to Sunshine. Got it.” Cobra added and Mard looked at him, the idiot was smiling his white teeth out in force of his grin.

Mard’s eye twitched and he held himself back from punching this asshole. Later he was going to have a chat with Rosebud about her idea of friends. “What is it you want?”

“My own island, besides that, come on. We gotta talk about this badass plan Belle and I came up with.” He said, “dude, don’t look at me that way. You get used to my personality and if not, ask me what the magic number of fucks is.”

Mard snorted, “less than zero. Either you are brave or have no idea just how quickly your life can end.”

“Column A, column B. It’s just life, ya can’t take shit seriously. No one gets out alive,” he said as he ran a hand through his maroon hair and winked at him. Mard shook his head and covered his mouth as he quietly chuckled. Maybe the Asshole wasn’t _that_ horrible of a human. “There ya go,” Cobra added, slapping Mard on the back.

“_Medizeine_, return to Hell. Review the data collected and regrow Larry’s tongue.” Belial said as Mard and Cobra stepped away from the group.

“Larry? Seriously? Damn the tongue was tasty, he could have had a better name.” Cobra added.

Mard shrugged, “not all demonic names are lengthy or overly complex in their sound.”

“Yeah but Larry?”

“I knew a Bob once,” Mard replied as Cobra looked at him in amusement, “he was a massive ogre who like to use the skins of his enemies to make dolls for little ogre girls.”

“No shit?” Cobra said with a laugh.

“I shit you not. Ogres from far and wide went to see Bob to have dolls made for their children. Bob’s Doll House, it is a major cultural icon in the small village of _Nactherstein_.” As Cobra laughed, Mard realized just how silly this sounded and it also sounded normal. He recalled how Rosebud had pointed out to him that perhaps their worlds were not as different as he thought. Even here they had toy makers.

“What is so funny?” Belial asked as she flicked away her cigarette and approached them. Mard watched how the demons were leaving through a personal portal and let out a small breath of relief. Now he had to handle these two and then the humans. So far this was relatively productive, even without Rosebud.

“Bob’s Doll House,” Cobra replied.

“Oh! Is he taking commissions again? Asmodai just had twins with his mate, both girls.” The demoness said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at a laughing Cobra. Mard pinched his forehead, that pairing had to be Nature having a laugh.

“Extend my congratulations to Asmodai on his fortune,” Mard said, “however, this Asshole assures me you have a plan.”

“We do, Cobra’s physiology is more compatible with the pestilence snake demon. His affinity to poison amplifies the gift I offered to your mate. As long as he is with you and if I heard correctly the Nine of Underworld, I will stay back in Hell.”

“Eight, they left Lamy to watch the throne.” Mard said, trying to not mentally picture the bunny eared demoness doing horrible things in his bed.

Belial’s cheeks puffed and her body shook before she finally let out a guffaw. The demoness took off her glass and doubled over, laughing loud and long enough for tears to splash over her shiny black dress shoes. Mard rolled his eyes.

“She drew the short straw.”

“I… I will… I will say so,” she managed in the middle of her laughing fit.

“Yo, what is up with her?” Cobra whispered.

“You have to meet Lamy to understand. If she is doing what I suspect she is doing unmonitored in the castle, I may take my time with her next flaying.” Mard said as he looked at Cobra whose expression changed to the same look on his face that demonlings get when they are offered blood candy.

“That sounds like fun, go all Ramsay Bolton on someone’s ass.”

“Who?”

“Dude, you need to read more. It’s cool, Sunshine and I can teach ya, she can keep up with me pretty well.” Cobra added as Belial finally stopped laughing and was drawing in gulps of air to catch her breath.

“Finished, Belial?” Mard asked as she nodded, her long inky hair swaying to the movements before she stood up and put her glasses back on.

“Yes, yes. Cobra, I shall be in touch. Remember Mard, you have one lunar cycle before the effect wears off from Cobra. I suggest you use a bit more urgency.” She said and Mard nodded to her, he got the hint and aware of the fact that they had wasted too much time already.

“I understand, before you go Belial. One favor,” he said.

“The humans? I can handle their memories; it is a specialty.”

“Thank you. Cobra we should wait here for Rosebud to get back.”

Cobra shrugged as the men watched Belial move towards the house. Mard knew she was going to implant some new memories into the humans, making it so that they would remember the fire but not the demons. After all a good lie was what she did best.

“So, Munchkin...” He started as he kicked at a small pebble on the ground.

“Mard or Mard Geer,” the demon replied completely annoyed with this Munchkin business. It was one thing for Mard to have nicknames for people, but another to have someone use one against him. He knew this was completely hypocritical, but it was his right as a king and self-respecting demon.

“Right, Munchkin,” Cobra said and Mard groaned, he was going to have to just deal with this Asshole. “Yeah, we gotta talk about this fucking dark guild that attacked Corvus and Natsu.”

Mard arched a brow, Cobra’s voice was laced with seriousness and that could not be good for anyone involved. “Talk.”

* * *

_Comment, kudo, and bookmark, please!_


	22. Angel of Stars

Cobra opened his mouth to speak when the personal communication lacrima went off in his pocket. Its loud tone belting out the first couple bars of _Purple Haze_. “One sec Munchkin.”

He pulled out the small yellow device and answered the call, “yo.”

“Cobra, are you with,” Meredy mumbled for a moment, “Mard Geer?”

He hit the little speaker button and held the device flat on the palm of his tanned hand, “on speaker with Munchkin and me. What’s up Mermaid?”

Munchkin tilted his head as one of his cat ears twitched. The demon looked a little confused by the piece of expensive and rare magic-tech. These fucking things were rare in Fiore, so stealing them was a bit of a necessity. Many times, being able to call a guild mate without having to risk running into town had saved someone’s sorry ass.

“Hey Mard, it’s Natsu.” Pinkie Pie’s voice came through loud and clear.

“Greetings Natsu!” Munchkin shouted and Cobra chuckled.

“Dude, talk normal like. Don’t ya have this magic-tech shit in your world?”

Munchkin shook his head, “no. What is the situation Natsu, where is Rosebud?”

Pinkie Pie let out a nervous chuckle, “she’s gonna be okay. Corvus took her to the Celestial Realm to recharge. She went overboard in saving my life.”

Munchkin’s eyes went wide as he spat out a whispered series of words that really didn’t sound fucking pleasant. Though going by the clenched fists and death glare in his black eyes, he was basically saying “fuck this shit, god damn monkey ass fuckers, bull shit.” Well least that’s how Cobra interpreted it.

“Chill Munchkin, she’ll be fine.”

“You are assuming that Pompous Ass does not decide to keep her there for tea and crumpets or that her recharging goes smoothly.”

“Chickadee is there, ain’t nothing from that spirit that says he won’t return Sunshine to us. He’s kind of a cool dude.” Cobra was usually a decent judge on these things, people went into one of two categories, cool enough to talk to and people I’ll murder when Blueballs isn’t around. Chickadee went into the first one.

“Luce will be fine, pinky promise,” Natsu’s voice broke the tension and Munchkin gave a firm nod. Cobra was a little curious about that, guess Munchkin maybe kind of trusted the fire slayer or some shit. Or maybe pinky promise was like a magical phrase or something around a demon. Who the fuck knew? Not Cobra, that’s who and he shrugged.

“Okay Pinkie, ya got King Munchkin to simmer down, what’s up?”

“When Lucy summoned Gemini to heal him. Natsu coughed up this hairy black ball of sludge, it moved.” Mermaid’s voice chimed in and Cobra’s top lip pulled up. That sounded disgusting as fuck.

“Belle is still here, when Corvus and Rosebud return, we can have the spirit bring you and it to us. She might know what it is and if not, she has access to powerful resources in these situations.”

“Fuck, knew that poison was up to no good,” Cobra mumbled. He could still taste that shit on his tongue and thought he got it all but guess not. It didn’t have any kind of strange reaction in his system, well more than what felt like a shot of adrenaline but if that thing was like a life form. Maybe letting that hawt Prince play doctor wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“A sentient poison?” Mermaid asked.

Munchkin tapped his pointed chin, “I have heard of such a thing, but you would need someone with access to the Realm of Nightmares or the Madness of the Abyss…” he paused, and Cobra could sense the _aha_ moment coming. “Excuse me, I need to go stop Belial from leaving.” The demon took off and Cobra arched a brow, wondering what the fuck the demon was thinking.

“Mard?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“Munchkin is unavailable right now, you’re on the line with Smooth Talking King Cobra, Asshole to the Stars.” Mermaid chuckled and Cobra grinned, “so like wait till Chickadee comes to find you.”

The pair on the other end started mumbling and Cobra kicked a small pebble by his black boot. He gave them a minute to finish their conversation, which was damn polite.

“We’re going to go find the dark guild’s hang out. Maybe pick up a few clues that could help.” Mermaid said.

“Yeah, cool. Just give me a call when ya got something.” Cobra hung up and put the device back in his pocket when he saw Munchkin and Doc come on back. She pulled off her white lab coat and he had to admit, she filled out a black suit like no one’s business.

“Black, furry, poison that moved? How do you feel, Cobra?” she asked.

He shrugged, “fine. It didn’t absorb any differently, like arsenic with a steroid kicker. After taste was a little, blergh but overall it was fine.”

“Do you hear any additional voices or feel as if your mind is slowly shutting down?”

“Dude, I hear souls, I am always hearing fucking voices.”

“Asshole, this is not the time.” Mard added in, his voice like a whip and even Cobra noticed.

“What is this about?” he asked as Doc came close to him, she ran her long pale fingers through his hair and looked up into his one good eye. Her expression was more clinical neutral than anything else, but her touch was like feeling small pops of fire race around him. Yeah, this chica had it goin’ on.

“We could have been wrong Mard Geer,” she muttered as she got up on her toes and investigated Cobra’s ear. “I should take him to Hell.”

“Woah, what da shit,” Cobra put his hands up and stepped away from Doc.

“She will not kill you, but you need to be examined,” Munchkin said.

“But Hell?”

“I call it home, large Palace under the shadow of Legion Mountains, outside of Capital. It is not a place of damnation and endless torture, just a different realm of reality.” Doc added as she threw her white coat over her shoulder and adjusted her glasses on her flawless face. She turned her head to look at Mard, “we will stop to collect the sample from the others and then do some testing.”

Munchkin and Doc started talking back in forth that fucked up language. Cobra had zero clue what was being said but it looked as if they were in the midst of planning something. Something that was going to involve him and a trip to Hell. He did the only logical thing, pulled out his pack of smokes and took a seat on the ground waiting for the demons to finish.

As he sparked up the Camel, he thought about this crazy ass couple days. First it was a panicked Mermaid, then it was sucking poison out of Pinkie Pie, then plane hopping and now this shit. How da fuck did his life get this twisted? Not that he minded a little twisting, but this was in-fucking-sane. He blew out a smoke ring, thinking that life was easier being a bad guy, this do gooder shit was fucking with his mojo.

Then again, he slid a glance at Doc, watching her move and studying her full deep red lips. Well maybe a vacay in Hell being examined by her, wasn’t a horrible thing.

He’d slept in worse places.

* * *

“Sentient poisons are rare and if he has the capability to make them inert, he might be able to generate the antibodies we need to handle _Corpsotirits_.”

“It is a virus, not a poison,” Mard pointed out. He may not have Belial’s in-depth knowledge, but he had studied volumes of literature on the disease when he handled the outbreak.

“Virus is still a living creature, for a while we assumed _Corpsotirits _was caused by a parasite but when we isolated it, it had more genetic traits with a virus. Lack of sentience being a large factor.” She responded.

“Based on our understanding of virus and parasite, is it possible that it comes from the Abyss?” That would be a major difference in anything. The rules of existence for the Abyssal creatures were different than demons, angels, humans and other beings. Mard had known that the literature around Abyssal physiology was weak, mostly because traveling to the Abyss was dangerous and its own creatures rarely left… Willingly.

Belial let out a harsh breath, “I despise the Cultists, but if I must handle them to speak with one of their Madness Elders.”

“Try Merlin,” Mard suggested. He knew one of the reasons the mage was clinically insane was because she had stared long enough into the actual Abyss of Madness to see that it winks. Merlin had traveled and spent a great deal of time across various Planes, making connections and tracking Planar anomalies. As he knew it, she was the only person to successfully map out over a hundred different Planes.

“Remember, Mard, except to play her tricks, she does not meddle.”

“As a general rule, but this is inter-Planar and affects this Plane, this is her birthplace. If _Derishninn_ comes for Earth Land, she would not allow it.” _Derishninn_ was the name demons gave to the great madness of the Abyss. Their own folklores of the place put its chronology that it was created in the aftermath of existence, itself. Where the chaotic elements of nature were given form and infected the darkness at the edge of all light.

“A single celled poison parasite with sentience,” Belial chuckled, “that is quite mad.”

Mard nodded, “agreed and though it defies our sciences, it is a possibility to explore. We will continue to look for other infected humans and see how or if the Abyss crossed into this Plane.”

“We could also be wrong and walking down a path that has nothing to do with the plague,” she pointed out.

“I promised Rosebud to do everything in my power to not harm humans. That means chasing down paths that may not be connected to the result.” Mard knew that out of any demon, Belial understood the power of a promise and what that meant to all demonkin. It was perhaps the only card he could play and at least get the Prince out of here before she continued doing her own search and purification.

“Understood, I will leave with Cobra,” she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a black business card, “you know how to use it.”

“Try to keep him alive,” Mard said with a slight smirk.

Belial winked at him, “I will, I like his face.” He watched as Belial moved to Cobra and began to speak with him. Mard was not interested in that conversation, his mind shifted into thinking about Rosebud and wondering how she was doing and when would she be back.

It also bothered him that she risked her life via magical depletion to save Natsu. It also comforted him that his little Rosebud would go that far to save someone she loved. Mard knew it was going to make her a fierce Queen and one day mother to his demonlings. Demonlings would need to wait, it would do him no good to have to deal with this problem, his curse and a pregnant mate. At the same time.

Perhaps during her days of fertility, he should abstain from sex with her. Might be the safest option for all involved, it was also annoying. He enjoyed the passionate taking of his Rosebud, even if her flimsy walls and bed could not handle it. Even now as he thought about how she felt and the erotic sounds she made; he was getting himself worked up.

Mard growled lightly, feeling frustrated at the predicament and wishing that Rosebud was here. Then again, he would be heavily tempted to find a secluded spot and take her. Like deep in the orange grove, up against one of the trees. He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace as he waited for Corvus to return with Rosebud.

If anything, he had more plans to work through, including he would need to regroup with his demons. He should also speak with the aging short guild master of Fairy Tail and bring a few more of them on this. Mard’s mind flashed to a picture of is master, Zeref, and he shivered.

Zeref would not take kindly to any delay in his death wish or any setback in Mard’s purpose for being created. When the dark lord demanded action, action was taken without question or postponement. Though with everything happening in Mard’s life, Zeref was the last thing he needed to think about. His mind said otherwise, and he started to feel a familiar itch in the back of his brain.

Mard swallowed hard and looked around at the burnt barn, the small farm house, the large grove and cloudless sky. There was no one outside but himself, the humans were still chatting inside the farmhouse, oblivious to the demons and only mourning the loss of cattle and a barn. He felt as if he was being watched and was not certain if he truly was or if his own thoughts had fabricated a paranoid story in his head.

At this minute, Mard was going to go with his own paranoia. An angry Zeref would have to wait and there was nothing Mard could do about it. _Corpsotirits _was too important. His mate and being reunited with her was too important. Regrouping with his demons and understanding what it meant to be Fairy Tail was too important. Saving Earth Land from the ghoulish nightmare the Underworld sustained decades ago was too important.

Mard smiled as he realized something, a long-lost lesson he had learned from Jai. A good leader protects only his people, a bad leader protects only himself, and a great leader protects all people. Perhaps, he was finally understanding with help from his Rosebud and this curse, what it meant to be a great leader.

* * *

Lucy’s eyes were heavy as she started coming around out of a dreamless sleep. She felt as if her personal gravity had increased by a magnitude of ten. If she could lift her arms, she would be grateful but instead stayed in the same position, concentrating on trying to open her eyes.

She could hear a couple stern voices in the background, for a moment it sounded like Corvus and Stache Face. The chatter sounded tense, even if she couldn’t place all the words. It would also help if her brain would hurry up and reboot. Magical depletion was a bitch but to see life back in her best friend had made it all worth it.

Lucy was terrified, seeing Natsu with blue lips and ashen skin lying still on a hospital cot. That was not how things were supposed to end for the two of them. They had plans of side by side houses, more epic missions, and raising families next door to each other. Their kids would wander between the two homes and they would share a massive backyard for BBQs, late night chats around a fire pit and grow old as the best of friends.

The Celestial mage had known that was their destiny since the first time she met Natsu. She could see it in his olive-green eyes, that he was always going to be that missing part of her that wanted a brother and a true friend. It wasn’t even a thought to open her portal as wide as it could go and channel everything, into amplifying Gemini’s healing magic. Natsu would have stormed into Hell and back to revive her, if the roles were reversed.

Because their lives were so entwined, it made sense they would find love and mates at the same time. Though if anyone told Lucy that her mate would be a demon King, she would have kicked them. Now to think of her life without the snarky and gorgeous demon would be a waste of brain power.

Lucy let out a whimper as she managed to open her eyes and was assaulted by bright light. Her head hurt and she quickly closed her eyes again, flinching at the pain. A large hand pressed over her forehead and she felt a bit of relief as magic washed over her. Someone took her hand and she could feel it come out of the water, the cooler air giving her goosebumps. Shivering felt too tiring to try.

“Just a little more to go and you’ll be back to your normal self,” she tried to smile at the deep voice, knowing it was Stache Face.

“Thank you,” she managed a very light whisper.

“Thank Corvus, he brought you here before the depletion became terminal.” His hand lifted from her forehead, leaving a bit of a tingle across her skin as the last of his magic seeped into her. Her head felt much better, but she wasn’t willing to open her eyes yet, the light was a bit much.

“Heh, not a big deal. Glad to see some color back on your cheeks, Queenie,” Corvus said and Lucy didn’t need to look to know the Raven was smiling.

“That bad huh?” she asked.

“I’ve seen worse, but let’s not do that again, okay?” Corvus chuckled which pulled a tiny smile from Lucy.

“Deal, just tell Natsu not to die on me.”

“He’s really your friend huh?” Corvus asked, his voice low with a touch of sorrow to it.

“Yeah,” Lucy licked her lips and cracked open her eyes, seeing the spirit come slowly into focus. His large eyes distant and his beautiful lips pulled down a little, “but Corvus you know I’d do the same for you too. You’re family, now.”

He smiled at her, “thanks, Queenie.” Corvus brushed back her bangs, getting the damp edges out of her eyes. All around her all she could see was the cosmos and noticed that she was in a pool of water that glittered like shards of prismatic crystals. She had never seen this place before, but she could feel a connection to it, almost like going home.

“Where am I?”

“Pool of Eternity, the birth place of Celestials,” Stache Face said with reverence. Lucy had heard of it before, when reading up on lore from the Celestial Realm. Though it didn’t make sense, as far as she ever knew, humans could not survive being here, the primordial magic of creation and light too much.

“Shouldn’t I be dead?”

Corvus shook his head, “if you were human, yes.” Lucy pursed her lips and she remembered something that Mard and Belial had said.

_“There, are we happy Starnienangel?” Belial said, the condescension not hard to miss in her voice._

_“Starnienangel?” Lucy asked._

_“Angel of Stars,” Mard whispered._

_Belial began to laugh and Lucy and Mard both turned their attention to her as she chuckled and pulled off her glasses to wipe them. “What’s her problem?”_

_“Rosebud, if I knew, I would tell you.”_

_“You are both charming, keeping secrets from each other.”_

“Angel of Stars, _Starnienangel._ Belial called me that, she said Mard was keeping a secret from me.” Lucy tried to sit up a bit and she was grateful when Corvus helped her, his cool hand rubbing light circles on her back.

“Never trust a demon, especially not one of the ones who originally tried to destroy Kingdom.” Stache Face said and Lucy looked up at him in wonderment. He pinched his forehead and glowed for a moment, before his form changed.

He became smaller, his skin and hair took on a golden tone, the larger moustache fading away and his armor was traded in for a light flowing white shirt and white pants. His eyes were like liquid silver with pink pricks of cerulean, haunting in their appearance. Off his back were two massive ethereal wings that radiated in colors of millions of prisms twinkling under pure light. Lucy’s mouth fell open, she had no idea Stache Face had a more human appearance, let alone one that was completely fuckable.

Stache Face grinned at her before chuckling, “now you know what I actually look like. I am what the demons call _Starnienangel, _an angel born of starlight, created before humans.”

Lucy reached out, her hand shaking as Stache Face took her slim hand and pressed it against his cheek. He was so warm and the magic that came off him felt like touching champagne bubbles. Corvus stopped rubbing her back and took her other hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. The Raven looked to be as interested in this moment as she was.

“When I and my fellow Angels of the Stars were created, we were given different areas of creation to watch over. I watch over Earth Land and a few other connecting galaxies.” He dropped her hand and his lips moved into a frown, “then our brightest star, Lucifer, went to war against Kingdom. My sisters and brothers were either killed or chose to follow him to Hell. I am the last of the original Angels of the Stars and I became the Celestial Spirit King to protect myself.”

Lucy sucked in a breath and tightened her grip around his warm hand. She saw a tear flow down his high cheekbone and fall into the pool. He blinked several times before drawing a shaky breath, “on rare occasion an angel is granted reincarnation.” Stache Face touched her cheek, “you carry the soul of one of my sisters. It is why your vessel is as large as it is, why you are the unique light of kindness in this world. Her name was Aurora, she was the dawn, the hope of new beginnings.”

“I-I’m carrying your sister’s soul?” Lucy asked and he nodded.

“You are still Lucy Heartfilia, but sometimes when I look at you or hear the way you laugh, I see pieces of her,” he chuckled and leaned closer, “it’s why I let you practically get away with murder.”

Lucy giggled, “that’s why you let Leo live and stay under my care?”

He nodded, “you said things that Aurora would have said. She would have stamped her foot down, got into my face and said, Seireiō spirit of the law, not the stupid letter!” His eyes were wide and his grin prominent as he shared that bit of himself, Lucy smiled at him, knowing damn well it was what she basically said to him that day.

The moment faded into a bit of silence, but Lucy wasn’t uncomfortable around the Celestial Spirit King, if anything she had a new appreciation for who he is. She was also feeling back to her old self and though was in a hurry to go see Mard…

“Are you okay with Mard and I being mates?” she asked.

He shook his head, blonde hair swaying and Lucy noticed a small braid dangling from the right side, it was tipped with a beautiful purple bead. “No, but I will have to be. I can see the happiness that snarky bastard brings to you.”

“Translation, he can’t argue against nature,” Corvus added, which got him a small wave of water from the Celestial Spirit King. “Oh, bring it, I’m a freaking bird and this is muh bath!”

From there a beautiful heart-filled moment descended into a childish splash fest as Corvus and Seireiō went after each other. Lucy eventually joined in, deciding that she deserved a few minutes of playtime before going back home and dealing with her life. She also needed to sort out a few more things before trying to explain all of this to Mard.

* * *

_As always, please comment, kudos and bookmark. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, it's a lot of fun to write. _


	23. The Very Good, Bad Idea

_Sorry about the delay, my muse needed a break from Mard. We got through it and are back to updating. While taking a break, I started working on The Want Ad, a LaharxLucy story, go check it out. First though, enjoy this citrusy chapter!_

* * *

Mard was ready to do another lap around the burnt barn when he saw a small flash of light. He blinked and smiled before breaking out into a full run. Rosebud was standing there, looking radiant and healthy and he quickly scooped her up into arms and kissed her.

She tensed for a moment before returning it and Mard could finally relax. Rosebud was back and for all that was unholy she was perfect, a little damp, but at least in one piece. As their kiss finished, he set her down, "you are never allowed to almost die for anyone. You and Death, will not know each other. Also, Death is boring and likes everything deep fried."

"Mard, it's okay. I'm fine," she sighed, "you should be thanking Corvus."

He looked over her head at the Raven spirit who was pretending to be looking at his black boots. "Thank you for taking care of her, Corvus."

He smiled, "you're welcome. So now what?"

Mard placed another kiss to her forehead, "I should get you caught up on what you have missed."

Rosebud looked around the ravaged farm, "yeah, like where's Cobra?"

Mard explained everything that happened. He talked about Belial taking Cobra to Hell. The theory about the black sludge ball and that Meredy and Natsu were investigating the Dark Guild. Rosebud handled it well, he thought. Well, based on the fact she wasn't screaming, and her lips stayed in a neutral line as she listened.

"Anything else?" she asked and Mard put a hand to her forehead. Rosebud didn't feel warm and didn't look paler than her usual skin tone. She just felt off to him, little too detached.

"You are strangely calm." Rosebud pushed his hand away, "are you sure you are alright?"

Rosebud sighed and nibbled her bottom lip before waving Corvus over to join them. "What's up Queenie?"

"Can you get to Hell?" she asked.

"Yep," he scrunched his angular nose, "it's not one of my favorite places and anchoring your magic is gonna be a bitch. Polar opposites and all that."

"Okay, let's give Belial a couple days. Cobra is a badass he should be fine. We should go help Meredy and Natsu, if that guild was messing with Abyssal creatures and demons. Mard you're our best resource on that." She said, her voice a little disconnected and Mard grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is Rosebud? What is wrong with you?" he felt his left cat ear twitch.

"Nothing, besides the fact you kind of lied to me," she said, and he saw a flicker of hurt cross over her eyes.

Mard let go of her as if she was on fire, shaking his hands in the process. He drew in a deep breath, "I have never lied to you. What happened in the Celestial Realm?"

"I know what an Angel of the Stars is. I know I'm the reincarnation of the Celestial Spirit King's sister. All things you _knew_." Rosebud whispered curtly as she looked down at the ground.

He blinked, "I was going to explain it to you, but we had other things to handle first. Sitting down and discussing the fact you have an angelic soul, deserved to be handled with care and attention." The rest of her words caught up to his current thinking, "what do you mean Pompous Ass's sister?"

Corvus chirped in, "yeah, it's why he's attached to her. Her name was Aurora, she died in the Kingdom uprising." Mard knew the story of the civil war in Kingdom, it was a literal bloody disaster that fractured the angelic Plane and almost fully destroyed several species of Angels. If those stories were true, then his sister had most likely not died well and for that he felt a moment of pain for his old rival.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosebud asked as she kicked at a pebble.

Mard pinched his forehead, "I knew about the Star Angel soul, Belial was the one who discovered it when she first met you. I had no idea that the soul belonged to _his_ sister." Inside himself Mard was not thrilled with that bit of news, of all the ways for nature to have a lark at his expense. He also knew it was pointless to be mad at Rosebud for it, it was not like she had a choice in the soul that joined with her body.

"You still could have said something, instead you ran off and got wasted that night," she shot back.

Mard noticed how Corvus backed away from the two of them, for a bird brain he had some sense. He could all but taste her rage in the air and felt his own agitation begin to build. There would only be one way to handle this and he swallowed hard trying to sort out the right words.

"I am sorry, Rosebud. You are most correct. I should have explained the situation about your soul with you at an earlier time. The only excuse I have to the matter is…" she smiled up at him and quicker than he'd seen her move, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mard made a mental note that apologies were not bad things, especially not when the kiss deepened, and her tongue curled around his.

His hands ran down her sides to settle on her waist, as he enjoyed the passionate embrace. She pulled back and smiled up at him, "you're forgiven. I know it's been crazy for us lately. Just next time someone tells you something important about me…"

He got the hint from her trailed off words and pressed his forehead against hers, "I will tell you immediately."

"Least you're a fast learner," she teased and Mard was enjoying seeing her perk back into her usual self. He really did not like an upset Rosebud.

"It is a gift."

"Corvus, do you mind taking us to where Natsu and Meredy are?" she asked.

"Nope, it's what I'm here for," he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you always this helpful for a spirit?" Mard asked.

Crovus shrugged, "I'm just happy to have my freedom again and so far, everyone has been pretty cool."

"When the novelty wears off?"

"Don't know, ask me in a century," he let out a harsh breath. "Do you know what it's like being locked up for hundreds of years, and denied the full range of your own powers? That whole time, I worried if my next key holder was gonna be worse than my last one." Corvus said as he ran a pale hand through his midnight unruly locks. His eyes looking at nothing in particular and his stance a little rigid.

"I do not know what that was like, but Rosebud may be a little thorny on occasion," she pinched his side in protest, "but she is not a prick."

"After we meet up with Natsu and Meredy, Corvus if you'd like to go rest or go somewhere to play. Feel free to." Rosebud added.

"Heh, thanks Queenie. I'm okay, honestly. Besides you might need me, I might be a bit of a bird brain but I'm not a total idiot. There might be languages or spells I might know, that Mard doesn't."

Rosebud chuckled, "we like your bird brain. Alright Corvus and thank you."

"Plane Hop Express is now leaving," he chirped and Mard rolled his eyes. The Raven was certainly a character and his quirky personality fit in with Rosebud. He figured later; it was probably going to annoy him. Just not now.

Mard paused before taking a step towards Corvus's out stretched hand. "I only spoke with them about an hour ago. Meredy has a personal communication device. It stands to reason that if they need us, they would communicate."

Rosebud nibbled her bottom lip before she smiled and winked at him. "You mean, let's give them some personal space because they are mates?"

"I had not thought of that but let us go with that reasoning." Mard had been thinking of something else, a human custom that was appropriate for this situation. They had an argument and by what he knew it would only be the next step that he express his sorrow at having wronged her by bringing his mate pleasure.

"Then," she looked over at Corvus and suddenly her black and white feathered wings appeared, "how about that flying lesson?"

Mard face palmed, "not quite what I was thinking for something to do while waiting," he whispered.

Sadly, Rosebud ignored him as she started speaking with Corvus about flying. He could tell by her excitement that she wanted to do this and as someone who could fly, he understood how freeing it was. Though no one ever said he was an ultraistic kind of demon and his patience was running thin. This day had been eventful, and he wanted more coffee and some alone time with Rosebud. Mard knew that with all the players, in this grand scheme, on the field that time alone with Rosebud was going to be in short order.

The pair kicked off the ground and Mard watched Rosebud in the air, it was the very antithesis of graceful. That was when he had a very good and a very bad idea.

* * *

"Push down with your wings, then catch a current, and glide." Corvus said as he held her hands. Lucy had no idea you could even fly backwards, but he was. To her this defied basic aerodynamics. She also had to remember that some of this was just pure magic and not beholden to the laws of science.

Lucy concentrated, feeling the awkward tug of her muscles along her mid to upper back. Her wings popped in on the inside of her shoulder blades and down a little, almost to the middle of her back. Which made sense since bird wings do sit effectively along their middles but more along the sides.

The day was gorgeous for this, even up high the air was still warm and at least she was no longer smelling burnt flesh. Lucy may not go near a steak for a few weeks after all that damage at the farm. Right now, she wanted to clear her head and try to capitalize on her new abilities.

Mostly, clear her head.

She wasn't fully angry at Mard, more like mildly peeved. He was right that it was a heavy discussion, but he shouldn't have waited. Just because she forgave him, didn't mean she wasn't still processing her emotions from it. Though she did believe him when he said he had no idea about whose soul it was, only that she was an Angel of Stars.

Lucy believed in reincarnation, but to think that her soul was once an angel had rattled her to her core. What would that mean for her, when she died? Would she see her mother in Heaven or would she have to go elsewhere? Would her own mother recognize her?

"Woah," she said as a sudden blast of air caught under her wing and she almost rolled over.

"Ya gotta focus Queenie," he said, "wind plays rougher than you realize, and you have to think about that. Gotta build those muscles."

She nodded still feeling oddly wobbly in the air, "this is so cool."

"It really… holy fuck!" Corvus screamed before he let out a piercing caw. She whipped her head around and saw a large dark blur head towards them. The light glinting off massive bat wings and causing it's black scaled skin to shimmer. She noticed the massive purple pony tail, almost on a solid straight line due to the speed of his flight.

"Wait, Corvus…" she tried to say as several green vines speared past her and wrapped up her friend. Corvus was cocooned in the vines and began to plummet as Lucy struggled to flap her wings harder to stay afloat.

The spirit fell wrapped up tight in the green tendrils, his eyes wide before a portal opened beneath him and he fell through it. A body plowed into her and in her panic her wings vanished as she was held. Lucy thrashed and screamed when a dark chuckle popped into her head.

_Thought you could escape me?_

"Mard!" she shouted as he started descending.

They landed with barely a sound, for his size Mard was surprisingly graceful in this demonic form. He set her down and changed back, the power glimmering around him before he was back to his human form. Mard pulled on the belt around his narrow waist, the look in his midnight eyes and small mischievous smile had Lucy taking a step back. She felt her back hit up against the slightly rough bark of one of the orange trees. She put her hands up defensively, "Mard…"

"That is my name, Rosebud," he said as he stopped moving within a few inches of her. She could feel his body heat and smell his scent of roses and coffee as she looked up at him. Mard leaned forward and took her dainty wrists in his hands before placing them behind her, she felt him work the leather belt around her wrists.

"Wait, hang on," she pleaded.

"No, I do not think I will. I wanted to go back to your place. To have what is it you call it," he pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"Make-up sex?" she asked.

"Yes, that," he said before he leaned down and ghosted his lips over her cheek.

"This isn't," she tried to speak as his hands began to slide under her shirt before cupping her breasts through the simple cotton bra she wore.

"Is not what? The time? Place? Oh," he nipped her neck, making Lucy shudder against the tree and she pulled at the belt tied around her wrists. "Someone should have thought of that before deciding it would be fun to go flying."

"I'm still upset," she whispered as Mard lifted her shirt over her breasts.

"Tell me that after the first orgasm," he said as he ripped her bra, exposing her chest.

"M-Mard," she tried to protest but found her words dying slowly as he took one of her nipples into his mouth while his fingers played with the other one. Lucy swallowed and closed her eyes, "this isn't how this works. We can't."

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "We can, tell me honestly you do not want me."

"I-I'm fertile and still upset. How do you think this means I want to fuck you?" she said, finding her own rage and letting it override the temptation of Mard.

"That is the crux of it. Nothing to do with your emotions, you are afraid of carrying my progeny. You forgave me, so that previous matter is settled." Mard let out a breath, he looked disappointed as he reached behind her. Lucy could feel the softness of his shirt against her stiff peaks and let out a soft hiss at the contact. "I do enjoy having you tied up, Rosebud. The things I could do to you."

Lucy knew that was a threat and promise and she was so very tempted. More so as his rather large erection pressed into her belly as he slowly played with the leather makeshift handcuffs behind her. The demon cheated and rolled his hips a little, reminding her of what kind of beautiful devastation he could do to her with his cock. Her head swam a little as she turned her head and her lips brushed against his neck. Mard stopped and Lucy was certain she might regret this.

Regret this if she had sex.

Regret this if she didn't.

"You cheat," she whispered before she bit him.

Mard let out a low growl, "so do you. We are even, Rosebud."

"Swear to goddess above, if you knock me up, I'm going to personally give you a vasectomy," she said.

"When I do knock you up, you will be pregnant, pampered, spoiled rotten to the core, and have to work for naught. You will look glorious with a round belly," his hands ripped apart her skirt before he lifted her up. Lucy's legs wrapped around his waist without thinking, the damn traitorous limbs doing his bidding, "it makes me desire you even more to think of that."

"Do you have a pregnancy kink?" she asked, a little concerned about this.

"No, that would imply I would want just anyone who was with child," He wedged one hand between their bodies as the other one took a fistful of her hair, "I only want to see you that way."

Mard pushed her panties to the side as his fingers played at her core, teasing her clit as he kissed her. The tree bark biting into her skin as she struggled slightly in his dominating hold. His tongue pushed past her lips to push against hers, sending waves of need coursing through her body. Only Mard could make her lose any sense of reality in the ecstasy of his movements.

She felt something slither up her legs, pulling them apart from his waist and wrapping around her upper thighs. A small poke against her skin had her eyes open and she tried to break their kiss with a small turn of her head. Mard let go of the kiss and she looked down, seeing his thorns wrap around her, pinning her to the tree.

Above and below her breasts, they squeezed her chest, to the point of a sudden thrill of pressure but minimal pain. Her legs opened wide she could feel her muscles protest form being held apart, but again stopped short of causing her pain. Mard dropped to his knees and before Lucy could say anything, his mouth was upon her.

She moaned and felt something move into her mouth, it was smooth and large with a taste of earthiness to it and hot like Mard's body temperature. It moved in and out of her mouth, fucking it as if she was sucking the demon's cock. His tongue kept at her, teasing her clit as his fingers began a rhythm in her that matched the vine in her mouth.

In all her life, she'd never thought she would enjoy something so damn devious and kinky. Out in a grove, tied up to a tree her pussy being played with by an expert and her mouth being taken by his own magic. Her eyes wrenched shut as she felt her stomach tighten and her hips began to move of their own will. Well move as far as they could considering she was tied up.

Lucy moaned, the vine leaving her mouth to let the sound out as she came all over his elegant face. Mard didn't slow down, he took her orgasm for himself and kept at her, making Lucy thrash against the tree in her sensitive state of bliss.

Her body was feeling hot, her heart hammering in her chest as she formed bare fractions of words and made incoherent sounds. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, Mard stood up. He thrust himself into her still quivering body harshly, making her scream at the sensation.

"Rosebud…" he whispered as he held tight against her, his hands playing with her nipples as he kissed her again. "So perfect," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "so wanting," he kissed her cheek, "so mine." His hips pulled back and he slammed into her, Lucy felt the sensation rattle through her body.

Mard had been intense before but this was completely… demonic. His nails trailed down the sides of her body as he pistoned into her. The bit of pain she was feeling from her hands being abused with every thrust was making her high. It combined with the burning of her muscles stretching and trying to handle the size of Mard as he fucked her. All of it, the place, the kink, his very being, swirled in her head to create the perfect cacophony of pleasure.

A storm she had not experienced.

A storm she wanted more of.

"M-Mard… fuck… yes, harder!" she called out, having no idea where that was coming from. Only that she wanted – needed – more of this. More of his idea of make-up sex. More of his sexual devilry taking her so thoroughly she didn't care about anything else in the world. Just him.

Mard gripped her ass, his nails digging into the tender skin as he continued to devastate her with his dick. His movements were fast and hard, making tears gather at the edges of her eyes with every movement. That snap of his hips at the end of each movement only left her dazed and needing more.

Another orgasm built and Mard kissed her hard as he continued taking her. Lucy wished she could hold him, pull his hair and scratch her nails down his beautiful back. The tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes, as she saw bursts of white and another orgasm hit her so hard, she screamed into his mouth. His thorns tightened against her, spiking her pain a little to mix with the most powerful release of her life.

"Rose… Ro… _Rosenknacht_," he growled before he slammed into her. She could feel him orgasm inside of her. Lucy's channel was sensitive to every twitch of his member as he released. Small pulses of his body as he shook and went through the motions of his own pleasure.

She could hear birds chirp in the distance and their ragged breathing as Mard held her, his vines slowly letting go of her. Lucy felt a bit of relief as Mard massaged her sore thighs before letting her stand on her own. He untied her hands and placed kisses to her wrists, wrists she was certain were going to bruise.

"Mard," Lucy caught her breath, "that was…" all she could do was smile. Words had failed her. Failed to describe how that felt. Failed to barely say anything above two syllables.

"Tell me later, when I remember what words are," he said as he gently cupped her cheek. His eyes were soft and his smile serene, he looked more angelic than demonic. Mard looked like a demon well loved and at peace with his life.

It also let Lucy know that despite anything he had said before, sex was more important to the demon than he would admit. Well, she was certain it was just a mating thing. He held her in his lap, placing soft kisses to the top of her head and holding her tight. Her clothes were destroyed, and she figured she'd have to go back home in his shirt. Luckily, they could fly and that would be so much easier.

The sound of a branch breaking had both content lovers looking over where Corvus appeared and leaned against the tree. His eyes twinkling in the light as a playful smile tugged at his lips. "Next time just tell a guy you want some make-up sex time. Need clothes, Queenie?"

Lucy chuckled, "thanks for understanding Corvus."

He shrugged, "damn, gotta say little jealous. I want a man to love me like he does. Alright be back in a few minutes." Corvus vanished and Lucy sighed before she giggled.

"I really do like him."

Mard chuckled, "oddly enough, I do as well."

"Still want to wait for Natsu to call or just get over there?"

"Cuddle time Rosebud, not go visit Natsu time. I need to teach you these priorities." Mard said before he squeezed her and gently kissed her forehead. Lucy sighed and nestled against him, cuddling sounded like an excellent idea.

* * *

_Comment, kudos and bookmark, because it makes Mard do a happy dance every time you do. We all like a dancing Mard._


	24. As it is known

_Before we start, my most heartfelt thanks to everyone who is working to provide care, medicine, food, services, deliveries, manufacturing, garbage pickup, pet care, and other services essential during this time. Please, be safe, be smart, and be kind to one another as we face our own struggles in tackling this pandemic. _

* * *

“Hey, that tickles,” Cobra said as he looked down as a very sexy demoness who was currently biting the inside of his naked thigh. Doc McSexy bit him again, using her tongue to soothe the bite, and he chuckled before carding his fingers through her inky tresses. He looked into her red eyes and gave her his signature panty-melting grin.

She stopped teasing him and crawled up his nude body, straddling his hips. Her dark red lips lifted in a pleasured smile, “you think you are adorable.”

“Babe, I know I am. You know I am. Now how about that round three?” he asked, lifting his hips a little to let his erection press against her bare core. She looked so damn hot right now, naked with a light sheen to her skin, makeup a little smudged, her hair down and wild around her shoulders.

Doc McSexy kissed his forehead, “sorry, Cobra, but I have to get back to the lab. This was only lunch.”

Cobra pouted, trying his best to look all puppy dog cute like. She laughed, a rich throaty sound that almost made his ass shiver. “Lunch? Babe, I’m certified desert.”

“Hmmmm,” she pressed her finger to his nose, “that you are. As a medical professional I should remember sweets in moderation.”

“So, see you later?” he asked as she slipped off him before looking around for her pants. He turned to his side, propping his head into his hand and noticing a small scrap of red lace under one of the black pillows. Cobra pulled it out and started twirling the little thong around his finger.

She looked over her slim shoulder and quickly came back to the bed. As she snatched the thong, “of course. I may need to stick another needle in you.”

“Doc, that was a dildo,” he half joked. Cobra liked a kinky chick and when he saw the Doc’s war chest, he almost asked her to marry him on the spot. Name it and chick was into it and damn she was so cool about any of his kinks. Which he found out were damn tame by demon standards.

Fun fact, demons don’t have _rules_ in sex. Safe word isn’t a thing. Once there is consent, it’s literally anything goes in happy hardcore land. Cobra was a fan of this kind of lifestyle and Hell fit his fucked-up world view.

What he learned, in the last two days, was that promises were sacred, if you gave your word, you owned that shit. Free will was always respected as a sacred right of being and you didn’t ever mess with someone’s free will. Murder was tolerated with ample reason and rape was never tolerated. Also, don’t touch the damn kids, ever. Demons liked to enjoy life, with as few rules as possible, he loved that idea.

He enjoyed watching Doc get dressed, watching how she slipped on tailored black clothes over her gorgeous toned body. Seemed like a fucking shame to cover that firm ass, but she was like royalty or something. Had to fit the image, or something like that.

Doc was pulling her hair up into a high pony tail when she spoke to him again, “Cobra, would you like to come with me? Get out of this room for a while?” She scrunched her nose and side stepped to one of the windows, opening it and letting in some of that fresh-but-not-really Sulphur tinged air.

He sat up and chuckled, “like take your boytoy to work day?”

“Boytoy?” she asked as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. That got Cobra out of bed and not giving a shit about being naked and half hard, walked over to the window. Doc handed him one and then snapped her fingers to produce a small flame.

He lit the smoke and took a drag before leaning against the grey stone wall, “fuck buddy? Cute man you keep as a sexual toy.”

She arched a brow and blew out several smoke rings, “a sex slave. I do not consider you like that.”

Cobra face palmed, “not quite a slave thing. It’s a human expression, it means you enjoy this fine ass cause it is fine.”

“Humans,” she grumbled, “this is why you all lose in making contracts with demons. We watch our words.”

“Yeah, like what-the-shit, ain’t none of you know what a contraction is.”

“We understand possessive, but contractions are open to misinterpretation.” She ashed her smoke out the window, “double negatives are a real bitch and sometimes with shortened words or slang, regional variations can be damning. Children use contractions, but adults cannot because of our society and very being.”

“The promises thing huh?” he asked as he looked down at his feet before shifting his gaze to her.

“It is not just a _thing_, not to us. If I promised something to a lesser demon and then failed, depending on the circumstances I could be removed from my castle and stripped of my title, at worst case I could be tattooed a deal breaker and displayed in public on the Wall.”

“Murder would be nicer?”

Doc smiled, “Mard Geer once said, murder is too polite. He was right, there are certain crimes where murdering the person would be a quick and easy way to handle it. An eye for an eye is not always applicable,” she finished her smoke and flicked it out the window, “come on, get dressed.”

“I like Munchkin too, he’s alright. Makes Sunshine happy,” Cobra said as he moved about the room grabbing his clothes off the ground. Doc had been awesome in getting him some new duds while he was here, and holy fuck did spider demons know how make a pair of pants.

“Why do you do that?” she asked while watching him pull on his purple “evil spelled backwards is live” t-shirt.

“The name thing?” he asked, and she nodded, “dunno, just do. Probably cause as a kid it didn’t matter what your name was, most people didn’t live long enough in the Tower for you to make friends.”

“I understand this, demons are given temporary names until they are of age for the naming ceremony. Then they reach into their higher self and find the name that is who they truly are.”

“Dude that sounds kind of cool, you’re all connected to your soul huh?” he asked as he sat on the messy bed and pulled on a pair of black with little green snakes socks.

“It is more complicated than that, but for now that analogy works,” she checked her golden pocket watch, “we need to leave, your labs should be done. Thank Satan.”

He finished tying his boots and said fuck it to his jacket as he followed Doc McSexy out of the room. Hell wasn’t like a raging inferno, but it was warm like 85 degrees or so, and he fucking loved it. They didn’t really have a winter here either, but you could find snow if you went to the tops of the Legion Mountains.

They walked down the Palace corridor, making small talk. Cobra still couldn’t get over the small purple skinned imps in tuxedos that were everywhere, and all those motherfuckers looked happy. He’d not seen one of them in a bad mood or frowning, nope, not these guys. They waved and chittered at Doc McSexy, who quietly nodded or waved in reply.

“Do you like pay them to be nice to you?” he asked, a little curious about the servants.

Doc chuckled, “yes, technically. Their species, _Hifreichiodi_, would mean helpful idiot in your language. They simply exist to serve, each other or their employers. They are such a harmless little race until you abuse one of them and then,” she gave him a malicious grin, “think starving piranhas on steroids.”

Cobra got the hint and he did a double look at one of the imps who was smiling at him while carrying a basket loaded with cleaning supplies. He had a new appreciation for the little guys, gals, whateves. “So, they like to be maid service, that’s cool.”

“I like to think so and it preserves their race because they no longer need to live in the wilds of Hell. Outside of our cities and towns are where the truly wild things are and _Hifreichiodi _were popular meals.” They rounded a corner and Cobra looked down it, seeing a bunch of demons in lab coats standing around, hugging each other.

Doc trotted ahead, speaking in _Infernai_ to the people. He watched how one of them was excitedly talking to her, complete with big arm movements. One of the demons pointed at him and suddenly he found himself being surrounded by a bunch of nerds in lab coats. Cobra had no idea what they were saying, but he got the hint when one of them lifted him up on his Hulk wide shoulder.

“Doc, what the shit?” he asked, grabbing a fistful of blood red hair of demon Hulk to keep his balance. The demons all started chanting, _dererroser _and _dankevar _Satan.

She said a few clipped words and Cobra was back on his feet as he pulled him away from the happy fun nerd parade. “Cobra!” she hugged him, “it is you. You have saved lives.”

“What the fuck? English. Do you speak it?” he asked.

Doc laughed, “your body is literally a hostile environment for _Corpsotirits_. Your mutated cytokines and natural poison abilities have created a perfect storm, enough of a reaction to fight the parasites but not enough to harm you in the process.”

“Which means…”

“There is a lot of work to do but you are the antidote to this _Corpsotirits. _We could never cure it beyond the initial incubation period before the symptoms manifested. Now we can.”

“Well, bow to your savior bitches,” he said, making most of the nerd parade laugh. A few in the back were literally bowing. _Mental note, demons be whacked and I’m the coolest motherfucker in Hell._

* * *

Natsu put his arm around his mate as they sat in the diner’s bright red fake leather booth. He still couldn’t believe he managed to find the courage to talk to her about any of this. Let alone that she would return his feelings, with great enthusiasm. He’d never had so much sex in one evening, but with Meredy it was fun and the way she could swirl her hips...

“Earth Land to Hot Stuff,” she teased and Natsu blinked before he looked at her.

“Sorry,” he kissed the tip of her cute little nose, “thinking about you again.”

She giggled, “which body part this time?”

“Yes,” he replied watching how licked her lips and knowing that her tongue was a weapon of his brain’s destruction.

“Is that all you can think about?” Meredy said as she grabbed the menu from the little silver wire stand.

“I would hope not, otherwise, we are not going to get anywhere,” Mard said as Natsu finally registered that Luce and her mate had joined them. Natsu gave an awkward smile at them, feeling a little embarrassed about his train of thoughts.

Luce smiled at him, “don’t sweat it Natsu, Mard is just as bad, he just won’t admit it.”

“In public, Rosebud. Also, I thought you would prefer if I not disclose to everyone that you like to be sp…” Luce turned red and quickly put her hand over Mard’s mouth, glaring at him like she could murder him. Or worse, kick him.

Natsu and Meredy laughed at the pair, as Luce whispered a few choice words about the amount of nerve endings in a man’s dick. Natsu crossed his legs under the fake granite table and noticed how Meredy looked like she was taking notes. She slid him a sly smile and Natsu shook his head before he placed a kiss to her pink hair.

“Don’t even think about it,” he teasingly warned.

“I don’t know Hot Stuff, “she shrugged and flashed him a mischievous smile, “I think Lucy could teach me a lot about how to keep your mate in line.”

“Ha! I wish, I’m still figuring it out and making it up as I go along,” Lucy replied, removing her hand from Mard’s mouth. He took it and placed a kiss to her knuckles before turning his attention to Natsu.

“Mating is fun, is it not?” he asked.

Natsu nodded, “yep, got a good one here.”

They trio sat around the table looking over the barely readable and greasy menus. Today they were headed to the dark guild hideout and Natsu hoped that that Mard or Luce could figure out what they found. His mind traced back to the place and he still couldn’t quite figure out what he was smelling or even seeing around the dilapidated hidden cottage. To him, the shadows looked like they were moving but that wasn’t right.

The more he thought about it the more unnerved he felt, and he played with his white scarf absentmindedly. Natsu sniffed, still recalling that strange mixture in that place, it smelt like a mixture of rot and the unique salt of tears mixed with the copper of blood. As he looked at the water ring from where his glass sat, he could see the strange circles written in black substances all over the stone floor of the basement. Natsu shivered and felt Meredy’s cool hand rest on his bicep, he looked over at her and she frowned.

“Still thinking?” she whispered, and he nodded.

“How bad was it Natsu?” Luce asked as she set down her menu and looked at him.

“Um, you kind of have to be there,” he said his voice a little shaky. To his surprise Mard reached across the table and took his hand. Mard was unusually warm, which Natsu did not mind and his hands were soft.

“Permission to scan your thoughts,” the demon said and again Natsu could only manage a jerky nod. Their eyes met and Natsu felt as if his brain was growing itchy as he felt the unusual magic start to enter him. He felt sucked into Mard’s black eyes, the world around him becoming dim as he was reliving yesterday. Every bit of him felt as if he was back there and he shuddered.

In Natsu’s fast moving mind they just got to the basement when Mard dropped his hand and suddenly he couldn’t feel the brain itchy anymore. The demon stood up, “skip breakfast, we are leaving,” he commanded.

“Mard?” Luce asked as he took her hand and pulled her from the booth.

“I need to be there, now. This is important,” he said and even Natsu felt compelled to listened to him. Whatever he saw, was most likely what had Natsu a little on edge. Well, when he thought of that place, not when he was with Meredy.

Meredy slapped down a few Jewels on the table and the four of them left the small diner. Outside Natsu took in the sunshine and lifted his face to smile at the warmth and light. He opened his eyes and saw the sky turn black before it cracked and destroyed the sun.

He blinked and it was blue again. Natsu shook his head as Mard put a hand to his bare shoulder, “that will take a while for you to recover from. When we get there,” he looked at Luce, “Corvus and I will go in, it is not safe for you all.”

Lucy glared at him and Mard continued, “what they saw were markings from the Abyssial creatures in the Plane of Madness. I have to see them directly because it is starting to play with Natsu’s mind.”

Natsu fidgeted with his scarf and closed his eyes, lifting his face towards the sun again. He felt better under the sunlight and the soft comfort of Meredy holding his hand. “Is that why the sun feels good?”

“Yes, there is no light in the Plane of Madness. Sunlight is your best weapon and should subside the effects of your exposure to the magic.”

“Hmmm,” Natsu hummed, “okay.” Mard said a bunch of other things but Natsu wasn’t paying attention, he was soaking up the warmth and holding his mate close. He didn’t want to go back there.

“Mard, why is it affecting him now? What about me?” Meredy asked and Natsu opened his eyes, looking down at her.

“Were you in the ritual area?”

“No, Hot Stuff told me to stay upstairs.” Her red eyes investigated his and Natsu smiled as he touched her cheek feeling a little tingle from his fingertips. His whole focus on her, barely hearing the conversation, if it wasn’t for enhanced hearing.

“That is why, you were not exposed. As for why it is delayed, I suspect it was because the ritual may not have been active, this is just residual magic.”

“Alright, I’ll stay with them, let me summon Corvus.” Luce added and Natsu hummed, starting to hear a curious little melody play in his head. One he noticed that Meredy was softly humming.

* * *

_Limit how much you touch them, Rosebud._ Mard said into her mind as he watched the pink haired pair out the corner of his eye. He worried that his little scan of Natsu’s thoughts might have awoken the lingering Abyssial magic when it felt demonic power. The only thing to do was keep them in the light and keep them calm.

_Anything else I should know? _She asked and Mard appreciated the fact that she was not questioning him or whining about being left behind.

_If their eyes turn black, summon Mr. Kitty. His holy magic should counter any new effects._

_Poor Natsu, he’s been through so much._

_He has and after this I think they need a decent vacation._

_Us too._ She thought and Mard kissed her forehead before he turned around and nodded to Corvus.

“Ready?” the Raven spirit said as he stretched his ebony wings.

Mard was ready to shift when he looked around the area seeing people walking along the sidewalks or sitting on benches. The little town looked peaceful and he tilted his head as he studied one woman hiding under an awning, away from the sun. He concentrated on the stocky older woman and could hear her humming lightly while fishing around her big purple bag. He took stock of the area, not risking his chances with opening his mind to listen to them. His left cat ear twitched.

_Rosebud, on second thought, summon Mr. Kitty now and keep him here with you._

_Why?_ She asked and Mard pointed to the old woman, he then pointed to several other people, each of them covered up to protect them from the sun. Rosebud nodded, got it. _This is bad Mard._

_Yes, keep your wits about you. If you need Corvus, summon him back immediately. I will be fine._

_Alright,_ she pursed her lips and squared her shoulders back. Mard smiled as he looked at her, taking charge and understanding the severity of the situation without the need for lengthy conversation first. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, instead he took off towards the edge of town with Corvus following him as they ran down the center of the dirt road.

Once they got outside of town Mard transformed and took to the air, himself enjoying the warmth and the smell of fresh pines. He was scanning the fast-moving ground, looking for a semi clear area where the pine trees were dying and the rickety shack with a black roof.

After several minutes he pointed and began to descend with Corvus following. They landed outside the cottage and Mard sniffed the air before wrinkling his nose. Only the Abyss gave off such a scent it was the scent of blood and misery, the slow leak of madness from the mind. The very essence around the cottage had Mard’s back going rigid and he slipped on his old mask of impassiveness to hide what he was feeling.

“I hate that Plane,” Corvus groaned as he opened the door and promptly covered his nose with his pale hands.

“You have been there?” Mard asked as he walked through the door and swatted at a few flies that wanted to greet him. The place was disgusting to his olfactory sense, from the pungent decay of food, uncleanliness in general, and the general scent of Abyss magic.

“Yeah, went out of curiosity for like two minutes. Holy fuck that place is like every bad nightmare I ever had,” he added and Mard nodded.

“Agreed,” he passed from the front room into the kitchen and almost retched as he saw the disaster in the sink and spilt all over the stove. The room was covered in a layer of grease and mold, hiding what was probably nice green stone counters and eating the paint from the white cabinets. The sand colored flooring was peeling and curling up in a few areas, complete with roaches scurrying around the black grout lines.

The pair pushed past the kitchen and Mard saw a doorway with a staircase, he didn’t bother with a light as he made his way down. The wooden steps protested as they moved and Mard could feel something skittering in the air. It reminded him of the heavy humid air of a sauna if it also had hyperactive ants floating around in it.

As he saw from Natsu’s mind, he saw the black glyphs and the crude altar set up with dead plants and a hollowed-out deer. Mard stuck out his tongue and could taste the unique dark magic in the air. He grabbed Corvus’s arm before the spirit could step on a marking. “Watch your step, I have no idea what these could do.”

“Don’t ya speak Abyssal?” Corvus whispered as he pulled a silver battle axe off his back and twirled it in his hand.

“A bit, but I am no expert on their magical traditions. I know it is completely alien to human, Celestial or Infernal magics.”

Mard tried to take in all the glyphs, figuring he could draw them later and then maybe have Corvus show it to Merlin. She was probably the only person who could tell him what this all meant.

He saw a bit of a book’s spine peeking out from under a black cloth under the deer carcass. A ritual book would be better and Mard summoned a thorn vine, using it to slither around the glyphs and touch the altar. As his magic made contact with it, it exploded into black flames. Mard and Corvus jumped back as suddenly the dead deer rolled off and started mutating before them.

The deer grew three times it’s size, it’s once brown fur turning into a dripping black ooze and its antlers twisting to look like various human body parts. It took a step forward and opened its eyes, all dozen of them, flicked out several tentacles from its opened belly, and it let out a howl. Mard covered his ears and fell to a knee from the pain of what sounded like the death wail of absolute terror.

He felt a tentacle wrap around his leg before Corvus shouted and he saw a blur of silver cut right through the black appendage. Corvus pulled Mard up and he nodded as thanks, “we have to kill it.”

“Or send it home,” Corvus winked at him and Mard tried to grab him but the spirit moved too quickly. The beast’s tentacles all lashed out at the raven and he dodged the first couple but was hit by two of them. He crashed into a wall creating a sizeable crack into the stonework and vanished.

Mard summoned his own Curse magic, swiping his index and middle finger, “Rose Explosion.” Before him a magical rose sigil appeared before it split apart into many petals, swarming the creature before it exploded. “Thorn Wall!” he shouted, summoning a curved wall of his own thorns to protect him from the blast.

His own magic couldn’t hurt him, but it would be annoying to get hit by the kitchen sink or worse, the toilet. The creature shrieked again and Mard could see bits of the sunlight streaming in between his vines. As he said to Natsu, sunlight does make the best weapon.

Mard waited a few minutes before dissipating the magic, he waved his hand, clearing away the dust and particles in the air. There wasn’t much to see, the creature was now a bubbling pile of ichor and most of the cottage was blown up. He noticed that the altar was mostly untouched, and he jumped over the ooze, careful of any lingering protection traps.

Mard grabbed the book, noticing that it was bound in demon skin and his top lip curled up a little. He opened it and looked through the frail off white pages, stopping when he noticed a fresh handwritten passage. What made it unusual was that it was written, horribly, in the human language not the Abyssal one.

_Our Lord Q’thisdt’letezcal has granted us the divine Madness and Power. He has blessed our guild with his children, as his harbingers._

_Even now they sleep in our blood and we shall share them with others. We shall bring his word, promise and greatness to the people of Ishgar._

_All in preparation for his arrival, when the children of his Madness shall give themselves to him and become one with the sacred Madness._

_As it is known._

Below that was a small picture of what looked like a black fuzzy ball. Which if Mard recalled was exactly what Natsu threw up when Rosebud saved him. He thought through everything and slammed the book shut before transforming back into his Etherious form.

He needed to find his demons, raise his armies of the Underworld, get a hold of Belial, and prepare Rosebud for the truth.

_Corpsotirits_ isn’t a random disease.

It is the precursor to an invasion.

* * *

_Comments and kudos appreciated! I'm going to try to work harder to update a little more frequently while people are under lock down to help give you some kind of entertainment while cooped up at home._


	25. Thronritus de Budathein

_Standard disclaimer... Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Merlin, Belial and this plot are mine. As a note, this happens before the Tartaros arc, as such the demons all have their debut appearances, which is different than after they go through the Hell Core. So please keep that in mind._

* * *

Lucy fell to her knees and drew in large gulps of breath, feeling her bones ache and muscles twitch in fatigue. When Mard and Corvus left, the town grew eerily quiet and then out of nowhere the chaos started. She had punched, kicked, whipped and summoned till she was ready to collapse, but as she looked around her, it was worth it.

Many of the town’s people were on the ground, sound asleep and not smoking under the bright afternoon sun. Natsu and Meredy were curled up against each other near the diner’s entranceway and Lucy smiled at them. She let out a breath and wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to fully sort out all the commotion.

Something happened, something triggered these people into mindless action, and she hoped Mard had answers for her. Lucy fidgeted with the silver ring on her finger, Loke gave it to her when he appeared to help shield her from the madness. She twirled the plain silver band and watched when it blinked out of existence. Lucy looked around and saw the last few bits of golden dust float in the air where Loke once was.

She sat back on her heels, “thanks Loke,” she whispered before she licked her dry lips and wished for some water. As she slowly coiled her whip, she felt a hand on her shoulder and startled, she looked up. The waitress from this morning was standing there smiling, most importantly she was holding a glass of water.

“You look like you needed that,” she said with a small smile on her round face.

“Yeah, thank you,” Lucy said as she took a long drink, enjoying the cold water.

“What happened?” she asked as she stood there with her hands in her white apron pockets.

“People went crazy,” was about all Lucy could think for an answer. She honestly had no idea what the fuck had happened but was glad Mard warned her to have Loke here. As Lucy thought of him, she hoped he was okay. It felt like he had been gone for an eternity.

“Yeah,” the waitress toed one of the sleeping people with her dingy tennis shoe, “a lot of that since this like religious group moved into the woods.”

“Religious group?” Lucy asked before she polished off her water.

The young woman shrugged and reached out her slim hand for the empty glass. “Yeah, they came into town like once a month to spout their nonsense and get supplies.”

“Did anyone ever go with them?”

“No clue wasn’t my thing. Fucking wierdos if you ask me, something about giving into the beauty of madness or whatever. I’m over here like, bitch being crazy isn’t beautiful or fun, ask my shrink.” The waitress laughed, “anyways, come on in and get a snack. On the house.”

Lucy’s stomach rumbled and now a snack sounded like an excellent idea. She slowly stood up before she heard the waitress scream and ran back inside the diner. She held her hand up over her eyes and saw Mard in his large dark demon form racing through the sky coming at her.

He landed a few feet away and changed back into his usual self, only holding a book and looking a bit more frazzled than she was feeling. “Rosebud,” he said as the pair gravitated to each other and embraced.

“You’re okay, where’s Corvus?”

“He was attacked by an Abyssal creature and I am assuming went to his native Plane to heal.”

Lucy sighed, “poor Corvus,” she ran her hands along Mard’s sides and was glad she didn’t feel any cuts or see him leaking blood anywhere.

“He risked himself to give me an opening, I owe him one for that.” Mard pursed his lips and looked around, “you have been equally busy.”

“After you left it all went quiet and then suddenly…” she waved her arm over the area.

“Probably at the same time we accidently activated the altar,” he kissed her forehead, “I am sorry Rosebud.”

Lucy smiled at the affection and could see the guilt etched across his elegant face. She gently cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone, “Mard, you couldn’t have known. What did you find out?”

He tilted his head into her touch for a moment before taking her hand in his own. “I want to discuss this with everyone here, to do that I need Merlin.”

“How do we get her?” Lucy asked.

“Ask nicely, or send a panicky Raven spirit,” Lucy heard the voice and spun around seeing a slightly banged up Corvus and Merlin standing there. She ran to Corvus and hugged the spirit, double checking him for any more injuries.

“I’m okay Queenie, just got the wind knocked out of me. When I got back to my nest I thought Merlin could help, so I had to track her down.” Corvus said with a little smile on his face.

“What’s all the fuss?” Merlin asked.

“I will explain but first I need you to play fetch for me,” Mard said as he gripped the strange book a little tighter.

“Who?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and making it clear she didn’t like being ordered around. Least Lucy thought so, but she also knew she didn’t know much about Merlin to make any judgements.

“The Eight Demons of Tartaros that are on Earth Land and Belial and Cobra in Hell. I will also need a portal to the Underworld that I can march an army through.”

“Ya want fries wit that?” she asked and both Lucy and Corvus chuckled as they watched the scene.

“Merlin, this is serious, and I need you to trust me on this,” Mard pleaded and Lucy blinked to hear the vulnerability in his voice.

“Ya want me ta open a portal ta help ya march an invasion force through,” She countered, her voice on edge and accent thickening a little.

Mard shook his head, his thick dark plum pony tail swaying, “not an invasion force, defense garrison.”

Merlin got close to him and tilted her head, the demon king and mage stood silently, their eyes locked on each other. She wanted to say something but could suddenly hear both Mard and Merlin in her head.

_ Oi, make it good old chap. _

_ Plane of Madness is planning an invasion, they are using a sentient virus to prepare the population. _

_ Blimey, ya should have started wit that. _

_ I only wanted to explain it once, please hurry. We need to prepare to defend the humans from the Abyssal creatures. _

_ Why do ya care? _

Mard let out a breath and looked over at Lucy, she gave him a small nod and he smiled at her. “Because Merlin, I have come to understand that humans are not more or less than my own people. They are just different and that is both wonderful and annoying. They care for their weak and young. They fight for convictions and laugh at the worst of times. They are worth protecting, they are worth respect, and they are worth fighting for.”

“Right, two shakes of a lamb’s tail,” Merlin said before she blinked out of existence.

Lucy walked over to Mard, wiping away a small bit of moisture along her eye. “Did you mean that?”

He nodded, “I did. I must because one day our own demonlings will be half human and they deserve a better world. They deserve to know this part of themselves.”

“I love you,” she whispered before she got up on her tiptoes and exchanged a kiss with Mard.

“Love you too, Rosebud,” he replied.

Lucy tilted her head and then quickly reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Your ears…” she smiled, “they’re gone.”

Mard smiled and looked relieved, “good, I did not want to handle Silver’s comments about them.”

“About what, boss man?” Lucy heard a gruff voice and looked over her shoulder. She saw Merlin standing there with a group of people she had never seen before, except for Cobra, Jackal and Belial.

“Nevermind,” Mard looked around and walked over to a sleeping Natsu and Meredy, he knelt down and shook Natsu, “wake up.”

Lucy looked over the group, “hi, I’m Lucy.”

A woman with large golden horns, pale skin and vibrant purple hair gave her a cooled look before she sniffed the air. “The Definitive Demon has chosen… you?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “more like I chose him. He’s a pain most days but,” she let out a sly smile, “a pretty decent lay.”

The woman moved towards her and was quickly pulled back by Jackal, “Seliah, settle down. This is a fight you cannot win.”

“Our great King has apparently had a lapse in judgment,” she growled, her glare murderous.

“Enough,” Mard said his voice dark and sharp.

Lucy put her hand up and took a few steps towards Seliah. She could feel this internal push to exert herself, despite the fact she was tired and weak. Something inside of her was telling her to handle this in a way that would settle matter. It was a little outside of her norm, but it felt right.

“Better me than you, can you even stand up to him? Can you challenge him on an intellectual level?” Her voice was steady, elevated in pitch but not tone, she kept her eyes focused on the demoness. “Can you surrender to his passion and expect his surrender in return? Can you be his strength when it’s late at night and no one is around, or would you only think of yourself and harm him for your own gain? Can you do anything to balance out his darkness and fill in the gaps with your own light?”

She stood there, unable to move or relax her posture, keeping every bit of focus on Seliah. Lucy’s heart wasn’t even racing, she’d hit a new level of rage.

Stillness.

The woman dropped to her knee and so did the other demons, Lucy stepped back as Mard put a hand on her shoulder. It drained the rage and adrenaline out of her system, letting Lucy feel a bit more normal. “They are accepting you - for now. Let them rise. We only have so much time, Rosebud.”

“Um, rise,” she squeaked, and the motley crew did just that. Lucy looked up at Mard and could see the emotion in his eyes, pride.

* * *

“I will only explain this once, listen carefully.” Mard said as he discussed what Corvus and himself found at the cabin. He even read the diary entry before handing the book to Merlin. His old friend started reading through the horrendous book, her usually sun kissed skin growing a few tints paler as she made it through the end.

“Wait, so that thing that killed my pack. They were going to invade the Underworld?” Jackal asked.

Mard nodded, “yes. Belial or Merlin correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that the creatures of the Plane of Madness cannot procreate. They can only infect new cultists of madness.”

“That is correct, but we always assumed it was magical based or only resided in the mind. We never thought to look at it as a parasitic infection,” Belial pursed her lips and took off her glasses before pinching the bridge of her nose, “damn my own stupidity.”

Mard watched how Cobra put an arm around her before he whispered to her. Mard figured those two were going to become close and he wished the pair the best of luck. More so Cobra, Hell – outside of its majestic cities - was not a comfortable place even for demons.

“Cause it dunna act like a normal virus, ya. Also, ya can’t keep an Abyssal outside of their home Plane or host long enough to study it. Chin up Belle, ya still damn clever.” Merlin added as she set the book on fire and then waved it away. Mard was grateful to have that thing gone.

Corvus shrugged, “you could in the Plane of Mists before they go to Purgatory or Oblivion but even then, it’s just the spirit of the infected host.”

“Mard what else do ya need me to do?” Merlin asked as she wiped her hands on her faded and ripped up denim pants.

“You would meddle?” he asked, lifting a slim brow.

“This is my home,” Merlin grinned, and he almost forgot that his friend was a native to this Plane. “I won’t snap my fingers and make it go away but what can I do ta help?”

“The portal and did you gleam any insight out of the book over when the invasion should begin?” He asked, feeling a bit relieved that they were ahead of this problem.

“Three days, there’s a rare solar eclipse, it’ll provide enough magical energy for the spell to rip open the Planar Gate.”

“Where?” Rosebud asked.

“Seven, I can teleport ya all there and if you stop them now, ya won’t have ta worry about it.”

“Three days, I think we can make up enough of the antiviral to save the human hosts. In theory. We only just discovered it thanks to Cobra’s antibodies.” Belial added, “at the very least if you could get an estimate over the doses needed, it might help up accommodate it faster.”

Mard pursed his lips for a moment as he calculated things out and he noticed how Merlin was eyeing the moving clock tattoo on her forearm. He had to make a fast, decisive decision to use the resources he had now. He hated working like this, but battlefield tactics and urgency trumped his analytical planning style.

“Merlin teleport us all about five miles from where the cultists are gathered. Belial get back to Hell and get that antiviral ready, if you can aerolize it, that would be better than syringes. Tartaros, we will lead the main scouting parties to get a headcount for Belial and her team. Rosebud, I will need you to help me coordinate and plan. Corvus you will have to run our logistics and Planar messages.”

“What about us, Mard?” Natsu asked and Mard looked over his shoulder as he saw the couple sitting on the ground looking a bit confused.

“Natsu, we would not have the knowledge to handle this without all that you have put yourself and mate through to get to this point. Honestly, take a break and enjoy your life changes. There will be other battles.”

For a second Mard saw Natsu’s eyes flash in pain before he ran a hand through his pink hair and grinned as he looked at Meredy. “Thanks, but next mission…”

Mard nodded, “next mission, you are free to kick all the ass you want.” The couple looked relieved as they let out a small breath before getting off the ground. Rosebud went over to them hugging the couple and whispering her gratitude.

“Mard, time is tickin’,” Merlin said.

“Get us over there, Corvus stay with Rosebud and bring her and supplies to us later. Till then does everyone understand the plan?” He asked.

“You got it boss man,” Silver said as his demons all stared at him. Mard figured after they got to Seven, he could discuss the details of what happened to him. Omitting a few intimate things, of course.

Belial and Cobra gave him a firm nod before they vanished, and Merlin began to chant. He looked over at Rosebud and waved goodbye as the teleportation magic took hold and he was transported to a small grassy field near a tiny lake.

“Five miles towards the Solemn Mountains, they have a base camp at the bottom of the tallest peak,” he followed her slim finger and nodded his understanding.

_ Proud of ya, _ she said into his head and Mard was going to ask about the curse but as he looked over, she was gone. He felt a bit of magic around him and he looked down noticing how Merlin had provided him with his usual attire instead of the human fashion. All he needed was his book, but right now it was not that important.

“Your highness, if I may,” Tempester began and Mard looked over at the rather large and feral looking demon. He scratched at his brown beard against a square jaw, “what happened to you?”

“That is a fair question and you all deserve answers because many things will be changing from this moment onwards.” Mard replied as he looked over his demons. He cleared his throat and began to tell the story of how he got here, what he’s learned, and where things are moving. It was the most honest and exposed conversation he had with his demons, opening himself to show a bit of vulnerability but above all true growth.

They listened intently, expressions ranging from confusion to shock and a few snickers at interesting moments. Mard ignored it all as he finished, “the only true changes you must worry about is that I now have a mate and I intend to make her a full Queen. Also, we have to reconsider our grand goal of destroying our creator. I believe that Fairy Tail,” he slid off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the pink guild mark on his chest, “can be an asset. They have a unique strength to them, family I believe it is.”

The demons looked around at each other and back to him for a moment. Mard could hear their broadcasted thoughts and worries. It ranged from questioning his ability to lead and doubt if the humans had weakened him. There was only way to settle that and Mard had learned this from Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail brawled and challenged each other to have fun and to understand each other. They used the fight to strengthen their relationships not to necessarily show dominance over each other. It was different from his world, but he could use this idea to reinforce the goals and bonds between demons. Albeit in a more serious direction and though he wouldn’t normally go this route, it should be done.

He tossed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, “if you doubt my strength because of the events I have been through and this damned curse, I will allow for _ Thronritus de Budathein _.” Mard took a fingernail to his wrist and sliced a small wound, letting his blood drip into a thin line in front of him. He invoked the demonic rite of throne, allowing anyone who dared to cross the blood line to fight him to become the next Underworld King or Queen.

He watched the group try to gather themselves and he waited patiently, knowing that there was a chance he may fail Earth Land and lose his kingdom. It had to be done, if he didn’t rise to their expectations and show that his changes had not made him a simpering weakling, he would forever be sleeping with one eye open.

The wind blew, rustling the thin grasses that came up to his ankles and carrying the scent of wild flowers and earth. He watched and waited, hoping to never have to stand here again. That this would be a one-time thing, but the wayward thoughts and emotions filtering through his telepathy had him leery.

“This is stupid,” Jackal said and Mard blinked. The blonde demon walked up to him and carefully stayed away from the line. He nodded before turning around addressing the demons, “running the Underworld is lame, it is paperwork, diplomatic deals, stupid conferences and not a lot of fun. You would be an idiot to want the job,” he looked over his shoulder, “no offense Mard.”

“None, taken?”

“Come on guys, we got bigger problems and let’s be honest. Mard getting laid on occasion might be a good thing, think less flayings.” Jackal added with a slight laugh and Mard rolled his eyes. It was crude but not a bad way to phrase things in his favor.

“He’s got a point,” Silver added as he took the next step forward and joined with Jackal, standing in front of Mard.

One by one the demons mumbled things and joined with the others, the last holdouts were Kyoka and Seliah. Mard knew that Seliah would only move if Kyoka did, the two practically bonded at the hip. Kyoka removed her mask and helmet, tossing them to the side.

“The argument is not your strength, my King. We will want to challenge your Queen. Your line is most important. The goals of Tartaros as a guild and an empire will not be swayed and as long as you do not put these pitiful mortals above those, I will continue to follow.” Kyoka said her voice strong and weighted with her words. She took Seliah’s hand and walked to stand with the group.

“I understand, in time and after this has passed. I am confident my Queen will accept those challenges. I only ask that you give her some time to adjust. Our way of being is not the friendliest.”

“One year, one day as tradition.” Kyoka added and Mard nodded.

“Then we have an understanding and with that settled. Let us begin.” He grabbed his jacket, careful to not let the demons see the relief over his features. Now all he had to worry about was, what was taking Rosebud so long?

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far._


	26. The Most Dangerous Demon

“Mard comes into the garden, almost drops his book and growls,” Jackal’s eyes open wide as he starts to chuckle, “I never pulled up my pants and ran so fast in my little life.”

Mard face palmed as Jackal kept talking while poking the campfire with his stick, “he chases me and suddenly… Boom!” – he clapped his black hands – “Mard slips in the puddle and…”

Rosebud was laughing, tears gathering along her lashes as Jackal comically fell into Silver’s lap. The undead mage poured some wine into Jackal’s mouth before pushing the storyteller off him. Jackal tilted his head back and spit the wine in the air like a small shower, “splashes puppy piss everywhere.”

Mard shook his head as the demons all laughed at the story. Rosebud rubbed her face into his arm as she laughed against his white shirt. He could feel her body vibrate from her hearty laughter and gently kissed the top of her blonde head as he finally let himself chuckle at the memory.

This was still new to him, showing a side of himself that he had never let his demons see before. It was a side of him that only Rosebud had known, she never needed to meet the old him. If only she knew that if it wasn’t for the humiliation of the cat form, if he had met her prior to that…

No, he didn’t want to think about that.

He wanted to laugh with his demons and hear old stories with a new sense of peace and knowledge of himself. Mard wanted this time to rest around the campfire before they would have to meet the gathering storm. Most importantly he wanted his demons to know his mate and see the parts of her that would make her their Queen.

Silver threw back his head and laughed, the lich always had a certain spirit to him. Mard held a slight smile as he watched the different levels of joy from his demons. Under a starry night sky and lit by a roaring campfire they all looked different to him. More human and less human. More animated and calm, rather than on guard and tense.

Except for Silver, the old undead mage didn’t have an on-guard button or a fuck to give.

“That was the last time I let Jackal out of my sight till he was fifty,” Mard added.

Silver scratched his facial fuzz, “still not as funny as when Jackal tells how you woke up with a scared demonling who pounced on you.”

“What?” Rosebud asked, her coffee colored eyes pleading to hear this story as her bottom lip stuck out a little.

Mard let out a breath, “that is not fair,” he said pressing his finger to her nose and watching her scrunch it. The demons all inched to the edge of their seats (for those that had them) and leaned forward. He could feel the anticipation dripping from their awaiting faces and Mard stood up.

He looked into the crackling fire and took in a small breath, scenting the fresh air, burning wood and wildflowers. Mard slowly rolled up his sleeves, trying to prepare his thoughts for the story. “Jackal used to have nightmares as a pup,” he started.

Mard had never fostered a demonling before, this was new territory for him. He had no idea about things like proper potty training – don’t pee on his roses – and that demonlings imitate the adults to try and understand. He didn’t know how creative and wild they were or how sensitive their minds were to things he was immune to. The King had no idea what he was doing.

“He saw me decapitate a criminal. Not thinking much of it,” he shrugged, “why would you? I went about my day, not talking to him. That night, I thought everything was fine.” Mard looked down at Rosebud before looking over at Jackal, who was frowning, and staring lost into the flames.

Mard pursed his lips and decided to skip over the part of his story about the succubus he entertained that night. Rosebud did not need that detail. “I was dead asleep when out of no where I heard this whimper,” he looked at Jackal and smiled, “and as Jackal said,” Mard slapped his chest, startling the demons, “Boom! There was a shaking small demonling on my chest.” He chuckled, “I shot straight up, sending the small pup tumbling down on my legs.”

“Aw come on Mard, according to pup here, you screamed like a bitch…” Silver added.

Mard shook his head, “I did not.”

“He did. Lucy, you ever hear his shocked screech?” Jackal asked with a bit of humor in his eyes.

“Yeah, come on Lucy, fess up,” Silver goaded.

“Actually…” Rosebud began to speak and Mard quickly put his hand over her mouth, making her laugh. She licked his hand and Mard pulled it off her mouth, wiping it on his pants. She got up and ran over to the other side of the fire.

“Rosebud,” he groaned as she whispered into Silver’s ear. The human’s eyes widened before he let out a loud and long guffaw.

“What?!” Jackal asked as he pulled on Rosebud’s arm. “Come on, tell me.” She whispered to him, and he started to turn red as he held his hands over his mouth.

“No, Rosebud. Stop,” he pleaded as Keyes, sitting next to Jackal, started to laugh. It was an odd sound and Mard along with all the other demons looked over at the no face Black Archbishop.

The strange laughter, crickets and crackling logs were the only sounds as confused demons traded glances. Keyes never had a sense of humor, that Mard was aware of, and rarely spoke. For all intents and purposes, he was now an animated skeleton, lacking anything that would give him facial expressions but somehow in this moment he was expressing several things at once.

Amusement.

Laughter.

Joy.

That unusual laugh began to infect the others and soon Mard was sitting down on the log and resting his chin in his hand. Rosebud was sitting between Silver and Jackal, the trio looking as thick of thieves. Seliah was wiping her eyes as Kyoka was muffling her laughter into the purple haired demoness’s pale shoulder. Tempester, Torafuzar, and Ezel were all but rolling around on the ground, looking like children more than the large animalistic demons they were.

He had never had this kind of levity with this group before. It almost took him back to his earliest days and the original camp that took him in. The stories and spiced wine and a successful hunt before the songs and dances to finish up the night before the demons went to rest. Mard sat and absorbed it all, remembering his most humble of days but seeing it through much older eyes.

The laughter passed and left Mard feeling a comfortable silence with his demons. They were in various states of picking themselves up from the ground, still clutching their stomachs or wiping away the tears caused by too much laughter or just catching their breaths. Most importantly, he noticed how they looked at Rosebud with a warm affection.

Apparently, picking on him was part of the bonding process and if a little humiliation was the price to pay for her acceptance. Mard would not argue. He would grumble internally about it, but for now he was just going to enjoy this one little moment.

“Now that you have all had a good laugh at my expense. We should turn in for the night. Seilah and Kyoka you have first watch, Jackal and Silver the second, and Ezel and Torafuzar the third. Wake me when the sun begins to rise.” Mard stood up and grabbed his coat off the log as he looked over at Rosebud.

Silver placed a kiss to the back of her dainty hand as Jackal gave her a one-armed side hug. She said her good nights to the demons and followed him into the small purple tent. After taking off shoes and slipping down to their underwear, Mard curled into the large sleeping bag wrapped around his little Rosebud.

“I like your demons, Mard. They are neat people.”

He placed a kiss to the back of her golden head, “I believe they like you as well. Though was it necessary to troll me, like that?”

She chuckled, “yes.”

“What am I going to do with you?” he teased.

Rosebud let out a long yawn, “cuddle.”

“I excel at cuddling,” he stated as her breathing started to even out and find its deep rhythm. Slowly his eyes closed as he fell asleep feeling at peace with the night, even if he didn’t get to finish his story.

Also, he did not scream like a little bitch.

* * *

Silver poked at the rocks around the campfire, “alright. Opinions on Lucy?” None of the demons had gone to their bedrolls as instructed. They stayed around the campfire and kept a weighted silence over the area. He knew they were each listening and waiting for the King to sleep before they would talk.

They had a busy day, scouting the unusual cultists and taking a head count. Over two hundred of them had gathered. What caught his attention the most was not the numbers but how the area all around them was drained of all life. Not dead, just drained. It was as eerie as the song they kept humming in between otherworldly sounds of chittering.

They didn’t even talk like any human or demon or other creature. It was maddening and after several minutes, Mard deemed their work done and to retreat before they risked infection. This was the first time Silver ever encountered something this creepy and he lived in the Underworld. Least demons made sense, these things… not so much.

After such a heavy day and the creeps, Silver was glad when Lucy and her spirit showed up with food, wine, camping gear, and a bright smile. Most importantly he saw how quickly Mard’s expression changed when she was around him. This night was her idea, food and then campfire stories. She was eager to get to know them and that gave Silver a new appreciation for her.

“She is funny,” Jackal said.

“There is a certain innocence to her,” Kyoka opined, “I am not certain if I like that.”

Seliah nodded, “also a kind of strength, it matches our King.”

“Dinky,” Torafuza added and Silver rolled his eyes, at least it was a word.

“She is terrified of us and yet sits at our fire,” everyone paused and looked at Keyes. It was hard to read him, so Silver listened carefully for any kind of clue. “It is clear the King is gaining a human perspective and his demeanor has changed drastically. Admitting weakness. Laughing. I believe this makes him more fearsome.”

“How so?” Jackal asked as his tail starting thumping into the ground behind him.

Keyes didn’t move, “Mard Geer has something he has not had in a very long time.” The Archbishop paused and the demons each held their breaths, “he has something to lose that matters to him more than the monarchy, more than destroying Zeref. He has a heart and one day she will most likely birth to his progeny. From there, even Heaven will tread lightly around that demon.”

“She stinks of Celestial and that raven with her, he was odd,” Tempester said as he stood up and stretched.

Silver nodded, “Corvus I think his name was.”

The large feral demon sniffed, “does not matter his name. He was different, she is different,” he scratched the back of his neck and Silver noticed a bit of pink on his bronze cheeks, “she is cute.”

He laughed, “yep, she’s a cute little thing. Which means we should probably, like skull head said, tread lightly. We know how other demons get with mates. Mard ain’t your usual demon.”

Jackal let out a breath, “I think he always wanted this though. Look at me,” he pressed his black clawed hand against his chest, “did Mard ever seem like a family guy to any of you? Let alone someone to raise a wild demonling.”

“You got away with murder in our King’s eyes, I was there,” Keyes added. Silver knew that Keyes had been alongside of Mard Geer the longest out of the nine. If anyone understood the complicated history of their King, it was him.

“It was never fair, you could do anything and Mard would just pat you on the head and only mildly drop kick you,” Kyoka added as she took off her helmet and rubbed the lines under her eyes.

“I am adorable, and you all know it,” Jackal said as he stuck out his tongue, making most of the demons grumble and roll their eyes.

“No,” Seliah added, “the future Queen is adorable, you are just a wild mutt with bad breath.”

The small pebble went flying and from there Silver barely had enough time to lean back as Jackal and Seliah started their own little fight. The pair rolled around in the ground, half growling and half laughing. Silver ran a hand through his hair and chuckled at the pair as Seliah now was yanking on his tail.

“Give it up,” she said, her foot on his lower back and hands wrapped up in his wheat colored fluffy tail. Jackal was tapping the ground and gritting his teeth, Silver felt bad for him for a moment before he saw the demon’s eyes glow.

“Seliah, back off now!” he stood up and before he could move the ground rumbled. Everyone paused and Silver held out his arms for balance as the earth began to crack and slowly split.

Violently vines came shooting out of field. Seliah and Jackal were lifted into the air and from the corner of his eye Silver saw the vicious man-eating roses appear alongside Mard’s tent.

Everyone paused, no one moved a muscle, dared to breath or even blink. Silver could hear his own blood pounding through his head and even the crickets had stopped their nightly symphony. The purple tent flap pulled back and silently out came Mard Geer.

His eyes had turned liquid silver, his pristine hair was mussed, he wore his gray pants and nothing else. Silver noted the pink bird like mark on his chest, the same color and style as the one on Lucy’s hand. The roses waved their spiky large leaves and for a second bared their many fangs at the demons, eyeing them up in order of who had the most meat on their bones.

“You woke, Rosebud,” he said, his voice dark and the murderous look in his face was not full of fury. No, Mard Geer was perfectly calm.

Silver swallowed, “just harmless fun. Tell her little highness, we’re sorry.”

Kyota opened her mouth and quickly shut it when Mard turned his attention to her. “You have something to add?” He asked and she shook her head before dropping to her knees and bowing her head.

Mard crossed his arms in front of his chest and kept a slight distance from himself the other demons. He was still close enough to where Silver could feel his power rolling from him. Jackal whimpered, Seliah said nothing, Keyes stood there almost looking satisfied and the others were already quietly groveling on the field.

In all his years, Silver had never seen anger this pronounced from Mard Geer. He understood what exactly Keyes had hinted at earlier. All they did was make a little extra noise and disturb her sleep. Silver did not want to even imagine what Mard would be like if Lucy was hurt.

The fire crackled and a log split, almost sounding as loud as a thunder clap, the silence was that thick. Silver could smell the fear given off by his fellow demons and even his own sweat under the intensity of fear he was feeling. A drop of sweat rolled down the middle of his spine and he dared not twitch as it plopped on his butt crack. Which was always an annoying feeling.

Mard blinked, his eyes turning back to their usual midnight appearance. The thorny green vines vanished, dropping Jackal and Seliah to the ground. The King only gave a short nod before heading back to his tent. The roses remained, showing off their fangs as a silent challenge to see which demon they would eat first.

The demons quietly went to their bed rolls and Silver grabbed a hold of Keyes’ thin wrist. He looked at the faceless demon, “how did you know?”

“I was a Shaman before one of the Nine, I gave Mard Geer an answer he did not like. The price was my flesh.”

Silver swallowed, “what was the question?”

“Will I always rule alone?” Keyes pulled his arm back and adjusted his sleeve. Silver waited and Keyes muttered to himself before he walked to his sleeping spot. He took off the cloak and head gear, his skull shimmering under the moonlight and reflecting the warm oranges of the fire.

“What did you tell him?”

“Yes,” Keyes sat down on the black cloth and looked up at Silver, “now do you understand?”

Silver nodded, he understood much more than he could articulate. This line of events in Mard’s life was a shift of fate and now that the King had a future he wanted. He was the most dangerous demon in existence.

A once heartless demon in love.

* * *

Cobra sat on the work table, he could say he was bored but not when he was watching Doc McSexy get her medical royal science on. She was such a neat chica and spending this time in Hell with her had been, kind of like Heaven.

Demons were his kind of people.

Who the fuck could have called that?

Not that asshole, that’s who.

As he watched her bark out orders in_ Infernai_, he started to wonder how much longer he had here. Getting attached to a place or a person wasn’t his usual jam (he was a jelly person, fuck you very much). Cobra lit up a smoke and it was quickly grabbed by Doc as she took a drag, left a little red lipstick on the butt and handed it back to him.

“How goes?” he asked as he ran a hand through his wild hair and watched her scribble quickly on the paper on the black clipboard.

She frowned and looked at him, “we will need more blood from you. Your antibodies are proving difficult to synthesize and your genetic code is unusual.”

Cobra tilted his head, “well don’t take all of it.” He was going to ignore the genetic whatever-the-fuck. Dude was fucked up, he knew that, hell everyone knew that. _You even know that._

“No, but we are going to need about a third of your blood supply. That would almost be life threatening to a human.”

“Dragon slayer, mage, me no human,” Cobra handed her his cig, “I lost that right when I got this damn crystal.”

“That crystal right now is going to save your Earth Land.” She took a drag and handed it back. Cobra liked that they shared these moments, “you should be grateful for the damage it does to you.”

“The genetic whatcha-ma-call-it?”

Doc set down the clip board and leaned up against the black glossy work bench Cobra was sitting on. She pushed her black bangs to the side and pushed up her frameless specs, “your very DNA was forced to realign for it, it left it different. Like it went through a blender and then tried to heal itself with new chains. It is barely recognizable as a double helix. There are almost some demonic fae characteristics to it. Which might explain the fangs and ears.”

“Did you just fucking call me a fairy?” Cobra teased.

“Fae and fairy are about as similar as a frog and a scorpion,” she looked up at him, “you like Hell because it is quiet,” her slender fingers ran over his sensitive ear before she flicked his gold earring.

“Yeah, you guys don’t have like souls like I’m used to hearing 24/7,” he said as he finished the smoke and put it out into the silver ashtray. That was other cool thing in Hell, smoking was totally allowed like anywhere.

“Very few demonic types get access to soul magic, fae and fallen angels are about it. Some demons eat or collect souls, but cannot hear it, speak to it or anything besides take it.”

“Doc, you thinking I wasn’t human before this crystal got shoved into me?”

She nodded, “it might also be why you are comfortable in Hell. Does this feel like home to you?”

Cobra cupped her cheek and carefully removed her glasses, setting them on the bench before he looked into her red eyes. He tapped into his inner pussy-whipped-romantic, “you feel like home. I just like the location.”

For a second her eyes glowed before large black bat like wings came off her back. Delicate silver horns sprouted from the sides of her head and curled over her ears like ram horns. The demons started screaming and rushing to get the fuck out of there as she flared her wings for a moment. Her little fangs poking out from behind blood red lips as she gave him a smile.

She was fucking majestic and her clothing started to fade away as the door slammed shut, leaving them alone in the lab. Cobra gulped as her black nails ripped through his Motorhead t-shirt.

“Be mine?” she asked.

Cobra kissed her, tasting blood orange and Camel cig on her tongue. “Thought you’d never asked Doc.”

He’d suspected Doc McSexy might be his very own mate and holy shit, she was making all the moves. Why not, everyone else was having awesome sex and getting mates. Dude this fine, totally earned some royal mating, worked for Sunshine.

She pulled him off the bench and they tumbled to the polished lava rock floor, a mess of limbs and they both worked to get him naked as quickly as possible. Belial wasn’t a gentle kind of girl and in her full-on out demon form, hell yeah.

Instead of doing the sciency shit, Doc McSexy rode his cock like a bull riding champion as he lifted his hips to match her wild movements. Claws cut into skin, teeth mashed against each other as grunts and skin slapping bounced off black walls.

Mating wasn’t romantic or pretty, it was as wild as the hearts of the two people on the floor. Unable to stop the natural needs coursing through his body as her wet heat clenched around his dick and she let out the most impressive wanton moan. Her throat working and shoulders tensing as he sat up and pierced the skin above her nipple.

Fuck he didn’t even have time for dirty talk, his brain shut off and he fucked his Prince by pure instinct and desire alone. His heels pressed into the ground as she still rode him, and he tried for leverage to meet her movements.

She pulled his hair and then pushed his head more into her creamy breast as her wings wrapped around them, pushing tables and breaking shit in the wake of their powerful movements.

Everything in his body lit up like motherfucking Christmas as Cobra took his mate and was taken by his mate. As he marked her, her nails scored down his back, marking him as her own. It fucking hurt, the burn alone was enough to almost make him fucking scream.

She chanted something in her native language, don’t ask him, he was too busy registering some fucking pain and his own orgasm. And you know some mating magic.

Regular orgasm was awesome, but this mating orgasm was like a nuclear bomb. Cobra not only approved but as he looked up at his mate who was gently running her fingers over his cheek bones and holding a satisfied smile to her face, she was too.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“Wanna go again?” he asked as his hands settled on her waist and the burning down his back finally ended. Instead he could just feel the connection with her, his dick hardening again and something poking his left ass cheek. Probably his damn belt or some broken glass, whateves.

“You’re the buffet, I’m the fat kid…” he quipped.

She tilted her head, “is that a yes?”

Cobra chuckled as he kissed her sternum, enjoying the soft warmth of her boobs against his cheeks. He nodded enthusiastically before pushing her to the ground with a small thud and played with his mate before they had to go all vampire on his fine ass.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Stay safe, stay healthy._


	27. The 14% Decision

They had one day left before the cultists began their ceremonies. Mard had already started drawing plans in secret with the other demons as to when to slaughter the humans if Belial had failed. 

She did not give them a lot of details when she requested they round up ten test subjects. Mard knew enough about medicine in general to know that living test subjects were good, assuming the ten they picked off and captured were enough. 

He had until tomorrow morning before he would have to explain it all to Rosebud and then he would have to hope against all hope he would not be turned back into a cat.

Even during the planning session, he worried about the curse coming back at him. How humiliating it would have been to become a small house cat in front of his own people? When they planned, Mard chose his words carefully, he had to remember that these were innocent humans. 

And that humans were different from demons, but not some inferior species. All that care and caution and thinking of his mate had kept the curse from returning and that was one small miracle. Though he was certain that it would end the second the first infected human died.

Unlike his reasoning that had him turned into a cat, in the first place, this was different. This was the same decision he made all those years ago. It was the right decision for the Underworld, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit how difficult of a decision it was to make. After all his options had run out and nothing else would work, he had to cleanse the infection by blood and fire.

The only bit of salvation he had was the small demon pup who lived. He slid a look over at Jackal as he ate his breakfast and nodded along with whatever story Silver was telling. Mard was lost in his thoughts as Rosebud sat beside him and carefully ate the simple stew she made over the campfire. He scrubbed a hand over his face and hoped that soon they would finally hear from Belial.

“Mard, what’s wrong?” Rosebud asked as she put her metal spoon into the small iron bowl.

“Our time is running short,” he said as he looked at her.

Rosebud put down the bowl and took his hand, “I know. We should decide what to do if Belial doesn’t show up.”

He let out a breath, “we have limited options. Those people are not in control of themselves. They will do everything in their programming to summon their masters.”

She pursed her lips and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. They said nothing, they didn’t need to, Mard knew Rosebud was thinking through the worse options. It was her way, she could be frightfully pessimistic at times, but she was also beautifully analytical. There was always a small chance she might have a plan in her complex mind that he had not considered. 

“If we do this wrong, you could be a cat again,” she whispered.

“Perhaps permanently this time. The curse may figure there is nothing redeemable about me.”

“Then it’s a curse that doesn’t pay attention,” Rosebud said with a light bit of mirth. Mard smiled and put his arm around his mate as they watched the campfire and just enjoyed the serenity of the last few hours they had before he may have to slaughter many humans.

Strange how that option felt horrible to him, when it had not ever been a consideration a short while ago. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head, smiling a bit in her blonde hair. “I love you.”

Rosebud hummed, “love you too.

“And I love you both,” Belial’s voice broke the moment and both Mard and Rosebud turned around to see Belial and several medical demons, all in their white lab coats and black suits, pour out of a swirling red portal. Many of them he recognized from the orange grove, including Larry who lost half his tongue.

Mard smiled and stood up with his mate, “where’s Cobra?” she asked.

Belial smiled, “he is sleeping. We had to take out more blood than I anticipated, and my mate needs to recover.”

“Mates?” Rosebud’s eyes went wide before she hugged the Prince. Belial stepped back and looked at Mard in surprise.

“She enjoys hugging when she is happy,” he said, and Belial nodded before she returned the gesture.

“That’s so awesome, I’m sure he’s going to make your life…” Rosebud shrugged, “Hell. And no, I’m not apologizing for the pun.”

Mard chuckled, “I see you have spent too much time with Silver.” He refocused his attention at Belial who looked mildly amused by the exchange.

“I have some good news and some not good news,” Belial said.

“Alright,” Mard said.

“It could not be aerosolized. We tested this with the few samples you managed to get us Mard Geer,” Belial said as she and her demons opened up several silver cases of unusual syringes. “Though we were able to perfect a small hydraulic work to have the plunger automatically depress when it hits the target.”

Mard took out one of the syringes, he held it to the light and was surprised at how little amount of red-purple liquid was in it. He arched a brow, “this does not seem like enough in a dose.”

Belial pushed up her glasses, “that is more than enough. We discovered that too much of the antidote would kill the host. From your own words that was not an option.”

He nodded, “what happens to the humans after the parasite is destroyed?”

She pursed her blood red lips, “they fall into a light coma,” she motioned at the several medical demons with her, “we will need to monitor their health for several hours. If they do not wake,” she let out a harsh breath, “then they will never wake.”

“So, there is a risk we will kill them?”

“Yes, though a few lost people is better than an entire Plane. Remember they did this to themselves. They invited this parasite into their bodies for the backwards belief in the Elder Gods of Madness.” 

He looked over at Rosebud who was listening with her hands behind her back, brows knit, and lips turned down. “Do you have data on the death rate?”

Belial nodded, “out of our ten specimens. Three died of accidental overdose, six made a full recovery with some lethargy and short-term memory issues and one died after six hours in the coma.”

“Rosebud, is roughly a fourteen percent loss of life, acceptable?” Mard asked, wanting to make sure that his mate was comfortable and understood the risks with what they were planning.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay with killing approximately twenty-six people?” she asked as she looked at the grassy ground and then up to his coal black eyes. Mard nodded, he needed her to make this decision because these were her people. 

If this was him in the Underworld, he already knew what he would do. He had already done it, killed hundreds of demons and burned corpses to protect the other thousands of demons. Mard slid a glance at Belial, he knew she was having the same thought because it was on her shoulders to make the same decision in Hell.

Rosebud pinched her forehead, “I need a few minutes.”

Mard gently cupped her face, he could see a bit of moisture in her eyes and feel the conflicted sadness coming from her thoughts. He brought his lips to her ear, “take what time you need. No matter what you decide I will stand with you.”

“Thanks,” she kissed his cheek and stepped out of his light touch. Mard watched her walk away and sent a message to Jackal for him to keep an eye out on her. 

“Heavy is the head…” Belial said.

“She is not used to such a weight. I was not ready for it either when I first ascended.” Mard said. 

He remembered what it felt like to have the crown placed on his head for the first time. The weight of the words as he made his vows to the Underworld and how his knees almost buckled as he stood up for the first time as the new King. Physically his black and silver crown was light, but what it meant to the demons who he ruled over it was the closest to Atlas as he would ever be. 

Belial put a slim pale hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, her red eyes slightly vacant. She nodded her head and squeezed his shoulder for a moment before stepping away from him. He watched as she moved over to her demons, her long white lab coat fluttering in the wind as she moved with grace. 

Mard could still feel a bit of her lingering emotions on his shoulder and for a moment he could see white feathers, covered in rose colored blood float before his eyes. He could hear the screams and feel the pain at having to turn and kill your own brother or sister. His lips turned down as he experienced the lingering pain and guilt the Prince carried with her.

The sun was shining, barely a cloud in the sky and yet it felt like the darkest day of his life. Only because his mate would have to make the hardest decision of her young life. 

How many do you sacrifice to protect the rest?

* * *

Lucy walked towards the small lake, hoping it was far enough from the busy camp to give her some time to herself. It also looked peaceful, barely a ripple in the water, letting it glitter and reflect the beautiful sky above. She saw a small spot in the tall grass near the slim shoreline and took a seat.

She hugged her bare knees to her chest and rested her cheek against them. Her eyes tracked a dragonfly buzzing around a few wildflowers before it darted over the water. It was a peaceful moment and she didn’t know how many more of these she would have left.

Once she became Queen of the Underworld, would she have to make more of these decisions? Would she have to allow for a few to die to save others? Was it even right to do such a thing?

“Mom…” she whispered, a part of her hoping her mom would show up and give her some advice. At this point she might even talk to her dad. Just someone else to make the choice for her.

Why would Mard do this to her? 

“No,” she whispered and wiped her eye as a tear leaked from it. This was not Mard’s fault, he wasn’t punishing her. He was making sure she understood what was at stake and letting her decide the fate of twenty-six people.

In a way Mard was seceding his authority to her, letting her choose. She knew he could just kill all the people without blinking, but he’d changed so much since the Sarah incident. How he refused to let one child die because it was not just.

Yet he also killed, without a shred of emotion, the person who threatened her life. He made that decision so quickly and fueled by his own fear and love for her. It was a killer’s instinct that was sharpened by so much blood and death, that it was no longer worth the thought.

Would she ever become that person? Make a split-second decision on the worthiness of life? Who lives? Who dies? Lucy plucked a small white flower and held it between her thumb and index finger.

Behind her a twig snapped and she sat straight up, dropping her small flower. Lucy looked over her shoulder and chuckled as she saw a fluffy blonde tail slowly lower to the ground. “I know you’re there, Jackal.”

“No one is here,” came a high-pitched voice, “just the flowers and bugs.”

Lucy laughed for a few seconds, “get over here.”

Slowly Jackal stood up and brushed off his cream pants as he walked over to her, his ears plastered to his head and a sheepish look on his youthful face. He took a seat next to her, “guess I am not a very good spy, huh?”

“No but let me guess, Mard sent you?”

He nodded and tore up some grass in his black clawed hands, letting the shards of green float away before he leaned back on his hands. “Not to spy, just make sure you did not get into any danger.”

Lucy shrugged, “I thought so,” her brows knit together as she looked at Jackal's profile. “What would you do?”

“I would let them die,” he whispered with a bit of hollowness to his voice, “it is kinder than what I lived through.” 

“What happened?” she asked, and he plucked more grass and kept his gaze fixed on the calm lake ahead.

“I was a pup, I only remember the screams and smelling burning flesh. But then…” he paused and dug his claws into the earth, “a pair of warm hands grabbed me and wrapped me in a cloak. I remember Mard’s eyes, he looked relieved and sad at the same time. He held me to his shoulder and rubbed my back, telling me it was okay, and he was sorry.”

Lucy looked down at her feet, a frown settling on her face as she pictured the moment. “He was sorry?”

Jackal nodded, “I think the decision to kill so many demons to stop the plague was not easy on him. I was the only bit of salvation he got out of it and I repaid him by peeing on his roses and being an unruly pup from time to time but…” his voice trailed off.

Lucy put her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. She said nothing as he sniffled and used his free hand to swipe at his eyes before he let out a sigh, “there was not a day that went by that he was not my  _ vater _ . Er, dad.” He smiled at her and flipped his hand over to hold hers, their eyes met. “Every year we remember the Massacre of the Wilds with three hours of silence and fast for the day. Mard made it a holiday so that no one ever forgot the deaths of my pack so that the rest of the Underworld could survive.”

“He never said anything,” she whispered.

Jackal shrugged, “Mard is complicated like that. Though between the two of us," he leaned over, “I like the Mard he shows when he is with you. The Mard that raised me was a different demon and I get why Merlin cursed him.”

“Was it worth it?” she asked.

“It was, it was not fair to the demons infected but it would have been even more unfair for all the others,” Jackal let go of her hand and laid back, resting his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. He put up a hand and blocked the sun out of his eyes for a moment, his gaze not moving to look at her and Lucy quietly waited as she considered his words.

“We now know this is a parasite for the Plane of Madness, think of your world without life, the sun black, mindless chittering and the hollow shells of all your friends.” His voice was trembling slightly, and Lucy started to look over the area around her.

She could see the bright colors of the flora dull to grey and wilted down instead of reaching for the sun. Lucy could see this world with no light, an endless black sky that was cold and unwelcoming. She wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered as she thought of how Natsu and Meredy looked when the lingering bit of parasite in his system reacted to the others. 

That damn song he hummed.

“If Mard,” Jackal’s voice broke her out of the nightmare and she blinked, “had not done what he did, I would not be here and life in the Underworld would have ended.”

“How do you live with it?” she asked.

“Dunno, that is a Mard question.” Jackal got up and dusted off his cream pants again and picked some grass out of his tail. He held out a hand to her and Lucy took it as he pulled her to her feet. “But I would not ask him.”

“Huh?” she asked, a little confused.

Jackal grabbed her shoulders, “how he lives with it and how you will live with it are different things. You might be mates but you are,” he poked his finger at her chest, right over her heart, “still two very different people.”

Lucy pursed her lips and knew he was right, she was not Mard and had to think this through for herself. Her choice was up to her to handle and to rationalize and to carry with her for the rest of her life. 

She looked up at Jackal and smiled, “thank you,” she said before she stepped closer and hugged him.

Jackal tensed for a second before he hugged her back and Lucy had her answer. She had to defend life and hugs and that if Mard had not made the decision to protect most of his people, none of them would be here. 

Lucy would make sure that she knew the names of everyone who would die this day. Their deaths would not be out of spite or in vain. No, their deaths would save millions of people and sunlight and plants and everything that made her world beautiful. 

If no one else knew what happened here today, Lucy would always carry the memory and that was enough. 

It had to be.

She got back to the camp and walked to Mard who was looking over the demons who were strapping on belts loaded with the syringes. Lucy said nothing but gave him a nod. 

Mard kissed her cheek, “we will record all their names and remember them.”

Lucy figured he was reading her thoughts, if anything she realized that Mard gave not one fuck about privacy when he was worried about her. It was a little odd but that was her mate and if she had the power, she would probably do the same thing. 

“That is all we can do,” she whispered.

“Belial made extra doses for us, used without the parasite in our bodies, it works as a temporary vaccine,” Mard reached over and grabbed a syringe, Lucy flinched.

“I don’t like needles,” she said.

Mard pulled her against him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Lucy’s eyes closed and her tongue slid against his as she enjoyed the embrace. His lips moved against hers, and the warmth of his body had her forgetting the world outside of the two of them.

They pulled apart and Mard smiled at her before holding up a used syringe, “all done.”

Lucy laughed for a moment before she felt her heart start to accelerate and her blood rush through her veins. She grasped at her chest and bent over, trying to suck in deep breaths of air that were now on short supply. All her lunch tumbled out of her mouth as her stomach cramped at a new level she had never felt before and black dots gathered at the edges of her vision.

Lucy dropped to her knees on the ground, pulling at Mard as he held her against him. She coughed and noticed dots of blood all over his shirt, her world went black as he panic-shouted in  _ Infernai _ .

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Stay safe, stay healthy._


	28. Battle for Earth Land

“Rosebud!” Mard screamed as his mate crumpled over, almost into her own sick. He caught her and cradled her shaking form to his chest as he ran over to where Belial was.

“Lay her down,” the demoness said as her eyes began to glow, and small sparks of her demonic power danced along her pale fingertips.

Mard laid Rosebud into the soft grass, little white and blue flowers grazing along her skin. Her face was frozen in a moment of pain, brows tight together and upper lip slightly lifted. He took her hand and tried to give the Prince some space to do her examination. His heart pounded in his chest and the roar of his own blood thundered in his ears. His whole world started spinning out of control as he swallowed and fought against the tears building at the corners of his eyes.

“When did she last eat?” Belial asked.

“A-about an hour ago,” Mard said, barely getting the words out.

Belial sat upon her heels and gently pressed her hand over Rosebud’s damp forehead. She let out a breath as his precious mate’s features softened and her body relaxed. Rosebud looked asleep and Mard kissed her hand as he glanced up at a relieved Prince.

“Well, if the cultists have eaten, they are going to have a nasty stomach ache. It is a side effect we did not know about. Otherwise, your little angel is just fine.”

He shot her a hard look, “how could you have not known? You did live tests.”

Belial snorted as she took off her glasses and cleaned them, “on not enough people and we did not consider something like their feeding time. We were mostly trying to figure out if they would live, as per your orders, not if they would be uncomfortable.” Her voice was deep and dark accented in her own tiredness.

He knew she was right; their testing pool had been small and time frame even smaller. Though for all that is unholy did Rosebud have to be the one person to fall ill to an unfortunate side effect.

“She will be alright then?” he asked, still holding Rosebud’s hand and placing small kisses to her knuckles.

“Her vitals are good, and the injection does not seem to be causing other organ or system difficulties. I figure she will wake up in about an hour, give or take. Though she will most likely be nauseous for a while, ginger ale can help with some of that.”

“We have to handle the cultists and,” he looked up at the sky and saw the barest shadow of the moon start to infringe on the bright sun, “now.”

“Hey boss,” Silver said and Mard looked over at all his demons standing around. They had various degrees of concern etched into their faces as they looked down at the scene. The fleeting thoughts he captured, were not worry for him but for her and he considered that a small victory in her ability to win people over.

“I cannot leave her,” he said and then looked down into her sleeping face. Mard knew she’d kill him or deny him sex for a week, if this mission failed. Yet, she would also likely to be upset if she woke up, feeling unwell and he was not beside her. Mard was in a conundrum, his duty to protect his future Queen’s people or his duty to his mate.

Silver knelt, careful to not touch the Prince who was adjusting her glasses and pursing her lips. The undead human took Rosebud’s hand in his own and smiled. “Look, I don’t know her that well but here’s what I think.”

Mard arched a brow and Silver simply continued, “she’ll forgive you for not being here when she wakes but she sure as Hell,” he grinned at Belial, “pun not intended. Will not forgive you if we fail. We need you on this one boss and besides,” he looked back over his shoulder and shrugged, “you’re the fastest and most powerful of us. We can get this done in half the time with twice the success with you out there.”

“The old man is not wrong, Mard,” Jackal added, “besides, what about one of her spirits or maybe the Prince can stay here?”

Belial shook her head, “I need to get back and check on my own mate. Remember he went over the amount of blood a human can give to make the amount we have. He is not in complete danger, but there is always…” her voice trailed off and Mard could see the small frown pulling the corners of her red lips down. Now that he looked at her, he could see a bit of shadowing under her eyes and her skin was a bit more pale than normal. The Prince had worked herself to exhaustion and dealt with mating, all to give them this chance.

As he opened his mouth to speak the ground started to rumble and everyone froze. The wind blew and upon its wildflower fragrant gust it carried that awkward melody. “They started,” he said as he stood up, letting go of her hand.

All the demons looked over in the direction of the camp they had scouted, and he could barely make out the horizon line growing darker. He looked up and the sun was almost a quarter covered with the moon. The wind took on a shift of cold and he set his jaw as his eyes narrowed.

All the demons had the same thought, they were hastening the eclipse and soon the portal would open.

“Demons of Tartaros,” he said, pulling into his royal voice, “the decision is made. We shall go and defeat these infected humans. Inoculate them, whenever possible and if not, a quick and merciful death will be excused. Belial, tend to your mate but I ask that you leave one medical demon, that you trust to watch over Rosebud.”

Belial stood up and motioned over Larry, the pestilence snake demon nodded as she gave him orders. She looked over her shoulder, “he knows the most about human physiology and his bedside manner is pretty good with demonlings.”

“Thank you, Larry,” Mard said with a slight bow before he nodded to his demons and they began to move.

They ran, flew, and jumped the five miles towards the ritual area. The chanting was growing in the strength as the area grew darker. A general malaise settled over Mard’s shoulders and he could see in his peripherals a couple of his demons shiver. The moon was trying to out race them and as they came over the hill the demons paused to take in the scene.

At the base of the mountain was a large green flame bonfire and the cultists all in black robes on their knees chittering in unison. Above the tall flame he could see the first crack of reality, a black line that was pulsing in a strange ethereal sort of energy. Slowly the death and decay of the ground was spreading out from the center.

“This is not good,” Jackal said and Mard agreed.

“We do not have ti…” his words were cut off as the rip in reality started to widen and the earth violently shook under their feet. Tempester almost fell over and was quickly righted by Keyes, as Kyôka held up Seilah. Mard jumped to the side as a fissure formed, sending up a spray of dirt and trapped gasses under the surface.

_Into battle!_ He mentally commanded, pulling two of the syringes from the belt across his chest and moving towards the circle.

They demons moved after him, each headed towards their planned places. They planned this to act as a clock, with Mard taking the high noon position, because it was furthest away. The idea would be to work from the outside and towards the middle, trying to corral the people within their designated slot of time.

Mard summoned his Curse power, his vines raising from the ground to grapple the cultists into place. As he jumped over them, he started firing off the syringes, concentrating on not missing a single one of them. He landed in the chaos and moved efficiently through the startled people.

The chittering continued, becoming louder and more violent sounding. Even while trying to fight him, they did not stop their grotesque calls to the Plane of Madness. As one came at him, it’s black hood fell back and Mard blinked for a second.

It was barely human; eyes were melted out of its sockets with strange red worms squirming in the place. Lips were black and cracked as a black ichor ran down the corner of its mouth. The worst part was its skin, no longer a human color it was a soft teal with black veins pulsing along the neck. This was much worse than what he had seen in the Underworld.

The transformation not quite like this and as the cultist charge him, Mard flicked a syringe at it. Its hand shot out, knocking it to the ground and Mard cursed under his breath as he summoned more vines from the ground to grab it. This once human was stronger and faster than any other human or mage Mard had ever known.

It pulled against the vines, the chittering turning into a wail that almost sent Mard to his knees in agony. Hands were upon him as he felt the infected try to pull him to the ground, their power, stench, and sickness trying to bury him alive.

Or drag him into their madness.

Mard lashed out, punching, dodging and kicking whatever he could and holding back for fear of killing them. All would be lost if he miscalculated and turned into a cat again. These fiends would probably eat him or worse, infect him.

He managed to hit another one with a syringe, watching it fall to the ground in a boneless heap of black shadowy cloth. Another he merely dodged in time to avoid its punch, feeling the small gust of wind from the high-speed movement. He spun around and reached for a syringe in the chest strap. He held the needle side out and in a short movement, stabbed it in the stomach. It fell and as it did he felt his ponytail yanked and his head forced back to an uncomfortable angle.

The sky darkened even more as he was jumped upon and sent into the dead ground.

Everything was moving too fast as Mard fought against the several things that grabbed at him. He tried to not scream as those worms tumbled onto his cheek. As he tried to look around and get some leverage to shake these ghoulish things off him, across the ground a ball of black ooze raced for him.

His eyes widened as he summoned whatever he could for power and despite all the pain he was feeling his mind focused on one thing.

_Rosebud. _

She believed in him. She gave him a chance he most likely did not deserve. She was his entire life and future, the better part of his very being. He could not fail this, she believed in him.

His body hurt as he transformed and suddenly, he launched himself into the sky, knocking loose all the cultists on him. Even as they fell ten feet, they did not stop their chittering. Even as he heard bones break from the impact, the mindlessly infected had the will to continue.

The black shard had widened, and the moon almost completely eclipsed the sun, but there were too many of them. Not enough of them were silenced and from the air he could see his demons fighting back. Each of them caught between a moment of defeat and victory.

He noted the fire, it was a beacon and if he could extinguish that? Mard didn’t have time to think it through as he speared for the unnatural fire. This was going to hurt but the pain would less than if they failed.

Judging by the shadowy tentacles that were flailing through the rip, he had perhaps ten seconds. Mard closed his eyes and mentally told Rosebud he loved her one last time as he dove towards the blue-green ethereal flames.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a jolt, her body tingling all over and she could feel a wave of adrenaline flood her system. She blinked several times and noticed that the sky was darker than she last remembered. Putting her hand over her eyes she saw the accelerated moon move to eclipse the sun at an unnatural speed.

The world spun a little and whatever was left in her stomach had threatened to come up, but she managed to hold it down with a hard swallow. Lucy stood up and could feel Mard in her mind, his thoughts riding the edge of rationality. She ignored the snake demon in lab coat who was getting up as if he was just freshly knocked over.

“Mard needs me,” she whispered as she summoned her wings and called out for Corvus and Loke.

The spirits appeared and she said nothing as she ran before, she attempted to jump and begin to fly. Lucy wobbled in the air until Corvus’s pale hand wrapped around her bicep and held her steady.

“Got you Queenie,” he said as he pulled her towards him. Lucy wished away her wings as Corvus held her in his arms, cradling her against his body. His speed and flying grace better than hers and as she looked ahead, she could see the darkness racing towards them.

Something had gone very wrong and she could feel that, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, finally noticing a bright greenish blue glow and a black streak that split the sky.

“Princess!” Loke shouted as he jumped large expanses of wildflower studded terrain, moving with his grace to keep up with Corvus’s flight.

“Mard’s in trouble! We have to hurry!” She shouted as a large gust of cold wind slammed into them. Corvus teetered for a moment but continued, covering the distance at a speed that let the world blur by them. Even her faithful lion, in his polished suit, looked to be struggling to keep up as a massive fissure opened up before him.

“Fuck!” Loke screamed and then vanished, the chasm too much for him to jump.

“Loke!” Lucy called out and then cursed under her breath.

“He’ll be fine, but what the hell are we gonna do?” Corvus asked as they came over the hill and the sight had him stopping in the air.

The ground was dead, the cultists out of control, their chittering was loud and something evil coated her skin. The stench was a mixture of decayed flesh and vomit, hitting her nose and making her queasy again. In the sky she saw Mard, transformed as he raced towards the unnatural magical fire. Lucy pointed at it and Corvus nodded, his wings beating into the air before they flattened against his sides, reducing air friction.

Lucy wasn’t 100% certain what to do but then she remembered something Mard said to her before he left to investigate the cabin Natsu found.

_If their eyes turn black, summon Mr. Kitty. His holy magic should counter any new effects._

She remembered in another conversation that he said something about creatures from the Plane of Madness not a fan of holy magic or light in general.

Holy magic. As in not just Loke’s magic, but Celestial magic overall. Power that comes from the stars and Heavens, power she has deep inside of herself.

Angel of the Stars. That was who she was, and that power could be used. Lucy could drive back this darkness and the madness.

It seemed like the vaccine plan had failed, these people were lost, but others didn’t have to be. Mard and his demons were fighting for their very lives and trying to not kill anyone. They were holding back to honor her and though it was sweet, somewhere inside of herself, Lucy knew this was all a risk. Now, all she could do was take the decisive action that Mard once had to take.

_The needs of the many..._

“Corvus put me down over…” she scanned the field for a split second and pointed towards an area that was covered in Mard’s vines. It was also the least chaotic bit of movement, which wasn’t saying much. “There!”

_Mard!_ She mentally shouted, _pull up, now!_

_Rosebud? _He questioned, sounding shocked and relieved to hear her mental voice.

_Now! _She commanded, almost not caring how shrieking or overbearing she sounded.

As they passed by Mard, in his imposing black demon form, he banked to the side barely missing the large pyre. The sky darkened again, and the crack had started to transform, now taking on more of a circular shape of oozing dark energy. Small black creatures started filing out of it, as the fire shifted from greenish blue to an ethereal cold grey-blue. The malaise in the air was even worse and she could feel the strange mental magic poke at her head.

Corvus set her down and dismissed his wings, grabbing his battle-worn axes off his back and taking a protector’s stance. Lucy clasped her hands and dropped to her knees, bowing her head and doing everything she could to block out the battle around her.

She said a quick prayer to her mother and reached deep within her own vessel, tapping into more than just her magic. She pulled upon the magic of Aurora, the star angel’s soul she carried. Her nerve endings tingled as she finally connected into the last bit at the top of her magic’s vessel, her most guarded and hidden of all magics.

It would not be enough, and Lucy dug deeper as she heard battle and Corvus screaming “Nevermore!” before the clank of metal. She needed something stronger, brighter, and could carry the missing pieces of herself.

She needed her other side. Her mate.

Lucy felt her connection to Mard, their powers mixed in harmony, as his Curse joined with her magic. The magical combination as natural and easy as breathing and stronger than anything Lucy felt. Her body thrummed with new power.

The sacred and the profane.

The demon and the celestial.

The King and Queen.

She could feel it as Mard knelt behind her, his hands covering hers and their powers blending. Everything around them faded into nothing as she felt them connect in body, mind and soul.

Words Lucy had never heard in her life flowed out of her and Mard in unison as her eyes opened and she watched the scene unfold. The last sliver of the sun still shone in the sky, the portal still not fully open, the creatures coming out of it and the demons roaring through the messy battles before them.

“Light and darkness, we call upon thee. Life and Death, we embrace you. Celestine and Infernal, we stand together.” They said.

“From the darkness of the Underworld,” Mard continued.

“From the light of the Celestial Realm.” A vibrant gold and purple magic swept all around them, carrying the sound of chimes familiar to her spirits as rose petals swirled all around them. Their arms opened, as Lucy turned around on her knees to look up at Mard, his eyes a beautiful full liquid silver and staring intently into hers.

“Splinter Star!”

“Rose Petal!”

Together their hands met again as they pressed their bodies against each other, cheeks touching, “Cursed Celestial Storm!”

The magic swelled between them as Mard pulled her close and kissed her. The power jolted through Lucy’s body, shaking the earth under her bare knees. The stench of death in the air was overtaken by a warm fragrance of stardust and roses. Magic and life danced along her skin as Mard deepened their kiss, drawing more passion and power out of her.

It was a cacophony of wailing for several intense seconds, as everything poured out of Lucy and Mard. Their powers combined into what felt like the most natural unison raid she had ever experienced. In this moment, Lucy finally felt as if she was worthy in power to stand beside the Underworld King.

She felt a warm peace within herself, that little circuit finally completely.

Lucy felt all his love and her love for him. Felt the last fleeting ticks of doubt about their future drain from her as their tongues glided and she held onto his shoulders.

In the middle of battle, calling upon a depth of magic she didn’t know she had and in the embrace of Mard.

She finally felt at home.

* * *

_Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger for over a month, but July just got away from me. I hope you enjoyed this story so far; it has been fun to write._

_Stay safe, stay healthy._


End file.
